Darkness Inside the Soul
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: when an old friend that knew jay back when they were kids comes chaos comes with him! but when a pro wants to duel jay, well, a lot more chaos comes! but the pro is in more trouble than she can handle. can they help her? or will her soul be lost forever?
1. An Unwanted Reunion

**Darkness Inside the Soul**

Angel here! And I'm writing a brand you fic! But, I'm trying something new! A G/X fic obviously! Those of you who are new to my stories, I should warn you: I make things rather random at times, I update really fast if I can, I suck at summaries fight scenes and most likely duels! If anybody has any advice on how to do duels, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME!!

Chazz: wait, why am I here?!

Angel: I always have someone to talk to and I chose you this time!

Chazz: why do I fear what you do?

Indi: that'll happen a lot!

Chazz: WAH!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!?

Indi: I'm really independentthinker, but Indi sounds cooler! And I'm Angel's best friend/sister!

Chazz: this author has a sister?! O god!

Angel: not really. But anything less would be insulting our relationship! We're just as close as sisters!

Chazz: whatever! Can I go now!

Angel: nope!

Summery: alternative season 4. Jaden is still emo and not his lovable self sadly! But, a little while after the whole Yubel thing, an old friend of Jay comes to the islands to visit. Not long after that, a pro duelist comes and challenges Jay to a duel. After the duel, his old friend makes it known that the pro duelist is not herself and that she has to be saved from whatever is controlling her. Can Jay and the others save her before it's to late? What are the secrets that Jay is hiding? Why am I asking you people when I, (for the most part) know the answers?

Anyway: ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 1: An Unwanted Reunion**

It was a normal day a Duel Academy. Well, as normal as things were around there. Classes were just dismissed for the day and everyone was either going to hang out with friends, find someone to duel, or in Jaden's case, go off somewhere to be alone.

His friends on the other hand had other ideas for him. Syrus walked up to Jaden and tried talking to him.

"So, want to do anything today Jaden?" he asked in that squeaky voice of his.

"No." was Jaden's simple yet harsh answer.

"Come on Serge!" Hassleberry said, running up to join the two. "You haven't done anything with us in ages! Just hang with us for a little bit!"

"No" Jaden replied coldly again.

"Then duel me you slacker!" Chazz ordered.

"No"

"Come on Jay! You know you wanna hang with my sister!" Atticus said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"No"

"Do you want me to show you some of my new decks?" Bastion asked.

"No"

"Please Jay?" Blaire and Alexis asked giving him puppy eyes. Nobody can resist puppy eyes!

"No" HE RESISTED THE PUPPY EYES!!

"And why not?!" Alexis said standing in front of him and putting her hands on her hips. "Give me one good reason!" she held out her finger in his face.

"I don't want to." He pushed her out of the way and continued toward his dorm. By now they were outside at the front of the school on the big hill that lead to the ocean.

"Jaden!!!!" someone yelled running up to Jay and his friends. He tackled him to the ground and started to give him noogies. "'Call me every week' he says 'I'll stay in touch' he says! You stupid liar! You were ignoring me!"

"Kyle!?!" Jaden yelled looking up. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he said in a really mean voice.

"I came to see my buddy! Why else!?"

"I'm not your buddy!" Jay snapped. "I hate you! Now, get offa me!" Kyle got off right away.

"YO! What the hell happened to you?! You used to love it when I did that!"

"Why do you even care?!" by then Jaden's friends had just walked up to them.

"KYLE KII!??!" Blaire and Alexis yelled running up to him and hugging him

"Hehe! Looks like some people are happy to see me!" Kyle said with a chuckle.

"How do you know Jaden, Kyle?!" Blaire asked still hugging him.

"We lived in the same neighborhood growing up. I acted like an older brother to him and we were really close! That is until I started to come here!"

"You came here?!" Alexis and Blaire shouted.

"Older brother my ass!" Jaden said, now standing up. "The only brotherly thing you did was torture the hell otta me!"

"Don't be so mean to Kyle Jay!" Blaire said, almost glaring at Jaden.

"I don't mean to be rude but, who the hell are you?!" Bastion asked. Both Blaire and Alexis' jaws dropped to the ground. "What?"

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW OF KYLE KII?!!?" they said in unison.

"To answer your question," Kyle said. "I'm a singer in a band. A really famous band. I do a bit of dueling on the side, but for the most part I sing."

"Are you a pop singer?!" Atticus asked. "Cause I want me and my sister to be a dueling, pop singing team! And I was hoping for some advice!"

"Rock singer, sorry." Atticus' face went from happy to depressed really quickly. "And which one is your sister?"

"That would be me, sadly." Alexis said, finally letting Kyle go. "And for the last time no!" she was now facing Atticus. "I will not, repeat, NOT do that with you! I'm a duelist! Not a singer!"

"And what a duelist you are my beautiful Alexis!" Chazz said with hearts for eyes. That comment, naturally, got him a slap across the face.

"I'm who's Alexis now?!" she said glaring at him.

"So," Hassleberry spoke up for the first time. "What was the Serge like as a kid?"

"Serge?" Kyle asked. "If you mean Jay, he was, well first I have a question. How long has he been like this?"

"Only for about 2 weeks." Syrus said.

"My god you have a squeaky voice! And, well, since you knew the old Jay, then pretty much what he was. To sum it up: laid back, funny, always making jokes stuff like that. What happened to him?"

"Well you see, dfonasfoivioe." Syrus started to say but his words were muffled by Hassleberry's hand.

"He can tell you on his own. S'not our place to tell." Hassleberry said.

"Ok! Jay! Time to start-HEY!!" he turned around and saw Jaden already almost at the Sleifer dorm. "GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!!" he shouted running after him.

"This year just got interesting again." Bastion said with a sigh.

"Do you think he'll be able to get the old Jaden back?" Blaire asked.

"I hope so." Alexis said still looking after Kyle. "I really hope so!"

OOOOOOO

(in Chancellor Shepherd's office)

The sun was shinning beautiful all over his office thanks to the window wall at the end of the room. Shepherd was doing usual paper work without a care in the world. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. "You want to do what now? Come back to Duel Academy? Why of course you can! When can you be here? Later tonight? Sounds good! And what dorm would you-? Are you sure? Ok then! I'll see you in a few hours! Goodbye!" he hung up the phone and went back to work.

_BANG!_

Someone had just burst through his doors in a huff. It was Crowler.

"Can I help you Crowler?" Shepherd asked the pissed looking teacher.

"Yes you most certainly can sir!" he said. "That-that- that student just arrived on the island!"

"Which student? Who?"

"That Kyle kid!"

"Kyle Kii?!" Shepherd asked surprised. "How is that a bad thing? I always liked him."

"He'll be a horrible influence on the students! It's bad enough that Jaden is slacking off! But if Kyle is here, all hell will break loose! You must get him off the island at once!"

"Is that an order you're giving my Crowler?" Shepherd asked in a warning tone.

"Uh, no! No it's not sir!" Crowler said with a stutter. "It was merely a suggestion!"

"Well, I want him here! It might be good for some students if he's here."

"Yes sir." Crowler let out a sigh of defeat and left the room.

"I just hope he can help Jaden." Shepherd said to himself while standing up and looking out the window to see Kyle running after Jaden. "And I hope that_she_ doesn't find out about his sudden change of heart too. Now **that **would cause all hell to break loose!" he said with a slight chuckle.

OOOOOOO

Angel: and so ends my first GX chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

Chazz: I didn't! I got hit by my true love Alexis!

Indi: she's out of your league! Why are you trying!

Angel: cause it's fun to watch him try!

Chazz: you're both evil!

Indi and Angel: THANK YOU!!

Angel: don't be to mean if you decide to review! This was my first GX fic and I tried my best!

COOKIES FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW!!

LOVE REIVEWS AND READERS!! -Angel


	2. Expain, NOW!

Angel: thank you all for the love! I can see that this fic will be fun to write already!

Chazz: fun for you? Or fun for the readers?

Angel: both! And can anybody guess who the mystery person is that is coming to Duel Academy? They might appear in this chapter. But by the next they will be in my fic!

Indi: how do you not know if the person will be in this chapter or not?!

Angel: I don't really think of details ahead of time! Never have! Never will!

Indi: I should have known!

Chazz: can I go now?

Angel and Indi: NO!!

Chazz: and why the hell not?!

Angel: me and Indi need someone to play with! And since Sora doesn't appear in this series, and Jaden is to fluffy and lovable to torture, it must be you!

Chazz: O.o I can see my death!

Indi: being with us will do that!

Disclaimer: only own idea and OCs. Take either and I'll sick my headbutting English teacher on you!

**Chapter 2: Explain, NOW!**

Jaden was walking up to his room at the red dorm just as Kyle finally caught up to him.

"You walk to fast!" he said trying to catch his breath.

"You walk to slow." Was Jaden's cold reply.

"And why are you in the Sleifer dorm!? You were an awesome duelist back home! You should be enjoying the lime light of the Obelisk Blue dorms!"

"Did you stay here when you were at the Academy? Or were you an Obelisk?"

"I didn't do work and Crowler hated me! So of course I was here!"

"Have you ever known me to do work? And if Crowler hated you, naturally he's gonna hate me too!"

"…THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Stop making yourself look even more like an ass Kyle." Jaden finally turned around and got a good look at Kyle. He was wearing jeans that went a little to low and if he were to bend down, people would get a little better look at something they shouldn't, with a little tare on the right knee. His shoes were just normal red and orange sneakers. His shirt was an old looking T-shirt that was black and went all the way down to his hips. A navy blue baseball hat was over his right eye instead of his whole face. He had a single chain necklace that only went as far as his collar bone. His hair was a honey brown, (like the top part of Jay's hair) and went down to just below his ears. And to top it all off, he had amber colored eyes. "I see we haven't stopped dressing like a punk."

"Who are you calling a punk!? And don't change the subject!" they were at the top of the stairs and Kyle shoved Jaden right into his door, holding the top part of his collar. Jaden's expression showed surprise for a second and then went back to his uncaring one. "You're gonna tell me what happened and your gonna tell me now! And don't give me that 'just some stuff happened! Nothing to worry about!' crap! I know you! Now, what the hell is making you act like this?!"

"Let's just say I grew up a little. I think it's time that you did the same thing."

"GREW UP?! YOU?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER GROW UP AND BE AN ASS HOLE LIKE YOUR OLD MAN!! AND NOW LOOK AT YOU!! YOU'RE ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE HIM!!"

"What did you say?" Jaden narrowed his eyes at Kyle, it was the only sign of emotion he had on his face.

"You heard me! You're just like your dad! An ass that only cares for himself!"

"If you knew the whole story you wouldn't be saying that."

"THEN TELL ME THE WHOLE FUCKING STORY!!! LET ME IN JADEN!!"

"FINE! YOU WANT IN! I'LL LET YOU IN!!" Jaden now showed his emotions. And he was flat out pissed! He shoved Kyle's hand off of his collar, opened the door, and dragged Kyle in with him. "If you really want to know I'll tell you." He said with a sigh as he sat down on his bed. Kyle followed suit and sat next to him. "You remember Yubel right?" Kyle nodded. "Well, she came back." He eyes widened. "Ya. And in order to protect me, she sent the whole school to another dimension. When we came back, a friend of mine didn't come back and we had to go and save him. When we went through this wired portal, we ended up in this dark world. Some things lead to another and all almost all of my friends died. Of course that made me depressed, and their last words were cursing me so that didn't help. So, I finally snapped. I thought there was no way out. Then a voice in my head said that the only way to beat darkness, was to become darkness itself. I gave into that voice. And that voice belonged to Haou."

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?" Kyle said standing up and facing Jaden. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!?! YOU KNEW THAT THINGS WOULD END BADLY IF YOU GAVE INTO HAOU!! THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE INTO HIM?!!? WHY?!"

"I didn't know what else to do." Kyle sat back down next to Jaden. The look of anger was gone from his eyes and were replaced by concern. "Most of my friends were dead, or blaming me for their deaths. I had no where else to turn to. The light wasn't giving me advice. My **heart** wasn't giving me advice. The only one who was was Haou. So, I gave into him. And while he was controlling me, or should I say my hatred, I was trying to find answers while in the darkness. I kept asking myself what I did wrong! And while Haou was in control, he kept killing people to activate a card called Super Fusion. My friends that were still alive tried to stop me and save me. But, they both ended up dead. One of them came close and died, the other did save me and died in the process. After that, I became to scared to use fusion cards anymore. But once I got over that, then I had to face Yubel.

"I found out that my friend that didn't come back with us was being controlled by Yubel. So, I managed to save him and finish off Yubel all at once. But, once I beat Yubel, I fused souls with her so that she wouldn't be lonely anymore. I then went on a week long journey to become more grown up and mature. And when I came back, I was like this. The kid in me is long gone."

"That's bull shit!" Kyle said which caused Jaden to lose his mask of emotionless ness once again and have it be replaced by a confused one. "Why would you want to become more grown up?! You were much better when you acted like a kid! Everyone misses that Jay! And if you become more mature, I guess that could be a good thing. But not this mature! You look like you have a stick up your ass all day! And speaking of asses, once _she_ finds out what happened I'm gonna have mine kicked! Yours to most likely!" he said with a slight chuckle. "But back to my point. It's ok to become more mature and responsible. But, if you change who you are in the possess, well then that's, as I said, bull shit."

"I don't care what you think. I'm not changing."

"Wish you said that before. I miss my old friend! The one who didn't really give a shit about anything! Cept dueling of course!"

"He's not coming back. And when did you say you were leaving?"

"I'm not leaving!" Jaden's face dropped again. "My band is tacking a break from our tour cause were all kinda stressed out about things. And I decided to come and see you! And since I'm here, I'm not gonna leave you alone! Now: which bunk do you want? Never mind! I'll take top bunk!" with that, Kyle jumped up to the top bunk and put his hands behind his head and then his hands on his pillow. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily!"

"Like I said: you look like an ass."

"Well, whatever gets you back to normal."

"I'm never gonna get any piece and quiet, am I?"

"NOPE!" Jaden let out a very heavy sigh and plopped down on his bed. "Enjoy my company while you can! Cause if I'm right, you're gonna need me around more than you know!" he said the last part to himself.

OOOOO

(at the docks 2 hours later)

Chancellor Shepherd is standing at the end of the dock, watching as the boat that carried his newest student coming closer. In a matter of minutes, the boat is already at the docks and the student walks up to Shepherd and shakes his hand.

"Thank you for allowing me to come back Chancellor!" he says with a smile.

"It's a pleasure my boy!" Shepherd said returning his smile. "And are you sure you want to live in the-"

"Yup! I already told you that's where I'll be bunkin' for my stay here! And I already know my roommate!"

"That's good! If you're sure, you can go up and see him right now! Though, I think he may have someone else in there!"

"That's fine! I know the way! Thanks again sir!" the boy started to walk up the way to the school.

"I hope he knows what he's doing. And I hope he can help Jaden while he's living with him." Shepherd started to walk back up to his office.

The new student didn't waste any time and went straight to Jaden's dorm. He saw his light on and went right up to his room. He knocked on the door and heard some noise from the other side of the door. When it opened, it first reviled a very angry Jaden. But once Jaden saw who it was, he got a look of confusion.

"What the hell?!" Jaden said taking a step back.

"Who is it Jay?" Kyle said from the top bunk.

"And here I thought you would be glad to see me Jay!" the boy said.

"Answer my question you ass!" Kyle said hitting Jaden in the head with a pillow. "Who is this guy?!"

"This is…"

OOOOOOO

Angel: and I'll leave it at that!

Chazz: WHO THE HELL IS IT?!?!

Indi: even I don't know! Tell us Angel!

Angel: nope! And sorry that most of the chapter is a bad summary of what happened in the last season! I tired to make it as short as possible!

Chazz: that chapter was horrible! It had no me in it!

Indi: that's what I thought made it awesome!

Chazz: I hate you!

Angel: (ignoring him) if you can guess who the mystery person is…well…come up with your own prize!

BROWINES FOR ALL REVIEWERS!!

LOVE YA ALL!! -Angel


	3. The Meteor of Blame

Angel: and here we are again!

Chazz: how is that a good thing!?

Indi: we get to torture you!

Chazz: I hate you two!

Angel: I feel so loved! Anyways: Chaotic Blades got it right! You shall see who the mystery person is soon enough! And for a prize…I'm updating before 2 am!

Indi: u need more sleep!

Angel: that's what math is for!

Chazz: not another slacker!!

Angel: and what's wrong with being a slacker?! (narrows eyes)

Chazz: lots of stuff.

Angel: for that: well, lets just say it won't end well

Chazz: there's nothing worse you can do to me!

Angel: lets see if you say that at the end of the chapter! (evil grin)

Chazz: O.o

Disclaimer: only own ideas and OCs. Take either and you'll get a fate worse than Chazz's!

**Chapter 3: The Meteor of Blame  
**

"Kyle, this is a friend of mine." Jaden said letting in the person.

"No duh Mr. Emo!" Kyle said sarcastically. "I meant can I have a name!?"

"Wow wow wow! Mr. Emo? Mind explaining Jay?" the newcomer asked.

"I'm not explaining that, and Kyle, his name is Jesse Anderson. Jesse, this is an old friend of mine. His name is-"

"Kyle Kii!" Jesse said shaking his hand while Kyle was still on the bunk. "Long time no see buddy! How do you know Jay?!"

"We lived in the same neighborhood and grew up together!" Kyle answered jumping off of the bunk. "How do you know Jay?"

"I transferred here for a few months and then went back to North Academy after…well, lets just say some stuff happened." Jesse answered.

"Spare me that crap! I already forced Jaden to tell me. And were you the one that got possessed by Yubel?"

"Ya. How could you tell?"

"You're kinda like Jay. And of course she would want to be with somebody that was like the person she loved so dearly! So, you were the obvious choice"

"Ok. A few more questions. 1) why are you here at Duel Academy again even though you already graduated?"

"How did you know that?!" Jaden asked, finally speaking up. "And how do you two know each other?!"

"O! Right! Sorry!" Kyle said. "We met in a tournament once a while back and became good friends! And to answer the other question: the first one kinda answers it. I told him I graduated."

"Whatever." Jaden took his place back on his bed facing the wall on his side.

"What was the second question Jes?" Kyle asked.

"Right! Why is Jaden's new name Mr. Emo?"

"Cause he's emo! Why else?"

"Why is he emo?"

"Cause he's an idiot!" he kicked Jaden in the back as he said that.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!! AND WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!?!" Jaden said turning around to look at Kyle.

"I told you I'm not leaving! And to really answer your question, Jes, I think it has something to do with the fact that his evil side Haou and Yubel are now completely apart of him and since they are, he got an attitude change. But, according to him, he just grew up and got more mature."

"Seriously?" Jesse asked, very surprised.

"Seriously." Kyle answered. "So, now that your questions are answered, time to answer ours. Like, why the hell are you back here?!"

"O! I came to graduate here cause things were to boring back at North Academy. Since I'm the best they have, nobody will duel me. And when I was here, before the whole Bio Bands thing, me and Jay would duel all the time! So I thought it would be more fun if I came back here! But seeing as how Jaden is all emo-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT EMO!!!" Jaden said turning around again to yell at them.

"I'm not sure that it will be as fun as I thought." Jesse finished, completely ignoring Jaden's out burst. "But, since you're here, I guess things can be more fun!"

"Yup!" Kyle said with a smile. "Now, WHEN THE HELL IS DINNER!! I'M HUNGRY!!" Kyle said rubbing his stomach.

"My guess would be now seeing as how it's now 7 o'clock. Let's wait a few minutes till the others come to eat too!" Jesse said.

"Others? You mean those weirdo's that Jay was hanging out with earlier? Why would they come here? Only one of them was wearing a Sleifer uniform and another was only wearing black."

"The Sleifer is Blaire (don't know last name) and the other one is Chazz Princeton. But, from what I hear, they're both in the Obelisk dorm and just prefer their old uniforms. And they come here to eat so that they can be with Jaden cause he's the only one still in this dorm. Also, it's the quietest place to eat."

"That explains it. And why do you live here when you could be in Obelisk!?" Kyle said, now facing Jaden.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Jaden asked, still facing the wall.

"No. You changed the subject before I got an answer! Now, tell me why you're in this place!" But before Kyle could beat an answer out of Jaden, there was a knock at the door. "We're not done here!" Kyle said pointing a finger at Jaden and going to the door and opening it.

"O! Kyle, you're staying with Jaden?" a blonde girl with hair that went all the way to down the center of her back said. Kyle never got her name. He only Blaire's and Chazz's but that's because Jesse had just told him.

"Hey! He's not the only one here ya know!" Jesse said walking up behind Kyle. "Good ta see ya Alexis!" he said with a smile.

"Hhhhmmm. Hot name for a hot girl." Kyle said put his hand to his chin to make it look like he was thinking. His comment got a huge blush from Alexis. "Please tell me you at least asked her out once Jay!" he turned around to look at Jaden again.

"WHAT!?!?" Both Alexis and Jaden said. Jaden shot up from his lying down position and hit his head on the bunk above him. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSNIESS!" they said together.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

"O! By the way, why are you here Jesse?" Alexis asked after she collected herself.

"O! I wanted to have some fun, cause my old school was boring, and I decided to come here! And by the way, Jaden, I'm gonna be bunken with you!"

"WHAT?!?! NO!!" Jaden protested. "I already have Kyle for a roommate! So no!"

"You're staying Kyle?" Alexis asked.

"Yup! And Jesse can stay if he wants! Now come on!" Kyle went over and started to drag Jaden outta bed. "You're gonna eat dinner with us weather you want to or not! And I wanna eat now!" he dragged him all the way down the stairs a loud _THUD!_ was heard each time he went down another stair.

"Bastion was right." Alexis said with a sigh. "This year just got interesting again. Now I'm hungry too! Let's go eat!" she grabbed Jesse's wrist and dragged him down too. But he was lucky, he was standing up while being dragged. Jaden had to go down by having Kyle pull him by one of his legs!

Once they all got down there, (Jaden had finally been released from Kyle's grip and was currently yelling at Kyle for dragging him down) they walked in together and found everyone else waiting there. Well, everyone except Chazz.

"Hey guys!" Kyle said with a smile. "Before you ask, yes I'm staying here for a while, and Jesse is here because his school sucked and he wanted to come here."

"I never said it sucked." Jesse said. "I said I got board."

"Same thing! Anyways, you all know my name, so, tell me all of yours!"

"I can do that for you!" Alexis said with a smile. "The one with the dreadlocks and bandanna is Hassleberry. The one with the bright blue hair is Syrus. His older brother is Zane Truesdale. The one in the Obelisk uniform is my brother Atticus. The other Ra student, besides Hassleberry, is Bastion. The girl with the purple hair is Blaire (that rhymed!) and, hey! Where's Chazz?" everyone got a grave look on their faces. "What happened?"

"A meteor came out of no where and hit him on the head. He died instantly." Atticus said.

(time pause: Chazz: WAIT! WHAT?!?!

Angel: I told you when I was reviewing Guardians of the Worlds that I would kill/torture you!

Chazz: YOU MEANT THAT?!?!

Angel: yes I did.

Indi: you can't do that! Then how can you torture him in the story?!

Angel: … Chazz, you're lucky she's here! back to the story)

"WHO DIED INSTANTLY!?!?" Chazz, unfortunately, walked in just then, totally unharmed. "Quit messing with me Rhodes!" Chazz walked over to Atticus and punched him in the head.

"Ya anyways that's Chazz." Alexis continued ignoring her brothers cries for help. "Any other questions?"

"Ya. When can I eat!?" Kyle said holding his stomach. Everyone just stared at him and then stared to crack up.

"HE AND JADEN TOTALLY KNOW EACH OTHER!!!" Syrus said, still laughing.

"That's an understatement Private!" Hassleberry replied, still laughing.

"It's not funny!" Kyle yelled. "I need food!!" that just made everyone laugh harder. "You guys can do that! I'm gonna get food!!" Kyle ran up to the kitchen, said hello to Dorothy, got food, and sat down and ate his whole plate, all under a minute. This just made everyone laugh harder. Except for one person. And that person had left a while ago. "Jaden you idiot." Kyle said noticing now that he was gone. He walked out and up to his room and saw that he wasn't there. "I'm gonna kill him!" he ran into the forest and found Jaden sitting on the side of a cliff. He crept up to Jaden and shouted in his ear: "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ALREADY?!!?" this caused Jaden to jump and almost fall over the edge of the cliff. Luckily, Kyle caught him and pulled him up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KYLE?!!?" Jaden shouted at him.

"I came looking for you cause I was worried about you." He answered.

"But did you havta scare the shit otta me?!"

"That was just a bonus!" Kyle looked at him and gave him a great big smirk. But that faded quickly. "So, why did you leave so early? And you skipped dinner too! Who are you really? Cause no matter how mature the Jaden I knew got, he would still never miss a meal on purpose!"

"I just didn't feel like eating right now." Jaden sat back down. "How did you know that I was here?"

"Cause I know you and I used to come here all the time to think or just to be alone when I got depressed. Also whenever I wanted to get lucky!"

_SMACK!!!_

Jaden had hit Kyle upside the head, hard, for that nasty comment.

"IT WAS A JOKE YOU ASS!! And anyways: why don't you just hang around your friends even just a little bit? I can tell that they all miss you."

"I just can't. I told you that most of them died in the Dark World cursing my name. I don't want to get hurt like that again. And I don't want to hurt them like that again. It was all my fault that they died like that!"

"Stop being a dumb ass!" Kyle smacked Jaden upside the head this time. "When they died cursing your name, it wasn't them! I may not know exactly what happened, but I can see it in their eyes. And they ain't dead anymore! And it wasn't your fault! It was Yubels! It was all her fault!"

"_Excuse me Kyle!? What did you just say?!_" Yubel projected herself out of Jaden to talk to the two. Though, it was just her spirit and not all of her. So only people who could see duel monsters spirits could see her.

"You heard me you old dragon lady!" Kyle said. "It was all you fault and you know it!"

"_Wait, you can see me?!_"

"Forget already? Or were you to busy thinking about Jaden while you were in space? I've always been able to see you!"

"_O right!_" Yubel said with a nervous laugh. "_But, as rudely as he put it, Jaden, it was my fault all that happened. I am the one to blame, not you. Can't you understand that sweety?_"

"Sweety?" Kyle said, taken aback.

"_So what!_" Yubel said glaring at him.

"Nothing. Just listen to her Jaden! And, listen your other monsters as well." As if on cue, Winged Kuriboh popped up too. "See! We're not the only ones that are worried about you! And it's not just your monster either." Also on cue come out a Red Eyes Black Chick. The baby Red Eyes flew over to Jaden and landed on the top of his head and started to chirp loudly while Kuriboh just nuzzled against his cheek. "Just think things over again, 'K?" Kyle asked. He got a nod from Jaden and they both stood up. "Plus, you know who you kill one of us is she saw you like this!"

"Ya, she would, wouldn't she?" Jaden said chuckling. The Red Eyes got off of his head and landed on Kyle's. "But it won't be that easy. I did go through a lot."

"Ya. But now you have me!" Kyle put his arm around Jaden's shoulders and they started to walk back to the dorms.

"I thinks that's more of a bad thing than a good thing. You are an idiot ass you know that, right?"

"You'll never change completely Jay."

"Whatever." By now they had reached the Red dorm. Jaden took Kyle's arm off of his shoulder and walked back up to his room. Kyle just stared after him for a few moments before going back into the cafeteria where everyone else was waiting for him a Jaden.

"Where's Jaden?" Blaire asked.

"He went up to bed." Kyle answered taking a seat next to Jesse.

"When will he go back to being the happy-go-lucky guy that we all know and love?" Hassleberry said to no one in particular.

"I hope soon." Kyle answered. "And it better be soon! Cause if a certain someone finds out that he's like this, let's just say it really won't end well."

"Who?" everyone, except Jesse, asked.

"You don't mean _her_ do you?" Jesse asked looking slightly nervous.

"Yup I mean _her_. So we better get him back to normal before _she_ finds out." He shuddered at the thought.

"Who is she?!" everyone asked.

"Trust us." Kyle said. "You don't wanna know!"

OOOOOOO

Angel: and so ends one of the longest chapters I have ever written!

Chazz: why did you want to kill me with meteors?! Couldn't you have come up with something more, I don't know, normal?!

Angel: I would have said fan-girl attack, but that would imply that people like you! (don't flame me for that comment! I just don't really like him that much!)

Indi: to mean Angel

Angel: well they can all deal!

CUPCAKES IF YOU REVIEW!!

LOVE YA ALL!!! -Angel


	4. Future Problems

Angel: yay! More reviews!

Chazz: why do people read this?! It hardly has any me in it?!

Indi: stop being mean to Angel! (sits on Chazz)

Chazz: GET OFFA ME!!!

Angel: (ignoring Chazz again) YAY! FINALLY I PUT MY BELOVED JESSE IN MY FIC!! Yes, I love Jesse! DEAL!! His accent in the English version is smexy!

Chazz: smexy?

Angel: smexy. People keep begging to know who the mystery girl is! I'm not gonna tell! (sticks out tongue) O! And thank you all for the love! Your reviews help me type faster! Well, since I try and update everyday, it helps me type earlier!

Indi: seriously, how much sleep do you get at night!?

Angel: not a lot. I go to sleep really late and sleep in till almost 1!

Indi: your poor metabolism!

Angel: o well! On to my fic!

Disclaimer: only own idea and OCs. Take either and you'll get a visit from my crazy digital monkey Tina! And I mean crazy!

**Chapter 4: Future Problems  
**

"YES!! WE DO WANNA KNOW!!" everyone in the room said.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later Kyle." Jesse said. "Shouldn't we warn- I mean tell them now?"

"No" Kyle said tilting back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. "Like you said they'll find out sooner or later. Better make it later."

"What do you mean warn Jesse?" Syrus asked.

"Seriously, why is your voice so squeaky?!" Kyle asked. "It makes you sound like a chipmunk! Your brother has a normal voice! Now why can't you?!"

"Knock it off Kyle!" Jesse said. "You do have a point there…" Jesse mumbled. "Anyways what I mean by warn is-"

"Let's just say that _she_ has a bad temper." Kyle cut Jesse off. "And that's all they need to know for now! If Jay didn't tell them yet, then he had a good reason!"

"And that reason would be…" Alexis said, getting really annoyed.

"Your pretty when your mad!" Kyle grinned at her.

_SLAP!_

"Give a women a compliment and this happens! How do you put up with her Atticus?"

"Trust me," Atticus said. "Even I don't know! So, can you just tell us who this mystery person is!?"

"Nope" Kyle and Jesse said at the same time.

"Then I'll go ask Jaden!" Blaire said standing up.

"O no you don't little lady!" Jesse said getting up and standing in front of the door. "Jay's probably in a bad mood. Right Kyle? I mean, you were the last one to see him."

"And that right there answers you question." Kyle said. "He is in a bad mood or a good mood and just won't show it. Can't tell which anymore. Anyways: I'm going to bed! (yawn) I had to get up early to get to the boat on time and I'm not good in mornings. So for the people that don't live here: good night." He walked past Jesse and up the stairs.

"You heard the man!" Jesse said. "Go back to your dorms and good night!"

"Wait, aren't you coming with us back to the Obelisk Dorm Jesse?" Atticus asked.

"Na. I decided to stay here and live with Jay and Kyle. Night guys." Jesse turned around and followed Kyle up the stairs to his room.

"Guess we can interrogate them more tomorrow." Blaire said with an evil look in her eyes while rubbing her hands together in a menacing fashion.

"Blaire, what are you thinking?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Nothing!" Blaire said trying to look innocent. She skipped out the door and towards the girls blue dorm.

"I'm kinda scared to fall asleep with a roommate like THAT." Alexis said walking out of the room. (not sure it's that true, but go with it) the others soon followed after her.

OOOOO

"Can't you two just find another open room in this dorm?!" Jaden asked with an anger mark appearing on his forehead. Since the two had gotten in, they had been talking to Jaden in an attempt to get him to cheer up.

"Nope!" said two said with smiles on their faces

"And Kyle! I thought you said that you were tired! Why don't you go to sleep already?!"

"I say a lot of things!" Kyle said waving his hand as if to shake the comment off. (FYI: if you wanna use that in one of your fics, ask me! I say that so much that it belongs to me!!) "And since I'm not a student here, I can sleep in as late as I want. And Jesse doesn't start for a few days cause Shepherd gave him a little time off! So now we have all the time in the world to annoy you!"

"But Kyle," Jesse cut in. "just because we don't have classes doesn't mean that Jaden doesn't." he got a sigh of relief from Jaden and a sigh of defeat from Kyle. "But then again, Hassleberry did say that Jaden only goes to classes a few times a week." He got a mischievous grin on his face. "And since he went today, there's a big chance he won't go tomorrow!"

"YES!!" Kyle said. "Now we can play with Jay all night!"

"I hate you two." Jaden said narrowing his eyes. "Do what you want! I'm going to sleep!" Jaden then put his head on his pillow and faced the wall and closing his eyes.

"Bad choice of words Jay!" Kyle said. Jaden's eyes snapped out and he mentally hit himself for what he just said. "This will not end well for you! So Jesse, how long do you think it will take for Jaden to ask Alexis out? Or do you think that she'll ask him out?"

"WHAT?!?!" Jaden shot up and hit his head on the bunk above his again. A lone tear was at the corner of his eye while he held his head. "Get off that!"

"If you get on Alexis!" Kyle gave him a huge grin.

"Bad move." Jesse said shaking his head.

"Why?" Kyle asked innocently.

"3…2…1…" Jaden then got out of his bed, his face as red as a strawberry (guess where I got that from and you win a cookie!) and tackled Kyle to the ground. He put him in a headlock and started to give him noogies. "Tried to warn him." Jesse said in a sing song voice.

"If you had any mind at all: it would be a sick one!" Jaden said, still giving Kyle a noogie.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I GET IT! NOW GET OFFA ME BEFORE I DECIDED TO HURT YOU!!" Kyle shouted trying to pull Jaden's arm from his neck.

"How can you hurt me when I have you in a headlock?!"

"Like this!" Kyle then elbowed Jaden in the stomach. He let go and grabbed his stomach, moaning in pain. Kyle then jumped up to his bunk and hid under the covers. "I'll get you for that later!"

"Ya! We'll see about that!" Jaden stopped holding his stomach and went back to his bed.

"Guess I'll go to sleep to then." Jesse said looking at a clock that read 10:39. "Night Kyle. Night Jay." Jesse jumped up to his bed in between Kyle's and Jaden's.

"G'night dude." Kyle mumbled sleepily from his bed the day's excitement finally catching up to him.

"Whatever" was all that Jaden said or offered.

'This is gonna be a fun rest of the year!' were Jesse's last thoughts before sleep took over.

'I'm gonna kill that bastard idiot!' Jaden thought, also falling asleep.

'Just like old times!' Kyle said to himself. 'He'll be back to normal soon!'

OOOOOO

(somewhere in Domino City an hour later)

"You're going where?!" someone said shouting to another person who was already halfway out the door of the others office.

"You heard me!" the other person said turning around. The person was wearing navy blue cargo pants. The pants covered her blue clogs almost completely so you could hardly see them. She wore a single black fingerless glove that went up to her elbow on her right arm. Also on her arm was a bracelet that had four different kind of beads. One was clear, another pure black, white with black dots, and a clear gray. Her shirt was a shoe string tang top, naturally black, that didn't make it all the way to her hip and showed about an inch of her stomach. Around her neck was a chocker that had dark versions of blue, yellow orange purple etc. beads that formed tiny flowers. In the center was 6 black beads with another one in the center forming another flower. There was another necklace that had a gold chain but that was all you could she because it was hidden under her shirt. She had a black deck holder towards the back of her hip. And her hair was a chocolate brown, with a streak of light blue running down the right side of her face. Her hair went about an inch past her shoulder. But the most eerie thing about her were her eyes. They were an almost unnatural bight purple. "Got a problem with me going there to duel someone? I haven't had anyone worthy to duel in ages! I already talked to my manager and he's agreed to let me do it!"

"But I forbid it!"

"You have no say in the matter. Good night to you sir." The girl walked fully out of the room, leaving the other man with his mouth wide open.

"Damn her!" he said to himself. "What happened to her?"

OOOOOOO

(back at Duel Academy, just after dawn, in other words, like 5 in the morning)

_bbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg!!!!!_

"Shut up!"

_bbbbbbrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg!!!!!!_

"Go away!!"

_bbbbbbbbrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnggggg!!!_

"FINE!" Kyle said jumping down from his bunk, going over to his pants, which he had thrown off just before going to sleep, and pulled out his cell phone. "What?!" he said in a loud whisper. "Why are you calling so early?! You're kidding, right? You're not? No really. You're just screwing with me. You're not. HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN YOU DIP SHIT!?!? I AM CALM!! When? ...I hate you. Thanks for the warning." He closed his phone and put his pants back on. "Tomorrow afternoon huh?" he said to himself. "Well this hole mess just got more screwed up then I thought it would."

OOOOOOOO

Angel: I love leaving people in the dark!!

Chazz: WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!?!?

Angel: do you really wanna know?!

Chazz: YES!!

Angel: fine! Come over here! (Chazz walks over, I put my hands over his ears to whisper something) I'M NOT GONNA TELL YA ANYTHING!!!

Chazz: (shakes at the loud noise in his ears and then falls over totally stiff)

Indi: couldn't help it, could you?

Angel: NOPE!

Indi: I would have done the same thing!

Angel: O! I forgot to mention! I'm having a contest to see who can send in the most random review ever! Though, this contest is for every chapter, so there can be more than one winner! And if you were wondering about the girls outfit, in most of my fics, if there is a girl OC, I model her after me! And her outfit is close to something I normally wear! And I don't have purple eyes by the way! And for those of you who were wondeing how old Kyle is, he's 4 years older than Jaden so, that would make him...21 i think. Not sure how old he is. I'm assuming that he's 17.

CAKE IF YOU REVIEW!!

LOVE YA!! -Angel


	5. Missing

Angel: I'm back!

Chazz: I still fear for my life!

Indi: O.o

Angel: Indi? What is it?

Indi: you're typing and the sun is still semi out!

Chazz: what do you mean semi?

Angel: it's cloudy today and I got board and felt like typing!

Indi: then why don't you blow stuff up with your PS3?

Angel: I think my mom has the TV that it's hooked up to and you know I'm to lazy to move it!

Chazz: can we just get my torture over with?!

Angel: FINE! Tina! New play thing!

Tina: (runs up to Chazz and sits on his head)

Chazz: why is a monkey on my head?

Angel and Indi: why not!

Disclaimer: only own idea and OCs. Take either and I'll give Tina my special play thing that I only use for threats!

**Chapter 5: Missing**

It was several hours later, after Kyle got the call from someone, that the lazy boys were walking up. Everyone else was in class while the three teens slept. Well, two really. It was now 11:30 am when the two boys finally woke up. Jesse groaned when he opened his eyes and shot them tightly right away. After a few minutes of trying to go back to sleep, he got out of bed and put on his usual clothes. He looked in Jaden's bed a surprisingly, he was in it.

'Wow!' Jesse thought with his eyes wide. 'Syrus said that when Jaden skipped, he would go off somewhere and think just after classes started. Better wake em up.' Instead of doing the normal thing and just shaking Jaden, Jesse took the approach that Kyle had used the night before and kicked him in the back.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID EMO!!" Jesse shouted as he kicked him. All he got was a groan. "I SAID WAKE UP!!" he kicked him again but harder.

"_Stop hurting him!_" Yubel said as she popped out of Jaden.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Jesse said as he fell to the floor and moved back a few feet. "DON'T POSSES ME AGAIN YOU STUPID DRAGON LADY!!!" he shouted pointed at Yubel.

"_What is it with everyone and calling me dragon lady?!_" she said with an anger mark appearing on her forehead. "_And I'm not here to hurt you child._" Her tone changing to one of soothing instead of anger. "_I'm not here to hurt anyone! Well, maybe Kyle… I just don't like people to hurt my Jaden._"

"'Your Jaden'" Jesse asked which got him a glare from Yubel. "Ok! I get it! Can I just wake him up now?!"

"_Fine! Just don't hurt him!_" she ordered.

"If you hadn't noticed, that's mostly what Kyle has been doing and if you hadn't noticed, it's helped Jaden even a little. He's not as mad as he was earlier and you know it!"

"_You are right Jesse. Just, don't hurt him to much. Cause, I can't really hurt you, but you know who can!_"

"Ya! I know what you mean!" Jesse said with a chuckle. "But, she can't kill us, can she now?"

"_She can come close. O! He's waking up!_" Yubel disappeared back into Jaden and Jaden woke up.

"Did you kick me?" he asked, not bothering to hide his announce

"Now why would I kick you?!" Jesse asked, getting a little to defensive.

"Whatever. Just get Kyle up." Jaden said getting out of bed. Jesse stepped on his bed to get a better look at Kyle's bed and saw that it was empty. He jumped down and looked at Jaden.

"S'not in bed."

"Really?!" Jaden said getting surprised. "He never gets outta bed before noon willingly! Let me look!" he did the same thing as Jesse and got the same results. "Must have gotten hungry or something. I'm gonna go shower. Do what you want." Jaden walked out, but not before someone came outta him.

"_You are right child,_" Yubel said. "_he is getting better. And here I thought having Kyle here would be bad for Jaden._" She chuckled slightly.

"Ya. He is getting better. But he's still cold." Jesse said getting a sad look on his face. Just then Ruby appeared on his shoulders with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry girl!" Jesse said while patting her head. "He'll be himself in no time!"

"_Ruby!" _Ruby purred in agreement. Just then, Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Ruby and stared off after Jaden.

"_Kkkkkuuuurrrrriiiiiii?_" he cooed.

"Can you translate?" Jesse asked looking at Yubel.

"_He's worried about Jaden._" She said with a sigh. "_He said, 'I miss my friend. Please get him back.' That's what we all want little one._"

"_Kkkrrruuuuuiiiiii._" Kuriboh said sadly as he disappeared back to Jaden's deck.

"_Ruby!_" Ruby followed suit and went back to Jesse's deck.

"Any idea where Kyle went?" he asked Yubel again.

"_No idea. Like Jaden said, this isn't like Kyle. He would never get up this early unless something happened. Or he got hungry. It's most likely the latter of the two._" Yubel disappeared just as Jaden was walking in.

"(yawn) You gonna come and get some lunch or stand there all day?" he asked.

"Let's just get some food." Jesse said with a sigh. "And are you gonna stick around to eat this time?"

"Shut up and come on!" Jaden said half playfully and half coldly. Once they got downstairs and got food from Dorothy, who was more than happy to give them food, they sat down and started to eat in silence. About 10 minutes later the door burst open and their stood Alexis, Hassleberry, Chazz, Syrus, Atticus, and Blaire. "What the..?" Jaden said looking at them.

"Forget about us Serge?" Hassleberry said getting food and sitting next to Jesse who was across from Jaden. "Now when did you to soldiers get up?"

"What time is it?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, it's 12:10" Syrus answered.

"About 40 minutes then."

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry shouted. He looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Coronal Kii?"

"Why Coronal?" Atticus asked.

"It's one step down from Serge and since he knew the Serge way back when, he gets the title." Hassleberry said. (A/N not sure if that is true. Correct me if I'm wrong in spelling or Military ranks. It will come up a lot)

"And we don't know." Jesse said. "He wasn't in bed when me or Jaden got up and we haven't seen him since. Was he in the bathroom Jay?" he now put his attention on Jaden.

"Nope" was all he said the whole time.

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Nope"

"_That's a lie and you know it!_" Yubel popped out of Jaden again. Chazz, who was sitting next to Jaden, moved away from her. "_Why is he attacking weird?_" she pointed her thumb towards Chazz.

"You did kinda try and hurt and/or kill us all." Jesse pointed it out.

"Jesse, who are you talking to?" Syrus asked.

"Never mind Sy. Don't pay attention." Jesse said with a sigh. "And what did she mean you know where Kyle is?" he looked back at Jaden again.

"She was lying." Jaden said coldly taking a bite of his lunch/breakfast.

"_I most certainly am not!_" Yubel protested. "_Just go get him!_"

"Jaden…" Jesse said slightly glaring at Jaden.

"Any idea what's going on?" Atticus whispered to his sister.

"No clue" she said with a sigh.

"I'm done." Jaden got up and went out the door.

"Remind me to kill him one of these days." Jesse said. He got up a few minutes and started to leave too.

"Where you going Jes?" Blaire asked.

"Go somewhere and find Jaden. And if I can't, probably find a nice place to have nap!" he said with a grin. Jesse started to walk back up to the school, keeping an eye out for Jaden or Kyle. He walked all the way up to the roof where he had first met Jaden, expecting to find him there. He wasn't. "Any ideas there Ruby?" he asked Ruby as she appeared on his shoulder.

"_Rrrruuubbbyyy._" She said in a sad tone. (Translation: not a one. But you could stay here and see if he comes up here)

"You're right girl!" Jesse lied down on the ground, Ruby moving from his shoulder, to curling up on his stomach. He petted her as he slowly closed his eyes. "He'll be here soon." He said while yawning.

OOOOOOO

(in an office building in Domino City)

"What did you say big brother?!" a boy with unruly black hair asked his brother who was staring out the window.

"You heard me right." The man said in an emotionless tone. "She went there to find someone worthy enough to duel her."

"We havta stop her! She's changed and who knows what she might do to someone?!" the boy shouted. "Have you even told-"

"I have only told one person and even he yelled at me for it. Like I'm going to tell the others about all this."

"All about what?" another person walked in with the weirdest hair you could have ever seen. "Care to explain what you mean?"

"No" the person at the window said turning around. "I don't care to explain things that don't concern others."

"Then tell me!" someone with blond hair said walking in. "You're talking about_her_ and this concerns me just as much as it does you! Now, tell me where _she_ went!"

"No"

"Why you stupid punk!" the blond held up his fist to show his anger.

"Calm down already!" his friend said next to him. "We are only concerned for her. Just tell us where she went."

"…"

"If you don't tell them big brother then I will!" the boy said.

"No you won't!" his brother said taking a seat in his chair. "I'll tell you. But I want you guys, not you brother, to come and help me make sure she doesn't do something that she'll regret later. Do we have a deal?"

The first person that walked in just nodded while his friend said: "Naturally"

"Ok then." The man said with a sigh. "She went to…"

OOOOOOOO

It was now just past 6 o'clock when Jesse finally woke up. God he sleeps a lot! He stretched and noticed that the sun was going down. He got up and walked back to the Sleifer dorm and saw everyone, except Kyle, already in there talking. Well, Jaden was just in the back sulking. He walked up to Jaden and sat next to him. Syrus was sitting across from Jaden and Hassleberry next to him, now across from Jesse.

"Now where did you get to there Jesse?" Hassleberry asked.

"Places" Jesse said in a slightly playful manner and tilting his chair back. "Where did you go Jaden?" he turned his head so he was now looking at Jay.

"Places" Jaden said in a way more serious and angry tone.

"Did you find Kyle?"

"No"

"Did you at least look for him?"

"No" his constant one word answers made an anger mark appear on his forehead. Ruby appeared on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Well then, go and find him!" he said in a demanding tone. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "What? I'm worried about him. This seriously isn't like him to miss 3 meals a day!"

"He has a point…" Jaden said slowly.

"Then go get him!" Blaire said. Now all eyes were on her. "I miss having a rock star nearby! And a hot one at that!"

"Now she does have a point." Alexis agreed. "Jaden. Go. NOW!" she was glaring heavily at Jaden. He started to sweatdrop from her evil glare and stood up and practically ran out of the room. "Now that's what I call demanding!"

OOOOOOO

Jaden was back in the forest heading towards the cliff where he had been the day before where Kyle had found him. He was hoping to find Kyle there. Once he got to the cliff, he say Kyle sitting on the edge with his legs dangling over the side of the cliff. Jaden snuck up behind him, put his hands over his mouth and next to Kyle's ear and shouted:

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY!?!!?" Kyle did the same thing that Jaden did and almost fell over the side of the cliff. Jaden caught him just in time. "Nice fall."

"Just shut it and pull me up!" Kyle shouted. Jaden pulled him up and sat him down on the edge. Jaden then sat down next to Kyle and they both just stared out to the ocean. A few minutes went by and Kyle finally broke the silence. "So, you gonna ask why I was out here all day or what?"

"Why were you out here all day?" Jaden asked.

"Wise ass (ahem!)" Kyle said under his breath and then cleared his throat. "I got a call early this morning. And before you ask it was like at 5 or something. It was that grumpy old bastard! He told me that a few hours before that _she_ left and was on her way here to find someone to duel. I got really mad at him and asked why he didn't try and stop her. He said he did and told me to calm down. _She_ had made up her mind and was going to come here weather he wanted her to or not."

"When is she coming?" Jaden cut in.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Jaden got a look of surprise on his face. "That's how I reacted too. I have a feeling that she's gonna wanna duel you. And I've been trying to figure out something all day. I think I finally came up with a solution to my problem. Well, one of my many problems."

"And that solution would be…"

"To tell you what's really been going on with _her_. To put it lightly, she hasn't been herself."

"What do you mean? You better start explaining!"

"Well, a while ago,_she_ got into a duel, some things happened and, well, she lost control, big time!"

"You're lying!" Jaden stood up and pointed at Kyle in anger. "She would never lose control! She's not weak like me! She would never lose control!"

"She did. And trust me, it ain't pretty!"

"This in not good!" Jaden said starting to panic.

"That's putting it mildly!" Kyle said chuckling. "All you gotta do is beat her in the duel and she'll hopefully got back to normal!"

"But that's the problem right there! You know I've never been able to beat her in a duel! Hell! She's never lost a duel! And I doubt that she plans on losing now!"

OOOOOOO

Angel: I'm gonna get hate reviews for that! T.T

Chazz: then why did you write it?! And now I'm more confused then ever!!

Indi: just deal! She'll write more tomorrow or something and we'll find out soon!

Angel: but next time I write it might just make things more confusing!

KyoxSakiFan: I want pancakes!!

Indi and Chazz: O.o O.o O.o

Angel: like I said, this won't end well!

PANACKES IF YOU REVIEW!!

LOVE YA ALL!! -Angel


	6. Darkness

Angel: (yawn) not as much hate mail as I thought!

Indi: you need more sleep!

Angel: I know that! And since it's New Years doubt that's gonna happen. O ya: HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOYAL READERS!!

Chazz: who would be stupid enough to be loyal to you?!

Angel: (throws Chazz in Tina's cage and looks the door) have fun Tina!

Chazz: O.o O MY GOD!! THERE'S EMPTY ICE CREAM BOXES IN HERE! PYRO MONKEY WITH SUGAR!! Mommy!

Indi: to mean.

Angel: he was begging for it! And we finally find out who she is in this chapter!

Reviewers/readers: YES!! FINALLY!!

Angel: O.o wow. People really wanna know! And when she meets Jaden either in this chapter or in later chaps, well, if you enjoy the conversations Jaden has with Kyle, you'll love this! ON TO MY FIC!!

Disclaimer: only own idea and OCs. Take either and you'll have your ankles pierced and be left in a mountain to die a horrible death by your fathers hands! Tell me where I got that from and you win a prize!

**Chapter 6: Darkness**

"You're being over dramatic Jay!" Kyle said waving his hand as if to dismiss what Jaden had just said. "We've both come close! So she is beatable!"

"No! She's not!" Jaden started to panic again. "And if she's gonna wanna duel me, WE'RE DOOMED!!!"

"Shut up you pansy! You've gotten to be a better duelist while here right? So you have nothing serious to worry about!"

"Ya but- wait. What do you mean 'nothing serious to worry about'?" Kyle smacked his forehead in frustration "Start explaining!"

"Damn me and my big mouth! O well. To late now! Well, you know how well Zane was all evil right?" Jaden nodded. "And you know how he used those shock collars or something whenever he dueled someone?"

"…Fuck!" Jaden started to REALLY panic. "I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE!" he started to leave the forest. But Kyle got up and grabbed his arm. "LET ME GO KYLE! I DON'T WANNA DIE BY MY OWN BEST FRIEND!!"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU WANT HER TO STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER!?!? YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SHE WANTS TO DUEL AND THAT MEANS THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE HER!! And it won't kill you! It will just put a lot of electricity into your system!"

"That makes things so much better!"

"So what?! Do you really just want her to suffer like this?! Like you did?! She most likely will havta go through something similar to what you went through! You havta do this! And you know it!" that did it. Jaden finally calmed down a little. He looked down at the ground and his bangs covered his eyes.

"No. I don't want her to go through that." He said in a sad and gentle voice. "Always knew that I would havta do this someday." He said with a slight chuckle. "Never thought it would come this soon. Do you really think I can saver her?" he asked Kyle looking straight into his eyes.

"Course you can!" Kyle said patting him on the back while giving him a smile. "I know you can do it! And you have till tomorrow to figure out what you're gonna do. And know no pressure man!"

"What are you crazy?! The life of my best friend lies on my hands! And not just her life, her sanity as well! And let's not forget the fact that if I fail, she'll be lost more than likely forever, and I'll get shocked with a hell of a lot of electricity! And you say there's not pressure?! You need help my friend!"

"I know! But I also know that you'll be able to do it! And you're gonna get shocked whether you win or not!" Jaden punched Kyle in the stomach. He bent down to one knee holding his stomach while Jaden just walked off back to the Sleifer dorm. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!!" Kyle said getting up and running after Jaden. They made it back to the dorm in no time cause Kyle chased Jaden all the way there.

OOOOOO

(some place dark)

The room was completely dark. It looked like an endless pit of darkness. The only things visible were mirrors. Blank gray mirrors. But, there were two figures in the middle of the mirrors. One had chains on her arms and legs that were connected to the ground. If you can call it a ground. The other was a winged monster that was floating by the chained girl.

"My lady!" the winged monster said. His skin was purple and black while his wings were purpleish black color. He had a giant eye in the center of his forehead and his regular eyes were an emerald color and a bright purple. His hair was wild and colored bright red and a gold yellow. He seemed to look a lot like Yubel. "My lady please listen to reason! You havta calm down! You're anger is fueling _her_! Do you really want _her_ to hurt Jaden and Kyle?!"

"**It's no use you worthless guardian!**" a shadowy figure appeared behind the so called 'guardian' and looked just like the chained up girl except that she was covered in shadows. "**She can't hear you thanks to me! And even if she calms down, I'm not going anywhere! Now be gone! She might not be able to hear you but I sure as hell can!**"

"Miss Hinta! Why are you doing this to her?! I thought that-"

"**You thought wrong!**" the shadow, or Hinta, shouted at the figure. "**That Shadow Rider wannabe had no idea what he was getting himself into! I should have thanked him for helping me before I killed him! HA! But that is the fate of a weakling! And that is why you're family was in danger 'my lady'.**" She walked up to the girl and cupped her hand around her chin and forced her to gaze into Hinta's evil purple eyes. The girl had the same color eyes, but they were lifeless and deprived of all joy and hope. The were the eyes that only held anger. She was wearing a long denim skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. For shoes she had black high heels that only went about an inch off the ground and gave her toe room. The laces were wrapped around most of her foot and up a bit to her ankle. For a shirt, it was a simple blue tang top that had beads all around the neck. She had a necklace that had a gold chain but was the rest was covered by her shirt. Her bracelet had different shades of black beads, (for a full description, go back to chapter 4). Her hair was a chocolate brown that went just past her shoulders with a light blue strip on the right side of her head. She was also wearing a bright blue bandana on her head. "**Because they were weak. It was also the Shadow Riders fault for putting them in that situation. If he had just left them and you alone, none of this would have happened. But it did happen. And he hurt your family and was going for Jaden next! He would have hurt Jaden! And you would only watch as he did it!**"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Hinta turned around and faced the guardian. "My lady listen to me! Not her! She tells you nothing but lies! Jaden's strong! Nothing would have happened to him! And you would have done everything in your power to save him! Please just listen to me!

"**I already told you she can't hear you!**" Hinta spat. "**Give it up!**"

"Not until I have her back to her old self!"

"**Then you're gonna be waiting along time for that to happen honey! Cause I don't plan on stopping any time soon!**" and with that, Hinta was gone from the darkness.

"I will save you my lady!" the guardian said more to himself then the girl. "I don't know how, but I will! Even if I havta hurt you to do it!" all the girl did was ball her hands into fists until she squeezed so hard that her knuckles turned white.

OOOOOOO

(the day after Jaden and Kyle talked)

"We are her Miss." The pilot of the ship said as he came into the bunk room of the boat. "We are at Duel Academy as of 5 minutes ago."

"Thank you" the girl said in a cold tone as she rubbed the sleep outta her eyes. "Does Shepherd know I'm here yet?"

"Yes. He is waiting at the docks for you right now."

"Will you be here when I finish my business?"

"Of course madam!" he said politely and bowing. The girl got up and walked down to the docks.

'Stupid lame guardian! Try and ruin my fun!' she thought to herself. She quickly put on sunglasses so that Shepherd wouldn't see her eyes.

"Welcome back!" Shepherd said with his arms held out wide.

'This is going to get annoying!' she thought angrily.

"Chancellor Shepherd!" the girl opened her arms and hugged him. "It's so good to see you!" 'NOT!!'

"I take it you want to meet your opponent first?" he asked getting out of the embrace.

"Would that be to much trouble?" she asked in a sweet voice, but was really a cover for her if-you-don't-take-me-to-him-and-I'll-make-you-pay-dearly-for-causing-me-trouble tone.

"Not at all!" he said his grin getting wider. "I'll show you the way to the Sleifer dorm!"

"SLEIFER!" 'what the hell!?! He was better than that!!'

"Yes Sleifer. He refuses to go up any higher." He said with a sigh. "When I asked him about it, he said 'I like where I am now! And if I were to move up, that would just mean more work for me to do!'"

"That makes sense." 'Should have thought! Lazy ass!'

"Come on!" they started to walk up to the red dorm. As they got closer, they could hear laughing and goofing off. "Must be lunch." Shepherd said to himself. He walked in the door and there sat Bastion, Alexis, Chazz, Atticus, Kyle, Jesse, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and Blaire. They all turned to him as he walked in. "Students! There is a special guest here who would like to duel the schools best! And no Chazz, not you!" he said as he saw Chazz get ready to say 'I accept'. "Jaden, how would you like to duel a pro?!"

"WHAT?!!?" everyone except Jaden and Kyle face faulted to the ground. "WHO!? WHO?! WHO?!" they all said in unison.

Just then the girl walked in. She was wearing all black on, what she wore earlier, and a black bandana on her head. Everyone gasped at this.

"Long time no see Layla!" Kyle said as she walked in.

"Not long enough if you ask me." Layla said in a board tone. "Jesse. I see that you're doing well."

"You know Layla Yu Jesse?!!?" everyone, cept Jesse, Jay and Kyle said.

"Yup! We dueled in a tournament, different from the one me and Kyle dueled in, together and became best buds!" Jesse said with a proud smile.

"So, JayJay." Layla said looking at Jaden. "Do you accept my challenge?"

"What have I said about calling me that Lala?" Jaden said in an angry tone.

"HOW MANY FAMOUS PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW SLACKER?!!?" Chazz yelled out.

"I grew up with them. So what if they became famous? And of course I accept your challenge Lala!" Layla just glared at him. "Cold are we? That's new."

"And you being emo isn't?" Layla asked.

"TOLD YOU YOU WERE EMO!!!" Kyle shouted.

"Shut up Kyle!" Jaden said punching him in the stomach. He turned back to Layla. "So, when do you want to duel Layla? Or, should I call you Hinta instead?"

"Nothing gets by you Jayjay." Layla said taking off her sunglasses to revel cold purple eyes. "Just cause you know doesn't mean you can do anything about it, now does it?"

OOOOOOOO

Angel: yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa I'm dead.

Indi: then why do you do it!?!?

Chazz: cause she's evil!

Angel: no talking in the cage! And I do it cause it's fun and easy to pick up on!

Indi: that makes sense.

Angel: I'm more than likely gonna have the duel in the next one! Wish me luck and any last minute advice is highly wanted and appreciated!

MUFFINS FOR ALL REVIEWS!!!

HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLES!!! -Angel


	7. Hinata

Angel: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Chazz: that was an hour ago! Don't you sleep!?

Indi: we've been through this! She sleeps in math!

Angel: plus I don't really feel tired, but I feel like writing! And the faster I get to the duel, the faster I can get it over with! I can't write duels and fights!

Indi: chill!

Angel: NEVER!!

Chazz: you need help.

Angel: do ya wanna go back in the cage?

Chazz: I'll be good!

Angel: and a warning!!! Once I get the duel between Jaden and Lalya done, well, just promise you won't hurt me! If you don't promise, I don't update! I DON'T WANNA DIE!! And one of my friends who reads this will have my ass whether she promises or not! WWWAAHHH!!!!

Indi: what kinda friends do you have!?!?

Angel: violent ones!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!

Disclaimer: only own ideas and OC's. take either and fangirls will kill you!!!

**Chapter 7: Hinata**

"HINATA?!!?" everyone, naturally not including Jaden, Kyle and Layla, shouted. "START EXPLAINING!!! NOW!!!" they all demanded.

"I guess you could call it a nickname." Layla said. "Jaden has one just like it. Don't you Jayjay?"

"We're not talking about me now are we?" Jaden said in a very cold tone.

"So, how'd you know? Did Kyle tell you? Or did you use your emo powers to figure it out?"

"GOD DAMNIT I'M NOT EMO!! And yes Kyle did tell me."

"Thanks Jay, just thanks." Kyle said sounding angry.

"Wait you said Jaden had a nickname like that right?" Alexis asked. Layla just nodded. "What is it?"

"Tell them and you die!" Jaden said glaring at Layla.

"You can't kill me and you know it!" she bragged. "And what would it matter. 'Less, well, you let you know what happen." Jaden got a quick look of guilt on his face and then shock it off. "HA! You did do it! Always knew you were weak!"

"Can you people just start explaining!?!?" Chazz shouted.

"All I'm gonna say is what little Jayjay's nickname is." Layla said with an evil smile on her face.

"Don't say it!" Jaden said coldly. I'm serious! You could see the icicles coming outta his mouth!

"I'm gonna! His nickname is: Haou." Everyone just got confused looks on their faces except for Jaden, Layla, Kyle and oddly enough, Syrus. "That wasn't so bad, was it Jayjay?"

'H-h-h-how does she know about Haou?!' Syrus thought. 'And if Hinata is anything like Haou…oh shit!' Syrus grew very pale.

"Hey squeaky, you ok?" Kyle asked looking at Syrus.

"O! And I thought you would never tell anyone about that!" Layla said. "Looks like I was wrong!"

"I thought you wanted to duel! Not torture me!" Jaden said standing up, not bothering to hide his anger. "If you just came to ruin things, then leave! Now!"

"AAAWW! You're no fun Jayjay! You're nothing like Haou!"

"And you're nothing like Layla, Hinata." Now that made people more confused!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!?" everyone shouted.

"Trust me," Syrus squeaked out. Everyone looked to him. "You don't want to know."

"That explains why you call him squeaky." Layla/Hinata said to herself. "And sure they wanna know! Why would they ask? Want me to tell them, or are you gonna?"

"Just shut up!" Jaden shouted now totally pissed. "They don't need to know! Syrus just got unlucky enough to see it! No one else is gonna find out!" Jaden's eyes started to turn back between brown and gold.

"Fun time!" Layla said.

"Calm down Jay!" Kyle said standing up and putting his hand on Jaden's shoulder. "'Less you want 'it' to happen again." Jaden took a deep breath and his eyes were completely brown. "He'll duel you in about an hour Lay- no. You're not her! You're Hinata! Just leave us alone till then!"

"Fine! I can have more fun later!" she gave a quick evil smirk and left.

"You weren't kidding Kyle." Jaden said taking a seat. "She lost control BIG time. And you think I can beat her how?!"

"O shut up already!" Kyle said smacking him over the head. "I got you an hour to prepare for it! Just keep your cool till then."

"How is that gonna happen when all my friends wanna play 20 questions?" Jaden jerked his thumb behind him showing his friends with confused and angry faces. All except for Sy who started to hyper ventilate. "Hey Sy you ok?"

"You just called him 'Sy'!!!" everyone shouted. Syrus stopped hyper ventilating and jumped up and hugged Jaden.

"My buddies back!!" he started to cry.

"Told you your friends missed the old you." Kyle said starting to gloat.

"Shut up already you idiot!" everyone stopped celebrating and looked at him.

"That's what he called me all the time as kids!" Kyle said. The celebration started up again.

"'Ey mate! How come I wasn't invited to the party!?" a voice said from the door. Everyone looked and saw Jim and his crocodile Shirley standing there. "Long time no see!" he said with a smile. "Now, what's with the celebration?"

"Jaden's back to his old self again!!" everyone shouted.

"Wanna fill me in there mate?" he asked looking at Jaden.

"I can do that!" Kyle said walking up to Jim. "Yes I am Kyle Kii, and yes I know Jaden and Jaden has been emo for about 2 weeks and-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT EMO!!!!" Jaden cut in.

"-been ignoring everyone and he's finally been acting like his old self and you are emo you emo!" Kyle said hitting Jay on the head again.

"Ya the Serge is back! And-wait. You still have a lot of explaining to do about this whole 'Haou' thing there Serge!" Hassleberry said. Everyone stopped partying and walked up to Jaden. Syrus finally let go of him and moved a few tables over. Jim's visible eye widened.

"You didn't tell them yet?" he asked Jaden.

"So even Jim knows and not us! What kinda friends do you think we are!?" Atticus shouted.

"I would tell them why?" Jaden asked.

"Good point. How did they find out?" Jim looked kind of worried at this point.

"Someone was smart enough to go out and say it."

"Was it that pissed off looking girl going up the hill?"

"Layla? Yup. And don't ask how she knows. Not gonna say. But I will say this. She's not really Layla right now. More like Hinata."

"Is Hinata anything like you know who?" Jim started to get nervous.

"Nope" Jaden said which cause Jim to sigh in relief. "She's much much MUCH worse!" Jim's eye widened. "Ya, I know. And I havta duel her!" Jaden sighed.

"Can you answer just one little question?" Bastion asked. "Why is Jim back here?"

"O! Right! Shepherd asked me to come back here. Don't know why though." Jim answered. "But I was more than happy to come back!"

"Speaking of which, where did Jesse go?" Blaire asked. Everyone looked around and they noticed that the teal haired boy was in fact gone.

"I think I know where he is." Jaden said getting up. "And don't tell them anything! O! Kyle, if you want, you can tell Jim and maybe Syrus who Hinata is." Jaden walked out and was gone from sight.

"Ok then." Kyle said. "I take it you wanna know?" he asked Jim who just nodded. "Do you wanna know squeaky?" he looked at Syrus. He paused for a minute and then nodded. "Well then follow me boys!" Syrus jumped up and ran out the door as he saw Jim and Kyle leaving. Then Kyle's head appeared in the door. "Don't follow us!" he hissed at them. No one moved as his head vanished.

OOOOOOO

Jaden walked up the long flight of stairs and saw Jesse on their little hangout staring out at the sky. He seemed to be deep in thought. Ruby was on his shoulder giving him worried looks. Jaden put his hands in his pockets and walked up to him.

"What's up?" he asked in a slightly none caring tone.

"Did you know how long ago that me and Layla met?" he asked outta the blue.

"Before or after you met Kyle?"

"Way before! I met Kyle about a year and a half ago and we stayed in touch. And I met Layla about almost 3 years ago. We were really close Jay. That tag team duel was just the beginning. After that, we kept bumping into each other on the streets and other places and then just got down and started talking like we were old buds. So seeing her like this, it's like she's a whole other person. I miss my old bud. Just like I miss the old you." He turned and looked Jaden in the eye. "She used to talk about you all the time. Told me I reminded her of you a lot, too. So I thought it would be great to come here and meet you face to face. And when I told her I was coming, she asked me to do something for her."

"What was that?"

"Look after you and make sure that you never changed one bit till she was finally able to see you! Looks like I couldn't do that." He said with a slight chuckle. "And now look. You're like this and she's all, well, the best way to say is evil. It just breaks my heart Jay."

"Ya but if Kyle has his way, and you know he will, I'll be back to normal soon enough. And did you leave before or after everyone started to celebrate the fact that I called Syrus 'Sy' again?"

"Just after Layla left." He looked out at the ocean again. "Please bring her back, Jay. She shouldn't be like this."

"I will bring her back Jesse! I don't want her like this either!"

OOOOOOOOO

(one hour later at the duel arena)

Just about the whole freakin school was there to watch the duel between Jaden and Layla. Jaden was already in place and Layla was walking up onto the stage. Kyle, Syrus, and Jim sprinted in a were standing watching from the railing.

"If what you say is true there mate," Jim said to Kyle. "Then Jaden is sure as hell in for some trouble!"

"I just hope that he doesn't bring out Haou again!" Syrus said in a nervous voice.

"He might have to. But, I don't think he'll give Haou full control ever again." Kyle said trying to sound reassuring. "He might just need some of his power to beat Hinata."

"Wanna make this interesting there Jayjay?" Hinata asked.

"Interesting how?" Jaden asked but already knew the answer.

"Like this!" Hinata then pulled a suit case out of nowhere, opened it up, and tossed Jaden a collar and to bracelet things. "Hope you know what those are."

"I do." Jaden put them on and activated his duel disk. Hinata did the same. "I'll bring you out of your darkness Hinata. Don't worry." Jaden said more to himself then to her. "Just you wait."

"DUEL!!" they both shouted.

OOOOOOO

(back in the darkness)

"No" the guardian said to himself. "Lady Layla please hear my voice!" he yelled looking at the anger filled Layla. "Hinata is going to hurt Jaden! Please! You must regain control and stop her! Please! Show any sign that you have heard me my lady!"

Layla didn't move at all. Her fists where still balled up so tight that her knuckles were white

"It's all their fault they got caught!" a voice kept ringing throughout her dark mind. "They were so weak and they put you in that position to hurt you and Jaden! Don't trust anyone but yourself! Let your anger rule you! Get revenge on anyone that has ever hurt you! Make them pay! Make them all suffer as you have!"

"Make them suffer!" Layla repeated. "Those who hurt others deserve to be hurt themselves!"

"No! That's not it Layla! If you believe that, then Sir Jaden will havta be hurt too! Please reconsider! Please!"

She didn't listen. She wouldn't. Just then one of the mirrors showed Jaden and Hinata beginning their duel.

"Please Sir Jaden," the guardian said. "The fate of Layla rests with you alone! You must be strong for her and yourself! Or it will be the end of the world as we know it!"

OOOOOOO

Angel: done! Finally! Didn't mean to end it that way. But people just kept talking and talking! And I know that the ending sucks, but it is kinda 2:21!! The duel will be the whole next chapter so don't fear!

Chazz: (yawn) go to sleep already!

Indi: I agree! Go to sleep!

Angel: whatever! I was gonna half way through the chapter, but I never did! My stories are like crack! I need them!! And I don't sleep during breaks!

Indi: O.o JUST GO TO SLEEP!!!

Angel: O! I meant to say that the winner or each random contest will have the honor of being in the ending A/N. I know it's a sucky prize, but it makes things fun to write! That will start up with the next chap!

WAFFLES FOR ALL!!

I'M GOING TO SLEEP!!! -Angel


	8. Duel of Her Fate

Angel: by the end of this chapter I have a feeling that my head will be on a wanted poster.

Chazz: then don't write it!

Angel: it's necessary! O well. S'not like I never got death threats before!

Indi: and a lot of them are from me!

Chazz: you two need help!

Angel: this is my first duel! Wish me luck! And I'm most likely gonna be making up half of Hinata's/Layla's deck! (mumbles: this won't end well)

Chazz: you really do suck!

Angel: (sits on Chazz again) o well!

Indi: you just love to torture don't you?

Angel: it's fun!

Disclaimer: only own idea's and OCs. Take either and I'll sit on you!

**Chapter 8: The Duel of Her Fate**

"DUEL!!!" they both shouted. Their life points went up to 4000.

"Ladies first Jayjay!" Hinata said as she drew a card. "I summon Kid Dark Magician in defense mode! (**Atk: 750 def: 1200**)" a little kid in a Dark Magician outfit came onto the field in a kneeling position. "And I lay two face downs and end my turn!"

"My draw!" Jaden said as he drew a card. "I play Bubbleman in attack mode! (**Atk: 800 def: 1200**) and since no one else is on my field, I get to draw two cards! And I play one now! Bubbleblaster! It gives Bubbleman an 800 point boost! (**Atk 1600**) Now attack her Kid Dark Magician!" the little magician blows up and is gone.

"I use his special ability! Whenever Kid Dark Magician gets destroyed, I get to play this! Summons of a Magician! In 3 turns I get to summon the monster I put in here without any sacrifice!" a coffin appeared on the field. Hinata put a monster in one of the spell or trap spots and then the coffin closes and goes into the ground.

"I end my turn!" 'I gotta end this fast so neither of us gets hurt! To much.' Jaden thought.

"Draw! I play one of my face downs! Dark Magician Tokens!" as the card flipped over, it reveled 2 mini Dark Magicians. "And when I play this, I can summon a Magician by sacrificing them! Now! I play Dark Magician of Faith! (**Atk: 2200 def: 1500**) now! Attack his Bubbleman!" the Magician let out a wave of electricity towards the hero.

"Because of Bubbleblaster, I don't take any damage but it gets destroyed!" the gun disappeared. Bubblemans attack went down by 800.

"But thanks to my Magicians effect, if you don't take any damage when he attacks, then he can attack again if you still have a monster! Attack his Bubbleman again!" a wave of electricity went to Bubbleman again and he was destroyed. Jaden screamed in pain as he got a shock from the collar and wrist bands. "I end my turn."

**Jaden: 2600**

**Hinata: 4000**

"I draw! I fuse my Avian and my Burstinatrix from my hand to form Flame Wingman! (**Atk: 2100 def: 1200**) and I play the field spell Skyscraper!" buildings came out from the ground and surrounded the two. "It gives any Elemental Hero a 1000 point boost! (**Atk: 3100**) Now attack her Magician of Faith!" the magician was engulfed in flames and was gone. Hinata screamed in pain as she was shocked. "And thanks to his special ability, you lose life points equal to your monster attack points." Wingman went up to Hinata and engulfed her in flames. She screamed again and fell to one knee.

**Jaden: 2600**

**Hinata: 500**

Hinata was looking down at the ground as she breathed heavily. She stood up slowly, swaying a little bit, and kept her head down for a moment. When she finally stopped breathing heavily, she looked up at Jaden. Her eyes weren't a cold purple anymore. They were a calm turquoise.

"LAYLA!!" Jaden shouted. "I knew you were still in there! Come on! Let's stop this duel before either of us really gets shocked." Layla didn't say anything.

OOOOOOO

(back in Layla's dark mind)

"LADY LAYLA!!" the guardian said again. "Can you hear me?! Please answer!" Layla's chains looked rusty now. They looked like they could break at any moment instead of looking brand new like they had a while ago. "Please! Now could be your only chance! Break the chains!" Layla tried to break the chains. She lifted her arms ever so slightly then stopped trying. "You still cannot hear me, can you? Please sir Jaden, finish this! You're so close!"

"**Not as close as you might think you useless guardian!**" came Hinata's menacing voice. "**I've only begun to duel!**"

OOOOOO

Layla's eyes turned back to the cold purple just as they had turned back to turquoise. Jaden, Kyle, Jim, and Syrus all got looks of shock on their faces. Jaden quickly changed his back to glaring at Hinata while the others continued to look shocked.

"It's worse then I thought." Kyle said to the wind. "Jaden might not be able to save her at this rate! And we might lose him in the process!"

"Don't say that Kyle!" Syrus said. "Jaden has to be the one to do it!"

"I hope you're right Squeaky, I really do."

"Don't call me Squeaky!"

(back at the duel)

"Do you really think that I'd go down so easily? I have barley even started!" Hinata declared. "There's no way a goodie-two-shoes like you could ever hope of defeating me!"

"Well then," Jaden said looking down so you couldn't see his eyes past his bangs. "Guess if I can't drag Layla out with light, I'll havta drag her from the shadows, with the shadows!" Jaden's head shot up and reveled the cold eyes of Haou instead of his warm brown ones.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Haou! Once this duel is over wanna have some fun?"

"The real Haou is dead, Hinata." Jaden spat when he said Haou. "I'm just using what's left of his powers."

"Whatever! When my magician is in the graveyard, I can summon Dark Magician to the field!" a man wearing purple armor appeared on the field.

"I end my turn!"

"And I start mine! I play my other face down card! It's called Star Slash! One of my monsters goes from a level 6 monster to a level 4 monster so I don't havta sacrifice! (fyi: think this is a real card, but I forgot what it's called) and I chose to summon my Dark Magician Girl! (**Atk: 2000 def: 1700**)" a girl with blue and pink armor appeared on the field. She looked behind her at Hinata, worried edged all over her face. "I lay one card face down and end my turn."

(up in the stands)

"Why in the world would she play those monsters when Jaden's got a stronger one there mate?" Jim asked.

"Sadly, I think I know." Kyle answered, looking very worried.

"Why sadly?" Syrus asked.

"Cause if I know how she duels, and I do, then this won't end well."

(back to the duel)

"My turn! Wingman! Attack her Dark Magician Girl!" Jaden commanded.

"Not so fast! I you activated my trap!" Hinata yelled. "It called Instant. It stops your attack and ends your turn right now! And that means it's my turn! And lets not forget that it's been three turns already!" the coffin came back up through the floor and opened slowly. "Come on out my Magician of Black Chaos! (**Atk: 2800 def: 2600**) and I play the card Gain and Lose! If I sacrifice two monsters on the field, then I can give someone 1000 life points! And I choose to sacrifice my Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician and give you the life points!"

**Jaden: 3600**

**Hinata: 500**

"Why would you go and do that?!" Jaden shouted, totally confused.

"Cause I play this! Monster Destruction! If I toss out my whole hand, then you lose one monster! So, I toss my hand and you lose your Wingman!" Wingman burst and was gone in a cloud of dust.

"But that still doesn't explain why you gave me life points and destroyed both of your monsters when you could have destroyed mine and only one of yours!"

"I wanted this to be more painful for you! And you're forgetting my Dark Magician Girls special ability! If there are any monsters in my graveyard, then she gains 300 attack points for each! And I have my Kid Dark Magician, Dark Magician of Faith, 2 Dark Magician tokens, Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, and my Kid Dark Magician Girl which I just tossed! And that gives Dark Magician Girl an 2100 attack point boost! (**Atk: 4100**)." Hinata's eyes started to glow . "Now! Attack Jaden directly!" Dark Magician Girl lunged for Jaden.

"JADEN!!" all of his friends called out. Kyle started to sprint down the stairs.

Just before Jaden got hit, you could hardly hear him say something: "I'm sorry, Layla."

Dark Magician Girl hit him and there was a huge explosion. Jaden could be heard screaming from the shock collars. But then something else happened, Jaden came outta the smoke and was blasted right into the wall. He left a nice dent as he fell outta the newly made Jaden hole and passed out before he hit the ground.

"JADEN!!" all of his friends cried out as they got out of their seats. Kyle was already there however. He jumped over the railing and ran to Jaden. He kneeled down next to him. "Jaden! Jaden! Speak to me!" by now all of his friends were by his side. Jim kneeled down and put his hand on his neck to check his pulse.

"KYLE!" Hinata shouted while she walked over to the side of the arena where they were. Kyle and everyone but Jim looked up at her with a killer intent in their eyes. "Give this to Jaden and tell him I don't want it anymore! Well, if he ever wakes up!" she unclipped the necklace that was around her neck and tossed it to Kyle who caught it. he looked at the necklace. It was a gold chained necklace, with a gold heart at the end with blue and a few white stones imbedded into the heart. It was safe to say it was beautiful. "See ya!" she walked off and left the arena.

"Shit!" Jim said. Everyone looked back at him as he started to lift up Jaden bridal style.

"What is it Jim?!" Kyle asked as Jim started to run. Everyone followed suit.

"It's not good!" Jim said still running. "His breathing is shallow and I can barley get a pulse!"

OOOOOOOO

Mekishika, Indi and Chazz: (mouths open wide and eyes as big as dinner plates) HOLY SHIT!!

Indi: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!!

Chazz: YOU KILLED THE SLACKER!!

Mekishika: HOW- wait, where the hell is she?!

Mekishika, Indi and Chazz: (look around and see Tina holding a note. Walk up to her and take it)

_Dear Indi and Chazz and who ever won the random contest,_

_If you are reading this, then I have finished the chapter. I've gone into hiding so that my readers don't kill me for doing that to Jaden. I won't be coming back for a little while so, well, just deal with out me! _

_Indi: can you close for me and tell our Science and Math teacher that I'll be back soon! And annoy the crap outta Chazz if you can! Love ya if you do!_

_Love,_

_Angel_

Jeanna: HEY! SHE TOOK MY COOKIE BEFORE SHE LEFT!!

Chazz: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!

Mekishika: she's a character in one of my fics! GET BACK HER ANGEL!!

Indi: I guess I havta do this: Angel did her best with the duel so don't flame if things got misspelled or done wrong!

PIE IF YOU REVIEW!!!

ANGEL LOVES YOU AND DON'T KILL HER!!! -Indi


	9. Bring Me to Life

Fangirls: GET ANGEL!! GET HER!! SHE HURT JADEN!! KILL HER!!

Indi: SHE'S NOT HERE! GO AWAY!! (closes the door on fangirls and locks it and put furniture in front of the door) I might just havta kill her myself! She didn't even leave a new chapter for us to put up! Chazz! Come here! Now!

Chazz: (whimpers and comes) y-y-yes Indi?

Indi: did Angel leave a chapter?

Chazz: look at the cage!

Indi: are you ordering me?

Chazz: (whimpers again) it was just a suggestion.

Indi: (walks over to Tina's cage and takes out the note in her paws)

Chazz: what does it say?

Indi: it's a new chapter?! How did that happen?!

Chazz: I don't know! Just post it already!

Indi: you're ordering me again!

Chazz: I miss the merciful Angel!!

Disclaimer: Angel only owns the idea and the OCs. Take either and I (Indi) will take pictures of you in humiliating places and/or positions and post it on the internet!

**Chapter 9: Bring Me to Life**

There had been guests watching the duel from high up in the arena in the control room. There were four people there. And one was Chacellar Shepherd.

"O no!" he said darting for the door. "I'm so sorry, but this calls for my attention! Do you mind if I go check on my student?"

"Of course not!" someone with crazy hair said. "It ok. Go take care of him. That looks really bad!"

"Thank you! Stay as long as you like!" and with that Shepherd left, leaving the three men all alone.

"Why?" the tallest one of them said. He was looking out at the stadium and was watching Jaden get carried away by some cowboy with a crocodile on his back. "Why didn't you let me stop the duel before he got hurt?!" he turned to look at his friend with the wild hair. "I could have saved him the pain! So what if Layla wouldn't have come close to coming back!? Jaden would have been safe! Why?! Answer me!" it was safe to say that he was pissed.

"You know that they wouldn't have listened to you." His friend said. "They never did before. Why start now when they're so into the game? Layla, or in this case Hinata, was in it for the fun of it. And Jaden was trying to save Layla."

"And since when did you care about Jaden you spoiled brat?!" the blond boy asked walking up to them. "Last time I checked, you two hated each other with a passion. But he's right. They wouldn't have listened. And remind me to kill Jaden once he recovers! He let Haou out!"

_THWACK!_

The person with the wild hair hit his friend upside the head.

"What'd ya do that for?!" the blond shouted.

"You were being unreasonable." He answered. "Jaden was bound to let Haou out sooner or later. Either willingly or by accident. Just be glad that he's still Jaden."

"Let's just go already!" the other one said heading for the door. "We have to find another way to stop Hinata before anybody else gets hurt. I'm just glad that Kyle doesn't really have the passion for dueling like Jaden and Layla do. Come on. Our rides waiting."

"Serious man," the blond said following him out while the other one follows quietly. "This whole caring for them thing really doesn't suit you! So stop it! It makes you look almost human!"

_THWACK!_

This trio was very odd indeed!

OOOOOO

(in the nurses office a few minutes later)

Jaden was lying on a hospital bed with a breathing mask over his mouth and machines hooked up to him. His friends were all standing around him looking worried. The collar and wrist bands were off and thrown to the side. Shepherd had come in asking if he was ok, but was shooed out right away cause there wasn't enough room.

"Will he be ok Ms. Fontaine?" Alexis asked, not able to look away from Jaden's face.

"He just needs a lot of rest." Ms. Fontaine answered. "His heart suffered a lot from the shock. And the crash into the wall sure as heck didn't help either. He shouldn't wake up for a few hours. I had to give him so pain killers, and those tend to leave people out cold for a little while. And can someone stay with him so that he doesn't try and escape. He always does!" she left the room in a huff while the others just chuckled.

"Wait, he's tried to escape before?" Kyle said very surprised. "Wait, HE'S BEEN IN HERE BEFORE?!!?" everyone sweatdropped at this. "Can someone explain what's happened to Jaden?" everyone looked around nervously. They didn't really wanna tell him.

"Uh, um, well," Alexis stuttered. "Wait! You tell us what the hell is up with Layla and who the hell Haou is!" now it was Kyle, Jim and Syrus who looked around nervously.

"S'not our place to tell mate." Jim said after a minute. "Lest not about the Haou thing. Jaden will havta tell ya about that himself when he's ready. And about the whole Layla thing, well, uh, um-"

"She's not herself." Kyle cut in. "And that's all you need to know."

"Well it was obvious that she wasn't herself!" Jesse spoke up. "If you can't tell them, at least tell me! I know Layla! And that wasn't Layla!"

"Uh, um, well, you see. The thing is…BYE!!" Kyle just ran out of the door and a cloud of dust was picking up after him.

"What the?!" everyone shouted. Jim and Syrus took this opportunity and followed him, dust following them too. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!!" they all started to follow out the door, but stopped when they realized someone had to stay with Jaden to see if he would wake up.

"I'll stay with him." Alexis said sitting in the chair next to his bed. "You guys can tell me what you find out later."

"Don't do anything past PG my dear sister!" Atticus said in a sweetly creepy tone.

"And why is that dear brother?" Alexis asked getting an anger mark on her forehead.

"You can't get anything past the Master of Love! I know you wanna be all alone with Jaden!"

"What was that!? I do not! I'm just worried about him!"

"Sure you are sis. Sure you are." And with that Attiucs sprinted outta the door. Everyone else just sweatdropped and ran after him.

"Stupid idiot!" Alexis said crossing her hands over her chest. She looked back at Jaden's unconscious form. "Poor guy. Hasn't he been threw enough already? How could anyone want to hurt someone so kind, caring, sweet? And that hair of his! O and that o so perfect cute face of h- I did NOT just call my friend cute! O my god I did!" Alexis stood up and started to pace around ranting on how she just called Jaden cute. After she calmed down, which took about an hour, she sat back down and put her hand in Jaden's hand. "Please get better Jaden. I can't stand to see you like this!"

OOOOOO

(with Kyle, Jim and Syrus)

"How did you find this place Kyle?!" Syrus said looking around the cliff side.

"I was running from some girls who wanted to hear me sing and found this place one afternoon." Kyle answered lying down on the ground with his hands behind his head. "I used to come here to think all the time. Or just when I wanted to relax and be alone. It's really peaceful."

"That it is mate that it is." Jim said sitting down next to him, unstraping Shrilly from his back. "So, when do you plan on telling the others about Hinata? They do have a right to know at least a little bit."

"I'll tell them sooner or later! Or Jaden can. It just seems like it's his place to do it, ya know?"

"Well when should we go back?" Syurs said, sitting down. "I'm really worried about Jaden."

"I am too," Kyle said. "But I'm sure he'll be fine. Always is. Now can one of you tell me what happened in the past 3 years?" he looked at Syrus. "Jay says that's he's known you since he got here! You start telling what happened! Now! Least up until this year. He already told me about what happened in the dark world."

Syrus sighed but agreed. He started with the VERY beginning. When Jaden first dueled Crowler. (I'm not gonna go through all of that! You should know what happens!)

OOOOO

(back at the hospital at about 7 o'clock)

Alexis had just been staring at Jaden the whole time that he was asleep. Nobody had come back yet. And Jaden was slowly getting the color back in his face and his heart rate was back to normal. But he still had the breathing mask just to be safe. So she had good news to tell the others.

"I wonder where they all went?" she said to herself. "It's getting really late." She looked at the clock, and then back at Jaden. "Ms. Fontaine said that he should be up by now. Please wake up Jaden!" she was looking at her hands in worry. Just then, she heard a quiet moan come from his bed. Her head shot up and saw that his eyes were slowly opening! "Jaden!" she shouted tears of joy coming down from her eyes. He lifted his arms and tried to take off the mask. "Wait! Let me do that!" Jaden put his arms back down and let her do it.

"How-how long was I out?" Jaden asked weakly.

"A few hours. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus that was carrying electric eels with light bulbs in their mouths. What happened?"

"Layla's Dark Magician Girl attacked you, you were shocked thanks to the collars, and you banged into the wall. And when we went to check on you, you barely had a pulse." Jaden just stared at her, eyes slightly wide and he blinked a few times.

"That explains it." he said in a surprised tone. He started to try and get up, but needed Alexis to help him. She helped him into a sitting position when she saw what he was trying to get up. "Thanks. Where is everybody?"

"Kyle, Jim and Syrus ran out when we started to ask why you were calling Layla Hinata. And everyone else just followed them. I wanted to stay here until you woke up to make sure that you were really alright."

"That makes sense."

"So, why is your nickname Haou and Layla's Hinata huh?" Jaden started to sweatdrop. Luckily, everyone came back, including Kyle, Jim and Sy. Kyle was holding a small portable TV. "Took you guys long enough! And what's up with the TV Kyle?"

"O! Layla has a concert tonight, seeing as how she sometimes likes to sing instead of duel, and I thought it would be cool to watch it! And since Jay can't go back to the dorm, thought I'd let him watch with this!"

"I think I've seen enough of her for a while!" Blaire said crossing her arms over her chest. "She hurt Jaden! So I can't forgive her!" everyone backed away when her eyes started to show fire in them.

"Still. She does have a great voice!" Kyle said while plugging in the TV. It was already on the right channel and it looked like Layla was about to start singing. "Good timing!" everyone lending into watch, even Blaire.

When there came a close up of her face, something weird happened: her eyes went from cold purple, to sad and calm turquoise. Jaden, Kyle, Jim and Syrus' eyes widened.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"What does she mean?" Blaire asked and then got shushed

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

'The nothing I've become? What happened to ya Layla?' Jesse thought.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

"This is quite preposterous!" Bastion said completely confused.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

'I have a feeling she's talking about me…' Jaden thought.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

'Now I know that something is really wrong here.' Jesse thought.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)"_

Everyone looked really worried and confused now. As she was about to start singing her next song, her eyes went back to the cold purple.

"One of you 4 start explaining the eye thing and the song!" Chazz demanded but only got shushed by Alexis and Blaire. "What!? Why?!" they both pointed to the now sleeping Jaden. "O"

"'sigh' Fine!" Kyle said. Everyone looked at him. "I'll convince Jaden to tell you tomorrow! But no sooner! And don't ask why him and not me! It would be better if you heard it from his mouth." Kyle left the room and was heading back to his dorm. Jesse followed right after him. Everyone looked at each other and headed back to their dorms as well.

"Wait up Kyle!" Jesse called as Kyle was about to walk into their room. "I want to hear it from you! What's up with Layla!?" Kyle looked at his eyes. They had a pleading look to them. He must really be worried about her.

"Fine. Just come on! I'm tired of standing up!" he said in a defeated tone and walked into their dorm. "Don't make me regret this."

OOOOOO

Indi: well at least Jaden is alive!

Chazz: then where is Angel?!

Indi: she must be waiting for every last thing to die down! Or is avoiding school.

Chazz: that's properly it.

Indi: since there was mostly hate mail or something, no winner today! And the song is _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence! Hope you enjoyed it!

Since someone asked for it, A BOX OF SNOW FOR REVIEWERS!!

ANGEL WILL BE BACK SOON!! -Indi


	10. HOLY BBEEPPPP!

Chazz: (said in the highest pitch known to man) NNNNNNOOO!!! NOT THAT!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!! THE HORROR!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!

Indi: YES!! YAY!! YAY!!!!! THINGS JUST GOT BETTER!!

Angel: yup! I'm back! (gets glomped by Indi) I see you missed me!

Indi: of course I did! I love you!

Chazz: (runs to hide but is stopped by Tina)

Angel: I see you missed me too!

Chazz: INDI WOULDN'T STOP TORTURING ME!!

Indi: Angel told me to!

Angel: that I did! New chapter! And I have a few words: school is evil and annoying and boring! Stupid vacation ending!

Indi: that's the truth! But it's Friday tomorrow!

Angel: but you're going on a church retreat!! I'm not gonna see you till Monday! (glomps Indi) who's gonna help me torture Chazz over the weekend!?

Indi: anyone of your reviewers can!

Angel: O.o that could work! Ok then! The person who can answer this can help me with my random A/N's: what's 2+2?

Chazz and Indi: (anime fall)

Angel: KIDDING!! I'll come up with something for real at the end!

Disclaimer: (lawyers walk in) SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE!

Angel: GET BACK YOU STUPID LAWYERS!! (pulls out flamethrower chainsaw) BACK I SAY!! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE IDEA!! THAT'S IT!! (starts to cut lawyers with the flaming chainsaw while laughing like a maniacal genius)

**Chapter 10: HOLY (BBEEPPPP)!!!**

"Don't make me regret telling this to you early!" Kyle said sitting down on Jaden's bed.

"I won't! Now tell me!!" Jesse said sitting on the floor getting all anxious.

"Before I tell you about Hinata and Layla, I think I should tell you about Jaden and Haou. What do you know about what happened in the Dark World while Yubel possessed you?"

"All they told me was that Jaden was being a real jackass and going off and doing things on his own. But that was just the affect of the Dark World on them or something, so all the things they said and did to Jaden wasn't what they meant. And same with Jaden."

"I got a lot to explain then! Well, some stuff happened and Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, Syrus and Hassleberry all got infected with this weird book that made each of them feel a different negative emotion towards Jaden. Everyone except Syrus got captured by the REALLY mad King Brron, and were sacrificed to make a card called Super Fusion. And this was done because Jaden was dueling Brorn and he activated a weird card and started to sacrifice them whenever Jaden attacked. He forced Jaden to attack and they all died."

"WHAT!?!? BUT-BUT- BUT HOW ARE THEY STILL HERE!?!?" Jesse shouted, totally lost now.

"I'll get to that! Anyways, when they all died, Jaden snapped. He was already mad at Yubel for what she did, upset that you had to suffer for him and get stuck in another dimension, and when they met people in the Dark World, one of them sacrificed himself to help Jaden. So he was pretty beaten up about everything. So watching his best friends die before his eyes was just enough to push him to the edge. After he won and before Brron died, he said that you were dead and it was his fault or something like that. Then Syrus, Jim and Axel all said some bad things to him and left him to wallow in self pity."

"Damn them! How could they?!"

"What part of Dark World don't you get?! So, after that, Haou made and appearance. To sum up who he is, he's Jaden's darker half. He called himself Supreme King Haou/Jaden. And while Haou was running amuck, sacrificing anything that moved to get Super Fusion done, the real Jaden was in his dark heart trying to figure out what he had done. So, Haou is an evil Jaden. But he's dead but his powers are still in Jaden. And after Jaden saved you and defeated Yubel, they all came back to life."

"Teacher, question." Jesse said raising his hand.

"Yes Jesse? Is there a question you have for the class?"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVTA DO WITH LAYLA?!!?!?" Jesse shouted which caused Kyle to fall back on Jaden's bed in surprise.

"Wait for it…" Kyle said slowly sitting up.

"What do you-…is Hinata Layla's…?"

"BING! BING! BING! WE HAVE A GENIUS!!! Took you long enough! Hinata is Layla's other half. Though, she didn't used to be like this…"

"Wait, Hinata's been out before?"

"When we were kids. Layla was really worried when Jaden was kidnapped or something. And since Layla felt that way, so did Hinata. So, Hinata came out and helped Layla save Jaden. And before Layla took control of her body again from Hinata, she said that she would always look after and help Jaden."

"But what the hell happened to make her all evil!? If she was so good, what could have caused THIS to happen!?"

"It's simple: like Jaden, Hinata and Layla were pushed to far. We were at a stadium after a concert, I think it was hers, and this weird guy in a black trench coat came and trapped me and all of our friends and her family in the shadow realm. Please say you know what that is?" Jesse nodded. "Good. So anyways, he brought Layla there and dueled her for our freedom. But the more life points she lost, the more of us would be lost to darkness. And Hinata had been helping, but the shadows somehow got to her and made her evil. And Hinata took full control after that while Layla went into the darkest part of her heart and, I'm only guessing now, was mad at the Shadow Rider, that's what he said he was, and at herself for letting that happen. So, I think that Layla is still trapped in her mind, pissed as hell. While Hinata is caught in the shadows grip. We havta safe them both before the shadows get them completely!"

"…"

"You ok Jesse?" Jesse was really really REALLY pale after hearing that. He was totally speechless. "Hello? Anybody home?" Kyle asked waving his hand in front of Jesse. Just then, a light bulb appeared over Kyle's head. He went into his suitcase, which he didn't bother to unpack, and pulled out a foghorn. He put the foghorn up to Jesse's head and pressed down the button.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Jesse shouted falling over on his back staring wide eyed at Kyle who was rolling around the floor laughing his ass off. "GOD DAMNIT KYLE!!! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?"

"You were in a trance and I had to wake you up somehow!" Kyle said, still rolling around. He calmed down after a few minutes and sat back on the bed. "Do you still have questions? Or can I go shower and go to sleep? Wait, I never ate dinner!!" Kyle didn't wait for an answer from Jesse and ran down to the cafeteria. He said hi to Dorothy, got his dinner, ate it, said thank you, petted Pharaoh, and was back in his room all under 2 minutes. "So, any questions?"

"No, not really. Well, not about Hinata. My question is: HOW CAN YOU DO ALL THAT UNDER 2 MINUTES!?!?"

"O.o I don't know!" Kyle said in a shaky voice. "Now that I think about, I've always been able to do that! And I never knew why!"

"That's a little weird. Well, I'm gonna go grab my dinner while you shower." They each walked out of the room.

OOOOOOOO

The shadows were everywhere. Someone was running away from it, but they were faster. They got in front of him and took the shape of the person running. The only difference was their eyes. The shadows were an evil gold. Those eyes made the boy move back a few steps.

"**Don't tell me that you're still afraid of me Jaden.**" The shadow said. "**I am half of what you are after all! How can you be scared of half of yourself?**"

"I'm not scared of you Haou!" Jaden said, losing the fear in his eyes and gaining anger. "I'm scared to become you again!"

"**You can't run from me forever! You will become me again whether you want to or not!**" shadows came from behind Haou and were headed straight for Jaden. Jaden turned and ran the other way. After a few minutes of running, Jaden saw someone in the distance.

"LAYLA!!" he called. Layla turned around and was slowly starting to become covered by the shadows. They were only at her feet. When Jaden looked at her face, he saw that her eyes were still turquoise, but they held way to much fear. "Hold on! I'll help you! Just hold on!"

"**How can you save her from the shadows when you can't even save yourself?!**" Hinata popped up next to Layla and was the same shape as Layla. But had her usual purple eyes. "**Because you were to weak, Layla's gonna be lost to the shadows! And you're gonna join her! And it will be all your fault once you start to hurt you friends and family!**"

The shadows had finally caught up to Jaden and wrapped around his legs. He tried to struggle, but they wouldn't move. He looked up at Layla. The shadows were all the way up to her hips. While his shadows were only up to his shins. He stopped resisting the shadows and let them slowly drag him down into infinite darkness like Layla had done.

"_JADEN!!_" Jaden looked around for the voice. He couldn't find the source. "_Sir Jaden! You mustn't stop fighting! You're not weak! You're just as strong as you always were! So you don't have Layla to bail you out this time! You still have all your other friends! You must stay strong! That's all that Lady Layla needs from you while you recover from your duel! If you give in, then Layla truly will be lost forever!_"

Just then, the shadows around his legs disappeared in a blinding light. Some of the shadows around Layla were disappearing too. Jaden ran to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Layla." He said in a gentle voice. "Just, come back. I miss you. Kyle needs you to keep him from being a dumb ass. And I can tell that Jesse wants to see you again. You don't have to be as strong like when we were kids. You can let me and Kyle help you more now. You don't have to do anything anymore." The shadows around her legs started to disappear again.

"**O no you don't!**" came Hinata's voice. The shadows around Layla increased again and the look on her face went from emotionless, to sheer anger. "**Nothing can save her from the shadows! Nothing! Her soul will be lost to the darkness! Just like yours will!**"

"**I'll take it from here**" Haou's voice boomed in Jaden's mind. The shadows started to come around Jaden's legs again, but at a much faster pace. They started to pull him down into the infinite darkness again. "**You cannot escape me this time! The shadows will consume you! Or at the very least, destroy you!**"

"NNNNOOO!!" Jaden shouted as his head was about to go under.

"_JADEN! WAKE UP!!_"

OOOOOOO

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!" Jaden shouted as he shot up. He was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. He winced in pain seeing as how he was still hurt and he just sat up at like 55 miles an hour! He leaned against the back of the bed for support. He looked around and saw Alexis on the floor, eyes wide at Jaden, everyone else was standing around the room, eyes also wide. He then noticed that the sun was out. 'Must have fallen asleep after Layla sung' he thought. Jaden then realized what he had just done and started to laugh nervously.

"Now THAT'S what I call a good way to get up!" Kyle said.

"That was…what's the word, interesting, no, O! Colorful! That's it!" Bastion said. Jaden laughed nervously again.

"Sorry bout that." Jaden said. "You alright Lex?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Alexis asked, starting to stand up. "That must have been one hell of a dream for you to wake up screaming THAT! What happened?"

"…Nothing."

"Jaden" Alexis put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "If you won't tell us about your dream, you're gonna tell us about Hinata, Layla and Haou! Tell us now!"

"What?! Wait! Kyle was gonna do that!"

"He said it would be better for you to do it."

'Bastard just doesn't want to do it and is making me do it!' Jaden thought as he glared at the grinning Kyle. 'He'll pay for this!'

"Fine! Now, where do I start…?"

"I say you should start with what happened after they all died." Kyle suggested. Jaden sighed and started to tell them about how he had snapped and gave into the darkness, or Haou, and killed countless people. Alexis fainted, while everyone else just shouted, "WHAT!?" After Alexis woke up, about 10 minutes later, Jaden continued. Once he finished telling them about what happened in the Dark World, he told them about the time he had been kidnapped and Hinata/Layla saved him. And that Hinata was supposed to be kind, not evil. Kyle cut in at that point and explained what happened at the stadium. "And that's about it." Kyle finished. "Any questions? No? Good."

"So, how do we save her Serge?" Hassleberry asked.

"At this point, I really don't know." Jaden said looking down at his hands, his eyes covered by his bangs. Just then the nurse walked in.

"I think that's enough visiting for now." Ms. Fontaine said. "You kids have class now. You can stay Kyle, Jim and Jesse, but don't do anything to Jaden! He's better, but still needs rest. The rest of you: go to class! Now!" she ushered them out and went back to look at Jaden. "Your heart rate is normal, but, I want you to stay a little longer. You did crash into a wall. And if you try and escape again, I'll strap you to the bed with chains and take away all of the pain killers."

"WHAT?!!" Jaden shouted. "THAT HAS TO BE CHILD ABUSE!!"

"I'm giving you a warning. Boys! Don't let him leave!" Ms. Fontaine started to walk to her office.

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!" Kyle, Jim and Jesse said saluting her on her way out. As soon as she was gone, they all started to crack up at what she said.

"Jaden! You should know better then to annoy a woman with tranquilizers and who can save your life!" Kyle said, holding his sides so he can try and breathe properly. All he got as a response was a 'humph!'

OOOOOO

Angel: my fingers hurt from all that typing!

Indi: poor baby! (hugs Angel)

Chazz: this is stupid!

Indi: (tackles Chazz to the ground and puts him in a headlock)

Angel: ya anyways: for the helping with the A/N…let me think…O! I've used this before but nobody gave me an answer! Tell me where this came from and you can help with the A/N's: a 3 day old baby boy's anksle were pierced, by order of his father, the king, and was left on a mountain to die a horrible horrible death! Tell me where that comes from and you win!

Chazz: where do you get things like that?!

Angel: you'll find out soon! And if anyone can figure out who the 4 mystery men are, they can have be put into my fic as an OC!! But you must get all 4 right to win! I know! I'm crazy! But I feel like doing this!

KyoxSakiFan: THE SNOW!! IT BURNS!!

Angel, Chazz and Indi: O.o ok then. (backs away slowly)

Icicles for all who review!

SCHOOL IS EVIL AND GOOD LUCK!! -Angel


	11. My Golden Heart

Angel: well, nobody really bothered to anwer either of my questions so no winners.

Chazz: thank god! Only slight torture!

Angel: I have reinforcements from other stories! (evil grin)

Chazz: o god!

Cole: that's what you should be saying!

Chazz: WAH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!?!?!

Cole: my name is Cole for Blue Angel! Which you need to update!

Angel: I've been meaning to! Writers block is evil!

Chazz: I have no idea what's going on! But with Cole here, I see my death!

Cole: just be glad that Sam isn't here! She likes to threaten people a lot!

Chazz: O.o I need help!! SOS!!!

Disclaimer: (lawyers try and come in the door, but I come out of nowhere with a bazooka)

Angel: BACK YOU LAWYERS! BACK! (fires weapons and laughs like a maniac) I don't own anything cept my idea and OCs! Now go away!

**Chapter 11: My Golden Heart**

Alexis just couldn't get that conversation outta her head. Jaden had become evil? No! They must be lying! Though, it would explain a lot…No! Jaden wasn't dark! He may have been madder than he was before this whole this but he wasn't dark! Ya keep telling yourself that!

Everyone was thinking that. They weren't sure how to take it all in. Their lovable Jaden: turned to the dark side? And the worst part of it: it was their fault. Their fault that he broke down, turned evil, killed countless people. How could he forgive them for doing that to him?! Then it hit them. The reason why he didn't hate them.

He blamed himself for their deaths and figured that was his punishment.

'I still can't believe those words came outta my mouth!' Alexis shouted in her mind, ignoring the lecture that Crolwer was giving. 'I'm gonna havta make up for it somehow! I just havta!'

'I'm a horrible solider to my Serge!' Hassleberry thought. 'I was supposed to be by his side, ready for battle! But, I let my rage get the best of me and left his side. Left it right when he needed me the most!'

'Jaden should have never been through that!' Atticus mentally bitch slapped himself. 'I swore to myself that if I could prevent it, I wouldn't let any of my friends fall to the darkness like I had done. And I broke that promise! And to the last guy that I wanted to say those things to!'

'Some best friend I am.' Syrus had already known about Jaden and Haou, but being reminded of what happened made him want to think things through again. 'It was so obvious that you weren't yourself! I should have known better! I'm so sorry Jaden!'

'That would explain why he couldn't use fusion cards…' Bastion thought. 'I may not have been there, but seeing your friends die cursing you must have been one hell of a blow! Specially when that blow was to Jaden. Poor guy."

'Those bastards!' Blaire yelled in her head. 'How could they do that to my Jaden?! How?! I'll get them for this if it's the last thing that I do!'

'That slackers to much of an idiot to kill people like that!' naturally thought by Chazz. 'But then again, I've been wrong before. He should have known that I wasn't serious! I'm always saying stuff like that! How could he be so stupid! Wait! What the hell am I doing! I'm blaming him for something that was obviously our fault! My god! I'm such an ass!'

They all wanted to talk to him. Tell him that their sorry for being so mean. But, would he forgive them for doing it? Or better yet: would he forgive himself for causing all of it and not being strong enough? They all had their opinions on the matter. But they all had one thought in mind:

'I'm never gonna let that happen to him again!'

OOOOOOO

Once the boys stopped laughing at the fact that the nurse just threatened Jaden, Kyle remembered something.

"O! Jaden. I need to give you something." Kyle said walking over to Jaden's bed.

"What is it?" he asked getting a little nervous. "Remember, I'm in a hospital! So don't do anything to mean!"

"That's not it." his voice was grave and sad. "After you passed out, Layla gave this to me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. Jaden was shocked to say the least. "She said that she didn't want it anyomore." He handed him the necklace. Jaden stared at it, speechless.

"What's that mate?" Jim asked walking over to them.

"A necklace that Jaden gave Layla when we were still kids." Kyle answered. "She loved it and almost never took it off. You said that it was a symbol of your friendship when you gave it to her, didn't you Jay?"

"Ya. I did." Jaden said just above a whisper. "She's really gone." A small tear came to his eyes. He put the necklace on and let it fall to his chest. "I don't know what to do anymore! If I couldn't save her: nobody can!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyle shouted. "Since when the fuck did you become such a downer?! There's always a way to do things! You just havta be willing to look for them and do them when the time comes! And you can always challenge her again! Her soul's not completely gone yet! I can feel it! And her guardian won't let her go easily!"

"Guardian?" Jesse asked.

"Like Jaden has Yubel. Layla has one too. Just not as overly protective though."

"_I heard that!_" Yubel shouted coming outta Jaden again. "_I was just doing what I thought was best for my Jaden! Is that so wrong!?_"

"You almost destroyed a whole other dimension!" Kyle shouted. "And in protecting him, you caused more pain than good!"

"And she did posses me! Can't forget that!" Jesse piped up.

"Thanks for being mean to half my soul guys!" Jaden yelled.

"_Roar!_" Red Eyes Black Chick appeared on Kyle's head and chirped at Yubel. He then jumped off and bit Yubel in the leg.

"_GET THIS THING OFFA ME!!_" she shouted, hopping on one foot trying to shake off the baby dragon. "_OW!! IT'S STARTING TO BLEED! GET IT OFF!_" Red Eyes then let go, flew up to her face, and breathed fire on her. He then flew back onto Kyle's head. "_MY FACE!! MY FACE!! STUPID DRAGON!!_"

"Calm down Yubel!" Jaden yelled.

"_But-"_

"Just go back." Jaden sighed as Yubel went back into his soul. (FOR YOU ANGEL DUELIST 153!!!) "You two never did get along. And was that necessary?"

"Is half the stuff I do necessary?" Kyle asked sitting on the bed and lying back.

"You've got a point there…"

"So, what do we do know?" Jesse asked, sounding a little board.

"Wanna go to the cliff?" Kyle asked.

"But isn't Jaden supposed to stay here mate?" Jim asked.

"Jaden's supposed to do a lot of stuff!" Kyle started to help Jaden up and walked to the door. Jesse followed and Jim gave up and went to leave as well. Just then, Ms. Fontaine walked out of her office and saw what was happening. "O shit!" Kyle lifted Jaden up bridal style and ran like holy hell with the other two following right after him.

"KYLE!! BRING HIM BACK NOW!!" Ms. Fontaine shouted after them. "DON'T MAKE ME PUT YOU IN ONE OF THESE BEDS FOR TRYING TO ESCAPE AGAIN!!" she started to run after them.

"AGAIN?!" Jaden, Jesse and Jim asked.

"I get board!" was all Kyle offered as defense. The turned a corner and found themselves by the front doors. "Run faster boys!" they sprinted to the doors and to the forest. They ran pretty deep into the forest before they got the cliff and lost Ms. Fontaine. Kyle put Jaden down and leaned him against a tree as he caught his breath. "Jaden, dude, LOSE SOME WEIGHT!"

Jaden just punched him in the stomach.

They sat there in silence for about 30 minutes till someone had to break the silence.

"Was there a point to us coming here?" Jesse asked.

"Ya there was." Kyle said.

"And what would that be mate?" Jim asked.

"To get Jaden in trouble with Ms. Fontaine!" Kyle smirked at this. Jaden, or course, hit him upside the head. "But also to come up with a plan on how to save Layla. Who wants to duel her next?"

"I'll do it." Jesse offered. "Anybody have any objections?"

"Nope" the other three said while Shirley just growled.

"You're all just to lazy and chicken to do it, aren't you?"

"DUH!" they all said together.

They started to talk about strategies that Jesse could use against Hinata's deck. They came up with a lot when Jaden realized that classes would be getting out soon and if Alexis saw that he wasn't in his bed, well let's just say that it would involve a lot of weapons of mass destruction pointed at Jaden. Kyle got up and helped Jaden to his feet. They walked back slowly since Jaden still couldn't walk completely well just yet. They reached the nurses office without anyone seeing them and Jaden was back in bed just before the bell rang. A few minutes later the room was filled with people. They all started to talk at once. After staring at them wide eyed for a few minutes, Jaden finally spoke up.

"QUIET! So, you're all saying that you're sorry for what you did in the Dark World," they all nodded at him. "And that it was all your fault and not mine?" nods again. "Did you guys even pay attention in your classes or just think about all that happened their?"

"Mostly thinking really." They said in unison

"Wow. Chazz can think! Who knew!" Jesse cut in. Chazz turned around and glared at him. Just then Ms. Fontaine walked in gasping for breath.

"There you are Jaden Yuki!" she shouted as she walked over to him. "I tell you not to leave and what do you do? You get Kyle to carry you out to lord knows where for the whole damn day! What do you have to say in your defensive?"

Jaden quickly pointed at Kyle and said: "It was his idea! Blame him!"

"Kyle…" Alexis slowly turned her head like a psycho would in a horror movie. Kyle whimpered and slowly went to the door. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR BEING A BAD INFULENCE ON JADEN!!" she shouted as she jumped on him. She landed on his back and just sat on him crossing her arms with a 'humph'.

"I hate you Jaden" Kyle said weakly. Must not be able to get air. Wonder why…

"Love ya too Kyle!" Jaden beamed

OOOOOOOOO

Hinata was in a hotel room, reading some random magazine. Just then her cell rang.

"What?" she asked in her cold tone. "You wanna do what? When? Gladly!" she smirked evilly at this. "You sure about this? You are? Fine. I'm not complaining. Bye" she hung up the phone and went back to her magazine. "Things just got fun again." She smirked again.

OOOOOOO

Angel: would write more, but that seemed like a good place to end it!

Chazz: that and it's really late at night!

Angel: that wasn't my fault! Some guy PMed me and I started to talk to him and helped him with a fic that he's writing! I would be up anyways!

Cole: you need more sleep!

Chazz: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!?

Cole: everywhere!

Angel: in honor of Cole: black roses!

Cole: don't those symbolize death?

Angel: whenever we're involved, well me and Indi I mean, death follows sometimes!

Cole: true!

SEE YA TOMORROW!! -Angel


	12. Return of the Kaiser’s

Angel: wow! People really love Kyle! I didn't really expect that!

Chazz: that's a little odd.

Sam: but then again, so is Angel!

Chazz: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?

Sam: I'm Sam of course! I'm from Blue Angel just like Cole! You need to updates! I miss my Riku!

Angel: my bad my bad! I'll update that soon! Promise!

Sam: yay! Can I hurt him? (points to Chazz)

Angel: I got a better way! (opens a cage to revel a dragon) get him Smiles!

Chazz: NOT HERE TOO!!

Smiles: ROAR!! (chases Chazz all over the room)

Sam: where did you get a dragon!?

Angel: borrowed it from someone else's fic just to hurt Chazz!

Sam: YAY OTHER PERSON!

Disclaimer: (lawyers break down door and swarm my writing room) SUE! SUE! SUE!

Angel: Smiles! Stop eating Chazz's leg for a second and get the lawyers!

Smiles: (releases Chazz and turns toward the lawyers and breaths fire at them while chasing them) ROAR!!

Angel: I love that dragon!

**Chapter 12: Return of the Kaiser's**

Layla got out of her limo and went into the building. She walked up into the lobby and saw the person she was meeting waiting for her. She walked up to him, a board look on her face.

"Let's get this over with." She said in a cold tone.

"Always in suck a hurry aren't we Hinata?" he asked her.

"I guess so. Just come on! I have other things to take care of today!" and with that, the two of them walked threw a pair of double doors and walked in. The doors closed behind them and they were gone from sight.

OOOOOOO

It was lunch time at the academy and Jesse, Jim and Kyle were just getting up. They showered and went downstairs for lunch. The room was empty beside Dorothy and Pharaoh. Jaden was being forced to stay in the hospital by Ms. Fontaine and Alexis. Kyle wasn't aloud in to see him without supervision from her, Blaire, or Alexis. And everyone else wanted to eat by themselves. They were still trying to absorb what they had heard yesterday.

"I still can't believe that Ms. Fontaine doesn't trust me enough!" Kyle whined for the umpteenth time. "Why?! It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Well," Jesse started. "It might have something to do with the fact that you made Jaden leave the nurses office, you keep giving him noogies or headlocks, both sometimes, and the fact that you apparently liked to escape while you were in there before. Or it could just be because she doesn't like you. Not sure which."

"Probably the latter of the two mate!" Jim said with a smile. Shirley growled in agreement.

"You my friend, are an ass!" Kyle said, trying to look serious.

"And you my friend are a dumb ass!" Jesse said smile.

"If you ask me, you're both dumb asses." Came a voice from the door. Kyle, Jim and Jesse looked back to see none other than Zane Truesdale. "Surprise surprise. Where's my little brother?"

"And you're here because…?" Kyle asked.

"I came to visit. What's your excuse?"

"Mess with Jaden"

"…Fair enough. And you Anderson?" he asked looking at Jesse.

"Got board." Was all that he offered. "Jim's here because Shepherd asked him to. And as for your brother," looks at clock. "he should be in class right now. Everyone else is. Me and Jim don't start for a few days. But if you want, you can see Jaden."

"What did he do now?" Zane asked with a sigh. "Better yet, what did you do now?" he looked at Kyle.

"Why is it always my fault?!" Kyle shouted.

"Dare I remind you of the time that I dueled you and what happened afterward?"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE SQUIRRELS WOULD FIGHT BACK?!!? And don't ask you two!" he shouted looking at Jim and Jesse. "And it was Layla who did it. I had nothing to do with it!"

"That must be a miracle then. And the squirrel thing was your fault! Now whenever I see a squirrel, I think that they're plotting against me! And Layla? Is that the childhood friend you told me about? The one with the fiery temper? Well, for everyone cept Jaden?"

"The one and only! And the only way to explain this really fast is if you know who Haou is. Please say you do!"

"Haou?! What does Layla havta do with him?"

"Good. So you do know. It's pretty much the same thing except the shadows took control of Layla's other half, Hinata, and she took over Layla. She dueled Jaden, won and Jaden's in the hospital cause they were wearing shock collars and ended up in a wall."

"O.o that is one fiery temper. So, when can I see him?"

"If Ms. Fontaine is there. Cause nobodies aloud in there if she or Blaire or Alexis aren't there."

"No that's just you Kyle." Jesse said. "Cause you're a bad influence! Remember?"

"Shut up!" Kyle hit Jesse in the arm. "And I'm coming with! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Jesse and Jim shouted.

"Why?"

"Not everybody can eat in under 20 seconds! Can you wait a few minutes?!"

"Fine! Kyle said as he pouted and sat down. Zane walked over and sat down with them while the other two ate.

(5 minutes later)

"K. Let's go." Jesse said getting up. They walked into the main building and into the nurse's office. As they walked in, they saw Jaden getting checked out by Ms. Fontaine, (the doctor way you perverts!). She finished up and looked up at them. "Hello ma'am! Just came to visit the emo!"

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME I'M NOT EMO!!!" Jaden yelled. "And why is Zane here?"

"We don't know." Kyle said. "Feeling any better there Jay?"

"Well, Ms. Fontaine says that I can leave when the school day ends so ya. Guess I can. And as long as I don't escape! So, go away Kyle!"

"What did I do!? And why does everyone always blame me?!"

"You pretty much kidnapped me and must I remind you of the time when I was 6 and you were 10?"

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! THEY BROUGHT IT ON THEMSELVES!! I WAS JUST IN THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME DOING THE WRONG THING!!!"

"Do I wanna know what happened?" Jesse asked.

"Not really." Jaden said. "But I can tell you this, that day, mutated fish babies/dolphin thingies were born while me and Kyle were near. Don't ask how that happened. We don't even know how. Now that I think about it, I don't think that they know either."

"O.o" everyone's mouths were on the floor and their eyes as big as dinner plates. Jaden just looked pissed and Kyle looked embarrassed. "WHAT DID YOU DO AS A KID KYLE?!?!?!" they all shouted after 10 minutes of shock.

"A lot of stuff!" Kyle said in defense. Everyone else just anime fell. "I think I finally killed them."

"I'm lucky I'm immune to that by now." Jaden said threw a sigh. "How is therapy going Kyle?"

"Is it bad if your therapist is crazier then you are by now?"

"Sorta ya. How many does that make?"

"1, 2, 76" Kyle answered counting on his fingers.

"When will your parents learn?"

"Never. I feel bad for the therapists though. Now instead of suits, they wear straight jackets."

"If you feel so bad, then why don't you ease up on the crazy?"

"I do when I'm with them."

"If you were normal I would go crazy."

"Is there any sense in that at all?"

"Nope. Never is, never will when I'm with you. Sometimes Layla when she's not all evil."

"Should we wake them up?" Kyle asked pointing to the unconscious group.

"Probably. Where's your foghorn?" just then Kyle pulled a foghorn outta nowhere and pressed the button over all the people who jumped at the noise. "This always works no matter what! I love this thing!" Kyle kissed the foghorn.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT THING?!?!" Jesse shouted.

"Jaden"

"Why Jaden? Why?" Jesse asked.

"To annoy my old man" was all that he offered.

"And annoy him I did!" Kyle boasted. Just then the others walked in the room. "When did classes end?"

"The bell must have rang when you used the foghorn." Jaden said.

"Why does he have a foghorn?" Chazz asked nervously.

"Cause Jaden's an idiot." Zane said which caused Jaden and Kyle to grin like maniacs. Well, Kyle did. Jaden just grinned slightly.

"Big brother?!" Syrus asked. "Why are you here?"

"I came to visit that's why."

"How ya feeling Jay?" Alexis asked.

"Better! I can leave soon!" Jaden said. "And how soon is soon Ms. Fontaine?" he asked looking at the nurse.

"I guess now could work." She answered. "Just don't do anything reckless. I'm looking at you Kyle!" she glared at Kyle.

"I won't do anything reckless!" Kyle said pouting.

"True" Jaden said. "That would be putting it mildly." The whole room started to laugh while Kyle just got angry.

OOOOOOOO

(in Domino City)

"Did it work?" asked the boy with the crazy hair. His friend was staring out of the window in the room.

"Yes, perfectly." He said in a cold tone. "Though it was harder than I thought."

"That's good. And you know you enjoyed it. You love a good challenge."

"That's true. Is Blondie still mad at what I said the other day?"

"He's always mad at you"

"Once again, that's true."

OOOOOOOO

(later that night back at DA)

Everyone was in the Chazz's suite at the Sleifer dorm. They were celebrating Jaden's good health. Just then Shirley started to growl and there was a knock no the door. They were all a little to nervous to answer it cause Shirley only growls when something bad is gonna happen. Another knock came and still no one moved. There was silence for a few minutes, and then the door broke of its hinges. There was a high heeled foot in the air. The heel came down and someone walked in the door.

"AW! Now why wasn't I invited to this little party!?" she asked.

"LAYLA?!!?" Jaden, Kyle, Jesse and Zane shouted while everyone else just started with wide eyes.

"I feel so loved! You all look so glad to see me! Specially you Jayjay! And I'm sure as hell happy to see you!" a mischievous grin came across her face.

OOOOOOO

Angel: CLIFFE!! I'm gonna die for that.

Sam: anyone who threatens you hasta deal with me! And Smiles once she's done chewing on Chazz

Chazz: can you get this thing offa me now?!

Angel and Sam: nope!

Angel: anyways: slinkys for all reviewers! Hope you enjoyed my randomness!

LOVE YA PEOPLES!! –Angel

Mekishika: Spoonula!!


	13. Problem Solved?

Angel: this is gonna be a fun chapter! I can feel it!

Chazz: this is gonna be a bad chapter

Sam: and why is that?

Chazz: from what I know about Angel, whenever something in her mind is good, it's bad for me. And plus, she said she was gonna make me pay for something I said earlier!

Sam: that sounds like something she'd do!

Angel: I'm gonna! Why do you think I said this was gonna be fun! (evil grin) well, I wanna get to it so here it goes!

Chazz: be merciful!

Disclaimer: Lawyers: SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE!

Angel: (pushes button on remote and a cannon comes outta nowhere and fires at the lawyers, all the while laughing like a maniac that just had caffeine) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CEPT IDEA AND OCS!! GO AWAY!

**Chapter 13: Problems Solved?**

"You all look….well." Layla said. "And your eyes look really, big like that. Is there a reason you're looking at me like that? Or are all of you more crazy than Kyle?"

"LAYLA!!!!" Jaden and Kyle shouted while running to her and hugging her. Well, more like glomping her in a death hug that made her fall on her ass. "WE'RE SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!"

"THERE'S THAT LOVE!" Layla said chuckling while everyone else just looked more confused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" they all shouted. They just ignored them and continued to hug Layla to death. Jim and Hassleberry went over a picked Jaden and Kyle off of Layla and brought them back over to the others away from Layla.

"What was that for!?" they shouted at them.

"We were saving you from Hinata that's what Serge and Corporal!" Hassleberry said putting his hands on his hips. "Who knows what kinda stuff she might do this time around!"

"Well if it makes you feel better, neither do I!" Layla said putting her face next to Hassleberry's.

"WAH!!" he yelled falling back. "WHERE'D YOU COME FROM THERE MISSY!?!?!"

"Hhhmmm…" Layla put her finger to her chin to make it look like she was thinking. "I would say…MARS!!" she threw her arms up into the air. "But that's just me! I think Kyle came from Jupiter and Jaden from the Moon! What do you two think?" she asked turning toward Jaden and Kyle.

"Sounds right to me." Jaden said putting his hand to his chin. "What about you Kyle?"

"I always thought that you came from farther away." Kyle said. "But that's just me. What do you guys think?" he looked past Layla to the other duelists who still had their eyes bigger than dinner plates. Now Jesse, and Zane were joining them. "Are they ok?"

"Who knows?" Layla said sitting down on the couch in between Jaden and Kyle. "And I thought we were weird! Now I just feel insulted! Make it better Jayjay! They're scaring me!"

"If you stop calling me Jayjay!" Jaden said getting angry.

"NEVER!! How bout you Kyky?" she asked looking at Kyle.

"What's with you and the nicknames?" Kyle asked.

"What's with you and going threw therapists more than I go threw duels?"

"Touché. Shall I get my foghorn?" he asked reaching into his pocket and started to pull it out.

"Yup. Might not be enough though. See what happens." Kyle got up and pressed the button and out came the noise. Nobody moved an inch. "NO!! THE FIRST TIME IN HISTORY THAT THAT DIDN'T WORK!!" he said starting to panic. And by panic, I mean totally spazz out.

"CALM DOWN YOU NUT JOB!!" Layla shouted hitting him over the head with her fist. "I have an idea!" she walked over to the group, turned around, dropped one of her cards and said in a sweet voice: "WHOOPS! Dropped my card!" she bent over to pick it up and the boys eyes, let's just say wondered into a dangerous place, and got nose bleeds and fell backwards. Layla picked up her card and looked behind her. "Damn! They passed out instead! And is it me or are their legs twitching?" she turned back around and sat back down on the couch. "Any other ideas?"

"Yup!" Kyle said. "And nicely done Layla!"

"Wanna see me do it again?"

"NONONONO!!!" Jaden and Kyle said really really fast. "THAT'S FINE!"

Kyle then got up and walked over to the girls. And said: "First one out of it gets to kiss me!" Alexis and Blaire snapped right outta it and looked at him with heart eyes. "Since you both snapped out at the same time, I'll just kiss you both!" he kissed the girls on the lips and sat back down next to Layla. "I win!" he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Shut up!" she said playfully punching his arm. "You cheated! You always cheated!"

"Did not!" Kyle said. "I never cheat! You just suck!"

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"GUYS!!" Jaden shouted.

"Sorry Jay." They said at the same time.

"So, are you ok Lexy and Blaire?" Jaden asked the girls.

"Ya. But a little confused." Alexis answered. "Aren't you supposed to be evil?"

"I'm supposed to be a lot of things!" Layla answered. "And will the boys be ok? Or was my ass to much for there small minds? Wait a second…JESSE?! Whoops! Didn't see him there! This won't end well!" she started to have mini waterfalls come down from her eyes.

"I'M TRYING THIS AGAIN!!" Kyle declared standing up and walking over to the boys. He pulled out a bigger foghorn. "COVER YOUR EARS!" everyone conscious did and he pressed the button. All the boys jumped up like 5 feet in the air and landed on their asses. "YES! FINALLY!" he shouted in victory. Once everyone recovered, they all gave him death glares. "O shut up!"

"Is it me or did that thing get bigger?" Jesse asked pointing to the foghorn. "How many of those things did you give him Jay?"

"She gave him that one." Jaden said pointing to Layla. "Blame her for it."

"What was that?" Layla asked glaring at Jaden. "Those words did not just come outta your mouth!"

"They totally did!"

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"How so? Gonna send we into another wall? Cause you did that and look at me! I'm all better!"

"You know what I can do. So why are you asking?"

"(whimpers)" Jaden started to move away from Layla slowly.

"So, anyone gonna answer my question?" Alexis asked. "Or are we never gonna know why Layla is good again? Or are you just faking it?"

"Can I fake my eyes being turquoise?" Layla asked. "Cause I don't even think that's possible! But ya, I'm good again. And if you're wondering how: I'll just say that I lost a duel and that I turned back because of it. Or should I say that Hinata turned back. She's back to her old kind self. And if you hadn't noticed, I'm not dressed like a emo anymore!" it was true. She was wearing a denium skirt that went all the way to her ankles, a blue tang top, black 1 inch heeled shoes, and a bright blue bandana. (what she was wearing in her mind earlier)

"Who dueled you Layla?" Jaden asked.

"That rat bastard that we all want dead! That's who!"

"REALLY?!" Kyle and Jaden shouted. "REALLY?! YOU LOST TO HIM?! HOLY CRAP! HOW DID YOU LIVE THAT DOWN?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! And he beat Hinata! Not me! So there!"

"Who are you talking about?" Jesse asked.

"Well, wait, YOU'RE UP!" Layla got offa the couch and tackled Jesse in a bear hug of doom! "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!! YOU'RE A BUTTHEAD CAUSE YOU NEVER CAME AND VISITED LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD!! YOU NEVER EVEN CALLED! YOU'RE A TOTALLY BUTTHEAD!!" Jesse chuckled at this.

"I'm sorry Layla! I was kinda busy with North Academy! And then I came here and met Jaden and everybody! And then there was the whole Dark World thing and-" Layla cut him off.

"The Dark World?! What happened?" she started to glare at Jesse who sweatdropped. "Tell me or I hurt you. Wait! I can't hurt you!" Jesse sighed in relief. Layla got off Jesse, who looked a little sad that the hug ended, and walked over to Jaden and grabbed him by the collar. "You're coming with me and telling me everything!"

"Eep!" was all Jaden could say as Layla dragged him off. "A little help please!" he called to his friends who backed away slowly, scared of Layla. "You guys are true friends." As soon as they were gone, the others started to talk again.

"Is she always this violent?" Atticus asked. "Cause if she is, I might just havta date her!" he said grinning.

"This is light for her." Kyle said. "She's just happy to see me and Jaden. And apparently Jesse too. But if you wanna see a real fire, just get her really pissed. Now, if you're not on the receiving end of it, you laugh your ass off half the time!"

"This is going to be some year with you and Layla here!" Jesse said sitting down on the couch. "She is staying right?"

"I would think so. If I know Layla, and god help me I do, then after Jaden finishes telling her about what happened, she ain't gonna leave! And if that's the case, and it is, then Jaden should be back to normal in a matter of days! Not even! He just can't help act like a kid around Layla. Nobody can! Cept, according to her, Crowler and that rat bastard!"

"Who is the rat bastard anyways?" Chazz asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!!?!??!" Layla's voice could be heard from upstairs. That and a few girly screams.

"Sounds like Jaden finished. Or told her about Haou." Kyle said. A few _THUDS! _could be heard after the yell. "Jaden's going back to the hospital after this." After a few minutes in silence, Layla walked threw the doorway, still missing the door, looking REALLY pissed. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Not yet." She said sitting down next to Jesse. "But, he'll be out for a while. And if nobody wants him to die, go put some bandages on him. He needs them really badly."

"WHAT?!?!" everyone except Jesse and Kyle shouted. Syrus and Hassleberry ran upstairs with a first aid kit that came outta nowhere in their hands. After a few moments, they came back down looking pissed.

"That wasn't funny!" they said in unison.

"She didn't really hurt him, did she?" Blaire asked.

"No, she did." Hassleberry said. "By the looks of it, she just punched the Serge a little and knocked him out. Nothing major though. Thanks for giving me a heart attack there Missy!" he shouted looking at Layla.

"Call me Missy again and you'll end up worse than Jaden." Layla said with her eyes closed and her head on the back of the couch. Hassleberry whimpered.

"Can I call you General then?"

"Why General?"

"It's higher than Sergeant and Corporal. Since you're better than the Sergeant, you're higher than him, and since he's most likely better than Kyle, he's higher than him." (I did my research! Cornel was higher than Sergeant! So I had to make it a little lower than that!)

"General Layla, Sergeant Jaden, and Corporal Kyle? Sounds right to me!" Layla said giving Hassleberry a big grin. "Now, is there anything to eat around here?! I'm getting hungry! O! And this is now my room! So, all of you out! That's an order!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Hassleberry saluted her and ran out.

"HEY! THIS IS MY ROOM!" Chazz complained. "So you can't live here!"

"From what Jaden told me, you live in Obelisk Blue do you not?" Layla asked. "And, I call dibs! Plus, my stuffs already here! So beat if Chicken Butt!"

"CHICKEN BUTT?!?!"

"Your hair looks like a chickens butt. Now out!" she literally kicked Chazz out and everyone else just walked out and to the cafeteria. All of them not realizing that they were being watched.

OOOOOOOO

Angel: THAT WAS FUN!!

Chazz: my hair doesn't look like a chickens butt!

Sam: this is like the 3rd fic that that has been mentioned. So it must be true!

Chazz: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!

Angel: it's true! Things will get better! Well, more adventurous as the chapters go on! Most likely starting in the next or the one after that! Depends if I wanna have more fun with this before it goes all groom and doom! This is only the beginning!

Sam: I can't wait!

Chazz: I can! Knowing her, I'll get tortured more!

Angel: naturally! Hope you enjoyed Layla!

Chazz: I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T!

Mekishika: can't forget Count Sporkula! He'll spork you in your sleep Chazz!

Barrel full of monkies (toys of course) for all reviewers!

LOVE YA ALL!! -Angel


	14. Shadows of a Guardian

Angel: miss me yesterday?

Chazz: HELL NO!

Indi: I'm back! And why weren't you here?

Angel: I was writing for Blue Angel finally! And I may not update at all tomorrow! Just to warn you! And don't ask why, cause you'll get hurt! Less you're Jesse! I can't hurt him! He's too cute! (squeals)

Indi: you think to many guys are cute!

Angel: dare I say the list of guys you like!

Indi: O.o NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!

Angel: good! On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Lawyers: SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE! (run up to my door and start pounding on it)

Angel: (pulls out box of grenades and pulls off all the tabs and watch them fall on the unsuspecting lawyers. They all blown up at once and are gone) MWHAHAHHA!! ONLY OWN OC'S AND PLOT! NOTHING ELSE!!

**Chapter 14: Shadows of a Guardian **

It was now mid afternoon. The only people who were still in bed were Kyle, Layla, and Jesse. Jaden had gotten up after they all at dinner and Layla said that if he didn't got to classes the next day that it wouldn't end well for him. So he went. Jim wasn't in class either, but had been up for a few hours. It was already just past noon and he planned on getting the other boys up. He snuck out of his and Layla's room, (they share one cause it's huge and she wanted Shirley there just cause, well, she's crazy), and went up to Jaden, Kyle, and Jesse's room. He slowly opened the door and saw the two boys sleeping soundly. Well, for them. Kyle was snoring and it sounded like he was drowning.

'That can't be normal' Jim thought as he walked over to Kyle's stuff and pulled out his foghorn. He stepped on Jaden's bed, put the horn to Kyle's ears, and pushed the button. Kyle's head shot right up and he shouted at the top of his lungs like a little girl in pigtails who rode a bright pink tricycle. He then fell outta his bed and landed on his head. (rhyming!) Jim was silently laughing and stepped down from Jaden's be and went over to see if Kyle had lived through the fall. "You alright mate?" he asked.

"Never, ever, EVER use my foghorn again!" Kyle shouted, still on his head, and took the horn from Jim. He then sat with his legs crossed and started to nuzzle the horn on his cheek. "It's ok sweety! I'm here! Don't worry! No mean man will take you away ever again!"

Jim then looked in Jesse's bed and saw that he was still sound asleep. He then shock Jesse by the shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes and jumped back because Jims face was right next to his. He put his hands to his ears and pulled out ear plugs.

"WHOA! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" he shouted.

"I've been here for a good 5 minutes mate." Jim said shrugging. "How did you not wake up to the foghorn, Kyle screaming like a little girl, him falling off the bed, and yelling at me? How mate?"

"I was kinda wearing ear plugs. Do you know how hard it is to sleep with Kyle while he snores like that!? It's impossible! I'm surprised that Jaden can sleep threw it!"

"I am too!" Kyle said putting away the horn and standing up and stretching. "I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?"

"Don't you mean lunch mate?" Jim asked. "Ya already missed breakfast. And if you hurry up, we can be just in time for the lunch special!"

"That works." Jesse said jumping outta bed. "Where's Layla? Is she up yet?"

"Nope. She's still asleep mate. Didn't want ta wake her for fear of what she might do to me. And Shirley's with her. One of them will wake the other up sooner or later."

"I thought you said that she didn't take to new people well."

"Well, she did in Jaden's cause a while ago. And when Kyle met her, she took a liking to him. Same with Layla. She really likes Layla. It would be a good thing but, that girl with a crocodile on her side, (shudders) that can't be a good thing. Luckily, we're all on the same side and Shirley won't attack her friends. Now come on! Let's get something to eat!" they all walked to the cafeteria and started to eat their lunch. Well, Jesse and Jim did. Kyle in hailed his as usual.

"We should race you and Jaden and see who would eat their lunch faster!" Jesse said with a chuckle. "Who do you think would win?"

"Me since I'm older and have had more practice than him." Kyle answered. "But, it would be a close raAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! SOMETHING'S ON MY FOOT!! GET IT OFF!! IT'S HEAVIER THAN JADEN!!" Jesse and Jim looked under the table and saw Shirley there looking half asleep

"Morning Shirl!" Jim said with a smile. Shirley just growled lightly at the comment. "Is Layla up yet?" she nodded. "You just want to be alone at the moment, don't you?" another nod. "Can you get off of Kyle's feet?" she shook her head. She was obviously comfy. "Doesn't look like she' gonna be moving for a while there mate. Hope you didn't have ta go the the bathroom or something before that happened. Cause if you move, she'll be mad at you."

"I was just about to get up too!" Kyle said pouting.

"Shut up you idiot!" Layla yawned walking in a smacking him upside the head. "What's for breakfast?"

"Its lunch Lay." Jesse answered. "And it's soup today."

"I don't care as long as it's edible." She walked past them and got the food from Dorothy who looked happy to see her. She sat down next to Kyle, put the bowl to her mouth, and drank it all in one gulp. She put the bowl down, which was totally empty, pushed it away and put her head down on the table. "That was good. I'm going back to sleep."

"Just wake up already!" Kyle said loudly. He got a death glare from Layla and Shirley swatted him with her tail. Neither of them were good when they first got up apparently. "I'll talk quieter for a little bit. So, any plans for the day?"

"Once school gets out I'm gonna finish catching up with Jayjay." Layla said sleepily.

"I was gonna mess with Chazz." Jesse said.

"And I was gonna duel Hassleberry again." Jim said. "We're still trying to see what species is better. He'll never get offa that."

"Lucky you" Layla stated, a little more awake. "What do we do till then? Just sit here and talk? Or leave Kyle and the croc here and go do something else?"

"I like the second idea." Jesse said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I do too!" Jim said, getting the same grin.

"Well I don't!" Kyle said a little to loudly cause Layla hit him in the head and Shirley hit him with her tail again. "My bad. So, you guys are gonna stay here, right?" they looked at each other, Kyle blinked, and all there was were clouds of dust in the shape of them in their seats. "I hate them. Guess I'll stay here." Kyle said putting his head down. Shirley just growled happily.

OOOOOOO

Jim had gone off somewhere in the woods to look over his deck while Jesse and Layla went up to the roof where he and Jaden met. The view was beautiful at this time of day. The sun was in the middle of the sky and was shinning off the ocean. It was very romantic.

"It's so beautiful up here Jes!" Layla exclaimed putting her arms out and spinning a little bit. "I forgot what this place was like during the day! I used to come here all the time too! Hell, I told Jaden about this. So, did you want to show me something up here or what?" she stopped spinning and faced him.

"It is pretty beautiful out here, isn't it?" he asked looking out at the ocean. "Me and Jay come up here and duel. Or at least, we did till the Dark World, and then he became all emo and such. But, ya there was a reason why I brought you up here. Can you guess what it is? Or do I havta show you?"

"O! I have no idea why I'm here! I guess you'll just havta show me!" she said putting her hands behind her back and smiling. "Is it something important?" she tilted her head to the side a little.

"I guess you could say that." He got a mischievous grin on his face. "Just, trust me."

OOOOOOOO

(time skip! After school back at the Slifer Dorm)

Kyle had been stuck there all day! Layla and Jesse were off doing lord knows what! And Jim was looking at his deck deep in the forest. And what had he been doing? Just sitting there with a crocodile on his feet! Shirley refused to move, and he didn't want to anger the croc. So, he just sat there messing with his deck till Jay and the others came back.

"FINALLY!" Kyle shouted throwing his arms in the air. "I've been stuck here all day long! Shirley wouldn't move, and the others left me! I was all alone in the world while you guys were in class!" mini water falls started to come down from his eyes.

"You sound like you just got dumped!" Jaden said petting Shirley and sitting down next to him. "You truly are a pansy!"

"What was that emo boy?!"

"QUIT CALLING ME EMO!!"

"BUT YOU ARE EMO!!"

"AM NOT!

"ARE TOO!"

"LEAST I'M NOT CRAZY!!"

"But that was the cool Jaden! Now all we have is the emo bastard!" Kyle punched him over the head. A shoe came outta nowhere and hit Kyle right in between the eyes. "OW!" he shouted. He looked at the shoe. It was Layla's.

"Can I have my shoe back Ky?!" Layla called from the door. Kyle threw the thing as hard as he could and she caught it like it was nothing and put it on. "What have I told you about hurting Jaden! You hurt him and I hurt you! You know the rules and yet you continue to break them! Do it again and I'll break you!" she walked over to them and stood over Kyle, glaring at him.

"_Don't be like that Lady Layla._" Came a calm voice. Everyone looked around and saw a duel monster that looked like Yubel leaning against the door frame. The only differences were his eyes. His eyes were an emerald color and a bright purple. His hair was wild and colored bright red and a gold yellow. "_You know that you don't mean it._"

"What the hell is that thing?!" Bastion yelled pointing at the creature.

"Wait, you can see him?!" Layla asked, stunned. Everyone but Jesse, Chazz, Kyle and Jaden all nodded their heads slowly with their eyes wide open. "That ain't good."

"_Just like you to screw up!_" Yubel's voice could be clearly heard. She appeared next to the other monster. "_What did you do wrong this time?_"

"_Least I didn't try and destroy all of the dimensions a few weeks ago._" He said nonchalantly.

"_What was that?!_"

"QUIET!!!" Alexis yelled. "WHY THE FUCK IS YUBEL AND HER TWIN HERE!??! I THOUGHT YOU KILLED HER JADEN!!! START EXPLAINING!!"

"I thought you said you explained everything Jayjay." Layla said.

"I might have skipped that little detail." Jaden said scratching the back of his head nervously. "I fused souls with Yubel. So, her soul is now within mine. But she's not gonna hurt anyone anymore!" Jaden said the last part fast when everyone turned and glared at Yubel.

"_She'll hurt anyone that hurts her little Jaden!_" the other monster said. "_Besides Kyle and Layla of course. But if she does hurt any of you, she'll have to deal with Layla. So you're all safe._"

"Alright. That makes sense." Blaire said. "But, why can we see you two!?"

"Cause, me and Jaden both have guardians and powerful other halves. And when we're this close, this could happen." Layla said, sitting down and tipping in her chair. "Everyone, meet Ichigo, Ichigo, everybody else." She said, totally uncaring.

"Ichigo, as in strawberry?!" Chazz said trying not to laugh.

"_The 'Ichi' means one and ironically, the 'Go' mean guardian. Want to mock my name again, punk?_" Ichigo asked, moving his face gloss to Chazz's, who just backed away very quickly.

"Ichigo!" Layla shouted. "Heel! Don't scare little children!"

"_Just this once?_" he said, begging. "_Please Lady Layla! Pl- wait! Something's coming! Do you feel it too Yubel?"_ he asked looking at the other guardian, who was glaring to something outside and growled. "_I'll take that as a 'yes'. What do we do?_"

"What the hell is it?" Layla asked.

"_You'll find out now!_" Ichigo said. Just then, shadows came outta nowhere from all directions. "_Stay calm and stay together!_" everyone quieted down, waiting for something to happen. Just then, a loud scream came and most likely could be heard from the other side of the school. "_Sir Jaden!_" just then the shadows cleared. Everyone was there except Jaden.

OOOOOOOO

Angel: whew! Said it was gonna pick up pace!

Chazz: what the hell just happened?!

Indi: I wanna know too!

Angel: you'll just havta wait till tomorrow or Thursday to find out! And if you're wondering why I might not update tomorrow: let's just say it involves an orthodontist, dentist, blood, and swearing. Lots and lots of swearing.

Chazz: what the hell!? That makes no sense!

Indi: ya it does! She's having her braces wire temporarily taken off, then going to the dentist to get 4 wisdom teach pulled out! And either later that night or the next day is when she gets the wire back on!

Chazz: O.o I pity you!

Angel: T.T T.T T.T I hate life! Then again, I'm taking Thursday off to get the feeling back in my mouth! It's half day anyways so I won't miss much!

Indi: not even me!?

Angel: that's the one day I don't see you!

Indi: right!

STUFFED CROCS FOR ALL!!

WISH FOR NO PAIN FOR ME!!! –Angel T.T


	15. The First Meeting

Angel: (says things that would shame a sailor) &$# DENTIST!!

Indi: poor Angel! (hugs Angel)

Chazz: even I feel for you!

Angel: sank you! And I was wrong! Only got 2 teeth pulled and they were molars or something! Still hurts like hell though! My head and mouth hurt! Damnit! Though, I didn't really feel him doing it! He let my use my headphones to distract me! And he put so much Novocain that I couldn't feel it! Thank you pain killers! But that's what gave me the headache! GAH!

Indi: but then again, you're taking the day of tomorrow to get better! So you can deal!

Angel: …that's true. O well! I got plenty of reviews wishing me well! One even said not to die! So I had to post despite my killer headache! And plus, someone threatened me with a chainsaw, so I had to update!

Indi: I thought I was the only one allowed to threaten you!

Angel: there are a lot of people who threaten me! One even pulled out another chainsaw cause I borrowed this! (pulls out Syrus) she really loves him too! And she took Jesse from me!!! T.T damn her!

Syrus: well if you just gave me back to her…

Angel: not until she updates!!

Disclaimer: lawyers: SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE!

Angel: (opens window and sticks head outta window) RRRRRRROOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!!! GO THE HELL AWAY!!

Lawyers: YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!

Angel: don't mess with me in a bad mood! only own idea and OCs

**Chapter 15: The First Meeting**

"JADEN!!!" Layla called out once all of the shadows disappeared and reveled that Jaden was gone. Yubel also appeared to be missing. Ichigo was still there, but only in spirit, literally! "NOT AGAIN! WAIT TILL I GET HIM FOR THIS!!" Layla then darted for the door. The other followed suit.

"What do you mean again?!" Chazz cried out. "This happened before?!"

"Did Jaden happen to mention anything about him getting kidnapped before?" everyone nodded. "Well, how do you think he got kidnapped?" everyone's faces showed complete and udder shock. "Yup. So, this is the exact same way that he did it before. He's a Shadow Rider. But he's not after the beast cards! He's after Hinata and Haou. And he tried to get Haou out by force using the shadows when he kidnapped Jaden. And he got me angry enough to bring out Hinata. But she didn't fall to the shadows and saved Jay. Apparently, he survived the shadows and wants us and revenge! We have to hurry! Which way Ichigo!?"

"_Hold on one second Lady Layla._" He said in a calm voice while floating beside her. He closed his eyes and they snapped open after a few moments. "_Just keep going this way! It's not to far from here!_"

"Got it!" they all started to sprint faster to get to Jaden, before the shadows got to him.

OOOOOOO

**Flashback/Jaden'sDream**

_Three kids were playing in a park in early afternoon. Their parents were off talking not to far away from them. They weren't just any kids, it was a 5 year old Jaden, 7 year old Layla and 9 year old Kyle. They were playing with their duel spirits. Jaden had Yubel and Avian, Layla had Ichigo and Dark Magician Girl, and Kyle had Red Eyes Black Chick._

"_CAN'T CATCH ME!!" Jaden said in a teasing tone to the older kids. He was running backwards while he was saying that and ran into a tree. "OW!!" Jaden said. A small tear came out of his right eye while he held his head. "Who put this tree in my way?!" he said glaring at the tree. Layla and Kyle ran up to him and laughed at his comment._

"_You alright Jaden?" Layla asked in a soothing tone kneeling next to him. "That's a pretty big bump you got there! Stupid tree! Getting in my Jaden's way!" she hit the tree while she said that which caused Jaden to laugh. "Yubel! Why didn't you warn him?!"_

"I tired, but he hit it just when I was about to warn him_" Yubel said floating up next to Jaden. "_Are you okay honey?_" she said in a gentle tone to Jaden._

"_HONEY?!" Kyle shouted. "Why are you calling him honey!? And do you __realize__ how lame you sound as you said that?"_

"What was that little man?!_" Yubel asked, towering over Kyle. Red Eyes appeared in front of Kyle in a protective manor._

"_Stop it Yubel!" Jaden said getting up with the help of Layla. "He was only kidding! And I told you to stop hurting people! Threatening counts you know! Do you want me not to trust you anymore?"_

"I'm sorry Jaden. I'm just looking out for you._"_

"_I know Yubel. Just don't hurt anyone. Now: YOU GUYS STILL CAN'T CATCH ME!!" Jaden said as he started to run again, this time looking where he was going. Kyle and Layla just stood there blinking till they realized what had just happened._

"_HEY!!" they shouted together. "GET BACK HERE!" they ran into the woods after him. They ran for a few minutes until:_

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! KYLE!! LAYLA!!! HELP ME!!" Kyle and Layla heard Jaden shout. They started to run faster, afraid of what would become of their little friend. They ran into a clearing in the woods and saw Jaden passed out and being held by his stomach under an arm by a man in a black trench coat. And that's not all; he was standing in front of a swirling portal of darkness. His hood was up so they couldn't see his face. He turned around when he heard them coming._

"_JADEN!!!" they both yelled when they came into the clearing. "LET HIM GO!! NOW!!"_

"_**And why would I do that when I went to all the trouble to get him**__?" the man asked in a menacing voice. "__**If you want him back, you're gonna havta duel me for him!**__" a duel disk appeared on his arm in a whirl of shadows._

"_Fine! I'll duel you!" Layla shouted. She saw Kyle about to protest but cut him off. "There's no other way and I'm a better duelist then you! Now!" she turned to the man and pulled a duel disk out of thin air and put it on her arm. "Let's duel!"_

"_**Fine with me!**__" a swirling darkness surrounded Jaden. He rose up about 10 feet in the air in between the two duelist. He had some darkness around his wrists and ankles, like they were chains. The man activated his duel disk. "__**Can't have him getting in the way, now can we?**__" Layla activated her duel disk._

"_DUEL!!" they both shouted._

(for time purposes, I'm just gonna skip to important parts. If you're disappointed, well, I'm sorry)

_Shadow Rider: 2300 and 1 face down on his field along with a Dark Dragon (Atk: 2450 Def: 1200)_

_Layla: 700 no cards on the field and only 2 in her hand._

"_**Face it girly!**__" the man taunted. "__**You can't beat the shadows! MWHAHAHA!! Your little friend will be mine! And all that goes with him!**__"_

"_What do you mean, 'all that goes with him'?" Layla shot back. "What more is there to Jay?"_

"_**He, like you I assume, has another, more evil side! And I want his power for myself! He will make a great Shadow Rider someday with my help! And if you lose, the shadows will engulf you and your friend and you'll both more than likely become Shadow Riders together!! MWHAHAHA!!**__"_

"_YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY FRIENDS YOU PSYCHO FREAK!!" Kyle shouted._

"_SHUT THE HELL UP KYLE!!" Layla said. Kyle was shocked. She never swore unless she was really pissed. "I'm not gonna lose! I never lose! And I don't plan on starting now!" she had been on her hands and knees and her head was bowed down. Her head shot up and her eyes were an evil looking purple, but held some kindness somewhere in there. Kyle just stared in shock at Layla. "I can feel it! That other half he was talking about! It is powerful! And she's gonna help me kick his butt! But, don't worry, she's not gonna do any_thing bad. I'm just gonna help get Jaden back! I love him almost as much as Layla! And by the way, my name is Hinata. And I'll beat this idiot and save all of us!_" Hinata said in a slightly perky tone._

(a few moves later)

_The man was on his hands and knees breathing hard. He had lost the duel. The darkness around Jaden had come off and he fell down from the air. Kyle was under him and caught him. Layla/Hinata was on one knee also breathing heavily. Kyle walked up to her, Jaden still in his arms._

"_Which one are you?" he asked, lying Jaden down on the ground. "If Layla, LET HER OUT MORE!! THAT WAS COOL!! And if Hinata, thank you for saving Jaden and Layla!"_

"_I ain't letting her out more!" came Layla's voice from her mouth instead of Hinata's. "She drained all of my strength! I'm hardly conscious as it is! But, I feel I'll need her someday, so, you will get to see her soon. How's Jaden?" she asked looking at Jaden's sleeping form._

"_He'll be fine, like always. You can't keep him down!" they heard chuckling and looked to see who it was. It was the Shadow Rider. He was now on his back. "And what the hell is so funny!?"_

"_**It's there destiny!**__" he said, still in the menacing voice. "__**They will be consumed by the shadows someday! There's no helping it! They're as good as gone! And when they do, I'll be there to welcome them with open arms! I'll be waiting!**__" he disappeared as shadows engulfed him._

"_I hate him." Kyle said pointing in the direction of where he just was._

"_Kyle, you hate almost everyone!" Layla said. they heard a slight moan come from behind them and saw Jaden starting to stir. Kyle rushed to his side while Layla just looked on with worried eyes._

"_You alright Jay?" Kyle asked._

"_Ya." Jaden said in a weak voice. "What happened? And, why is Layla so tired?"_

"_Kyle'll tell you Jay." Layla said in a weak voice. "As for right now, I think I need a nap. Don't let my old man know what happened! He'll never let me outta the house!" and with that, Layla closed her eyes and fell forward. But, Kyle caught her just in time. He put her on his back and the two boys started to walk back to their parents, Jaden asking questions all the way._

(end dream/Flashback)

OOOOO

"**Hmm, doesn't look like they're coming to save him this time**." A man in a black trench coat with his hood up said. "**Looks like Jaden/Haou is mine now**!" he had Jaden slung over his shoulder and was about to walk into a portal of darkness when:

"STOP HIM DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!!" Layla shouted, running to the part of the woods the man was in. Dark Magician Girl came out of nowhere and attacked the man. He fell back, letting Jaden go in the process, and Dark Magician Girl caught him and brought him back to Layla and the others. "JADEN!!" she shouted, shaking him.

"_He's fine Layla._" Dark Magician Girl said. "_The shadows just knocked him out. They didn't consume him. But we should get away from him. Remember the last time you dueled him?"_

"Ya, I remember. Let's go guys! Before he wakes up!" they got up to leave, but were attacked by a weird little black weasel. "What the hell is that thing?!?! And why is it glowing?!?"

"**That is Radioactive Dark Weasel.**" The man said, now standing. "**And he's packing a lot of explosives!! Get them my pet!!!**" he ordered. Dark Magician Girl made quick work of him. "**NO!**"

"Why is that thing here?!" Syrus shouted. "This isn't 15animefreak15's story! So why is that thing here!?!"

"What the hell are you talking about Squeaky?!" Kyle shouted.

'OOO Right! They must forget about all that goes on outside of the fic. But then again, why can I remember?! O ya! Cause I'm not the Syrus that's supposed to be in this fic! Where did Angel put him? And how did I get outta that glass?' Syrus thought.

"Wow! He didn't protest to Squeaky today! COOL!!"

"Ok…that was wired" Layla said. "Anyway, GO DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!! DESTROY HIM!!" she did as she was told and attacked the poor defenseless man. He was engulfed by shadows and was gone. "Now that that's taken care off, let's get Jaden to a bed so that he can get some rest. Carry him Kyle."

"WHY ME?!?!"

"CAUSE YOU'RE STRONGER THAN I AM!!"

"…Fine" Kyle picked Jaden up bridal style and they all started to head back. Once again, they didn't know that they were being watched.

'**I'll have those two one day!**' the black trench coat guy thought. '**And what's this?! And third person with another half just like Jaden and Layla! This just got more fun! But which one is it! GAH! I can't tell which!! O well! I'll get that person on my side as well. Just like the other two.**' He faded into darkness and was gone.

OOOOOOOO

Angel: DONE!!

Chazz: hey! I was hardly in there! And what was up with the thing with Syrus?!

Angel: O! me and 15animefreak15 have been fighting over them cause I want her to update. She said that she would only listen to her "Sho-chan" so I had Syrus ask her to update. Apparently, I kidnapped her Syrus and she kidnapped my Jesse! She took Syurs back and gave Jesse back, then I took Sy back and put him and Jesse in a glass box that was 15animefreak15 proof. Along with other weapons of mass destruction. And now she says she won't update till she gets Sy back! And I can't give him back cause I ran outta PM things! O well! I just havta wait like 20 minutes! Then I can! I will get her to update!

Indi: now that's crazy!

Angel: yes it is! And my mouth hurts so I'm gonna go to sleep!#!&#$ DENTIST!!

Indi: poor Angel (glomps Angel again) you'll be better soon!

Chazz: I hope so! She gets mad to easily when she' in pain!! And that makes more pain for me!! GAH!!

Angel: that it does! O! one more thing! I wrote a poem if people wanna read it! it's called Tragic Hero. I got board in History and while waiting to lose my wire! So I wrote it! personally, I think it's really good! You be the judge!

Chazz: don't read it!! you'll lose your soul!

Angel: (sits on Chazz)

MANGA IF YOU REVIEW!!

LOVE YA ALL!! STAY CRAZY!! -Angel


	16. Don't Leave Me

Angel: gggggggrrrrrrr (glares at Chazz)

Chazz: what the hell did I do?!!?

Indi: wrong place, wrong time my friend. Guess who got a new wire!

Chazz: O.o o god no!

Angel: (tackles Chazz and sits on him) don't mess with me right now! But I'm a little better! I got to skip school so I'm happy! and no I won't get offa you Chazz! It's almost the weekend! Yay!

Indi: there's another reason for her good/bad mood! There was a new My Name Is Earl on tonight after weeks of withdrawal! Yay! And it was a good one!

Angel: that it was! So, just before I start, I would like to say that the chapter might be boring, but there is some kind of point to it! but that's all I can say!

Chazz: You're to secretive!

Angel: but that's what keep people hooked! That and my randomness!

Indi: YAY FOR RANDOMNESS!!

Disclaimer: Lawyers: SUE! SUE! SUE!

Angel: (still in window) DON'T MESS WITH ME YOU GOD DAMN LAWYERS!! DON'T MAKE ME GET TINA!!! AND WHEN I'M MAD, SHE GOES EXTRA NUTS!!! ME NO OWN ANYTHING CEPT IDEAS AND OCS!! RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!

Lawyers: (run away screaming like little girls)

**Chapter 16: Don't Leave Me**

_It was a clear day. Not a cloud in the sky. It had been 4 years since the whole Hinata thing and things were back to normal. Well, not really. The creepy stalker guy had come back and kidnapped Layla this time. Jaden had dueled him and came close to losing, but then Haou came out and helped. Though, he wasn't as nice as Hinata. Heck, he tried to bring Hinata to the shadows after he saved them! But, a quick hit to the head and a change of eye colors fixed that. _

_Layla and Kyle had already gone off to Duel Academy, so he was all alone. Although, Kyle was in his last year while Layla was in her first. So he would be back soon. But, he missed Layla more than Kyle to be honest. He cared deeply for Layla. She was always there when he needed her. And since the whole mutated fish/dolphin thing 3 years ago, he never totally trusted Kyle._

_Jaden had been walking home from school on this perfect late April day. He was about halfway home when: "GRAB HIM NOW!!" a man came up behind Jaden and grabbed him and swung him over his shoulder. "GO! GO! GO!" the started to run, still holding Jaden._

"_LET ME GO!!" Jaden shouted, trying to break the mans grasp on him. But it was no use. The man was to strong and he was just a little kid. "Where are you taking me?! And why are you kidnapping me?!" he tried kicking the man holding him, but they were expecting that and he kicked something hard._

"_SHUT UP!" the man holding him said. He hit Jaden in the back of the neck and he blacked out. _

_OOOOOOO_

_Jaden woke up to a black place. He couldn't see anything. He was blindfolded. He tried to shake it off, but it was tied pretty tightly. He tried to yell, but also had a cloth over his mouth. And naturally his hands were tied behind his back. He could hear voices coming from in front of him. One of the voices was the guy that grabbed him._

"_So, when do we send the ransom note to that bastard?" the guy who carried him asked._

"_Maybe we should wait a few days so he becomes more desperate!" another guy said. "That way he can suffer more for running our business down and making us lose our jobs! So, how much are we gonna get for him?"_

"_Half a grand! And let's wait about a week! I'm gonna go check on the stupid kid." Jaden heard footsteps and then a door open. He flinched, not sure of what was going to happen. "Hey Shannon! He's up! What do ya want ta do with him?!"_

"_I say we cut him up a little bit Cam!" Jaden heard footsteps again and felt a hand on top of his head. He tried to shack him off, but got slapped in the face. "Hold still! Other wise this will be a lot worse for you!" Jaden stopped moving. "Good boy! Now, let's wait a little bit! Come on Shannon! We can play poker or something."_

_Jaden her foot steps again and then a door closing. He lied down on his side and sobbed quietly. 'Please!' he thought. 'Layla! Kyle! Anybody! Save me! I'm so scared! I don't want to die!'_

_(later that night)_

"_Honey, have you seen Jaden since this morning?" a kind and gentle voice asked her husband. "Cause I haven't seen him since he left for school and he never called to say that he was at a friend's house. I tried calling his cell, but all I got was the machine."_

"_No I haven't." her husband said in a rough tone, but it also held some worry. "Maybe he's still mad at me for yelling at him yesterday and went to one of his uncles."_

"_But my brother would've called and told me that he was there no matter what Jaden asked him. He knows that I worry."_

"_You'd better call him to make sure. And I'll call my brother."_

_(2 phone calls later)_

"_My brother hasn't seen him!" the woman said, totally frantic._

"_Neither has mine!" her husband said. "You don't think that he would run away, would you?"_

"_No! He wouldn't! Do you think we should call Layla and Kyle? They have a right to know about this."_

"_Not yet! Layla and Kyle will come straight home! And for all we know Jaden could be asleep under a tree or something. He has been known to do that from time to time. He'll get home when he wakes or gets hungry. Don't worry."_

_(a week later)_

"_ASLEEP UNDER A TREE MY ASS!!" his wife shouted. None of his friends had seen him since he left school. And they hadn't gotten any word from him. "He's been gone a week! A full week! Find my son!"_

"_I know I know!" her husband said. "I've had some people looking for him but nothing has come up! They've looked all over the city! Twice!" just then, he noticed a certain letter in the mail pile. He picked it up. He read it out loud._

"_Dear Jerk-face,_

_We have your precious son. And in exchange for him, you must pay half a grand. You have 12 hours to decide till our next letter. If you don't meet at the place written on it, then your son will die!"_

"_WHAT?!!?" his wife shouted. "We should most defiantly pay that ransom! And don't be a cheep bastard and say we're not!"_

"_Well, we're not gonna pay. But they sure as hell are! There's no return address, but I know of a way to find him."_

"_And how the hell do you plan on doing that!?!?" his wife shrieked._

"_I don't plan on doing it. You know Layla. She can find Jaden no matter what! I'm never gonna hear the end of this, but it needs to be done! She should be here in 3 hours, we have plenty of time!" he got his phone and started to text something._

_OOOOOO_

_(at DA)_

_Layla was in, WHOOPIE!, Crowlers class. Her PDA started to vibrate. She waited till he turned towards the board to look at her message. She sighed once she saw that the message was from "Jaden's Old Man" she opened it and read it._

_Layla,_

_Jaden went missing a week ago and we just got a message saying that he was kidnapped. We need you in Domino City right away. Bring Kyle if you must._

"_WHAT?!?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her as she started to get up to leave, not even bothering to pick up her stuff._

"_WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING MS. YU!?!?" Crowler shouted as she ran up the stairs, texting someone. "YOU ARE NOT EXCUSED FROM CLASS! GET BACK TO YOUR SET THIS INSTANT!"_

"_SORRY MISS CROWLER!!" she shouted emphasizing the 'Miss' part. "I'd love to hear the end of this lecture, but I got better things to do right now!" she got the door and sprinted out of class, hearing Crowler yell at her that he was a 'Dr.' while she was running in the halls she bumped into someone. "Sorry! In a hurry!" she got up to leave, but the person stopped her._

"_And where do you think you're going Miss Yu?" he asked._

"_Shepherd!" _

_OOOOOOOOO_

_Kyle was in Banners class when his PDA vibrated. He looked at the message, not caring if Mr. Banner saw, and noticed it was from Layla. It said:_

_Kyle,_

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET TO THE ROOF!!! JADEN WAS KIDNAPPED!! WE'RE GOING NO MATTER WHAT!! COME NOW!!_

"_WHAT?!?!" now it was his turn to have all eyes on him. He got up and darted to the door. "SORRY TEACH! GOT STUFF TO DO!! I'LL COME BACK FOR ANOTHER DETENTION LATER THOUGH! DON'T WORRY!!" he didn't hear what Banner said as he was already out of the door._

_OOOOOOO_

"_Shepherd!" Layla yelled. He stood up and brushed off his coat. "I need a helicopter now! It's a family emergency! Please!" she begged. He looked into her eyes and saw the pleading look that she was giving and knew that it must be important._

"_Ok!" he said with a nod that made Layla's face light up. "You're in luck! I was about to go to a meeting at another school to see another Chancellor. So, there is already a helicopter here! But I can make a small detour!"_

"_THANKS TEACH!" she hugged him. "I owe you for this! Now come on! This is really important!" they sprinted to the roof and got there just as Kyle was and got on the helicopter. The pilot took off and headed for Domino City. _

"_Mind telling me what's going on?" Kyle asked._

"_The text says it all." Layla said. "Jaden was kidnapped a week ago and they just got the note today. That's all. Can't this thing go any faster?!"_

"_Calm down Lay." Kyle said putting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be with Jaden soon. Don't worry! You know Jay! He's always fine!"_

"_And who is this 'Jaden' you two are talking about?" Shepherd asked._

"_He's a friend of ours." Kyle answered. "He's 4 years younger than me and 2 years younger than Layla. I have a feeling you'll be meeting him soon! He loves to duel so it's no doubt that he'll come here! Though I should warn you, he's more of a slacker than me!" he said with a chuckle._

"_I have a feeling him and Crowler will get along just fine then!" Shepherd laughed too. "So, what do you plan to do once you get there? I mean, wouldn't his parents have already turned the whole city upside down looking for him? What can you do to help?"_

"_I have my ways." Layla said sitting back in her chain. As she did, Ichigo appeared next to her. He had a miscivous smile on his face. Kyle smiled as well and Shepherd just looked confused. "O and Shepherd? Can you make it so that me and Kyle don't get detention for skipping class to save a friend of ours?"_

"_Of course! This is a special case! You both can get away clean!"_

"_That's good!" Layla sighed._

"_But I promised Banner that I'd go to detention once I got back!" Kyle whined. _

"_You'll find something to get in trouble for soon enough!" Layla said with a chuckle._

"_True! O so true!"_

_(a 3 hour helicopter ride later)_

_when the helicopter was only 10 feet above the ground, Layla jumped out of it and started to run. They had landed in the middle of a park. People were staring at them but she didn't care. She had to find Jaden. Shepherd and Kyle waited until it landed completely to jump out and follow her. Ichigo appeared next to her._

"Lady Layla! He is a good mile this way!_" he pointed down a street and Layla sprinted faster. Kyle and Shepherd had a hard time keeping up. While he was running, Kyle was calling Jaden's dad and told him that they were there and that they were just outside the park. "_THERE!!"_Ichigo shouted after a few minutes of running. Kyle told Jaden's dad where they were and they looked at the old run down house. It was 2 stories and had white paint that was peeling in a lot of places. Layla ran to the door and started to pound on it._

_(in the basement of the house)_

"_What the hell!?!?" Shannon shouted. "Who the hell could that be!!?"_

"_By the sound of it," Cam said, very nervous. "People here to save the brat!" he jolted his thumb back at Jaden who was lying on the floor, cuts all over him, and his blind fold and gag now off. He was trembling a lot and was very pale. "Keep quiet or I'll cut you again!" he said as he hit Jaden on the arm, right were he had a pretty bad gash._

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!!" Jaden yelled out._

"JADEN!!" _Layla's voice could be heard from outside._

BAM!

_A door was heard falling over upstairs and feet were running around everywhere._

"WHERE ARE YOU JAY?!!?" _Layla's voice was heard again._

"_Say anything and I'll make it worse!" threatened Shannon holding up a knife. Jaden's eyes widened. "Good boy!" he turned and looked up at the ceiling alone with Cam._

"_I'M DOWN HERE LAYLA!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" he shouted as loud as he could._

"_Little brat!!" both Cam and Shannon shouted. They started to come closer to him, knifes out. A door was broken down and feet pounding on the steps could be heard. Just then, the door broke clear of it's hinges and Layla was there with her foot up, Kyle right behind her. "Shit! Wait! It's just a couple a kids! This won't be to hard!" Shannon said._

"_Duel us and we'll let him go!" Cam taunted. "Other wise, we kill him!"_

"_DUEL THIS!!" Kyle and Layla lunged for the guys. Layla punched Shannon in the cheek (_YES!! …don't ask_!) and Kyle punched Cam in the stomach. Layla ran to Jaden's side and untied him and hugged him right there in a death hug while tears were falling from his eyes._

"_O MY GOD!!" Layla said, tears falling from her eyes too. "I'M SO SORRY JADEN!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN!!" she squeezed him tighter._

"_LAYLA!!" Jaden cried out. "I WAS SO SCARED!! THEY CUT ME UP AND DIDN'T FEED ME AT ALL!!"_

"_THAT'S IT!!" Kyle shouted standing in front of them protectively. "NOBODY MESSES WITH JADEN AT ALL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!"_

"_And what are you gonna do about it!" Shannon shouted, now standing, a nice bruise on his cheek. (_dammit! Once again, don't ask!_) Cam stood up next to him, both showing off some nice sharp objects. "You're just a coupla a punks! You can't do anything!" someone tapped Shannon on the shoulder. He turned around and was met with a lot of cops and a pissed off looking father. "SHIT!!"_

"_Don't swear in front of my son!" the man shouted as he punched both of them in the face. They fell down, out cold. "You guys ok?"_

"_Jaden needs a doctor! Now!" Layla said. "He looks really pale and he just passed out! OUTTA MY WAY!!" she was carrying Jaden bridal style and ran right up the stairs. Shepherd had called the police and ambulances followed. "Just hang on Jay! Just hang on!"_

_OOOOOOOO_

_It had been a week since Jaden's rescue and he was out of the hospital within a day. All he was was tired and hungry. All the wounds he had weren't at all fatal. And since they were reunited, Layla had never left Jaden's side. He was clinging to her for dear life, still scared that he would get hurt. Shepherd gave her time off while Kyle went back to school once Jaden was out of the hospital._

_They later found out that the guys who kidnapped Jaden really had been run out of business thanks to his dad. After that, they had gone broke and were living on the street. They needed the money to live. But, they were still sent to prison for what they did._

"_How is he?" Jaden's mom asked, walking into Jaden's room to see Layla reading a manga while Jaden was asleep next to her._

"_He still wakes up shaking and screaming." She said, looking down at Jaden and running a hand threw his hair. "He doesn't hold on as tight anymore, but is still scared to death. I don't mind though. I never want to have to see him go threw that ever again. He doesn't deserve it."_

"_And my husband doesn't deserve what you did to him either." Jaden's mom said crossing her arms and pouting. "A 2 hour yelling session on how Jaden should have been saved a while ago and how he's such an idiot was a little much."_

"_I was going easy on him." Her eyes widened at that. "I know! But, I'm gonna leave today. He needs to go back to school. He'll be fine! And next time, don't wait a week to tell me!" she almost shouted._

"_I know, I know. But if he really is still petrified, you might have to stay a little longer."_

"_I know. I'll tell him now and can be back at school just as it ends."_

"_Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."_

"_K" she left and Layla shock Jaden gently. "Jay? I need to talk to you."_

"'_moan' what is it Lay?" he asked sleepily._

"_I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to be leaving today."_

"_WHAT?!!?" Jaden shot up and looked at her with fearful eyes. "I STILL NEED YOU!!"_

"_I'm sorry Jay, but I need to go back to school. And you do too. But, I'm always here if you need me!" she said with a smile._

"_How can you be with me when you're all they way on an island?!"_

"_Like this:_

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

_She patted Jaden on the head while he smiled at her words. He loved to hear her sing._

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_Layla started to smile even more when she saw Jaden's get bigger. He hadn't smiled like that for a long time._

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

_Jaden held up his hands in front of Layla to show that he was protecting her. She chuckled at how serious his face was._

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say

_Jaden just kept getting happier and happier at the words._

Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_He trusted every word outta her mouth._

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

"_Just remember those words and you'll be fine!" she said messing up his hair while she smiled at him. He nodded and shook her hand off._

"_OK!" he said cheerfully. "I'll be strong for you and only you Layla! For ever and ever!"_

**End flashback/unconscious ends  
**

Jaden woke up and saw that he was in his room. It was dark out and he could hear Kyle snoring above him. He looked to his side and saw that Layla was asleep leaning against his bed. He pattered her on the head gently. She stirred but didn't wake up. He smiled at this.

"I'll be strong and there for you forever Layla." Jaden said to himself. "And do you know why? It's because I love you! And always will!" Jaden put his head down and went back to sleep.

OOOOOOO

Angel: TO MUCH TYPING!!!

Chazz: and it was all flashback too!

Indi: but it was a cool flashback!

Angel: sorry if you didn't like it! but I needed to get a little more of their past in there! And be lucky how long it is!

Chazz: why did you make it so long anyways!?

Angel: I didn't want to have to make the flashback two chapters long! And I wanted to put the song just cause it went perfectly here! And its Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne! I love that song!

Indi: I do too!

Angel: hope you enjoyed the flashback! CDs if ya review!!

LOVE YA!! -Angel


	17. Enter, Mistress of Random

Angel: my mouth is better! Still is annoying to eat, but it's better!

Jesse: yay! Angel is better!

Indi: what the?! Where's Chazz?!

Angel: someone was mad that I was torturing and a different person killed him in a review, thank you Kiarafay. O well! I now have my Jesse!! (hugs Jesse) And if nobody could tell, I love Jesse!

Jesse: hehe! I sure as heck could tell.

Angel: ok! Answering reviews time! Jaden was 9 in the last chapter, and the two boys that kidnapped Jaden are based of real people. Well, at least the names. Cam is really annoying! And Shannon, well, let's just say that there aren't enough swears to describe him!!

Jesse: don't kill us if you're mad! Just calm down!

Angel: (takes a deep breath) ok. Better now! And quick thing before I get started! There will be a new OC that I was never planning on making! But for fun purposes and to thicken the plot a little, she was added curiosity of 15animefreak15! It might make things hard for me, but it will be a good challenge!

Indi: you can do it Angel!

Angel: I'd better be! Get ready for a lot of randomness!!

Disclaimer: Lawyers: SUE! SUE! SUE!

Angel: (releases Radioactive weasel that I 'borrowed' from animefreak again) GO MY PETS! DESTROY ALL THE LAWYERS!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!! ONLY OWN OCS AND IDEA!!

**Chapter 17: Enter, Mistress of Random**

It was already 11 o'clock and everyone was still asleep. Luckily, it was a Saturday. Kyle's snoring had just magically stopped. He looked at the clock on the desk and decided to get up. He jumped down to the floor without waking anyone in the room and decided to take one of his legendary hour long showers. But before he left, he saw that Layla was still there next to Jaden. But the wired thing was, she had Jaden's blazer over her tang top. He figured that Jaden must have gotten up and put it on her. Then he noticed something else, she had a necklace on. It was the gold chained one that Jaden had been wearing since he was in the hospital. He must have given it back to her.

Half an hour later, the others started to get up. Everyone was waiting in the cafeteria for Kyle to get out of the shower. Jaden and Layla were still asleep though. They wanted to let the two get some much needed rest. As Jesse was heading down, he gave a sorrow filled look at Layla and Jaden. He shook it off and contained his way downstairs.

They all started to eat lunch and once they were all almost done, Kyle came in, with a towel over his head no less, and got his lunch and sat down, he gulped it down in under 30 seconds again and put his head down on the table.

"Tired there mate?" Jim asked.

"Maybe" Kyle said yawning. "I don't know why though! I'm almost never this tired after like 12 hours of sleep! I'm only this tired if something bad is gonna happen! It's crazy!"

"But then again, so are you there Kyle." A voice said from the door. It was Jaden, and he was wearing one of his trademark goofy smiles. "I thought you knew that by now. Or did you not pay attention to what you did to those 76 therapists?"

"EY!" Kyle shouted, now more awake. "I was totally paying attention! To what I was doing, not him though. And since when do you smile like that?!"

"Since I was born you idiot! Where the hell have you been?!"

"JADEN'S BACK!!!" everyone shouted and tackled him to the ground. "WE MISSED THE FUNNY, SILLY, HAPPY GO LUCKY YOU!!" they all squeezed the life outta him.

"CAN'T…BREATHE!!!" Jaden was able to choke out. Just then, a pillow hit everyone, but Jaden, in the head. They all got off to look at where they came from. "Where did those pillows come from?" Jaden asked looking around.

"WHAT'S MY RULE ON HURTING JADEN?!!?" they heard Layla's voice from up above. And there she was. She was leaning on her hand that was on the railing and giving them a goofy smile. "I know you meant well, but he couldn't breathe! So I had to do something! And you're welcome for getting him back from Emo Town!"

"I wasn't emo for the last time dammit!!" Jaden shouted standing up. Though, he didn't sound as mad as before. Just really annoyed. "And it wasn't my fault I was like that! It was totally out of my control!"

"And whose fault was it then? Yubel? Haou?"

"The Pink Radioactive Weasel that carries explosives did it! He forced me to do it all!! He bit me and I was under his control!!" everyone just stared blankly at him for a minute. Then Kyle and Layla fell to the ground laughing as hard as they could. "I knew that would work!" Jaden said holding back his own laughter.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Layla yelled, still laughing. "NOW THAT'S THE REAL JADEN YUKI!! ONLY ONE OTHER PERSON COULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE WITH A STAIGHT FACE!! Sides me and Kyle that is! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"NICE ONE JAY!!!" Kyle said, tears forming in his eyes while he rolled around on the ground. "NEVER SAW THAT COMING!! HA! I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT JOKE IN A WHILE!! NOTHING LIKE IT EITHER!! HAHAHAHA!!"

"Why thank you!" Jaden said bowing. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Layla and Kyle finally calmed down enough to talk again. Layla walked down the stairs and gave Jaden a big hug! "Layla?! Calm down and don't crush my rib cage again!"

"I'm just so happy to see that you're you again Jayjay!" she said squeezing harder.

"I'm glad to be back and don't call me Jayjay!" he shouted gasping for air. "Can't…breathe…again."

"O! Sorry!" Layla let go and he started to breathe normally. "And would you rather I call you Jadey-wady-shady poo? You know you want me to!" she grinned and he blushed heavily.

"NO!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!"

"I haven't heard anybody call him that in years! HA!" Kyle said laughing. "I thought only one person was allowed to call you that! And she ain't Layla!"

"Shut up Kyle!" Jaden punched him again. "I don't even let her call me that! And I was only a kid when she started to do that! I didn't know what she was saying Kyle-smile-file-cryel pee!!" Jaden said grinning which caused Kyle to blush uncontrollably.

"T-t-t-t-t-that wasn't my fault! I was only a kid!"

"So was I!"

"Doesn't matter, you both loved the names." Layla put in walking into the cafeteria.

"Jadey-wady?" Chazz said choking back bitter laughter. "THAT'S TO RICH!!" he and the others broke down in laughter. Jaden just glared heavily at them while Yubel appeared next to him cracking her knuckles. "O crap! Yubel's pissed!" once he shouted that, the place got oddly quiet.

"Come on Jay!" Kyle said hitting him on the back. "They were just teasing ya! And you know you used to like it! And don't turn this around on me!" Jaden got a look of defeat on his face. Just then, Layla screamed bloody murder. "LAYLA!!" they all ran in and saw that she was jumping up and down with her cell phone in her hand. "Yo! Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry Ky!" she said, starting to calm down. "It's just that, that, that, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" she screeched again. Everyone covered their ears at this. She was louder than Kyle's foghorn. "I'M SO HAPPY!! I CAN'T WAIT!! YAYAYAYAY!!!" she said as she jumped up and down again.

"_What is it Lady Layla?_" Ichigo asked appearing behind her trying to look at the message.

"O no you don't!" she closed her phone and took deep breaths. "Nobody else is gonna know about this till later! Not even you Ichigo! This is gonna be great!!" she shoved her lunch down her mouth and ran out of the room while everyone else just stood stunned out of their minds.

"What the hell just happened?" Atticus asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know" Jaden said. "And if it has her this worked up, it can't be good! Or it's really good. Never could tell. So, who wants to duel!" he said trusting his hand into the air. He was really back.

"I will!" Jesse said. "That's one of the reasons I can here in the first place!"_GGGGRRRROOOOWWWWLLLLL!!!_ "What was that?"_GGGGRRRRRROOOOOWWWLLL!! _Everyone looked at Jaden who just looked embarrassed. "Well he did skip dinner last night. Eat and then we can duel!"

"Don't havta tell me twice!" Jaden got his lunch and ate it in under 20 seconds. "Let's duel!" he said with a mouth full of food in his mouth.

OOOOOOOOO

(with Layla and Ichigo)

"_Mind telling me what's going on later today my Lady?_" Ichigo asked while Layla just lay down on the roof where Jesse took her yesterday.

"Nope" she said with a piece of straw in her mouth. Where did that thing come from?! "I told you and everybody else that you're not gonna find out till it's too late to stop it! And I'm not turning evil again! I mean Hinata's not turning evil!"

"_**HEY!**_" Hinata said, coming outta Layla. "_**That wasn't my fault!! And you know it! It was just as much of your fault as it was mine! And don't argue with me young lady! Now just answer this: will this cause the end of the world, or be a great evil?"**_ Layla put her hand to her chin. After a few minutes she said:

"Most likely gonna destroy the world and cause a lot of people to go insane." She said with a serious face.

"_**Then I know what's happening!**_" Hinata said happily that she was able to guess it.

"But don't say anything! I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it!"

"_**But you didn't tell me! I guessed!**_"

"…I love loopholes!"

"_So, what is going on Lady Layla?_" Ichigo asked with puppy eyes.

"Not gonna answer that. If you don't know already then you won't till it's too late. Guess I'll go bug Crowler or something for a little bit." She took the straw out of her mouth and threw it into the wind. She stood and walked towards Crolwers office, cracking her knuckles and grinning manically all the way.

(would love to Crowler bash, but I'm saving that for later!)

OOOOOOOOOO

(2 hours later back at the Slifer dorm)

Jaden and Jesse had been dueling for the last 2 hours and everyone else was just watching them. It was tied at 2 to 2. It was Jaden's turn and he had Flame Wingman out while Jesse had nothing but 3 crystals on his field.

"ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY AND BREAK THIS TIE!!" Jaden ordered. Wingman flew up into the air and attacked Jesse. He yelled in a pain and fell to the ground as his life points dropped to 0.

"Good duel there Jay!" Jesse said sitting up. "Guess you win again!"

"That was a good match though Bro!" (rhyming!) Jaden said as he walked over and helped the boy to his feet. "Now I wonder where Layla went off to…" he trailed off and looked at the ocean. "She has been gone all day. And I'm starting to get nervous at what she was so happy about."

"I am too Serge!" Hassleberry said shuddering. "My dino DNA has been sending me bad vibes since the General got that message!"

"General? You mean Layla?"

"Yup. She's the General, you're still the Serge, and Kyle is Corporal."

"Guess that makes sense…"

"JADEN!! KYLE!! EVERYONE ELSE!!" Layla said running down to the dorm. She leaned on her knees to catch her breath. "Miss me?" she asked grinning.

"Ya, where'd you go?"

"Torture Crowler again!"

"Fair enough. And can you tell us what you've been hiding already?! I wanna know!"

"You sure about that?"

"YES!!" Jaden and Kyle said at the same time.

"Ok then. But don't get mad at me later! Come on out!" Layla turned around and looked at a tree. A girl about her height walked out from behind it. She was wearing, a pink T-shirt with a yellow star on the front, blue jean Capri's, and pink sneakers. Her hair was long and went all the way to center of her back. Her hair was reversed Jaden's, in other words, most of her hair was honey brown and the top part of her head was chocolate brown. She had a bright pink streak going down her bangs on the right side. She had a pink card holder on her hip and her eyes were a nice calming green color. "May I introduce: TARA KENSEI THE PROFESSIONAL DUELIST!!"

"GREETING FROM PLANET CRUDMUFFIN MCSPORKELHEIMEN!!" she said waving a hand and grinning.

"WHAT?!?!" everyone shouted. Jaden and Kyle just stiffened and fell backward.

OOOOOOOOOO

Angel: that was fun! And 15animefreak15, I would have asked what thing to say when she appeared, but I ran outta messages! T.T sorry! Hope this does it for your character! And if you thought things were funny before, things just got better!

Jesse: I hope so! Things are getting fun now that Jaden is back to being his old self!

Indi: I like the random Jaden better anyways! He's funny!

Angel: he would fit in perfectly with our crowd at school!

Indi: that's true! He would! And we could hug him all day!

Angel: but if Jesse was real, I'd hug him all day! (hugs Jesse)

Jesse: would I fit in with your friends too?

Angel: naturally! They would love you!

Jesse: YAY!!

In honor of my newest character, Tara, RADIOACTIVE WEASELS FOR ALL!!

USE THEM WISELY!! -Angel


	18. In the Shadows

Angel: hehehe!! Time for a daily dose of random to the digital word! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!

Indi: did u have sugar again today?

Angel: nope!

Jesse: so you're just naturally like that?

Angel: yup! It's fun! Indi's like this too!

15animenfreak15: and what about me?!

Angel: o you're much more crazy! Even without sugar!

15animefreak15: YAY!! Do I get to do random stuff in this chapter?

Angel: of course! This is gonna be fun and insane! MWHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

Jesse: calm down Angel!

15animefreak15: yes it is!! MWHAHAHAHHA!!

Syrus: calm down!!

15animefreak15: SHO-KUN!! (glomps Syrus)

Angel: enough of this!! Time for fun!!

Disclaimer: Lawyers: MEGA SUE! MEGA SUE!

15animefreak15: (holds up chainsaw labeled "Desperate Masseurs and destroys all of the Lawyers) NOBODIES GONNA RUIN OUT FUN!! Angel only owns ideas and most OCs! Tara belongs to me!

**Chapter 18: In the Shadows**

Everyone just stared blankly at the girl. Well, everyone except Layla, Jaden and Kyle. Layla cause she knew about it, and Jaden and Kyle cause they had passed out at the sight of her. There she was: a pro duelist. And one of the best at that. Her deck was one of the weirdest that when she first started out, nobody took her seriously and underestimated her. They learned that weird doesn't always mean bad. She creamed them! And like Layla, she had never lost before. She looked at Kyle and Jaden and ran over to them.

"Hey! Wake up!!" she yelled jumped on top of them "Is this how you greet an old friend?! Get up and say 'Hi' already you idiots!! Come on come on!!" she stopped jumping on them and leaned over them. "Less you want me to call you those names that I used to call you as kids!" she grinned like a mad women. Jaden and Kyle shot up at 90 miles an hour.

"WE'RE UP!! WE'RE UP!!!" they shouted. "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!?!"

"Why else?! Jaden didn't call me ever! And since Layla and Kyle were here, I just had to come too!"

"Jaden…" Jaden turned around from looking at Tara to looking at everyone else. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW TARA KENSEI!?!?!?"

"The real question is how did you guys not see this coming?" Jaden asked. Everyone just fell over. "They seem to like to do that a lot now a days."

"That's cause we're here Jayjay!" Layla said walking over to them. "And I have a feeling they'll do it more with the 'Mistress of Random' staying here too! I MISSED YOU TARA!!" she jumped up and hugged Tara tightly who hugged her back.

"I MISSED YOU TOO!!" she squealed. "I still can't believe how famous you got while I was studying abroad for all these years! Same to you Ky! And Jay! I haven't seen you in forever!!" she let go of Layla and hugged Jaden who just hugged back. "I missed you the most! I at least saw these two on the road every now and then! But I never saw you since in left! And the fact that my old man sent me to a boarding school to get less crazy didn't help! The second I was out of elementary school I was gone! I missed so much!"

"I know!" Jaden said as they broke the hug. "I was only 6 and you only came back during holidays and breaks! I hardly remember you!"

"But I called you guys all the time! I even sent you my Radioactive Weasel as a present! Did you guys ever get that?"

"Ya! And it bit me and made me emo!"

"WHAT?!?!?" Tara shouted taking a step back. "YOU!!! EMO?!?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!!"

"Yubel and Haou" Layla said in a voice that made what she said like she had all the answers in the universe.

"Ya that'll do it." Tara said putting her hand to her chin. "What happened? And what did Kyle do know?"

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT DAMMIT?!!?" he shouted.

"Cause I taught you well young Grasshopper" Tara said bowing towards Kyle.

"And I thank you for that master" he bowed back. He then grinned, leaned back and glomped the living outta Tara. "I missed being the second most crazy one back home!! I'm so happy you're here!"

"I am too!" Tara hugged him back. "I missed being the craziest one! I hope you tortured my old man for sending me away!"

"Naturally!" he grinned. "Did they die again?" he asked pointing to the others who were still passed out on the ground. "The 4 of us together are gonna be the end of them one of these days. Or make them as crazy as us. Either way works.

"So you're saying you want all of my friends to end up in an insane asylum or die?" Jaden asked. "What kind of friend are you Kyle?!"

"One of a kind! So how do you suggest waking them up? By foghorn again?"

"I WANNA DO IT! I WANNA DO IT!!" Tara said. "Let's see: what way would be the best to wake up these guys?" she put her hand to her chin. "My flying Monkey's are back in Domino City, my weasels make people emo apparently, the foghorn has already been used, since Jaden wants them to live, my bazooka can't be used, hhhhhhmmmmmmm. What to do what to do…I KNOW!!!" she pulled a bog out of thin air and started to rummage threw it. After a minute of looking threw it, she pulled out a grenade. She pulled off the top and grabbed Kyle Jaden and Layla and hid behind some trees.

"TARA!!" Jaden shouted. "I WANT THEM ALIVE!!"

"There are more then 1 type of grenade Jaden." Tara said sounding all wise and had her eyes closed. "Watch closely young one 1." They all turned back. They heard the 'ticking' from the bomb. The second it stopped, it blew up.

Whipped Cream was sent flying everywhere! "MY WHIPPED CREAM GRENADE!! NEVER FAILS!!" everyone that was out cold sprung up and looked confused at why they were covered in whipped cream.

"What the hell was that?!" Atticus asked.

"What did Kyle do know?!" Alexis asked.

"As much as I would want to, I can't take credit for this deed!" Kyle said. He and the others stepped out from behind the tree. "It was Tara! She taught me how to be crazy! Blame her!!"

"Ya, how do you know her anyways Jay?" Syrus asked.

"…I LOVE YOUR VOICE!!!" Tara said running to him and hugging the life outta him. "IT'S SO SWEET AND INNOCENT!! NOTHING LIKE YOUR BROTHERS AT ALL! I LOVE YOU!!"

"I'm right here you know that right?" Zane asked.

"Ya I know! And your voice is so menacing its creepy! But his is so fluffy!"

"Did she just say 'Fluffly'?" Chazz asked.

"It's best not to question her." Jaden said putting his hands behind his head. "And she was another neighbor who hung out with us. But only until she got to middle school. Then she left and had to go to a boarding school!" Jaden stuck his tongue out at this. "I haven't seen her in ages. She hardly ever came home!"

"I'm sorry Jaden!" Tara said, still hugging Syrus. "It wasn't my fault! It was my pops! And you know that! And I'm here now so what does it matter?!"

"Let me guess, you're staying too aren't you?"

"Of course! I can't let my 3 best friends be all alone on an island without me now can I? Plus, I can torture Crowler while I'm here too!"

"I did that earlier!" Layla said proudly. "He won't be expecting you!"

"I thought you said that you went to a private school." Bastion stated. "Was it this school?"

"(blinks a few times) YOUR ACCENT ROCKS!!" Tara let go of Syrus and glomped Bastion instead. "No. I came here after I graduated middle school. So me and Kyle were with each other for 2 years before I graduated. Then I was sent abroad to study and that's when I became famous. And can someone tell me the real reason why Jaden was emo?" everyone suddenly went quiet. "Tell me our I'll hurt somebody."

"Yubel came back" Jaden said threw a sigh.

"Explain"

"Sent us to another dimension, we got back but Jesse had to stay behind, we went looking for him, they all died, I let Haou loose cause I snapped when they died, I killed a hell of a lot of people, I was finally defeated, went and found Jesse, freed him from Yubel, defeated Yubel, fused souls with her, and went on a trip to get more mature that these two ruined by coming back and turning me back to the old me." Jaden summoned up. Tara blinked a couple hundred times.

"Layla, Kyle, good job. And YUBEL!!!" she shouted letting go of Bastion. "COME OUT HERE NOW!!" Yubel came out of Jaden and looked nervous. But the weird thing was, she was solid again. Ichigo came out of Layla to watch. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?!? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!! YOU HURT JADEN AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" she lunged for Yubel. She was about to hit her, when Ichigo grabbed her by the arms. "LET ME KILL HER!! LET ME KILL HER!!"

"_Did you have sugar again Lady Tara?"_" Ichigo asked.

"Not much. NOW LET ME KILL HER!!"

"_Don't kill Yubel. You know she meant well._"

"By forcing Haou out and having him kill a lot of people?"

"She has a point…" Kyle said.

"_SIR KYLE!!"_

"But don't kill her. Other wise, who's gonna protect Jay all the time?"

"I will" Layla and Tara said at the same time.

"_Don't I get a say in this?_" Yubel asked, hiding behind Jaden.

"No" the 4 kids said.

"_You can't win Yubel_" Ichigo said with a chuckle. "_Never have been never w-"_ he stopped and looked around. "_Not again!_"

"What is it Ichigo?" Layla asked. "Is it bad? It's not the shad-" just then everyone was surrounded by shadows. "ICHGO! YUBEL! GUARD JADEN!!! EVERYONE ELSE, HUDDLE TOGETHER!!" everyone started to move together, but were thrown back.

"TARA! LAYLA! KYLE! JADEN!!" they all shouted, seeing that those 4 were still inside the darkness.

"ICHIGO!! HELP!!" they heard Layla shout.

"YUBEL!!" Jaden yelled this time.

"LUFFY!!" that time it was Kyle.

"SAKURA!!" the only voice left was Tara's.

"WHO THE HELL ARE SAKURA AND LUFFY?!?!" Chazz shouted.

"Maybe they have guardians too!" Bastion said. Just then, the shadows started to close in on the 4. It just got smaller and smaller until it was the size of a bush. Then, it just disappeared. Everyone ran to where it once stood. The only thing that was left was 4 cards. Winged Kuriboh, Red Eyes Black Chick, Petit Angel and Watapon. Kyle, Layla, Jaden and Tara were gone and no where in sight. "Does anyone have any idea what just happened?"

"Ask the cards" Jesse said picking up the cards. "Any of you little buddies know where they went?" the spirits of all of the cards came out and stood at Jesse's feet and started to make weird noises that must have been them talking. "Whoa! Whoa! Can you understand them Chazz?"

"No" Chazz said bluntly. "But these idiots can." Just then, Ojama Yellow, Green and Black appeared floating around Chazz.

"_Uh huh. Uh huh._" Ojama Yellow said nodding a few times as the little monsters talked.

"What are they saying?"

"_That they were taken to the shadows and havta get out themselves!_" he cried.

OOOOOOOO

Angel: I have a feeling I'm gonna die for that

Indi: what else is new?

Jesse: if you knew that you were gonna die, why write it?

Angel: I didn't want this chapter to be a filler and I felt like it.

Jesse: you, (blinks) felt like it?

Angel: yup! I had fun with this, but I do havta get back to the story sooner or later! And this can help a lot!

Indi: but you're gonna die for it!

Angel: but I have this for protection (pulls out flamethrower chainsaw with a spork on it) now nobody can hurt me or my Jesse!

Jesse: but doesn't Mekishika hurt me almost in every one of her A/N's?

Angel: (blinks) when I read her newest chapters I'm gonna hurt her! Watch out Mekishika!! When it comes to Jesse, I don't play nice!! O! and 15animefreak15, hope you liked the first full chapter with your character!

WHIPPED CREAM FOR ALL!!!

DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CLIFFIE!! -Angel


	19. To the Shadows and Back

Angel: MWHAHAHAHHAHA!!!

Jesse: did you have sugar today?

Angel: no….I…didn't….it's…just….MWHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA!!!!

Jesse: you did have sugar today! This won't be good!

Indi: no she didn't! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

Syrus: do I want to know what's going on?

Ani(that's 15animefreak15 it gets annoying to write it all the time so that is her nickname now): I want in on the secret!

Syrus: that might bring out the end of the world!

Angel and Indi: MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!!

Jesse: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!??!

Angel: WE MIGHT HAVE A SNOW DAY TOMORROW!! 2 INCHES EVERY HOUR!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Jesse, Syrus, and Ani: lucky!

Indi: YUP! MWHAHAHHAHHAHA!!

Ani: just start the chapter and save the crazy for that!!

Angel: fine! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: (run up to the house but hear maniacal laughter and slowly back away)

Ani: AW!! I WANTED TO BLOW THEM UP!!

**Chapter 19: To the Shadows and Back**

Jaden opened his eyes to see nothing. Well, that's a lie. He saw darkness. Lots and lots of darkness. Lucky him. He looked around a little more and saw Kyle, and Layla sitting on the ground talking. He stood up and walked over to them and sat down with them.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The Shadow Realm by the looks of it." Layla said a matter of fatly. "And it looks like none of us have our duel monster partners. You don't have your cute little fuzz ball, Kyle doesn't have his little dragon, I don't have my angel, and Tara doesn't have her 'pink puff of fluffyness' as she calls it. But we all still have our guardians."

"That makes sense" Jaden said nodding his head. "Speaking of which, where is Tara?" as if right on cue:

"WAH!! I DON'T LIKE THE DARK! IT'S SCARY! I WANT MY NIGHT LIGHT!" Tara was running around the endless abyss in circles screaming at the top of her lungs. "THE DARKNESS HOLDS ALL DARK THINGS!!

"Gee, I wonder why that is?" Kyle said in a mocking tone. "Calm down already!" she stopped running in circles, came up to him, punched him in the arm, and went back to running in circles. "THAT HURT!! COME HERE!!" he got up and started to chase her around the place while Jaden and Layla just sat across from each other around a table drinking tea.

"How is it that they're older than us and they act like 5 year olds?" Layla asked taking another sip of tea.

"You're asking me that?" Jaden asked also taking a sip. "Should we stop them? Or just wait till they calm down?"

"I saw wait. Less moving that we havta do."

"_You're to lazy Lady Layla!_" Ichigo said, appearing in the flesh and blood behind her.

"And proud of it!"

"_Don't you think that you should do something Master Jaden?_" Yubel asked appearing behind Jaden also in flesh and blood.

"Nope" he said bluntly.

"Nicely put Jaden!" Layla said.

"Thank you!" just then, Tara and Kyle came running by. Jaden grabbed Kyle by the arm and pulled him into a headlock while Layla just jumped into the air and sat on Tara. "See? We did do something!" Jaden said looking at Yubel and Ichigo.

"_Fair enough_" the guardians said in defeat. "_Now, what do you guys plan on doing?_"

"I don't know…" Layla said trailing off while she looked in a random direction. "What do you guys think?"

"I think that you should GET THE HELL OFFA ME!!!" Tara said in a sweet voice and then one that was so evil that it would make Darth Vader wet his pants. Layla took the hint and got off. "Thank you"

"Now, CAN YOU LET GO OF MY HEAD?!!?" Kyle shouted.

"NEVER!!" Jaden said in a triumphant tone. "But for once, can we be serious and figure out what the hell to do?" they all blinked a few times and then they all started to crack up. "WHO AM I KIDDING?!!? US!?!? SERIOUS?!!? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!" they all continued to laugh for the next few minutes till they calmed down. "But I know some people who can!"

"Jaden…" Layla started. "I'm scared to know what you're thinking. Please say you don't mean _that_! Anything but that!"

"Is there any other way?" Tara said, sounding oddly serious and worried.

"I don't think so" Kyle said, for once not sounding optimistic. "We havta do it. Less you want to spend the rest of your live in the DARK!!" he, naturally, emphasized the 'dark'.

"EEEKKK!!" Tara squealed. "NO MORE DARKNESS!! NO MORE DARKNESS!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Layla shouted. She then turned her attention to Ichigo and Yubel. "What do you guys think?"

"_You're right my Lady._" Ichigo said. "_It is the only way without being swallowed by the darkness. LUFFY!! SAKURA!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!_" as soon as he said that, a monster that looked like Ichigo came out of Kyle and another that looked like Yubel came out of Tara.

"_You summoned the great Luffy?!_" Luffy shouted. His eyes were emerald color and red. His hair was wild and colored purple and sapphire. He looked almost identical to Ichigo.

"_Great my ass!_" the other girl monster, Sakura said. Her eyes were emerald and sapphire. Her hair is wild and colored red and grey. If they didn't know any better, they would have thought that all of these guardians were quadruplets (that's for 4, right?). "_We can talk about your ego later! Now! Every pair up and get ready!_" Ichigo stood behind Layla, Yubel behind Jaden, Luffy behind Kyle, and Sakura behind Tara. They all stood in a circle. The 4 humans closed their eyes and started to glow.

OOOOOOOOO

(5 days later at DA)

Classes had just finished for the week and everybody was heading off to do whatever the hell they did when it was the weekend. Bastion, Chazz, Syrus, Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberrry, Jesse and Jim all headed back to the Slifer dorm to meet up with Zane who had already graduated and didn't havta go to classes. They hadn't heard anything about or from Jaden and the others and they were really getting worried.

"WHEN ARE THEY GONNA BE COMING BACK!!?!?" Syrus shouted once they were all in the cafeteria. They had told Shepherd about what had happened and he was just as baffled as them. "THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!!!"

"Calm down Private!" Hassleberry said. "The Corporal, Serge and Generals will be fine! They have those guardians or whatever with them!!"

"Did you say 'Generals'?" Atticus questioned.

"Neither of them have lost, so they're tied. And I'm not counting when Layla lost and turned back to herself. That was Hinata that lost!"

"Whatever you say dino-brain." Chazz said rather coldly.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME CADET PRINCETON?!?!" Hassleberrry shouted slamming his hand on the table and standing up.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!!" they continued to argue like that for hours on end while the others just talked about how to get Layla and the others back from the Shadow Realm.

(sorry! I wanted this at night and I'm just gonna make a quick time skip! It's now like 7)

Just then a black light appeared in front of the dorm. Chazz and Hassleberry stopped arguing and walked to the door. The others followed them. Once they walked outside, they had to cover their eyes the light was so bright. Once the light diminished, they saw Jaden, Layla, Kyle and Tara all standing in a circle. They let out a sigh and leaned into each other and sat on the ground. They bowed their heads in exhaustion and stared at the ground, eyes covered by hair. Everyone ran to them.

"Next time I'm there, I'm gonna destroy that place!" Jaden said rather coldly. Everyone gasped at his tone of voice.

"O come on!" Layla said in a chipper voice. "It wasn't so bad! I thought that it was kinda fun!"

"That's just you!" Kyle said in a slightly annoyed tone. "It was to boring! To much black!"

"I'm just glad that we're back!" Tara said, sounding a little depressed.

"No one asked you what you thought you nut case!" Jaden snapped.

"JADEN!!!" everyone shouted in surprise at what he said.

"What? It's true!"

"But nobody asked you to comment!" Layla said. "No one ever does! And yet you still say it you idiot!"

"And now were onto name calling again! What kinda friend are you?!"

"One that gets mad when you talk of destroying things all the time!"

"It's more fun doing it! If you would just let me destroy something every now and then…"

"NO!!!!" Layla, Kyle and Tara all shouted. "LOOK WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!!!"

"Good times!! Good times!!" Jaden said with a chuckle.

"Can I hurt him?" Kyle asked. (I say that in real life more then I should...)

"Ladies first!" Layla said hitting him upside the head. Kyle and Tara then stood up slowly and looked at everyone.

"Miss us?!" Kyle asked stretching and then wincing. "You could have made things easier you idiot!" he shouted looking at Jaden.

"SCREW YOU!!" he shouted in response.

"Dammit! Not again! Never quit do you?"

"Um, mate?" Jim asked looking at Kyle. "Why does Jaden sound like Haou? And Layla like Hinata?" Jaden and Layla looked up and everyone saw their eyes now. Jaden's were the cold golden eyes of Haou, and Layla's were the calming kind purple eyes of Hinata's. "WHAT THE?!?!"

"Miss me you guys!?!?" Hinata asked in a chipper voice. "I now we got off to a bad start but I'm not like that anymore! I'm kind Hinata now! So don't be afraid!"

"But what about Haou?" Syrus asked, voice shaking.

"O! You mean him?" Hinata asked pointing a thumb at Haou. "Ya he's still a dickhead who likes to destroy things and make them go BOOM!" Haou just smirked evilly at this.

"And destroy I will!!" he said his smirk growing.

OOOOOOOOO

Angel: DONE!! And I left another cliffie! I must have a death wish or something!

Jesse: don't kill Angel! She's nice to me!!

Angel: cause your cute and nice! (hugs Jesse)

Indi: and you have tomorrow (most likely) off!

Angel: but I'm having CC (nickname of a nickname. We call her that cause she loves Coka-a-Cola and CC sounds cool, and I'm not gonna say her name) over for a little while! So I won't get as much as I should! But I will hopefully get something!

Indi: fair enough!

TEA IF YOU REVIEW!!

FEAR THE SHADOWS!!! -Angel


	20. Enemy Number 1

Angel: today was a good day!

Indi: but we have to go to school tomorrow! T.T but we might have a delay!

Angel: snow is evil and good! No school but shoveling! (sticks out tongue)

Jesse: (walks in room with a package in his hands) this is labeled for you Angel. Wonder what it is?

Ani: I got the sledge hammer! (knocks create open and Chazz falls out) WHAT THE HELL!??!

Angel: who's this thing from?! (looks on label and finds that it says: "To Angel! From Fay! He didn't die! Enjoy!) OOOOOOO!! So that's where he went!

Ani: CHAZZ!! (hugs Chazz)

Chazz: LET GO!!!

Ani: NEVER!!

Syrus: What's going on?

Ani: SHO-KUN!! (glomps Syrus)

Angel: you wanna kill lawyers or not?

Ani: yup! (jumps offa Sy)

Angel: DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: (walk up to door and pound on it with brief cases)

Ani: (opens door and has a bazooka in her hands) ENJOY MY INVENTION!! WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING CEPT OCS AND IDEA!! GO AWAY!! (fires missile and hit them dead on. They get covered in Whipped Cream and pass out for getting hit with a missile) MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Chapter 20: Enemy Number One  
**

"NO DESTROYING ANYTHING!!" Hinata said punching Haou in the head. "YOU DESTROYED A DIMENSION ALREADY!! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU!?!?"

"Nope!" Haou said standing up and rubbing his head. "Now, where did I leave my explosives?"

"DON'T GO IN MY BAG DAMMIT!!" Tara shouted jumping on Haou. "LAST TIME YOU GOT THOSE YOU BLEW UP MY TOILET!!! IT TOOK ME A WEEK TO CLEAN UP!! NO TOILET BLASTING!!!"

"You let the sugar crazed pyro have explosives and not me?!?!" Haou shouted.

"Duh!" Kyle said. "She doesn't kill people cept Jaden's old man! Now, let him go! Now!"

"Now, why in the hell would I do that?!"

"Cause if you don't, I'll kick your ass!" Hinata said cracking her knuckles. "And I don't care if Jaden feels it! You'll be in control and you'll feel it! Wait!" she closed her eyes and then opened then to revel Layla's eyes. "Let him go or I get to have fun!" she said as her eyes started to glow with an evil aura.

"WAH!! ANYTHING BUT HER!!" Haou shouted, trying to get free from Tara. It would seem that the master of evil and nightmares, is scared of the wrath of Layla. "I'LL GIVE HIM BACK!! LAST TIME SHE NEARLY BLEW OF OUR-"

"Don't say it!" Layla said holding a fist up to Haou's face. "And unless you want a repeat, GIVE BACK JADEN!!!"

"EEP!" Haou just stared at the fist and then closed his eyes. A second later he opened his eyes and they were Jaden's again. "Layla…did you threaten Haou again? Cause he's screaming like a little girl in here!"

"I had to do what I had to to get you out!" Layla said pushing Tara off him and pulling him to his feet. "And tell him this: if he ever does what he did in the Dark World again, I'LL CUT OFF HIS-" Tara covered her mouth.

"He knows what you mean! Now stop saying you'll do it!"

"Fine!" Layla said crossing her arms over her chest in defeat. "Did we miss anything while we were in the Shadow Realm?"

"Nope" everyone said in unison. "BUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE SHADOW REALM ANYWAYS?!?!?!"

"Stuff"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!"

"We just went searching around the place trying to find our way out." Kyle finally stepped in and answered. "They let Hinata and Haou out cause they had been in the shadows and would help us. Hinata was easy to control, but it took a lot from Haou to do what we wanted. Jaden, your flip side is a dickhead!"

"Gee! I never would have guessed!" Jaden said sarcastically. "And Layla, when you threaten him like that, I get scared cause its my body that you'll hurt!"

"O! I'd pull him out and do it to him!" Layla said. "I'd find a way and then put him back in so he'll never do it again! So don't worry!"

"When you get that look in your eyes, I tend to see my life flash before my eyes!"

"Your dad says that a lot when Layla's around you know that right?" Kyle asked.

"Layla, what do you do to him?!" Jaden shouted at her.

"Like you wanna know!" Layla said turning towards the dorm. "Now if you don't mind, I'M GOING TO SLEEP!! DISTURB ME AND DIE HORRIBLY!!!" (my dad hears that more than he should! O.O)

"WAIT UP ROOMIE!!" Tara shouted following after her. Jaden and Kyle looked at each other, shrugged and went to their room too.

"Where you going Serge?" Hassleberry asked.

"Sleep" Jaden said yawning. "Being in the Shadow Realm for 5 days will do that to ya. Right Atty?" Jaden asked giving Atticus a smile. "He slept for like a week when he came back!"

"So did you Jaden!" Atticus called back in defense.

"I WAS INJURED!!"

"SO WAS I!!"

"Well, its good ta have them back!" Jesse said. "Was to dang quiet without them!" he chuckled and walked back into the cafeteria. "You guys coming or do I get all the food?!" he called back. Everyone followed after him.

OOOOOOOOO

(in Domino City)

"Sir!" someone that looked like a bodyguard said walking into an office. Inside stood the four people from before, the one with the wild hair, the blonde, the (as the blonde so kindly put it) spoiled rich guy, and his little brother. They all stopped their conversation and looked to him. "We have confirmed that they are back at Duel Island safe and sound. But we still don't know where they went."

"Thank you." Said the rich guy. "You may leave now." The man bowed in respect and left them to their conversation. "And you guys were worried. They never stay down for long and you know that! Worrying is for the weak!"

"So, you're saying that your wife is weak then for worrying about her son?" the wild head asked.

"You calling my sister weak?!" the blonde shouted. "She's anything but weak!"

"O shut it blondie!" Richie said (you expect me to say the same thing over and over!? Rich Guy is now Richie!) "I knew that they would come back didn't I?! And I didn't mean it like that! Quit trying to pick a fight! Anyways, I'll havta call them tomorrow to ask what happened."

"You mean yell at them, don't you big brother?" Richie Junior asked.

"Ask, yell, same thing!"

"You know that Layla will yell at you if you yell at Jaden." Wired Head stated. "Same thing with Tara and Kyle. They look out for each other and to them, you're their worst enemy when it comes to someone they love."

"You have a point there. But I have a right to yell at Jaden!"

"Just because he's your only heir doesn't mean that you can always chew him out!" Blondie said.

"No, but him being my son sure as hell can!"

"You'll never change my friend!" Weird Head said, (rhyming!). "But, you'll havta wait till at least noon to yell at him."

"And why's that?"

"It's a Saturday. Like he'll be up before then! None of them will! And after coming back from the Shadow Realm, it's more then likely that they now have an excuse!"

"…I hate it when you're right!"

"Which is a lot of the time!" he said with a chuckle.

OOOOOOOOOO

(back at DA at 12:25)

Sure enough, Wired Head was right! Jaden, Kyle, Layla, Tara, and even Jesse were still asleep. Everyone else had been up for a while. Or in Hassleberry's cause, 10 minutes. They were all waiting in the cafeteria. Just then, the door burst open and there stood an angry Jaden.

"Thanks a lot Layla!" he almost shouted. "Thanks to your little threat last night, Haou hardly let me get any sleep!"

"Your welcome!" Layla walked in after him, grinning. "But, didn't Hinata enter your mind and gag him for you? I asked her to do that."

"Around dawn ya. Thanks though. The rest of the time was Kyle's fault.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you couldn't sleep!" Kyle shouted, now walking in himself.

"It is when your snoring can wake the dead!" Tara said walking in. "WHEN'S LUNCH?!" she ran up, grabbed her lunch and sat down Indian Style next to Syrus.

"Why, prey tell, are you sitting like that?" Bastion asked.

"It helps me think better!" she said while grinning. The others got their food and sat down too. "Hey! Where's Jesse?" everyone looked around and saw that their teal haired friend was in fact not there. "Did you guys wake him up?"

"We did, must have gone back to sleep." Jaden said. "Either that or he didn't hear us threw his ear plugs."

"How bad is Kyle's snoring?!" Blaire shouted.

"Badder than it should be!" Jesse said while walking in. "You sound like your drowning dude!" he said, now facing Kyle.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!"

"YES IT IS!!" Jesse, Jaden, Layla, and Tara shouted.

"SHUT UP!!" just then, they heard a PDA go off. They all looked to Jaden who pulled it out and looked to see who was calling. He started to swear when he saw who it was. "Who is it Jay?"

"Who makes me swear this much?" he asked almost glaring at Kyle.

"O! That makes sense. You gonna answer?"

"I don't want to talk to my old man!"

"Jaden…" Layla said. "If you don't answer, how can I yell at him for yelling at you?"

"Good point. You three are most likely involved in this." He said pointing to Layla, Kyle and Tara. "Come on." They all got up and started to leave.

"HEY!!" Alexis called after them. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"You really wanna hear what I gotta say to my dad?" Jaden questioned. "Cause we never get along."

"It would be wise not to listen" Tara said grabbing the PDA out of Jaden's hands and opening it. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!" she shouted at the picture of his father. She finished walking out of the door while the others followed.

"_Is that anyway to talk to me?!_" he shouted. It was a picture PDA so they all saw his face. And it looked pissed!

"That's being nice!"

"_Where's Jaden?_"

"That's none of your concern you old fart!" Layla shouted taking the PDA away from Tara. "Is there a purpose to this call or is it just the usual insults? Or is it just to yell at us for being in the Shadow Realm again? Which wasn't our fault! We don't know who did it that time! But we're out so there is no point to yell at us!"

"_Yes there is! You 4 in the same place?! That's like begging the shadows to come and take you! You must separate today! No excuses!_"

"They already know that we're here!" Kyle took the PDA this time. "And since Jaden is still a student, he would be a sitting duck! So we can't go anywhere! And is that all?!"

"_That was the whole point to my call but-"_

"End conversation!" Kyle closed the PDA and gave it back to Jaden. "I hate him! Don't answer if it's him again Jay!" he ordered.

"Why would I?" Jaden asked. "And knowing him, he's gonna come and yell at us in person! O god! If he does I'm gonna kill him!"

"We know Jay." Tara said in a soothing voice. "But, your mom won't let him. Same with your uncles! They won't let him break his promise like that after all this time! You have nothing to- WOULD YOU TURN THAT DANG MUSIC OFF ALREADY?!" she just randomly shouted. Everyone else just started to laugh. The others came rushing out at the sound of her yelling.

"What in Sam Hill is going on out here soldiers!?" Hassleberry shouted.

"It's Tara!" Layla said clutching her sides. "Did we mention that she doesn't have what one might call 'a brain'? She used to have one, but then it deteriorated from sugar-damage. Then, she hired a new one named George, but he ran-off on a permanent vacation. Finally, she got the three voices in her head to work for her. Pink,Yellow and Blue. They're kind of like duel spirits, but just orbs of light. They like to play ping-pong while listening to polka music in her head, which leads to random shouting of what she just said or 'OW!! THAT WAS MY SKULL, DANGIT!'. And I swear that's what she says about it!"

"WELL IT'S TRUE!!" Tara said putting her hands on her hips. "Why do you think that after that happened Jaden or Kyle never got sugar?!"

"I thought that it was because on Halloween when I was 5 and he was 7 that we broke into your closet, took out explosives, and almost destroyed the neighborhood." Jaden said. "You never let us have sugar again!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" everyone that didn't already know about that shouted. "WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO AS KIDS?!?!"

"Our parents were really strict and we had to find ways to release the stress they put on us!" Layla said. "Jaden had it the worst! But after that, we watched what he and Kyle did more!"

"In other words," Kyle started. "We had less fun! But that was a good night!"

"Cept we got grounded for 2 months after that!" Jaden said.

"That didn't stop us!" everyone just face faulted.

"Kyle," Tara said. "I think we really will be the death of them!"

"YUP!!" Jaden, Kyle and Layla shouted.

OOOOOOOO

Angel: thank you Ani for the whole 'Brain' thing and Kiarafay, or just Fay, for the neighborhood thing! This was quite fun to type!

Chazz: WHAT KINDA FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE!??!

Indi: the fun ones!!

Chazz: (falls anime style)

Angel: I was nice and didn't leave a cliffie!

WHOOPEE CUSHIONS IF YOU REVIEW!!!

THE NUT JOBS WILL RULE!!! -Angel


	21. Which Will He Choose

Ani: (runs around in a circle scream her head off) NO!! NO!!!! NNNNNNOOOOO!!!!

Chazz: what the hell is wrong with her!?!

Angel: she had midterms! Damn teachers! Doing this to poor little nut cases around the world! BURN THE TESTS!!

Indi: ANGEL!!

Angel: yes Indi?

Indi: don't burn things again!

Angel: can't I burn our science teacher?!

Indi: ...just this once

Angel: YAY!! (runs off with flamethrower in hand)

Indi: since she's in a good mood, I guess this chap will be interesting! ANI!! DISCLAIMER!!

Ani: (stops screaming and looks at Indi) YAY!! LAWYERS!!

Lawyers: (wearing armor and are banging on the door) SUE! SUE! SUE!

Ani: ARMOR!! DAMMIT!! WAIT! I KNOW!! (pulls out box, opens it over Lawyers and lets the snow bury them alive) YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE CRAZY PEOPLE!! MWHAHAHHHA!! We only own OCs and idea!

**Chapter 21: Which Will he Choose?**

"Sssssssoooooooooo," Tara said. "What do we do with all these passed out people?" she pointed to Hassleberry, Blaire, Alexis, Zane, Bastion, Atticus, Chazz, Jesse, Jim and Syrus. They had been out for a good 10 minutes after the conversation about the Halloween of BOOMS!! and they were getting worried. "Should I get my grenade again?"

"No" Kyle said. "Its Layla's turn." This caused Layla to grin evilly. "What are you thinking? Wait, I'm scared to find out!"

"It's nothing TO bad!" Layla said running into Chazz's, well, her suite. She stayed in their for a few moments and came back out with a bag of, well, I DON'T WANNA KNOW!! "This is gonna be fun!"

"Layla…" Jaden said, voice very stern. "Don't kill them alright!"

"Fine!" she said rolling her eyes as she started to rummage again. "AHA!" she pulled out something that looked flammable! O god. She went over to Zane, Atticus Hassleberry and Chazz and put something in their shirts. "STAND BACK LADIES!!" She pulled a match out of thin air a put the strings on fire and backed away really fast. She pushed back the others and grabbed her bag in the process. "As far as they know, Kyle did it. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Jaden and Tara said. "AND WHAT DID YOU DO!!"

"I don't agree!" Kyle shouted.

"You'll find out and you're out voted! Now, watch!" they waited a few seconds and then they heard little _crack_s "MWHAHAHAHA!!" Zane, Atticus, Hassleberry and Chazz all sprung up and started running around in pain. "DANCE PUPPETS!! DANCE!!!" Layla held out her hands to make it look like she was holding puppet strings. As the boys were screaming like preppy high school girls that just broke a nail, the others jumped up and saw the sight in front of them and started to laugh their butts off. "I LOVE FIRE CRACKERS!! MWHAHAHAHA!!"

"WHAT IN SAM HILL IS THIS!?!?" Hassleberry shouted. "GET IT OFF ME!!"

"HELP ME FIRST!!" Chazz shouted over him. "MY PERFECT CHEST IS GONNA BE GONE AFTER THIS!!!"

"WHAT ABOUT MY FACE!?!!?" Atticus shouted. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE WILL BE RUINED!! WAH!!!" anime tears started to fall from his eyes while he was running around.

"KYLE!!!" Zane said more fire in his eyes rather than on his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS FOR?!!?"

"IT WAS LAYLA!!!" Kyle shouted, pointing at Layla who just looked innocent with a little halo above her head.

"LAYLA'S NOT THIS BAD!! NOT EVEN TARA!! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO ALMOST BLEW UP A NEIGHBORHOOD!! AND JADEN WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO US!!" Zane retorted back.

"DAMN YOU LAYLA YU!!!!" Kyle shouted.

"RUN GUYS!! RUN!!!" Layla shouted, grabbing Jaden and Tara by the wrists and pulling them into the forest. "TRY AND CATCH US NOW!!!" she said laughing maniacally.

"JUST YOU WAIT!!" Kyle shouted, starting to run after them.

"PUT OUT THE DAMN FIRE KYLE!!" the four boys shouted at him.

"FINE!!" Kyle ran into Tara and Layla's room and pulled out a fire extinguisher. "HOLD STILL DAMMIT!!!" they all stood in a line and he set off the extinguisher. But it wasn't foam that came out, it was, well, I don't know, but it was white and wasn't supposed to be in there. It covered Hassleberry and the others from head to toe. Whatever it was it put out the fire and fire crackers pretty well.

"Thanks for the save," they said together. "BUT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SPRAY US WITH!?!?" Kyle looked at the extinguisher label. He found what he was looking for. Contents: toothpaste. Kyle's eyes widened and he started to role around on the ground. "WHAT ARE WE COVERED IN?!?!"

"TOOTHPASTE!!"

"DAMMIT KYLE!!!" they started to shake like dogs to get the stuff off them.

"Wasn't my fault! It was in Layla's and Tara's room!" they walked off. But Kyle could have swore that he heard. "I need a shower!" from all of them. He looked at all the others who were left. "You guys enjoyed it though, right?"

"Yup!" Jesse said grinning. "It was pretty dang funny!"

"Uh mate?" Jim asked. "Where did the others get to?"

"I say by the speed at which they were going-" if I start to try and translate whatever the hell he says, my brain will explode! Just put in whatever you see fit! "-(scienceie talk blah blah blah) they must be pretty far into the forest by now. Who should go in and get them?"

"I better go and make sure my brother doesn't do anything rash while he's pissed." Syrus said starting to walk to the Slifer dorm.

"I'm gonna stay here and make sure Kyle doesn't blow anything up, again!" Jesse said folding his arms over his chest.

"AND I'M GONNA STAY HERE IF KYLE STAYS!!" Blaire declared while glomping Kyle.

"If Shirley doesn't get something to eat soon, I may be in trouble." Jim said walking to the cafeteria.

"And I have a test to study for." Bastion said walking back to the red dorm.

"Guess it's just me then." Alexis said with a sigh. She walked into the forest and walked in silence for a few minutes. "I wonder how far they got into this stupid forest!" just then, she heard some leaves up in a tree move. She ignored it and kept on walking. Boy, was that a mistake!

"HIYA!! Whatcha' doin'?!" Tara dropped upside-down from the tree while hanging by my knees and yelled into Alexis' ear. "Are you ok, or do you always fall on your butt and start shaking at a tree for no reason." It was true. Alexis was on the ground, one arm covering her face, her eyes wide with fear while she was shaking in fear.

"I'm fine!" she said in a huff while she stood up and brushed off her skirt. "You just scared the BuhJebus outta me!"

"Ya I tend to do that." she said chuckling. She loosened her legs and let herself fall. She landed on her head. "WHO PUT THE GROUND THERE!" she said clutching her head. "Anyways, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to look for you guys. Where are Layla and Jaden?"

"They went off somewhere."

"O" Alexis just let out a sigh of aggregations and started to storm off. "They can come back when they want!"

"YO!" Tara said getting up and running after her. "You're not jealous, are you?" she said narrowing her eyes in a playful way. "You are! But you shouldn't be."

"Really? Why?"

"Wait! I meant should be! I get the two mixed up! You should totally be jealous!" a dark cloud seemed to form over the two girls. "But that's cause Layla has known Jaden his whole life! They're way close! And you shouldn't feel that he's treating her better or likes her better and you totally love him don't you?" Alexis just nodded in agreement.

"You're right! They have kno-wait! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?" Alexis' face just got as red as a balloon. "I WASN'T AGREEING TO THAT!! I WAS JUST AGREEING WITH WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE THAT!!"

"Never said it was any different and you just made it so damn obvious it's sad!" Alexis let out another sigh. "Wait, it was a secret? Anyways, if you really love him, you should tell him how you feel before it's too late!"

"But he's madly in love with Layla! I can't compete with the way he looks at her! Do you see the twinkle in his eyes when she smiles! Maybe I should just go back to the original plan and ask out Zane!"

"Don't do that! He'll just think that you're trying to get over Jaden! Which you are, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You shouldn't try and force him to like you. Just be yourself and who knows! Maybe he will come to love you too! You would make a cute couple!"

"But why are you helping me? Isn't Layla like your best friend? If so, shouldn't you be helping her?"

"Her heart belongs to a lot of people. And Jaden's not the only guy. It's not that I don't want them to be happy together, I just think that the other guy would make her more happy. Not that there's anything wrong with Jaden."

"I think I get what you mean."

"Good cause I sure as hell don't know what I'm saying anymore!" Tara said putting her hands behind her head and walking off while Alexis just stared at her. "Well, you gonna go to your dorm or wait around for Jay and Lay?" Alexis snapped out of her trance and looked around. They were back to being in front of the red dorm.

"When the…" Alexis asked looking around. She shrugged and went to the cafeteria.

OOOOOOO

"I think that Tara finally stopped stalking us!" Jaden said looking around. He stopped looking and walked over to where Layla was sitting. They were at the cliff that Kyle brought Jaden before when he was still in the hospital. Layla had her legs crossed and her head in her hands while she stared off into the ocean.

"As much as I hate to say it," she said after Jaden took a seat next to her. "The old man is right. It was a bad idea for the four of us to be here together at the same time. The shadows won't be merciful! It's gonna be hard."

"I know Lay." Jaden said, starting to get the same far off look as Layla. "But, I can't really have fun dueling unless it's hard! Then I win to fast for me to enjoy it!" he chuckled.

"But Jay, things aren't gonna be as easy as they were before. Your friends will be in danger while with us. It won't be as bad as those life or death duels in the dark world, but it will still be bad! I mean, what would you do if, o, say the shadows took Alexis captive. How would you feel? Not like you were having fun now would you. And what if you had to choose between her and me! Would it still be fun!?"

"If I had to choose between you two," he took her chin in his hand and looked her in the eye. "I would choose you every time." He gave her one of his billion dollar grins.

"Thanks Jay!" Layla said giving him her smile in return.

OOOOOOOO

(just for fun, the next morning) **(1)**

It was just passed dawn when there was a loud BOOM!!! that rang out threw the air. Everyone in the Slifer dorm jumped out of bed. That would include Jesse, Jim, Kyle, Layla, and Tara, the others came running out as Layla came out of her suite in her pajama bottoms and a random T-shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!!?" she shouted.

"WE WERE GONNA ASK YOU GENERAL!!" Hassleberry shouted running up to her in camouflage pajama pants. "Did Tara blow something up again?!"

"I'M INNOCENT THIS TIME!! AND SOME OF MY EXPLOSIVES ARE MISSING!!!" Tara shouted running out of the room in pink pajama bottoms and a pink T-shirt. "AND THEY'RE C4'S!!!!" everyone's faces dropped. THIS WON'T END WELL!! "I WANT MY BOOM MAKERS!!"

"YO!" Kyle shouted running up to the railing. "JADEN'S GONE!!"

"Jaden plus explosives equals BAD!!" Chazz shouted.

"It wasn't Jaden!" Tara said defensively. "He knows not to take my explosives! Who else could have taken it?!" just then they heard a loud BOOM!!! coming from the woods. They all ran into a clearing to see Jaden jumping up and down near a fire. He turned around at the noise of gasps. His eyes weren't Jaden brown eyes, they were Haou's golden eyes.

"Looks like my funs over!" he said smirking. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." He looked over and saw Layla turning bright read from the feet up to her head as steam came out of her ears. (think old Loony Toons cartoons) "O shit!"

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Layla shouted while her eyes turned bright purple.

"I'm gonna die." Haou said oddly calm as Hinata charged for him.

OOOOOOO

**(1)** planned to end it there, but wanted to end with something funny

Angel: MWHAHAHA!! That's not really a cliffie! I just felt like doing that! and I thank yumi2482 for the idea! and i don't know how bad C4's are, but the way she put it, it sounded bad!

Chazz: man! Can she get pissed!

Indi: that's an understatement!

Ani: I thought it was funny!

TOOTHPASTE FILLED EXTINGUISHERS IF YOU REVIEW!!

I think I need to be in an asylum for this stuff! -Angel


	22. Haou Down

Ani: ANGEL!! ANGEL!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!?

Indi: she's in the writing room which IS LOCKED!! (bangs on door) OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I HURT YOU!!!

Ani: why is she locked in her writing room?

Indi: because Mekishika went and had Jesse punched and had one of her characters start to like Jesse. So, she grabbed him and locked him in there with her so that Mekishika won't be able to hurt him and have some other girl take him away from her.

Ani: O! I knew that! and I thought that she just got death threats again.

Indi: no. most people were saying that she didn't belong in an asylum and such. And there is a poll to take now! And you must answer it if you want this story to continue on time!

Ani: what's the poll and does it involve explosives?!

Indi: not the poll, but what's behind the poll the involve explosions!! And here it is:

A) Introduce mystery people in a couple of chapters

B) Hint at the mystery people but don't actually have them in this story but in sequel, (if it will be made)

C) make the mystery people go boom (please not that!)

Or D) destroy this story!

Ani: WHAT?!?! I DON'T WANT THIS TO GO BOOM!! I LIKE THE RANDOMNESS!!

Syrus: stop spazzing and go kill lawyers!

Ani: LAWYERS!!! DISCLAIMER TIME!!

Lawyers: (run up to door and pounds on it with shields above their heads) SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!!

Ani: no shield can stop me!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! (pulls out dynamite and drops it on shield and closes the window)

_**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!**_

**Chapter 22: Haou Down, (Enjoy my spoof off of Hoe Down)**

"WILL YOU LET ME OUT ALREADY?!!?"

"What do you think of this outfit Tara?" Layla asked Tara.

"It's what you always wear and you look wonderful as usual!" Tara said giving her a thumbs up. "What about my outfit?"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!!?"

"Pink" Layla summoned up. "Very pink. I prefer blue, but it looks good on you!"

"Great! A girl talk!" Kyle said threw a sigh.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!!"

"And what's wrong with a girl talk?" Tara asked, pulling out her whip.

"Nothing! I'm just not a big fan of talking about outfits."

"Or choosing them based on how you dress." Layla said giving him a disgusted look.

"I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!!"

"What in Sam Hill is going on out her soldiers!?" Hassleberry shouted walking out of the Slifer cafeteria, the others not to far behind.

"Nothing" Tara said innocently. "Just talking. Nothing that will make things go BOOM!! again. Honest! Nothing that will hurt anybody."

"I'M HURT!!!"

"I'm not sure if I can trust you on that just yet." Zane said narrowing his eyes.

"What you can't trust little old me?!" Tara said giving him big ol puppy eyes.

"Thanks to Syrus I'm immune to that by now."

"Damn you Syrus! But I still love you anyways!" Tara glared at him and then hugged him. "I can't stay mad at you!"

"BUT YOU CAN STAY PISSED AT ME?!?!"

"So, what do we do know?" Atticus asked.

"Who knows?" Kyle asked shrugging.

"How about, LETTING ME OUT?!! AAAHHH!! THERE'S SOMETHING GOING INTO MY ASS!! IT'S MOVING AND IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT!!!"

"I could go into my bag…" Tara said.

"NO!!" everyone said together.

"Can I? Or can you at least LET ME OUT!?!?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!!" Layla shouted punching Jaden in the head. He was tied up and sitting on the ground a few feet away from the dorm. Ok, maybe not Jaden. More like a creepy evil side of Jaden who should never have explosives. "WILL YOU QUIT COMPLAINING!?!?"

"Not until you untie me!!" Haou shouted once again. And also once again, he got a fist to his head. "At least let that idiot take control! How the hell did you manage to keep him in our mind willingly anyways?!"

"By fool, you better not be talking about Jaden." Layla narrowed her eyes at Haou. "And we managed that by having Yubel help us. She's making sure that Jaden stays inside your mind. How she's doing that, I don't wanna know!"

OOOOOOO

(inside Jadens mind)

It's not as dark as it was before, but still it's a very odd mind! You can see duel monster as far as they eye can see. And him being 17 and all, no matter how innocent he is, there are still some things that I don't really wanna describe. But if you know how a mans mind works, you'll know what I mean.

And Yubel had Jaden right where she wanted him. She was floating above the scene laughing manically. This was pure torture. Just to damn evil! The great Jaden Yuki: battler of evil, killer of the light, was defeated and held captive by none other than...(insert drum roll) SWISS CHEESE!!! Yes! Jaden was being held captive by a dairy product! It was sitting on him and holding him down!

"NOT CHEESE!! MY ONE WEAKNESS AND BIGGEST FEAR!!!!" Jaden cried while the horrible dairy crushed him. "SAVE ME FROM THE CHEESE!!! IT BURNS!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BY CHEESE!!!"

OOOOOOO

"That's just sad." Haou said shaking his head.

"What is?" Kyle asked.

"What Yubel had to do to get Jaden to stay in his mind. That was just plan dirty, even for her. Playing on his fears and weaknesses like that. Shame on her! Even I didn't do that!"

"What did she do?" Tara asked.

"Used the one thing that Jaden is terrified of. Even I took mercy on him!!"

"What's Jaden terrified of?" Blaire asked.

"If I told you, that would shame me as well. So you're not gonna know."

"But Ichigo knows and now I do and that's just sad Haou." Layla said. "You're scared of THAT?! Good god!"

"S'NOT MY FAULT THAT SWISS CHEESE HAS IT OUT FOR ME AND JADEN!! IT TIRED TO KILL US ONCE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!! IT JUST KEPT COMING AND COMING! It was stalking us!" everyone just blinked a few times and then fell over laughing. That was just too much! Someone as serious as Haou and as brave as Jaden, scared of a little cheese! Now that was funny! "STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!!"

"Good luck with that!!" Tara said laughing harder. "I put a lock on my bag! You won't be able to get in!" they laughed for a good half hour till they all calmed down all the way. "So, how did you get control over Jaden? S'not like he would let you gain control. What did you do?"

"I don't know. I wanted to blow something up, but Jaden was having a good dream so I couldn't take over while he was asleep cause of it. then he started to have a nightmare. It went from him dueling one of you to him in a field running for his life from Bugs Bunny who was holding a Reptair doll and was also wear a pink tutu and singing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Brittney Spears and I know what I said." He said looking at all the faces of the people in front of him. They had eyes the size of Mars and their mouths went all the way to…pick any place that's on the other side of the world from where they are. "And apparently that got him sad and scared enough to let me take over."

"Jadens mind is a force to be reckoned with!" Jesse said after five minutes of shock. "So, why is Haou still out and Jaden still in?"

"Cause Haou needs to be taught a lesson" Tara said pulling out her whip again. "And since anything we do to him will on hurt Jaden too, mental torture was the only way to go. But, we can torture him a little bit while he's out here physically. Jaden won't mind. Or he will and he deserves it too. Any ideas?"

"I have my potato launcher in my room!" Kyle said. "Its fun and we can have Dorothy cook them later once we're done with them! Or we could put a can in it. Last time I did that it left a huge hole in the wall though…"

"I'M OUTTA HERE!!" Haou squeezed his eyes shut and started to hyperventilate.

"O NO YOU DON'T!!" Layla said shaking him by the shoulders. "WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!" she kept shaking him till he started to yell back.

"STOP SHACKING ME DAMMIT!!" he shouted. Layla stopped and started at him. He opened his eyes to revel Jaden's brown eyes. "You didn't havta do that! Yubel is torturing Haou right now! And what did he do this time?!"

"He got my C4's" Tara said with a 'humph' and crossing her arms over her chest. Jaden just looked shocked.

"HE GOT C4'S!?!?" he shouted. He then thought for a second. "YOU HAVE C4'S?!!?" he looked at Tara.

"I have things much worse than that!"

"O god!" Chazz yelled in fear.

"Don't worry! Their for special occasions!" Tara said a little to chipper to be innocent.

"What kind of 'occasions'?" Bastion dared ask.

"For my BOOM!!! festival's! that's what!"

"Jaden," Jesse said looking at Jaden. "Your friends are plumb crazy!"

"I know!" Jaden said grinning. "Why do you think I hang out with them?! AND WILL YOU UNTIE ME NOW?!?!" Just then everyone started to head off into different directions very fast. "I HATE YOU ALL!!" Jaden shouted into the air.

OOOOOOO

Ani: was there any point to that?

Indi: my guess would be for stress relief. Some people do have mid terms and we have 2 tests and a quiz on Friday. So it's just for fun until the votes start coming in for what to do with the mystery people. Speaking of which: DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW!!

Ani: speaking of coming in, is Angel still in that room?

Indi: yup. She's not gonna come out for a while! She's gonna hide Jesse till Mekishika promises not to hurt him anymore! So, for those of you out there who have Jesse in your fic's, DON'T HURT HIM IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!!

Ani: I know I won't! she'll take Sho-kun again! (hugs Syrus)

Indi: and for the whole "hole in wall with a can" thing, one of our friends tried that and said it left a hole!

COO WHIP IF YOU REVIEW!!

VOTE OR NO NEW CHAPTERS TILL ANGEL DESCIES WHICH COULD BE A WHILE!! –Ani and Indi


	23. The Day we Lost Our Roof

Angel: ok, so everyone wants me to send in the people in a few chapters! Got it! Well, one person wants me to make them go boom, but I kinda can't do that! And someone destroyed the forth options, thank you Mekishika, so I really can't do that!

Ani: is it me or are a lot of your readers, including me, crazy people?

Indi: don't forget about me!!

Angel: it wouldn't be as fun if they weren't as crazy as they are! And a few quick things! There will be 1, maybe 2, new OC's! Admittedly, they may not be major characters, but just for comic relief and more bashing anyone that I can! And sorry to say, but can you stop asking me if I can put them in!?!? I'm running out of ideas for them! T.T But if you want a card or something like that in here, I make up most of the cards that aren't used by original characters so it won't really matter now will it?

Ani: (gasp) you make up things!?! Horrible person!

Angel: what about Siara and the card "Soul Bond"?

Ani: but I'm special!

Angel: so am I! And another thing, there will be one more filler and then back on track! I just want to think things over a little bit and still write something today! Also, I have a test and quiz tomorrow and now a make up German quiz that I missed last Thursday! T.T Why I took that I'll never know!

Indi: only god knows

Angel: that and my very tiny voice in the back of my head that whispers stuff that is actually not crazy. I hardly ever listen.

Ani: can I kill lawyers now?

Angel: of course! DISLCAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE!

Ani: I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU SUE US!!

Lawyers: Sue?

Ani: but I will kill you! (pulls out flamethrower) MWHAHAHAHAHHA!!!

**Chapter 23: The Day we Lost Our Roof**

It was a beautiful day at DA the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, random kids were dueling, all was peaceful. Yup. Nothing to write about today. Nothing crazy or random to-

_**BOOM!!!!**_

I don't think I wanna know!

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" someone was screaming into the wind. And my god was it girly! "ANYTHING BUT THAT!! BE MERCIFUL!! I'M SO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL!! I MEAN HANDSOME! YES! HANDSOME! DON'T KILL ME!!" is it just me, or is this guy wired?

"NEVER!!" Tara and Layla.shouted after the blue blur that was Mrs. Crowler.

"THAT'S DR. CROWLER TO YOU YOUNG LADY!!!" Crowler shouted. And since when can he hear what the author writes? O well! For defying all logic of fan fic: he gets to be tortured! "NO!! BE MERCIFUL!!"

"STOP TALKING TO ANGEL!!" Tara shouted pulling out potato bazooka. "AND QUICK MAKING US DO THAT!!!" sowy! I'll stop…for now! Anyways! Ya, Tara and Layla were chasing Crowler everywhere on campus. If you're wondering how that happened, it went something like this:

_Flashback to several hours ago at Slifer Dorm_

_**BOOM!!!**_

"_Tara! Stop making explosives!!!" Layla shouted._

"_Would you rather I buy them?" Tara asked, looking up from her lab table in the middle of Chazz's suite. She was wearing goggles, a lob coat, and is that a radiation suit! "And I'm board cause everyone else is in class and Kyle went somewhere to sleep! And you're read Fruits Basket! So what do I do?!"_

"_Do what you usually do: plot against the chipmunks."_

"_I do that before I go to sleep! And I want to blow stuff up later! Like 4kids! That needs to go BOOM!!! Has for a while! I mean come on! Some of the dubs are good and funny, but some things just plain suck! You can't argue with that!"_

"_No I can't. But don't blow it up just cause they won't answer the letter saying that we should be in it! And can you keep the explosions down! What if we get caught!" (smacks forehead) what is it with these people and jinxing everything! Enter Crowler who didn't have a class!_

"_WHAT DO YOU KIDS THINK YOU'RE DOING NOT BEING IN CLASS!!?!!?" he shouted as he burst down the door with his heeled foot. "AND PLAYING WITH EXPLOSIVES NONE THE LESS!! I COULD HAVE YOU EX-"guess he saw who was in the room._

"_LOOK TARA!!" Layla shouted while Crowler just got a look of pure and utter horror on his face. "IT'S OUR FAVORITE TOY!! STOP BLOWING STUFF UP AND LETS PLAY DRESS UP!!" she pulled out a pink tutu._

"_YAY!!!" she threw the vial of pink liquid in a random direction. It landed on a giant picture of Chazz and it caught fire enough to make the picture burn, but then the flames disappeared. She pulled of her lab coat and got an evil look in her eye. "It's be a few years, hasn't it ma'am?" she said while rubbing her hands together to make her look even more evil. Crowler was speechless and just shook with fear._

"_Wow! He didn't notice you called him ma'am Tara!" Layla said, also getting an evil look in her eye. "This just got fun! But we need Kyle for it to be better! KYLE!!" she hollered into the air. Just then Kyle appeared out of nowhere and came to a stop Road Runner style. "That was fast! Want to help torture Crowler since we all got nothing better to do?"_

"_I'd want to do it even if I was doing something important!" Kyle said grinning like the maniac that he was. "Let's get explosives!"_

"_Wait!" Tara shouted, she ran over to Kyle and whispered in his ear. He grinned evilly and was gone just as fast as he came in. "This will be interesting! Layla, let's keep him busy while Kyle gets ready!"_

"_Will it be destructive and end up making us laugh our asses off at the end?" Layla asked._

"_Is there any other way when it comes to my plans?"_

"_NOPE! INSERT CHASING MUSIC!!" the sound of "Scooby Doo" music could be heard as the two crazy girls started to chase after Crowler._

End flashback of 10 minutes ago.

"How much longer are we gonna chase him with potato bazookas!?" Layla asked as she fired another potato just missing Crowler's butt. "Dammit! I want to know what you and Kyle are planning! I can't wait any longer!"

"Just get him to the roof where Jaden and Jesse hang out!" Tara said also firring a potato and hits him in the back. He stumbles, but doesn't stay down. "WAHOO!! 10 points for the back! That makes me: 215 and you: 180!" Layla fired a potato and hit him in head. He went flying 35 feet and landed with his butt in the air and his face in the ground. "I hate you right now. That gives you 360 cause he fell down, you hit his head, and his butt is in the air! And look! Here we are!" they were at the roof where Jaden and Jesse first met. "NOW KYLE!!"

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Kyle pulled on a string and a flamethrower was set off! It only hit Crowler in the head and set his hair on fire! He started to run around screaming like a little girl and run around in circles. While running, he stepped in a bucket, with both feet, hit a wire with said buckets, and glue feel from the ceiling and he was covered in it! Kyle then pulled another string and a basket of feathers feel on him. Tara then ran up to him and plastered a paper beak on him mouth and nose. Kyle kneeled down on his hands and knees behind Crowler while Layla pushed him back. As he fell, the buckets came off his feet to revel chicken legs! "GIANT CHICKEN!!!" Kyle shouted putting his hands over his mouth to make him louder. "IF YOU WANT A GIANT FRIED CHICKEN TONIGHT: LOOK FOR A GIANT BIRD AROUND CAMPUS!!" the three started to lean on their knees laughing as hard as they could. Crowler started to run off, it didn't help the laughter with the fact that he was flapping his arms all the way.

"THAT WAS PERFECT TARA!!" Layla said in between laughs. "HOW DO YOU COME UP WITH THIS STUFF?!!?"

"IT COMES TO ME IN DREAMS!!" Tara laughed out. They continued to laugh for another few minutes until they all calmed down. "That was fun, but I have other things to do! And it doesn't involve explosives! So don't worry!" she took off running. Layla and Kyle just looked at each other, and then at all the stuff that was on the ground.

"I ain't cleaning this up!" they said in unison and followed Tara.

OOOOOOO

(an hour later with Tara in a very odd place)

"Dammit! This is my favorite shirt too!" Tara said as she got some more dirt on her already covered shirt. "O well! I have a lot more where that came from!" she was on the platform just below the Slifer dorm, (where Jaden first dueled Blaire and where Syrus tried to escape from). And surprise surprise! She had dynamite in her hands and was about to set it off on the platform. She put a match next to the stick of dynamite and backed away. It went off and made a nice big whole in the wall. But the wired thing was, the whole was perfectly round! "The rumors were true! There is a secret stash that Dorothy hides by Slifer! TIME FOR SOME MORE FUN!!" she sprinted in and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of maniacal laughter.

OOOOOOO

(back with Kyle and Layla in the suite)

"You hear what I just heard?" Layla asked, reading yet another Fruits Basket.

"An explosion then maniacal laughter? Yup." Kyle answered while reading a Bleach manga. "She'll never change. Wanna go bug the others?"

"Aren't they in class?"

"No. It's lunch time."

"Then won't they come here?"

"Naw. Chazz was complaining about the food and their eating in the Obelisk cafeteria today. And I don't want to be around when Tara comes in with whatever the hell she's planning. I just want lunch. Come on! Let's go!" he threw the manga in a random direction and started for the door. Layla threw her manga just like his and followed him. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Tara came back with a lot of stuff in her arms! She went to her BOOM!!! suitcase and put it all in there.

"That should last a while! And now for my favorite part of the month!" Tara said digging in her bag. She found what she was looking for and then started to run around outside on the top floor of the dorm. God help us all!

OOOOOOO

(4 hours later as classes were let out)

Layla and Kyle had stayed away from the dorm in fear of what Tara might be doing. So they went to everyone of Crowler's classes to see how the students would react to his new look. It was safe to say that nobody learned a thing because they couldn't stop laughing at the chicken crossdresser. Jaden had spotted Kyle and Layla laughing when he and the others had him and he asked what happened. When they told him, he laughed much harder.

It was a good day.

As they were approaching the dorm, they saw Tara running around in circles with a lot of dust at her heels. She then started to run around the trees in the forest by the dorm. It was really hard to see her she was moving so damn fast! All there was was a pink blur. Just then Sakura appeared in the flesh in front of everyone.

"_Miss Tara has been like this for about 3 hours!_" she said staring at the pink blur. "_She found the legendary stash of sugar that Dorothy has been keeping hidden under the island for years! She took most of it and ate only 1/18 of it. It's safe to say that she's sugar high._" She looked at everyone. They all had their eyes wide and were staring at Tara, well, at least trying to.

"SHO-KUN!!!!" Tara shouted while running up to Syrus and hugging him. "HOWWASCLASS?!?! IMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!!! IHAVEASURPRISEFORYOUALL!!' (translation: how was class!?!?! I missed you so much!!!! I have a surprise for you all!) While still holding on to Sy, she ran up to the upper level of the dorm and started to jump up and down. "EVERYONEBUTJESSESYRUSANDBASTIONCOMEUPHEREFORAFEWMINUTES!!!" (translation: everyone but Jesse, Syrus and Bastions come up her for a few minutes!! I think). Jaden, Kyle and Tara didn't move. Everyone but Bastion and Jesse, (Sy was still in Tara's arms) moved up to the upper level too. Once they were all there: "SEE YA!!" she said as she jumped off, still with Syrus. She put Syrus down and pulled out a remote with a single red button on it. "LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND CHAZZ! (Chazz: HEY!!) I GIVE YOU THE **BOOM!!!**FESTIVAL!!" she pressed the button.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The whole damn roof was 25 feet in the air!! Everyone on the upper level were blow up into the air too! They started to fall! But they landed in a perfectly placed pool of whipped cream while the roof landed on the building in place again!

"NOW **THAT** WAS A BOOM FESTIVAL!!" Layla staring wide eyed at the ruckus. "This is the last time you have sugar and explosives at once Tara!" she shouted looking at Tara. "I just hope that they lived threw all that crap!" it took several minutes for it to hit everyone else. But once it did, they started to laugh as hard as they could!

Ichigo, Yubel, Sakura and Luffy were all floating above them, still solid. They were over looking the scene and kept sighing. Cept Luffy. He was laughing as hard as he could! The other guardians turned to look out at the sea. They got surprised expressions when they saw that there was a dark cloud approaching Dual Academy and would be there soon.

OOOOOOOOOO

Angel: now that was a good idea! Thank you Ani!

Ani: my pleasure! And YAY!! I HAVE A 4 DAY WEEKEND!!!

Indi: lucky! We only have a 3 day weekend! And a history test tomorrow! Our science teacher took pity and pushed it back a week! Yay!

Angel: we still have the stupid thing! O well! Sorry for the Cliffie! But I wanted to let you know that the plot is back on! But don't worry! The randomness ain't ever going away!

Ani: YAY!!!

CANDY IF YOU REVIEW!!!

BOOMS ARE GOOD!!! -Angel


	24. Dragons In the Shadows

Angel: SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!

Ani: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YESTERDAY?!?!?!

Indi: I kidnapped her!

Angel: and I was dead when I came home! T.T here's the end of my day: had to finish up the history test after school was already 5 minutes over cause I had the damn thing last! Waiting in one of the lunch rooms for Indi. When she came, we just hung out with friends, well, it was supposed to be a singing club, but that got canceled cause of a big debate thing. So my mom picked us up, and stopped to get gas. And while she was doing that, Indi noticed that our friends who are still in middle school were walking across the street. We told my mom that we were gonna go hang out with them and I'd call her later. We caught up with them, went to a nearby Dunken Donuts, and walked to one of the girls houses. I wasn't home till 10 o'clock!! And I wasn't feeling well so I was dead! Same as today! But I had a nap, showered and felt way better!

Indi: it wasn't my fault that you were out till 10!!

Angel: but we hadn't seen them in a while and it was fun to mess around!

Ani: wish I was there!

Angel: things would have gone boom! o well! Here we go! I might die at the end of this, but that has stopped me when?

Indi: does when I'm with you!

Angel: true! But you're crazy and live near me!

Ani: just let me kill people!

Angel: fine! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Ani: (pulls out grenade launcher) BYE BYE LAWYERS!!! MWHAHAHAH!! (fires) ONLY OWN IDEA AND OCS!!

**Chapter 24: Dragons In The Shadows**

Well, everyone lived threw Tara's little…sugar moment. And were well enough to go to class the next day. Tara and Layla were just getting outta bed and just talking about random things waiting for the others to come back. And Kyle was still asleep and they didn't really feel like waking him up and dealing with his stupidity. Just then, Shirley, who wasn't allowed in class with Jim, started to growl and ran out of the cafeteria. The two crazy people followed her into the forest. There was this eerie feeling all the way while they were chasing the little croc

"Is it me or do you get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?" Tara asked.

"I get that feeling all the time with you and you know it." Layla said.

"Not kidding for once! I really think that this is a bad idea. The last time I got this, your old man called and said that Hinata was evil. So, this really won't be good! Shirley! Stop moving so fast and come on! I don't want to die young! I haven't even told the guy I like I like him yet!!"

"You mean Kyle?" Layla gave her an evil grin.

"What was that?!" Tara glared at her. Just then, they heard Shirley up ahead yelp in pain. They ran up to her and saw something they wished they hadn't. "SHIT!! Who the hell is that!?!!?"

"That's they guy that turned me evil and brought out Hinata and Haou! What do you want you bastard!?"

"You know," the man started. "I don't really like being called a bastard. My name is Sano! Do use respect! And I'm here for you two young ladies and your guardians! MWHAHAHAHA!!!"

"You're not taking Ichigo and Sakura!" Layla shouted. Just then, said guardians appeared behind them. (whoops! Just realized I never really explained Sakura's look to much!) Sakrua had eyes that are emerald and sapphire. Her hair was wild and colored red and grey. She looked a lot like Yubel. She and Ichigo were glaring heavily at Sano. "You're not getting any of us!"

"Is that right?" Sano questioned pulling out a duel disk. "You'll just havta duel me if you want your freedom!"

"LAYLA!! TARA!!!" Jaden's voice could be heard. "What the hell is going on here?!" he and everyone else just came out of the forest and into the clearing that the girls were in. Kyle had appeared right behind them. "Yubel told me something was up and I got everyone else to come! Now, what the hell is going on?!"

"Use your head you idiot!" Layla snapped. "This idiot, who is apparently named Sano, appeared, Shirley could tell that he was here, left the room, and led us here! And he wants Ichigo, Sakura, Tara and me! And we havta duel to get away from him!"

"Actually my dear," Sano said making Layla shudder when he called her 'dear'. "I'm you for all your guardians and their owners! Now, who has the leisure of dueling me today?"

"I wi-" Layla started to say, but then Kyle got in front of her.

"I'll duel you!" he said pulling out a duel disk.

"WHAT!?!!?" Jaden, Layla and Tara all shouted. "WHY?!"

"Last time Layla dueled him, she nearly lost and ended up being evil! Plus, THIS BASTARD MADE LUFFY WAKE ME UP FOR ALL THIS CRAP!!" said Luffy appeared in the flesh behind him. Yubel appeared behind Jaden in the flesh as well and Ichigo and Sakura became solid.

"_It wasn't my fault!"_ Luffy shouted. His eyes were emerald colored and red. His hair was wild and colored purple and sapphire. And if you couldn't guess, he looked like Ichigo. "_It was 1:45 and I'm not so sure you_ _would have been very happy if your friends were in danger while you were asleep._"

"…Shut up." Kyle said as he put his deck in his duel disk. "Just, let me do this, ok? I haven't dueled in ages and I want some excitement!"

"FINE!!" the other three sighed. Kyle walked and stood a few feet away from Sano and was facing him.

"DUEL!!!" the two shouted. (I'm making up both of their decks and to make sure that this isn't longer than it should be, I'm gonna make it short. If you don't like it, there will be more duels as the story goes on. Crap!)

There life points went up to 4000 and they started the duel. "Psychos first!" Kyle said as he drew a card. "I play Red Eyes Black Kid in defense mode! (**A: 1200 D: 800**) I play one face down and end my turn!"

"Which starts mine!" Sano said as he drew. "I'll fuse my 2 Dark Wolves to form Twin Headed Wolf! (**A: 2400 D: 1600**) Now! Attack the stupid Kid Dragon!" the wolf charged for the dragon and destroyed it.

"I play my trap! Dragons Call! With it I can summon another dragon from my hand! And I choose my Red Eyes Black Chick in defense mode! (**A: 800 D: 500**)" the little dragon that we all know and love appeared on the field and chirped happily.

"Well, I play Defusion and my one wolf becomes two again! (**A: 1300 D: 1000**) Now! One of you attack the little baby!" one of the wolves lunged for the dragon and ate it. It burst into a billion pieces and was gone. "Now, attack him directly!"

Kyle: 2700

Sano: 4000

"When Red Eyes Black Chick is destroyed, I can special summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field! Now! Come forth my great beast!" Kyle over dramtically said putting the card on his duel disk. Out came the Red Eyes Black Dragon (**A: 2400 D: 2000**) "But I can't attack till my turn so hurry up already!"

"I play one face down and end my turn." Sano spat.

"And I start mine!" Kyle drew a card and smiled when he pulled it out. "I play Marriage of the Dark! If I get rid of half of my life points, then I can special summon a monster from my hand if it's a girl! And I play Red Eyes Black Wife (**A: 2000 D: 2400**) in attack mode!!" on the field appeared another dragon, but this one was a lighter shade of black, (kinda close to a brown, but still a black) and was smaller than Red Eyes and didn't look as pissed. "Now, attack his wolf Red Eyes Wife!" the dragon roared and blew fire at one of the wolves which blew up.

Kyle: 1350

Sano: 3300

"Red Eyes! Destroy his other wolf!" he blew fire at the wolf.

"Hold it!" Sano shouted. "I play my trap! Negate Attack! It reflects the attack back at you and your monster is destroyed!" the Red Eyes blew up as the fire hit him instead of the stupid wolf.

"I end my turn"

"And I'll start mine! But I won't draw this time!"

"WHAT?!?!" everyone shouted. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!!?"

"Because, I don't need it! I fuse my wolf with another wolf in my hand to bring back my Twin Headed Wolf!" the creepy looking two headed thing came back. "Now, attack Red Wife!" she was cut in half and blew up.

Kyle: 950

"And now, once again, I play Defusion! Now, attack him directly and win this duel!"

"Not so fast! I use my Dragons ability and summon up another Kid Dragon!"

"That won't help much!" the dragon got destroyed of course. "Now, win me this duel!" the other wolf bit Kyle in the leg.

Kyle: 0

Sano: 3300

"Fuck" Kyle said as he fell onto his hands and knees. "Sorry guys. I guess I do really suck after all!"

"KYLE!!!" Jaden, Tara and Layla shouted, running to his side. But they never got to him. Shadows came out of the ground and engulfed him in them and dragged him down with them. "WHAT THE FUCK?!!?"

"MWHAHAHHAHA!!!" Sano laughed manically. And not the good kind! "He was drawn into the Shadow Realm! You three will be joining him soon enough!" Sano was engulfed in shadows too and was gone.

"Kyle…" Tara said falling to her knees and starting to cry. "NNNNNNOOO!!! GIVE BACK KYLE YOU BASTARD!!" tears stared to fall from her eyes. Jaden just looked at the ground and punched a nearby tree really hard. It broke the bark and his hand was bleeding. Layla just stared angrily at the spot where Sano had just stood.

"Wow" Syrus said sadly. "I never saw that coming. Are you guys ok?" he asked looking at the trio.

"No we're not fucking alright!" Jaden said oddly calm. "That idiot!"

"Don't call him an idiot Jay." Layla said still looking at the same spot. "He pulled new tricks this time. It wasn't Kyle's fault."

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Tara shouted slamming her fist into the ground, hard. "He took Kyle away! I'm really gonna kill him! KYLE!!!" Tara looked up at the sky, tears still falling from her eyes. And the only thing that happened was that the wind picked up. Oddly enough, it sounded like Kyle.

"If any of you guys loose like I did, then who will fix my mistake?" was what the wind said as it died down.

OOOOOOO

Angel: told ya I was gonna die!

Ani: holy crap! Not Kyle! He's almost as random as Tara! T.T

Indi: you really do have a death wish!

Angel: I don't care! CD's if ya review!

CYA PEOPLES!! -Angel


	25. Promise

Angel: GAH!!! (runs away)

Ani: GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!! (chases after Angel with a Christmas tree) YOU KILLED KYLE!!! SO I KILL YOU!!

Indi: ANI!! CALM DOWN!! If you kill her, how can she make it better?

Ani: …Fine! (lowers tree) FIX IT NOW!!

Angel: if I do that, then the story will be over! And let me make an announcement: KYLE ISN'T DEAD DAMMIT!!! HE'S IN THE SHADOW REALM!!! There is a difference! One is a place of shadows and darkness, the other is you're in a hole! GET IT THREW YOU HEAD!!

Ani: …I knew that!

Indi: sure you did!

Angel: yes, you and every other of my reviewers! Good god! Look at the details before you try and kill me!!

Reviewers: NEVER!!!!

Indi, Angel, and Ani: 0.o ok then!

Angel: bah! Just let me type already! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Kyle Fangirls: RAWR!!!! (attack lawyers and mall them to death in their frustration. Only bones are left) EVIL ANGEL ONLY OWNS OCS AND IDEA!!

**Chapter 25: Promise **

It was the next day after Kyle had lost the duel. They had told Shepherd what had happened and he gave them all the day off. Nobody could believe it. Kyle was really gone. Half the time, they expected him to walk threw the door and shout something stupid. Tell them that he was really ok and not in the shadows. But he never did. He was really gone. Layla was oddly calm about this. And Jaden just kept punching things to show his frustration. Tara never said a word and just looked at the ground the whole time.

"Kyle…" Tara said just above a whisper as a lone tear fell from her eyes. It was surprising how much she could still cry. Everyone had heard her wailing all the rest of yesterday and all night until Layla helped her get to sleep. "Why Kyle?"

"THIS IS STUPID!!!" Layla suddenly shouted, jumping out of her chair and making everyone else fall. Well, except for Tara who just looked to be in a trance or something. "Kyle wouldn't have wanted us to be sad and all moppy! He would want us to do something crazy to remember him by! So what the hell are we doing!? Just the opposite of what he wants!! And quit acting like he's dead dammit! He's not dead! Just in the Shadow Realm! We can get him back!"

"Layla's right!" Jaden said standing up too. "But, how can we do that? Without Kyle, the spark just seems to be gone. And Tara is like in a trance over the fact that Kyle is gone! So, we just have to snap her out of it and then we can do something! SNAP OUT OF IT TARA!!" Jaden started to shake Tara by the shoulders. She didn't look up. Just kept looking at the ground.

"Kyle…" was all she said.

"I have an idea." Layla said shoving Jaden out of the way and standing in front of Tara. "Tara, sweety, I don't mean to bother you but, HAOU TOOK OVER AGAIN AND GOT INTO YOUR BAG AGAIN!! HE GOT THE C4 BAZOOKA!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP HIM!!!" Tara's head shot right up at that.

"WHERE IS THAT EVIL BASTARD!!" she shouted standing up and running for the door. But Hassleberry grabbed her by the under arms and held her there. She kept struggling for a few minutes and then calmed down with a sigh. "I needed that! Now, does that evil bastard really have my explosives?!"

"No" Jaden said showing her he wasn't possessed. "Layla just said that to snap you out of it. You know as a fact that Kyle wouldn't want us to be sad over him being in the shadows! So we had to get you to come back to earth! Just this once!"

"Right! Thanks Layla! And can you put me down Hassleberry?!" Tara shouted glaring at him.

"O! Right! Sorry General!" Hassleberry said putting the girl down.

"So, how bout I go get my bag and we can blow stuff up! Or I have fireworks if you guys want that!" Tara saw that everyone looked happy at her suggestion and she turned around to leave when: **WHAM!!!** As she was turning around, her face met the door. "OOOOO!! Pretty pink birdies!!" she turned around again and fell to the floor. She passed out before she hit the ground. (YES ANI!! YOU PASSED OUT THANKS TO THE DOOR!! MWHAHAHAHAA!!!)

**Flashback/unconscious**(yes, another flashback!!)

_It was a beautiful day in Domino City. A 9 year old Tara and a 7 year old Kyle were walking home together. Layla would be with them usually, but she had stayed home today. And seeing as how Jaden was 3, he wasn't even in school yet. Jaden had spent the day with Layla to take care of her, or in most cases keep her company, and so the two friends were going to go and visit them at Layla's._

"_GAH!!" Kyle shouted rubbing his head viscously. "LUCKY LAYLA!! She got to stay home all day while we were at school! Curse her!" he held up his fist in anger to show that he wanted to hit something. Tara just giggled at his antics._

"_So, you're happy that Layla's home sick with a cold and is suffering?" Tara questioned with and eyebrow raised. "You're glad that my best friends can't breathe?! You're horrible! Humph!" Tara stuck her head up into the air while closing her eyes and walking faster to Layla's house. And of course, she left Kyle there dumb founded on what the heck just happened._

"_What the…? HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!" Kyle shouted while running after Tara. She then started to run too, laughing all the way. Once Kyle finally caught up to Tara, they had already reached Layla's house. They just walked in cause her mom said that they could do that. They dropped their bags on the floor and headed for Layla's room. "Think she's asleep?"_

"_I doubt it. Jaden's with her so I don't think he'll let her go to sleep and let him be board that easily." Tara said threw a sigh. They kept walking and as they approached her room, they heard her singing again. "Jaden must have gotten her to sing again. Man, does he love it when she sings!"_

"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A

"_And by the sound of it, one of Jaden's favorites!" Tara exclaimed. _

My oh my, what a wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine heading my way  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A

_The two waited outside of Layla's room for her to finish up. They could hear Jaden clapping and laughing._

Mister bluebird on my shoulder  
It's the truth  
It's actual  
Everything is satisfactual

"_That it is!" Kyle said but got 'shushed' by Tara._

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A  
Wonderful feeling  
Wonderful day

Yeah

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A

_The two kids started to mouth the words to the song. It was one that Layla sung often cause it made Jaden happy! What an innocent little boy!_

My oh my, what a wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine heading my way  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A

Mister bluebird on my shoulder  
It's the truth  
It's actual  
Everything is satisfactual

_They finally made themselves known to the two and started to dance in wired ways to the singing, Jaden got out of the bed and started to dance with them which made Layla laugh a little._

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A  
Wonderful feeling  
Wonderful day

Oh yeah

_They heard Layla start to cough a little. She was also sneezing. She got a quick drink of water and started to sing again. _

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dahhh  
Zip-Zip-Zip-A-Dee-A  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dahhh

Mister bluebird on my shoulder  
It's the truth  
It's actual  
Everything is satisfactual  
Everything is satisfactual  
Everything is satisfactual

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A  
My oh my, what a wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine heading my way  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A

What a Wonderful feeling (zip-a-dee-doo-dah)  
What a wonderful day"

_As she finished singing, she broke out into a coughing fit. It only lasted a few moments, but they all looked really worried about her. Tara went into the bathroom and pulled out some cough medicine and gave it to Layla. She smiled and took it._

"_Are you still hurtin Waywa?" Jaden asked in that adorable little voice of his._

"_I'm fine!" Layla said giving him a smile. "But what do you expect from asking me to sing that song all day little man?!" she said playfully while ruffling up Jaden's hair. "Now, go play with Tara and Kyle so I can sleep! And so you don't get sick too!" she started to shoo them off, but Jaden wouldn't budge._

"_I want to stay wif ooh Waywa!" Jaden said again, giving her a hug. "I'wl have a nappy wif ooh so ooh won't be wonnly! I don't care if I get sicky! I want to be wif ooh!" he squeezed her tighter._

"'_Sigh' how can I say no to that face?!" Layla hugged him back. "But no more singing!" she looked up at Kyle and Tara. "Sorry guys! Do you mind hanging out without us? I'll be better tomorrow! Promise!"_

"_Pwomsie!" Jaden echoed. _

"_Just don't get sick kiddo!" Kyle ruffled up Jaden's hair and walked out._

"_Be a good little boy for Layla ok?" Tara asked giving him a quick peck on the check and left too. "My god I could just eat him up!" Tara said as she and Kyle walked into the kitchen for a snack. "I remember when you were that cute Kyle! You were so innocent! Now look at you!"_

"_Hey!" he half yelled. "I'm still cute! Just in a different way!"_

'_O yes you are!' Tara thought. 'Wait, WHAT?!?! Do I like Kyle like that!? o man I so do!!'_

"_Like what kinda way?" Tara said out loud this time._

"_Like Watapon cute!" and as he said that, said pink puff ball came out of Tara's brand new deck and jumped up and down on the table._

"_No way! She's way cuter than you! Isn't that right Waty?" Watapon just cooed in response. "Promise me you'll never change Kyle! I wouldn't like you anymore if you changed into someone like that mega jerk!" Tara stuck her tongue out as she said that. "And also, promise me you'll never leave me! Never go anywhere without me!"_

"_I promise!" Kyle said seeing that Tara was getting a little teary as she said that. "I'm not going anywhere! And I'll always stay silly! I know how hard your old man is on you cause you're the oldest! I'll stay here forever! Keeping you smile with whatever way I can till the day I die! And that's a promise!_

**End dream and unconscious**

"WAKE UP YOU BOMB HAPPY FREAK!!!" Chazz yelled dumping a bucket of ice filled water onto Tara. They had been trying to wake her up for about an hour and Chazz was out of patience over that fact. He had wanted to do that from the beginning, but nobody let him. But, he went ahead and did it anyways.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SWEET AND SUGARY IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" Tara shouted as she shot up. Everyone jumped back at her sudden out burst. Chazz threw the bucket into the air and it landed on his head. "Why am I covered in water and ice?!" she said with an anger mark appearing on her forehead. Everyone just pointed to Chazz who raised the bucket enough to be able to see. "So, you like pouring water on girls huh? Well then," Tara stood up, pushed the bucket back on Chazz's head, pulled a sledge hammer out of no where, and started to bang the bucket with the hammer. "YOU JERK WAD!! DIE!! DIE!! DIE!! AND DIE AGAIN!!" she shouted while hitting him. After doing this for about 10 minutes, she calmed down and stopped. Chazz just fell to the floor and didn't move. "That was fun!"

"That was a little much." Jaden said looking at Chazz. Just then Yubel, Ichigo and Sakura all appeared in the flesh. "What is it Yubel?"

"_Take a guess!_" she growled. "_I think it would be wise to go to the forest!_" they all understood. They dragged Chazz by his feet and he woke up about halfway to the clearing. Once they got there, they saw a mysterious figure there.

"I was wondering when you would show up!" he said.

"SANO!!" Tara shouted running into the clearing and activated her duel disk. "I challenge you to a duel! If I win, then you give Kyle back! If you win…you can have me too!"

"I take your challenge girl!" the mystery man said activating his disk too. "But I am not Sano! My name is Roy! Be sure to remember it girl!"

"I will, you rat bastard! Let's do this!"

"DUEL!!!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Angel: CIFFIE!! MWAHHAHAHA!!!

Ani: YOU'RE MEAN!!

Indi: I'M SO PROUD!! (hugs Angel)

Angel: be lucky I updated! And I don't got anything planned, so I will more than likely update tomorrow!! So look forward to a duel between the Mistress or Random and the mysterious Roy!

Ani: I have a bad feeling about this!

Angel: I take that as a compliment! CANDLES IF YOU REVIEW!!

Indi: and they're homemade! So you better review!

DON'T KILL ME FOR KYLE GOING BYEBYE!! -Angel


	26. WHAT KINDA DECK IS THAT!

Angel: (mumbles) stupid weekend ending! GAH!! I just want to sleep and stay on my computer forever! T.T mean teachers!

Ani: I know! I don't want to learn! Then I can't play with the squirrels!

Zane: AW!! SQUIRRELS!! WHERE?!!?

Indi: calm down! They're not after you! Geez! Kyle strikes again!

Angel: anyhoo! Yes there is a duel in this chap, but read it! it involves crazy cards! It's Tara! Just remember that! And I'm making up both decks! So don't take anything! So, I'll do my best! Enjoy it!

Ani: ya! Randomness!

Angel: I wouldn't have it any other way!

Indi: neither would I!

Angel: DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!!

Roxastheother: DON'T SUE US OR I'LL EAT YOU!! (lawyers run off screaming) Angel only owns idea and OC's! but only like 80 percent of Tara! Can you do me a favor?

Angel: no! I don't even like you!!

Roxastheother: that wounds me!

Angel: GOOD! GO AWAY!!! (has Tina drag him away and throws him in a dumpster)

**Chapter 26: WHAT KINDA DECK IS THAT?!?!**

"DUEL!!!" the two shouted as their life pointes went up to 4000

"Squirrel huggers first!" Tara shouted as she drew a card. "I play Alien Weasel in attack mode! (**A: 1600 D: 700**)" a bright green weasel appeared on the field. It had antenna's on its head. "And if I cut it's points in half I can attack you directly even on the first turn! Go my weasel!" the weasel lunges for Roy and bites him in the arm. "I play one face down and end my turn!"

Roy: 3200

Tara: 4000

"I play my Night Fox!" Roy shouted. A fox that was totally black came onto the field. (**A: 1300 D: 1700**) "And I play the magic card Black Plus! It lets me add 500 attack points to any monster with 'Night' in its name! Go my fox! Attack her Weasel!" the fox blew dark wind at the weasel and it was destroyed. "I end my turn!"

Roy: 3200

Tara: 3800

"Draw! I play Radioactive Squirrel in attack mode! (**A: 1500 D: 2000**)" a glowing squirrel that was the size of a penguin came onto the field. "And I play the field spell Nuclear Dump!" she put he card in the slot and the clearing changed into the inside of a Nuclear Plant. But the most odd thing about it was, you could see the Earth if you looked out a window! "I had this specially made for me! It gives all alien and muted monsters a 500 attack and defense boost (**A: 2000 D: 2500**)! So go my Squirrel! KILL! KILL! KILL!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the squirrel sweatdropped and attacked the fox, destroying it.

Roy: 3000

Tara: 3800

"TARA!!" Layla shouted from the side lines. "You had sugar again!"

"No!" Tara shouted innocently. "You know I get this way when there are squirrels, radioactive things, and explosives involved!"

"Not really!" Jaden said. "More like whenever you're in a good mood! Just get ride of this guy so we can have Kyle back!"

"So what?" Tara said looking a little hurt. "I can't have fun with this duel?! I'm gonna not matter what you say! And I end my turn!"

"Good!" Roy shouted while drawing. "And I fuse my Night Fox with my Night Wolf to form Night Beast! (**A: 2400 D: 1900**)" a giant 2 headed fox/wolf thing came onto the field. Its fur was fire red and sticking up on end. It lunged for the squirrel and destroyed it. "And now I can regular summon my Dark Night! (**A: 1200 D: 400**)" a night came onto the field. It looked a look like Jaden did in the Dark World, (think Haou armor) "Attack her directly!"

"NOT SO FAST!! I play my trap! It's called Double Edged Sword! I still take damage, but you take double what I get!"

"I play a face down and end my turn!"

Roy: 600

Tara: 2600

"I draw! And I fuse my Radioactive Flying Monkey with my Radioactive Chicken to form my Radioactive Monkey Chicken! (**A: 2600 D: 2100**)" a bright blue glowing monkey that had chicken feathers, a beak, and white feathers came onto the field. You can also use your imagination if you must. "But don't forget about my field spell! (**A: 3100 D: 2600**) And she has a sick special affect! If you have more monsters than me, one of yours is destroyed! And I choose that stupid beast of yours! Now! My Chicken Monkey! Attack the night and win this duel!" the mutant went for the night.

"I ACTIVATE HIS SPECIAL AFFECT!! He gains 500 attack points for each card in my hand! And I have 2! (**A: 2200**)"

"That don't help much!"

"Yes it does! I active my magic card! Treasure of the Sharing King! I draw we both draw 2 cards! So, his attack points go up! (**A: 3200**) So your monkey thing is destroyed! And thanks to his other affect, your turn ends automatically!"

Roy: 600

Tara: 2500

"Now! My night! Attack her directly and get me her soul!" the night lunged for Tara with it's sword drawn.

"NO!!" Layla and Jaden shouted. "TARA!!" smoke came out of nowhere along with a gust of wind. The night returned to Roy and once the dust cleared, Tara was still standing. "WHAT THE HELL?!!?"

"HOW CAN YOU STILL BE STANDING YOU WRENCH?!?!" Roy shouted at her. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LOST ALL YOUR LIFE POINTS!! HOW CAN YOU STILL HAVE THE SAME AMOUNT!!?!?"

"Easy!" Tara said smirking. "My Watapon!"

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE THAT LITTLE FUZZ BALL ON YOUR FIELD!!"

"Yes I did at the last second! I drew it when you played that stupid magic card of yours to make your night stronger! And I since it was sent to my hand thanks to a magic card, I could special summon it just in time! So I don't lose any points!"

"That only bought you some time honey!"

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!! DID THAT FREAK JUST CALL ME 'HONEY'?!?! EEEEEEEEWWWWW!! THAT'S JUST GROSS!!" Tara shivered just at the thought.

"QUIET! I can still summon a monster to my field! And I summon my Night Duck! (**A: 1600 D: 1000**)" at black duck that was the size of a garage came onto the field. "Attack her!" the duck bit Tara in the butt. It was hard to tell what she said but it was on the lines of "stupid perverted duck! Bite me on the ass!" "And my duck has an affect too!"

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR AFFECTS!!" Tara held her fist up menacingly.

"Whatever! If I cut his attack points in half, he can attack you directly! Sound familiar? Either way! Go my duck!"

Roy: 600

Tara: 100

Tara was breathing heavily and was kneeling on the ground with one knee. He bangs were covering her eyes and she looked pissed! Sakura appeared behind her and tried to sooth her with words and gestures.

"_Don't worry Miss Tara!_" she said. "_You can still beat this freak!_ _You've come out on top in worse situations! Come on Miss Tara!_"

"Tara? Tara's not in right now! Can I take a message?" 'Tara' asked.

"GOD DAMMIT TARA!!!" Jaden and Layla shouted. "AND YOU THOUGHT THAT WE WERE WEAK!!"

"What in Sam Hill is going on there soldiers!?" Hassleberry asked.

"It's simple Dino Head!" 'Tara' said standing up. "Thanks to a little 'accident' way back when, I also got another half! Or should I say that Tara does! Cause I am that other half!" her head shot up to show beautiful sapphire orbs. They looked a little sad, but also cheerful at the same time. "And I'm not like Haou or all evil! I'm more like Tara more or less! You can call me Hisa! Cause that is kinda my name! And it's my move! I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Monkey Chicken! And I play the card Mutants Unite! This card gives my monster a 200 point boost for every card that has 'Radioactive' in its name that in the graveyard! And I count 3! (**A: 3700**) Attack that stupid duck!" the mutant lunged for the duck.

"I active my ducks final affect! It can destroy and monster that's original attack points were higher than his! So your stupid mutant is gone and so is your last defense cause it ends your turn!! Now go my Night! Attack her directly!"

"WHY YOU BLACK-EYED, POINTY-TOED,PICKLE-KISSING BETCH!!" Hisa shouted as the Night hit her. She fell onto her knees and panted. The shadows started to creep around her body just like they did for Kyle the day before.

"O NO YOU DON'T!!" Layla shouted. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER ANYWHERE!! PROTECT HER ICHIGO!!" the monster came out of Layla's body and started to protect Hisa. It didn't help much and he was thrown back. Hisa looked up to show the eyes of Tara.

"Sorry guys." She said giving them a week smile. "Looks like it's up to you two!" the shadows finished pulling her down and she was gone.

"YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!!" Jaden and Layla shouted as their eyes changed to purple and gold. Yubel came out of Jaden and she and Ichigo lunged for Roy. "KILL HIM!! RIP HIM TO SHREADS!!"

"hehehehehe!!" Roy chuckled as he fell into the shadows, just missing getting hit by the monsters. "We'll be back for you two later! Just you wait! AHHAHAAHAHA!!" his voice echoed throughout the clearing.

Jaden and Layla then started to yell and scream and thrash around. Ichigo and Yubel were long gone by now. Everyone else just stared at the two wide eyed. They then realized what was happening and they acted. Hassleberry got behind Jaden and held him with his arms, Jaden thrashing and trying to get free the whole time. Jim and Jesse went to Layla to try and calm her down. But they both had to hold her arms just like Hassleberry was doing. She proved to be stronger than she looked and the two boys had to use all of their strength just to hold her. After a few minutes, Jaden calmed down a little and his eyes returned to normal. Hassleberry let him go and ran over to Layla and the others. Jaden fell to his knees, Alexis right next to him trying her best to comfort him.

"LET ME KILL SOMETHING!!!" Layla/Hinata shouted while still struggling hard. "LET ME KILL ROY AND SANO!! LET ME AT THEM!!"

"Calm down General!" Hassleberry said while trying to hold her feet.

"LAYLA!! STOP THIS THIS INSTANT!!" Jesse hollered. She thrashed harder. Jesse then put his lips next to her ear and started to whisper something in her ear. While he was talking, she started to thrash less and calmed down enough for her eyes to change back. Hassleberry was able to let go of her legs, and Jim let go of one of her arms. Jesse kept his grip on her and when the other two let go, he brought her into a hug and kept talking. Layla finally stopped fighting and calmed down in Jesse's loving embrace. "There! I'm staying with you tonight to make sure you don't break anything! Jim! You should stay with Jaden. Make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt himself."

"No need there Jesse!" Alexis said.

"And why's that little lady?" Jim asked cocking and eyebrow.

"Cause he fell asleep!" she pointed down and there he was. Jaden was asleep with his head in Alexis' lap. Jim walked over and picked him up bridal style and walked back to the Slifer dorm. "Take care of him!" she called watching Jim walk away. She then looked at Layla who had her head down, but was still being held by Jesse.

"Come on there buddy!" Jesse said trying to look happy for Layla. "Let's get you back to your dorm! Come on!" he started to walk, still holding her, back to the dorm. The others followed silently. Nobody said another word for the rest of the night.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ani: WHY YOU LITTLE BETCH!!

Angel: EEP!! (hides behind Jesse) DON'T KILL ME!!

Indi: really, do you have a death wish?

Angel: it would seem that way! Just don't kill me!! (hugs Jesse from behind)

Indi: anyhoo! DVD'S IF YOU REVIEW!! AND DON'T KILL ANGEL PLEASE!!

Angel: PRETTY PLEASE!!

If you kill me, how can I make it better!? -Angel


	27. Beautiful Dark Soul

Angel: (on hands and knees) DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!

Kiarafay (also known as Fay): and why shouldn't I?!

Angel: cause then I can't finish it and make it better!

Indi: just let her live!

Fay: …FINE!! JUST MAKE IT BETTER!!

Angel: YAY!! (hugs Fay) and I'm starting kinda sorta early cause people said they loved the duel and that it was really good and I just felt like it and I'm in kinda a good mood! (grins)

Indi: and I know why and that's a bad reason!

Angel: it's a good reason! It's just that it has its bad points! But it put me in a good mood none the less!

Indi: what am I gonna do with you?

Angel: HUG ME!! (tackles Indi) Fay, would you do the honors? DISCLAIMER!!!

Fay: gladly!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Fay: (pulls out Radioactive Monkey Chicken) FLY MY PRETTY!! FLY!! MWHHAHAHAHA!! (yup, she had sugar!!)

**Chapter 27: Beautiful Dark Soul**

It was the next morning. Jaden had surprisingly slept most of the night. Alexis had stayed with him in his room with him though. Jesse had stayed with Layla, and Kyle was already gone. He tossed and turned a lot. Saying stuff like "Don't go! Take me instead! I can't loose them!" he was really upset about the whole thing. And when he started to scream and thrash around at about 10:30. Lex had been reading a book at the desk in the room and shot up and went to his side. He tried to throw her off more than once. Lex then put a hand on his cheek and started to talk to him in a soothing calm voice.

"Sssssssssshhhhhh! Jaden! It's alright! Nobodies going to hurt you! Please calm down!" she then started to rub his cheek a little in a soothing way. He started to slow down and then just went back to peaceful dreams. Alexis stayed next to him; hand on his cheek, for another few moments to make sure he was ok. "'sigh' he must be afraid of being taken by the shadows next. Or he's afraid for Layla. Poor guy."

It wasn't long after that that he woke up completely. He was really pale and sweat covered. Alexis made him go take a shower. He didn't even try to get out of it. He just went. After a few minutes he came back and they went and got some breakfast. Jesse came in not to long after them, looking totally sleep deprived.

"What's wrong Jess?" Syrus asked.

"It's Layla." Jesse said threw a sigh. "She didn't wail anymore after I brought her to her room. She just stared at the ground like she was in a trance. Must have hit her pretty hard. I had to keep talking to her till she finally fell asleep! Which wasn't until just before dawn. And I collapsed just after her!"

"A trance like this?" Chazz asked pointing to Jaden who was just looking at his food.

"Not another one!" Jesse said smacking his forehead.

"At least Layla wasn't screaming most of the night!" Alexis said a little mad. Then he gaze softened as she looked at Jaden again. "Jaden would sometimes wake up screaming and sweating during the night. And just a few minutes ago, he started to thrash and scream in bed. I got him to calm down each time but…" Alexis trailed off. Just then Jaden just got up and left without ever saying a word.

"This is really bad there mate!" Jim said. "We havta get them two guys out of here before they get caught too!"

"Like they'll listen!" Hassleberry cut in. "They most likely don't want to abandon their friends. And them shadows will follow them anywhere! That's what's so damn depressing about this battle! ARGH! THIS IS SO ANNOYING!!" he said rubbing his head viscously. "If only we could do something! Then we could help them!!"

"Nobody can help us now." Someone said from the door. Everyone turned around to see Layla standing there. And boy did she look tired! "Once they have one of us, there's no stopping them except in a duel! And it doesn't look good for us now does it." she looked towards the ground with a sad gaze. Jesse walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You, little lady, are gonna go back and get some sleep!" he said with a grin. As soon as she nodded slowly, he turned her around and started to walk out with her. He then turned around one more time to look at Alexis. He mouthed the words "Go to Jaden" and walked out. He then brought Layla back to the suite and sat her down on one of the couches. He stood up over he with his hands on his hips. "You couldn't sleep could you?" she shakes her head. "And you wanted to be with me?" nods. "You're scared of what's gonna happen." Nods again. "And you want me to sing some more to calm you down, don'cha?" nods vigorously. "'sigh' you're lucky your you!"

OOOOOOO

After Jesse had left, Alexis left to go and find Jaden. She walked threw the forest for a few minutes till she came across a cliff, and Jaden sitting on said cliff. She walked over to him and plopped down next to him, both of their legs dangling. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes, just looking out at the wide ocean.

"You know," Alexis said, still looking out to the ocean. "We're all here for you if you need us. And you most certainly do right about now. And I swear to god if you're blaming yourself for this I'm gonna push you over this cliff!" Jaden suddenly had an urging to move to the right, away from Alexis for some strange reason… "I was kidding. 'sigh' look, we've been able to get people out of the Shadow Realm before! Look at my brother! He's the prefect example! And now you're even more stronger than when you saved him! And you will save Tara and Kyle! I know you will!" Jaden then moved back over to Alexis and put his head on her shoulder, making her redder than a Red Neck. She turned her head and looked away.

"I know that Lexi, I really do." Jaden said just above a whisper. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not worried about it. You saw how easily those two beat Tara and Kyle. I just don't know if I can beat them!" he then started to slowly and quietly sob into her shoulder.

"O come on Jay! Look at when Crowler faced off against that Vampire lady two years ago! He lost and you beat her easily! A lot of things seem harder than they really are! Just don't make it such a big deal and go ahead! And don't look back! So stop sulking! I hate to see you like this! You look way better when you have that big goofy grin of yours on! Now, give me one!" she turned back to see Jaden still on her shoulder and asleep. "I hate it when he does that!" she whisper yelled. "What is it with this boy and needed more sleep than a squirrel does in hibernation?!" (A/N: Ani: SQUIRREL!! Angel: STOP IT!! DON'T PRESS ANYTHING!!!)

The two just sat there. One fast asleep, and the other looking between the beautiful sea, and the beautiful face that was Jaden Yuki.

OOOOOOOOO

"Feeling any better?" Jesse asked looking at Layla. She had finally let the tears fall from her eyes just after Jesse had started to sing. She didn't wail though. She just let the tears fall and sobbed quietly into Jesse's chest for a few minutes once he sat down next to her. He just got a nod from the girl. She was afraid if she said anything that it would turn into more crying and she just didn't want to cry anymore. "It's ok to feel sad about this you know. She was your best friend was she not?" nods. "So you can be sad! And don't say that you can't cause you havta be strong for Jay! Cause everyone has a vulnerable side you know! And Jaden knows that! So you can let yourself be sad every now and then! And you know what?" he then started to sing again to fully calm her down.

"_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

All she could do was blush at what he said. No matter how many times he sung it, it would always make her blush brighter than a Valentine Box of Chocolates. (that are red)

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

'I already do Jess.' Layla thought. 'But, the only problem is Jaden…'

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul(Your beautiful soul)_

'How can a soul as tainted as mine be considered beautiful?' Layla thought leaning into Jesse more.

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I'll never make you cry come on lets try  
_

'You're the one that dries my tears Jess. And I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me.'

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
there is nothing left to hide_

'O how wrong you are Jess. There is more to hide than you know!'

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
i want you and your beautiful soul_

_oh your beautiful,  
soul yeah, Ah yea, your beautiful soul yeah_

"Thank you, Jesse." Layla said in a low voice once Jesse had finished singing. "And how come that whenever you sing that it calms me down? Do you have magical powers or something? It keeps me awake at night wondering this!" Jesse just chuckled.

"No! I don't have magical powers!" he said still chuckling. "It's just a song that can calm anyone down. And you're obviously no exception!"

"Shut up!" she said playfully hitting him in the arm. _GROWL!!_ "Uh, can we get lunch? I'm kinda hungry!"

"What is it with you people and you thinking with your stomachs!"

"Don't blame us! We just need to eat more than the average bear!" Layla said smiling and getting up.

"Did you just say-"

"I know what I said!" Layla cut him off while stretching. "Let's go before Jaden gets alla the food!" she then took off for the cafeteria. Jesse followed her, but more slowly, and walked in just as she was finishing her Fried Shrimp. "'ah!' that was good!"

"That was nasty!" Hassleberry, Chazz and Bastion all said covering their mouths and turning to the side. "HOW CAN YOU EAT SOMETHING THAT FAST!?!?!"

"It's a gift!"

"Hey! She beat me!" Jaden said, who was sitting next to her, and only having half a shrimp left. "And I wasn't that gross!"

"YOU TWO ARE MONSTERS!!" the trio shouted while running out.

"They seem really nice today!" Layla said smiling and looking towards Jaden. "How ya feeling Jayjay?"

"…Hungry!" Jaden said with the tail of the shrimp in his mouth.

"Fair enough Jay! Fair enough!" all the others just laughed as the two went up to get more Fried Shrimp.

OOOOOOOO

Angel: see! No cliffie and it got done before midnight or even 10!

Fay: fine! I guess I can't kill you…yet! (evil grin)

Angel: (gulp) yay anyhoo! Hope you enjoyed and yes, I listen to Jesse Mccartney! Don't judge me! And since I keep forgetting, the song in the flashback 2 chapters ago was Zip-a-dee-doo-dah by Aly and AJ! And this song was Beautiful Soul! So sue me! I like them!

Lawyers: SUE! SUE! SUE!

Angel: I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!!! GO AWAY! I'M NOT WRITING ANYTHING YET!!

Indi: stupid lawyers!

PUDDING IF YOU REVIEW!!

Hope you enjoyed! -Angel


	28. Annoying People is Fun!

Angel: (dances like a crazy person and jumps up and down)

Ani: 0.o what the hell!?

Indi: she's so close to 200 reviews that she can't help but dance!

Angel: YUP! AND I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND OR DEATH THREATS!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLES!!

Indi: and there's someone here who isn't loved! (points to corner of person cowering in fear) what are we gonna do with him? oooo! I know! (pulls out razor) LET'S SHAVE HIS HEAD!!

Ani: who the hell is it?!

Angel: you'll just havta wait till tomorrow or till my next update! (winks) but I can give you a hint: a friend of mine calls him Baka-San!

Jesse: that fits him perfectly!

Angel: yup! And I thank her for it! and you can't guess who it is!! I'm not gonna say her name but she knows who it is! Or does she? Cause since I don't know who she is, than most likely neither will she! And you people must promise not to kill me for this chapter!

Ani: I promise nothing!

Angel: I expect nothing else from you! Anyways! Onto the story! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Angel: hey! I get a turn too ya know! (pulls out a mini barrel and opens the lid. Little electronic monkey's come flying out and attack the lawyers) GO MY PETS!! MWHAHAHAHA! I LOVE ME SOME MONKEY'S!! ONLY OWN IDEA, OCS AND THE DECKS OF SAID OCS!!

**Chapter 28:Annoying People is Fun!**

We find the story taking place in a really creepy environment! Well, at least for this chapter anyways! Anyways, it was really dark and went on for miles on end and it felt like someone was stalking you while you were there! If you hadn't guessed, my readers, you are reading in the Shadow Realm right now! And you get to see what's been happening with Tara and Kyle! Lucky you! Just don't let the Shadow Realm Hamster bit your toes! It hurts!

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Tara shouted, struggling against the dark restraints that were all around her. Her and Kyle were facing each other, but were at least 10 yards apart and high up in the air. "LET ME GO BEFORE I DECIDE TO GO ALL NINJA ON YOU!"

"Now, why would we let you out when we went threw all that trouble just to get you?" Sano asked. He and Roy were standing below the duo. "You're not making any sense! Think before you speak!"

"No crazy ass dark man is gonna tell me what to do! And I can't think! Well, not since George ran away! But that's not the point! LET ME OUT NOW! I DON'T LIKE THE DARK DAMMIT!! DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE!!"

"First of all," Roy started. "We're not gonna let you out so shut the hell up! And 2, isn't the whole point of being let out to come down here? And how can you get out when you keep telling us to let you out when you're all tied up? My god are you mental!"

"Yes I am! Wait, what does mental mean? But that's not the point! Let me out now! But at the very least can you give me a cookie? I'm getting hungry!"

"NO!" both of them yelled.

"No! If I shut up, then my life would be over! And if my life was over, then I would be just like you two freaks! Creepy evil stalker pedophiles who have no life! And who would want to be that?!"

"Well, look at us!" Sano said, looking really proud of himself. "We're evil and look! We got 2 guardians, a half of a person who is very powerful, and the hosts of all those things! Being evil rocks!" they couldn't hold it in any longer, Kyle and Tara both burst out laughing. "AND WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY!?"

"You agreed to being evil, but you also didn't deny the fact that I called you a creepy evil stalker pedophile that has no life! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Tara said in between laughing. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!! YOU REALLY JUST AGREED TO HAVING NO LIFE!! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?!!?"

"And here you wanted to leave! These toys are fun to play with!" Kyle finally spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TOYS!?" Roy shouted.

"What, you don't see the string on your limbs?" Tara asked cocking her head to the side. "DANCE MY PUPPETS!! DANCE!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! ENTERTAIN ME!!"

"You just had to pick the mental ones!" Sano said with an anger mark appearing on his forehead while glaring at Roy. "AND HEY! WE DO HAVE LIVES!!"

"Really?!" Tara asked, really surprised. "Cause you two are following 4 people, trying to bring them to your 'lair' and do god knows what to them, and you have all this evil stuff and pictures of said people everywhere! You call that having a life!?!"

"We do not have pictures of you around the place!" just then a picture of Layla and Jaden passed by with the two of them having their arms around the others shoulders and laughing. "Now that was just bad timing!"

"Either way! You still didn't argue the fact that you're not creepy, stalkers, or pedophiles! KYLE!! WE'RE STUCK IN A DARK PLACE WITH CREEPY STALKER PEDOPHILES!! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST STAY STRONG TARA!!" Kyle shouted back.

"Will you two shut the hell up?!" Roy and Sano shouted at them.

"Do you have a cookie?" Tara asked.

"And maybe some pie?" Kyle added.

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME NO!!!" Roy and Sano shouted at the same time. They sure as hell were making things easy for the two. And entertaining for the rest of us! "AND SHUT THE HELL UP!!" they were starting to turn purple with rage.

"ONCE I GET A COOKIE!!" Tara shouted back. She looked at Kyle and his pleading eyes. "And a piece of pie for Kyle! Now! Go my puppets with no lives! Go! FETCH US THE SUGAR! MUSH MY MINIONS!! MUSH!! MWHAHAHAHA!!"

"Can't we just kill them?" Sano asked looking at Roy.

"As much as I want to say yes, we can't." Roy said threw a sigh. "Just ignore them and sooner or later they'll get board." They turned around so that they weren't facing the two anymore. They then started to make small talk so quiet they only the two could hear it.

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME YOU BASTARDS!!" Tara shouted. When she saw that they didn't look back, she let out a sigh and looked down below her. When she looked up again, she saw Kyle looking at her with an evil look in his eyes. Yup, like they were gonna make things easy for the guards. They waited a good 10 minutes in silence. Then, when the guards thought that all was peaceful: "I WANT A COOKIE!! I SAID TO GET ME SUGAR A WHILE AGO!! YOU MINIONS ARE THE WORST IN THE BUSINESS! YOU'RE FIRED!!"

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY PIE?!" Kyle added in. "YOU GUYS FAIL AT BEING WAITERS IN YOUR NO LIFELESSNESS!! AND YOU'RE NOT JUST FIRED!! YOU DIE TOO!! SO GO JUMP INTO AND DIE IN A HOLE!!"

"Scratch what I said before." Roy said. "Let's just kill them!"

"Kill us and we'll kill you!!"

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK!?!?"

"IT DOESN'T!" both Roy and Sano anime fell. "I love being crazy!" (I would like to personally thank Mekishika for the inspiration to this part of the chapter! Hers is just as funny, but I just added and or took things away! Stay crazy girl or I'll kill you!)

OOOOOOOO

(now onto a more serious note…if that's possible)

Jaden and Layla were riding threw the forest on an open sleigh to grandma's house! ...I could resist that how? Anyways, they were in the forest, but they were walking. It was about 5 in the afternoon and nothing interesting had really happened all day. So Jaden and Layla had wanted to get some things off their minds. And lucky for them, they wandered into the clearing just in time! Someone was standing in the shadows.

"Jaden…" Layla said stepping in front of him in a protective manor. "Go back to the dorms. I'll take care of him." she activated her duel disk.

"No!" Jaden protested. "I'm not gonna lose you too Layla!"

"So you're saying that you expect me to lose this duel? My god! You have no faith in me at all! But I get what you mean. But you're not dueling and one of us has too! So, just stay out of the way so that if worst comes to worst you won't havta come with me!"

"Fine!" Jaden said crossing his arms and pouting. "But, just be careful Lay!"

"Jaden…" Layla said gently putting her hands on his shoulders. "When am I ever careful!" she said grinning like a maniac. "Now," she said letting go of Jaden and taking her place facing the stalker guy. "What the hell is your name?!"

"A bit testy I see!" he said laughing. "And my name is Zan! Now, shall we M' Lady?" he said bowing slightly.

"Classy! And why not! The sooner I beat you, the sooner Tara and Kyle come back!"

"DUEL!!" they both shouted.

"Ladies first!" Zan said.

"I see we're quite the gentleman! But that won't make me go easy on you!" Layla said drawing her card. "I play my Dark Apprentice! (**A: 1500 D: 1200**)" a kid that had bright green armor like the Dark Magician came onto the field. "I lay two face downs and end my turn!"

"And I start mine!" Zan drew his card. "I play Gentleman of the Dark in attack mode!! (**A: 1700 D: 900**)" a man wearing a black suit and had black eyes, including the iris', appeared on the field. "Attack her Apprentice!" the Gentleman launched his attack and destroyed her Magician. "And I play the magic card Banquet Fit For a King! This let's me summon a monster from my hand! And I choose Lady of the Dark in attack mode as well! (**A: 1600 D: 2000**)" a women wearing a pitch black outfit appeared on the field. "And when she's here, I can summon this! My King of the Dark Ball! (**A: 2500 D: 2100**)" a man wearing a black and white suit appeared and had a long flowing bright red cape. "Attack her directly my King!" he lunged for Layla and hit her dead on. "And now my Lady! Finish this duel and win me her soul!" the Lady charged for Layla.

"I play my trap! Summons of a Magician! I draw 5 cards! If any of them have the words 'Dark Magician' in them I can play it! So I draw!" she drew 5 cards and looked at them. "And I summon my Kid Dark Magician Girl in defense mode! (**A: 1200 D: 750**)" a mini Dark Magician Girl appeared in a kneeling stance. The Lady destroyed it instead of Layla.

Layla: 1500

Zan: 4000

"I end my turn!"

"Good! I play my Dark Magician Tokens! But they won't be staying long! Cause I sacrifice them to play my Dark Magician of Faith! (**A: 2200 D: 1500**). And I play the spell card Book of Spells! This gives my Magician a 500 point boost. (that is a real card. I think I just got the name wrong) Now! Attack his King!"

"Not so fast! I use the Kings affect to destroy one card on you field! And I'll destroy that book of yours! Now King! Attack her Magician!" the Magician was destroyed. "And I use my Gentleman's affect! If I pay half my life points, your turns ends now!"

"SHIT!!"

"That's right! Now! Get me her soul my King!" the King hit Layla right on the chest and smoke appeared covering the whole scene. "Your soul is mine, M' Lady!" Zan then started to cackle evilly.

"LAYLA!!!" Jaden shouted, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "NO!!! LLLLLLLAAAAAYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

OOOOOOOO

Angel: and I end it there!

Ani: WHAT?!?! YOU BETCH!! FIX IT NOW!!

Angel: nope! I want to end it there so it stays ending! Humph!

Indi: NOW THAT WAS JUST PLAIN MEAN!!

Angel: you people can deal!

PANCAKES IF YOU REVIEW!!

I LOVE YOU ALL SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! -Angel


	29. When Layla Loved Me

Angel: GAH!! (hides behind Jesse) DON'T KILL ME!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AT 15!!!

Ani: don't kill any more people!!

Angel: WHO THE HELL HAVE I KILLED!?!?

Indi: she has you there

Ani: well, but I uh, GAH!!

Angel: whatever! I'm gonna write this thing before somebody else wants to kill me! But then again, knowing me and my reviewers, that's more than likely gonna happen at the end of this chapter!

Indi: you really do-

Angel: yes I do have a death wish! DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Indi: FINALLY!! (pulls out a spoon) IT'S SPOONING TIME! And before I forget, Angel only owns idea and OC's and said OC's decks! NOW! MWHAHAHAHA!!

**Chapter 29: When Layla Loved Me**

"NNOO!! LAYLA!!" Zan's King of the Dark Ball had just attacked Layla directly and won him the duel. It was safe to say Jaden didn't like that ending very much. He had tears in his eyes and just kept screaming for Layla to answer him. He was just about to go to her when someone stopped him and grabbed him by the under arms and held him a few feet in the air. "LET ME GO!! LAYLA NEEDS ME!! I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!! LET ME GO DAMMIT!!"

"I'm sorry Serge!" Hassleberry said, being the one who was holding him. All of his friends had heard the explosions of the duel and came running, fearing what would become of the duel. And they had come just in time. "Do you think the General would have wanted you to head to the battle field just as she lost the battle? No! She would have wanted you to be safe!"

"I DON'T CARE!! I NEED TO GO TO LAYLA!!" he started to fight Hassleberry's strong grip even more. He even started to kick him. But Hassleberry was to strong for him. "I REFUSE TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE! IF SHE GOES, THEN I GO TOO!!"

"HEY!! WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD DO THAT YOU DUMB ASS!!" Layla's voice rang out threw the clearing. The smoke finally cleared and there, standing in the exact same spot, was Layla. "QUIT TALKING LIKE I'M DEAD OR SOMETHING!! HOW WEAK DO YOU THINK I AM!??!"

"WHAT?!!?" Zan and Jaden shouted at once. Jaden stopped thrashing, but Hassleberry wouldn't let his grip falter, just in case. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL STANDING?!?! AND WITH LIFE POINTS?!?!"

Layla: 100

Zan: 2000

"I had 1 more face down you idiots! Our could you not count! The card activates when my life points hit zero and gives me 100 more points! It's called Extra Addition! And it also ends your turn on the dot! (thank you Ani for the idea! I just added the feature of the turn ending! Other wise the card would have been pointless seeing as how he still had other monsters on the field). And so I start my turn! And I play the card A Magicians Life Force! This gives me 300 life points for every Magician in my graveyard! And since you've made it quite obvious that you can't count, I have 5! So that gives me 1500 life points! And now I special summon my Petit Angel (**A: 600 D: 900**)! And I regular summon my Magician of Hope! (**A: 1400 D: 800**)" a girl wearing a long purple gown came onto the field. Her hair went all the way to her heels. "But they won't be staying for long cause I use my Black Magic Ritual! In order to use this card, I have to sacrifice monster that stars are 8 or higher! And since I have 8 exactly, I can use this card! Now! I sacrifice my Angel and Magician to summon my most powerful card! The Magician of Black Chaos! (**A: 2800 D: 2600**) Now! Attack his Lady of the Dark! And I play 1 card face down and end my turn!"

Layla: 1600

Zan: 800

"My draw!" Zan shouted drawing a card. "I play the card Feast Fit for a King! This gives my King a 500 point boost (**A: 3000**)! Now, attack her Magician!"

"Nu uh ah! I play my spell card! Book of Spells! And it gives my Magician a 500 point boost too! And you can't destroy it cause of my Magician of Hope's affect! It can stop another monsters affect from the graveyard (**A: 3300**)! So, Magician, destroy that stupid King!"

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRR!!!! I lay two cards face down, switch my Gentlemen to Defense mode and end my turn!"

Layla: 1600

Zan: 500

"Good! I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Dark Magician of Faith! (**A: 2200 D: 1500**)! Now, attack his Gentleman! And now, Magician of Black Chaos, attack him directly!"

"NOT SO FAST! I play my magic card Monster Destruction! If I pay half my life points, both of your monsters are destroyed!" both of the Magicians blew up into a billion pieces. "And when my Gentlemen is in the grave, it stops your turn automatically once per the duel! And I use that now! And now I activate my other card! Monster Reborn! Say hello to my King of the Dark Ball! (**A: 2500 D: 2100**). And you know how this ends girly! Attack her directly my King!"

Layla: 0

Zan: 500

"What happened to being all nice?!" Layla asked falling to one knee. "Whatever! I don't care anymore! Jay, sorry! But I couldn't beat him! Please. Don't be sad or upset! I hate to see you cry like that! You havta be strong for all of us!" a few tears spread from Layla's eyes as she looked sadly at Jaden. The shadows came and took her just like the others. Zan didn't say anything and just left like Layla did. Hassleberry let Jaden down seeing as how he didn't move or say anything. He just looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You alright Serge?" Hassleberry asked, still standing behind him just incase. Alexis moved so that she was standing in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders and spoke in a kind and gentle voice.

"Come on Jay. Let's go back. You need to rest." Jaden didn't acknowledge that he heard either of them. He just looked at the ground and headed back to the dorms, not saying one word. "I hope he'll be okay. Nobody should have to go threw what he just went threw!" they all started to walk back to the dorms. But Jesse stayed behind for a few moments.

"Layla…" he said just above a whisper looking at the spot that Layla was just standing in. A lone tear fell from his eye. He turned around and started to walk back to the dorms in complete and utter silence. He didn't go up to his and Jadens room. No. He went into Layla's and Tara's (Jim had moved out once Tara came and was in the room next to Jaden, Chazz's old room) and crashed on the couch. He just stayed like that till he fell asleep.

OOOOOOO

(in Domino City at 10 that very night)

"_The number you have dialed is no longer in this dimension if you would lik-_ 'click'" the spoiled rich boy was staring out of his window in his house this time. His wife came walking in, followed by another woman and Blondie.

"DAMN THEM!!!" Richie shouted as he threw the phone onto the couch. "I TOLD THEM IT WAS STUPID!! BUT NO!! THEY HAD TO BE STUBBORN! AND NOW LOOK! THEY'RE IN THE SHADOW REALM! THOSE DUMB ASSES!!"

"Don't call them dumb ass you ass!" the other woman said while smacking Richie upside the head. "They hate you and you know it! Why would they listen to you?! And this was bound to happen at some point! So quit being an idiot!" she smacked him again and walked over to Blondie. "I hate him."

"I do too." Blondie said threw a sigh. "So, what do we do know?"

"We go and get Jaden!" Richie said.

"But you promised him that-"

"THIS IS A SPECIAL TIME!! I can't keep that promise right now! We are going and that is final!"

"He's going to hate you even more now, you know."

"I do. And right now, I could care less."

OOOOOOOOO

(11 am at DA the next day)

Jaden hadn't said a word since Layla was taken. He hadn't cried, thrashed around or anything. He was just sitting on the cliff just outside of the Slifer dorm and just looked out to the sea. All of his friends just looked at him from behind with sad eyes. Jesse's were slightly red and puffy, but nobody commented on it.

"Do you think somebody should say something to him?" Syrus asked. "I mean, all of us miss them, but he knew them the longest."

"What can we say there mate?" Jim asked. "I don't think that there is anyone in the world that can fix his mood right now. The only one that I can think of is Layla. And look. She's gone and so is Jaden's happiness!"

"AAAAAWWWWWW!! THAT'S SO SAD!!" a voice said from behind everyone. They all turned around to see a girl a little shorter than Jaden. She wore simple blue jeans that were very baggy and they went to her heels. She wore black and jade sneakers. On her right wrist was a jade sweatband that was 3 inches long. She wore a T-shirt that was baggy and was black with a big heart on the chest that was colored grey in the middle and outlined in a dark green. There was a white skull in the middle of the heart. She was blond and had her hair in two pony tails that went all the way to the center of her back. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a bright blue. She had a black bandana around her neck. "Poor guy! Just can't get a break!"

"Um, and who might you be Sheila?"

"That ain't my name buddy! My name is Amber! And I came here for one reason and one reason only!"

"And that reason would be…?"

"To see my oof of a cuz of course!" she said grinning like a maniac.

"And who's your, uh, 'cuz' Amber?" Alexis asked.

"Why Mr. Moppy!" she said in an oddly chipper voice.

"You must be talking about the Serge then." Hassleberry said.

"I'll take it you mean Jaden? And yup! Layla's not the only one who can bring up his mood! Now, get out of my way before I hurt you!" she walked in between all of them. They moved out of her way as she passed by them. She walked over to Jaden and sat down next to him. He didn't move. Amber put her head on his shoulders and looked out to the sea. "Take a guess at why I'm here."

"My old man found out about Layla and the others and sent you to come and get me to take me home?" Jaden asked still looking out to the sea.

"Yup. He was a little pissed at the fact that the others were gone. And I came to help out with you guys any way that I could. Even if it's just to cheer you up a little bit. And you know that I can do that no matter what your mood! I couldn't take you away from this place if I wanted to! I guess I'm like Layla aren't I?"

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're just making me scared for my life if you put it that way."

"Why thank you! Now just shut up and listen! It's not your fault, we WILL get them back, and one more thing."

"And that would be…?"

"That we all love you Jay!" she then started to sing.

"_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart  
_

Jaden couldn't help but let out a small smile. It was creepy how well his friends and family from back home knew him. And whenever they sung songs like this, it always made him feel at least a little better.

_And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy so was I  
When she loved me_

Yup. That was Jaden and Layla alright. He cried, she made him feel better. She cried, he was just there for her. And they were always happy together.

_Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me_

And it wasn't just those two. It was also Tara and Kyle. And he was grateful for all of them. But nobody could make him smile and laugh like Layla could…

_So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say  
I will always love you_

She went onto DA, and he was stuck at home. She went onto be a pro, and he was stuck at DA. He just couldn't win when it was being with her.

_Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me_

That was exactly what Layla did when she say him a few days ago, well, after the beatings of course. She squeezed him so hard he couldn't breathe! And he loved it.

_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart_

_When she loved me..._

Jaden let a lone tear fall from his eye. He looked down at his cousin. He smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged back and let a tear fall too.

OOOOOOO

Angel: I've been trying to get that in forever and it's in! nobody can change that! Its When Somebody Loved me by Jorden Pruitt

Ani: (sniffles) that was so sweet!

Indi: yes it was! (starts to ball)

Angel: yup! And I got a new OC in! that was a good chapter! And she belongs to KyoxSakiFan! So you havta ask both of us if you want to borrow her! And there's one more OC to come!

Ani: that's a lot of OC's!

Angel: yup!

REVIEW AND YOU GET A COUCH!!

PLEASE!! PUT THE WEAPONS AWAY!! -Angel


	30. The Worst is Yet to Come

Angel: HOLY SHIT!! (ducks into a bomb shelter as I just narrowly escape getting hit) STOP WITH THE WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION!!

Indi: Angel, hun, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!!

Angel: I DON'T CARE!! I NEEDED TO DO IT FOR THE STORY!! Just torture Chazz and Baka-San!

Indi: …MWHAHHAHAHAHA!!! (pulls out frying pan and hits Chazz in the butt and then upside the head and he falls unconscious on the floor) Where's Baka-San?

Angel: (opens hatch of the shelter and throws something out then closes the hatch) he was hiding in here! Do your thing my friend!

Indi: MWHAHAHAHA!!

Baka-San: STOP CALLING ME BAKA-SAN!!

Indi: beats Adrian Baka-san!

Baka-san/Adrian: NO IT DOESN'T!!

Indi: well you don't have a say in this! (pulls out a makeup kit and starts to do his hair, eyes, etc.)

Jesse: 0.o since those two are…busy, I'll do the disclaimer!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!

Jesse: (draws card) I SUMMON RAINBOW DRAGON!! Destroy the lawyers!! Angel only own her OC's! and not Amber or the new one! And the decks of said OC's!

**Chapter 30: The Worst is Yet to Come  
**

The Shadow Riders had been oddly quiet for the past two days. But Jaden and Amber sure as hell haven't! After she had sung to Jaden, his mood had just seemed to lighten up right away! She was like a mini Layla! Cept not as violent. Still violent, just not as much. And she had made fast friends with everyone, and some more than others. So, it was safe to say that it was like the calm before the storm. Amber and Jaden were sitting on the cliff outside of the dorm again and were just talking. Everyone else went to class while Jaden just skipped. Since Layla wasn't there to threaten him, he could skip and hang with her.

"So, how's life at home?" Jaden asked.

"If it involves your old man, how do you think it is?" Amber asked a little annoyed. "My dad and your old man just seem to be the best of friends! It's always a happy atmosphere! GAH!! I hate them both!"

"But your dad is cool! Mines just evil!" Jaden stuck his tongue out as he said that. Amber just giggled at his antics. "Glad I can still make a kid like you laugh!" he grinned.

"What do you mean kid?! I'm only 14! I'm just three years younger! I'm not Sarah! I'm not short! I'm not immature! I'm-"

"Since when aren't you immature!?"

"SHUT UP!" Amber playfully punched him in the arm. "Be glad I'm not bomb happy like her and Tara! I don't care a bag with explosives in it!"

"S'not just explosives! And I'm only 2 months younger than you!" came a voice from behind. Jaden and Amber turned around to see a girl wearing and red tang top that reveled about an inch of her stomach, bellybutton included. She had black cargo pants that stopped just below the knee. On her feet were simple brown tennis shoes. Her eyes were brown and as dark as her hair. She had her hair in a side ponytail. But the most noticeable thing was the necklace around her neck. It was a white butterfly with a bright sapphire pendent in the shape of an oval in the center. She also had a white and blue bag around her neck that went all the way down to her hip. And on the other side of her hip was a bright blue deck holder. "It also holds my frying pan and other things!" she had her hands on her hips as she said that.

"'sigh' did my old man send you too Sarah?" Jaden asked the girl, Sarah. Her expression changed from mad to one of joy.

"Nope! It was my dad! He sent me to watch over you guys! He knows that Amber wasn't going to bring you back so he sent me to make sure that you two don't get into any more trouble!" she sounded a little to chipper. She took the seat on Jaden's right cause his left was taken up by Amber.

"And how does you being here make sure that doesn't happen?" Jaden cocked an eyebrow at her. "You and that magical '_trouble making bag_' of yours! You're almost as bad as Tara!" he grabbed her head and put her in a head lock and gave her noogies. "Now, why are you really here?!" he still held her head as she answered.

"I came to warn you that your old man is coming!" she said threw some yelps of pain.

"WHAT?!!?" Jaden stopped giving her noogies, but held her head still, and looked at her in shock. "But he said that he wouldn't do that! Damn him to hell! When is he coming?"

"Tonight"

"I'm gonna kill him."

"You've said that before!" Amber said grinning. "Never meant it though! What makes thing different now?"

"Now it really matters and I mean it this time! This was the one thing that he let me do without him doing anything! And he's gonna take it away! Years of work! Gone! He's gonna die! Give me your bag Sarah! Tara locked hers!"

"I'm not giving you Scott!" Sarah said hugging her bag. "But you can borrow some thing later! But not till he comes!"

"I think god hates me!"

"Only as much as you hate Layla!" Sarah and Amber said grinning at him. Jaden looked back and forth between the two for a full minute. Then he took his other arm and put it around Amber's head and put her in a head lock too. He then squeezed his arms so he was crushing the little girl's heads. "EECK! STOP IT! IT BURNUS!! IT BURNUS!!"

"Well that's what you two get for not warning me sooner! Now it's too late! And I'm gonna make you two suffer for it! Even if I havta break into Tara's BOOM!! bag!"

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!!"

"Nope! You two deserve it!"

"Nobody deserves to have Tara's bag used on them Jay!" Jaden turned around and saw all of his friends. Alexis had her hands on her hips and looked a little mad. "How could you think that something like that would be a suitable punishment for two little kids?!"

"WE'RE NOT LITTLE!!" Amber and Sarah shouted. Jaden looked back at them and tighter his grip. "STOP IT!! YOU BIG JERK!!"

"I know that one of those Shelia's is Amber, but who's the other there mate?" Jim asked.

"The other is another cousin! Her name is Sarah and she's the cause of this!" Jaden said, smushing the girls against his chest. "You could have just called or tired to convince him not to do it! But no! You just had to come here in person and warn me a little too late! Be lucky that I'm not dropping you over this cliff!"

"JADEN!!" everyone shouted.

"WHAT?!" he turned around and saw all of the evil glares from his friends. He gave a heavy sigh and let the girls go. They gasped for breath upon being released from his grasp. He got up and walked to a tree and started to hit his head on it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU TODAY!??" everyone shouted again. Amber and Sarah stood up and walked over to him. They didn't even try and stop him from doing what he was doing. They just stood on either side of him and looked at him with concern filled eyes. They others walked over to him.

"Are you alright Jaden?" Alexis asked standing right behind him.

"I'm (BANG!) totally (BANG!) fine. (BANG!) Why (BANG!) do you (BANG!) ask?" Jaden said every other word after hitting his head.

"Uh, cause your kinda hitting her head on a tree buddy." Jesse said.

"Trust us." Amber said still looking at Jaden. "This is most likely the least bad thing that he could be doing right now. You're taking this very lightly Jay! I'm surprised at you! I thought you would take this much- IS THAT BLOOD?!!?" everyone looked at the bark where his head kept hitting the tree and there was indeed blood. "SARAH!! I KNOW YOU HAVE A BAND AID IN THERE! GIMMIE!!" Sarah dug threw her bag and pulled out a band aid. She handed it to Amber. Amber grabbed Jaden by the shoulder, spun him around, pushed him against the tree, and stuck the band aid on his forehead, a little forceful. "There! No more hitting your head Jay!"

"You're no fun Amber!" Jaden said slightly pouting. "It's not that much blood!"

"So, what has you so riled up Serge?" Hassleberry asked.

"My old man is coming"

"Ya that would explain it" Chazz said, knowing full well how bad a family can be. "So, why is he coming Slacker?" just then they heard maniacal laughter coming from the usual clearing in the woods. "That would answer my question."

"NO!!" Alexis shouted when she saw the look in Jaden's eyes. "You are not going to go and duel him or her! You got that?!" nope! Jaden took off for the clearing, duel disk already on his arm. "I might just havta hurt him!" they started to follow him. They didn't catch up till he was already at the clearing, duel disk activated.

"I see you came just as I expected you to come boy!" the man said. "My name is Ryu and I challenge you to a duel! You know the way this works! I win, I get your soul! You win, and you get your pathetic friends back! Do you agree to those terms?" Before Jaden could answer, a booming voice rang threw out the forest. 6 people were walking down the same path that the others were walking on just moments ago.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!!?" the booming voice shouted. They came into view. The tallest man looked really pissed. The women standing next to him looked worried. The second tallest man and the woman next to him look annoyed, the shortest one with the craziest hair looked concerned, and the third tallest looked mad. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!"

"Do you mind?!" Ryu shouted at him. "We're about to start a duel here!"

"O no you're not! I forbid this duel to continue!"

"SAM HILL!!" Hassleberry shouted. All of the DA students took a step back, including Amber and Sarah. "IT'S SETO KAIBA!! YUGI MUTO! JOEY WHEELER! And some other people!"

"That's Mai Wheeler to you!" Mai said. "And yes I'm using your name Joey! And this is Mokuba and Serenity! Be sure to remember that!"

"You!" Seto shouted pointing at Jaden. "Get your ass over here now!" he glared at Jaden and Jaden just glared back.

"I accept your terms Ryu!" Jaden shouted looking at Ryu. Ryu just smirked and activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!!!" they both shouted.

OOOOOOOOO

Angel: (still in shelter) yup I left a cliffie! Deal!

Indi: what the hell just happened?!

Angel: if you don't know, you'll know soon enough! And sorry it's kinda short! I'm getting sick and it's late and I want to sleep! So you people can deal! And Mekishika, if you keep going sane I might just havta kill you!!

Indi: a insane person going sane!? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!

Angel: by the way. what did you do to Baka-San?

Indi: you'll havta wait and see!!

Marshmallows if you review!

FOR THE LOVE OF ME!! PUT THE SHARP THINGS DOWN!!! -Angel


	31. Forbidden Duel

Ani: ANGEL! ANGEL! WHERE ARE YOU DAMMIT!

Angel: in here!

Ani: (walks into writing room and sees Angel huggleing someone) what the hell?!

Angel: Mekishika came back to the insane side!! (squeezes her tighter)

Mekishika/Meki: can't…BREATHE!!

Angel: whoops! Sowie! (lets go of Meki and she falls to the ground) uh, ok then! Time to see what Indi did to Baka-san!

Adrian: (walks in and is wearing a long bright PINK dress. His hair isn't spiky anymore but is down and reaches mid back and is straight. Pink lipstick is on his lips and pink eye liner on the eyes) these panti hose are way to annoying!

Ani, Meki and Angel: MWHAHAHAHHAHHAA!!! (all fall on the floor in laughter)

Adrian: SHUT THE HELL UP!!

Indi: (slaps him upside the head) quiet you! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!1

Meki: YAY!! (pulls out Cami the Camel) SPIT IN THEIR EYES AND THEN SIT ON THEM!! (Cami spits and then sits, crushing their ribs) MWHAHHAHA!! Angel only owns idea, most of the OC's and their decks!

**Chapter 31: Forbidden Duel**

"DUEL!!" Ryu and Jaden shouted as their life points went up. They each drew 5 cards.

"Ladies first! So you can go!" Jaden shouted.

"LITTLE BRAT!!" Ryu shouted as he drew a card. "I play Emperors Slave in attack mode! (**A: 600 D: 1200**)" a man wearing black closes appeared on the field. He also had chains on his wrists and ankles. "I lay down to face downs and end my turn!"

"And I start mine!" Jaden drew his card and looked at it. "I fuse my Avian and Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman! (**A: 2100 D: 1200**) and I play the spell Twister! It destroys all face downs on the field!" Ryu's face down blew up. "Now! Attack his Slave!" the Slave was engulfed in flames. "And his attack points come out of your life points!" Ryu was engulfed in flames and fell to one knee. "I lay two face downs and call it a turn!"

Ryu: 2100

Jaden: 4000

Ryu stood up and drew a card. "I active my Slaves affect! When he's in the grave, I can summon my Emperors Master of the Slaves if it's in my hand! And look what's in my hand! (**A: 2500 D: 1500**)" he put the card on his duel disk and a man in nice really old fashion clothing appeared. Like 1700 hundreds clothing. "Destroy his Wingman! Now I play the card Double Take! It let's me attack twice in one turn! Now! Attack him directly!"

"Not so fast! I play my Hero Signal! It lets me summon my Neos to the field(**A: 2500 D: 2000**)! And I activate my other trap! It's called Guessing the Field! You pick a card from my hand! If it's a field spell, I can play it!"

"The middle one"

"Perfect! I play Neo Space!" the whole clearing turned into outer space. "This gives Neos a 500 point boost! Now, destroy his Master!" the two monsters clashed and the Master was destroyed.

"I regular summon my Emperor Female master in defense mode play a card face down and end my turn! (**A: 1350 D: 2000**)" a women in 1700 hundreds clothing appeared kneeling on the field.

Ryu: 1600

Jaden: 3600

"Wow!" Amber said. "Jaden could actually win this!"

"But he still might not!" Sarah said, close to tears. "What about all the others! Jaden said that they were close and they still lost! We might never see him after this!"

"Always the optimist!" Amber said rolling her eyes.

"STOP THIS DUEL AT ONCE!!" Seto shouted. "I will not allow more people to go missing on my property!"

"By the way," Jesse started. "Why are you here sir?"

"Shepherd called and told me what was going on. And being the one whose usually held responsible since I own the place, I came to stop it and find out where they went. Yugi had to come in case I needed help. He insisted that I would need it. Along with my brother. Wheeler and his wife just had to come along cause they got board. And Serenity wanted to make sure that her brother was alright."

"You too Seto!" Serenity said while hugging his arm and smiling which caused Joey to get mad.

"So, like I said, STOP THE DAMN DUEL!!!"

"My friends lives are on the line!" Jaden glared at Seto again. "I'm not gonna stop till I know that they're ok! And nobody, not even you, can stop me!"

"O really? Well what if I have you expelled for what you're doing!?"

"I don't care! I'll get expelled! I just want to make sure that they come back safely! I don't care if I can never duel again! I'm not stopping!" as determined as he looked, if you looked in his eyes, you could see that they held fear, anger, and above all, guilt.

"Jaden…" Alexis said as she clutched her chest where her heart is. All of his friends watched in awe as Jaden and Seto just glared at each other. "I agree with Jaden!" she announced after a few moments of intense glaring. Everyone gave her a 'WHAT THE HELL!?!' look. And when I say, er, type everybody, I mean everybody! "This is Jaden's fight and nobody else's! Jaden was the one who was most wronged here and he should, no, he will be the one to fix it all!"

"Lex…" Jaden said looking at her with passionate eyes. "So, what do you say Kaiba?!" Jaden spat when he said his name. Everyone looked at Seto and he just sighed heavily.

"Since you're so determined, I guess I can't say 'no'. But don't lose!"

"Like I planned to! My draw! I fuse my Clayman and my Bubbleman to form Mudballman! (**A: 1900 D: 3000**) Now! Neos! Attack her Female Master!" said Master was destroyed. "Mudballman! Attack him directly!" he lunged for Ryu. "This is over!"

"NOPE!! I play my trap!" Ryu shouted. "It's called Redirect! It sends your attack back at you!"

"DAMMIT!!" Mudballman turned around and hit Jaden instead. "I switch Mudballman to defense mode and end my turn!"

Ryu: 1600

Jaden: 1700

"I play my Emperors Tokens! But they won't be staying for long! Cause I sacrifice them to summon my Dark Emperor! (**A: 3200 D: 2200**)" a man wearing dark black robes and a long red cape appeared on the field. "And when he's on the field, I can summon my Dark Empress! (**A: 2200 D: 2700**)" a women wearing a (SURPRISE!!) black dress that went all the way to her feet came onto the field. "And with her special affect, I can force any monster on the field to change modes! And I choose that Mudballman! Attack Neos my Emperor and his Mudballman my Empress!" both of Jaden's monsters were destroyed.

Ryu: 1600

Jaden: 200

"Crap!" Jaden said as he blocked the cloud of dust with his duel disk.

"And that's not all! I still have my regular summon! And I summon my Emperors Chef! (**A: 1000 D: 1400**)" a man in a black chef's suit came onto the field. "Your soul is mine Yuki! Attack him my Chef!" the Chef lunged for Jaden.

"I hate my life" Jaden said oddly calm as the Chef hit him with a frying pan over the head. Jaden feel onto this hands and knees and started panting. The shadows swirled around him and were gone as fast as they came. Ryu also seemed to disappear into the shadows, with an evil smirk on his face. (shudders. GOOD GOD THAT'S CREEPY THE WAY I PICTURED IT!!)

"As obvious as it was, it still hurts to see it happen!" Sarah said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I should've just listened to you!" Amber said comforting her cousin.

"Or better yet," Seto said, starting to walk away. "That idiot should have listened to me instead!"

_THWACK!! THWACK!! THWACK!! THWACK!! THWACK!!  
_

How many was that? O! Mai, Serenity, Amber, Alexis and Sarah all smacked him upside the head.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Seto said getting an angermark on his forehead as 5 bumps appeared on top of his head.

"You called Jaden/that poor boy an idiot!" all 5 girls said together.

"…Fair enough. Now, does anyone know how to get to the Shadow Realm?" Sarah and Amber started to whistle and back away slowly. "'sigh' what do you two know?"

"Huh?" they said at the same time. "We don't know anything! We just felt like whistling!"

"Something tells me that you're lying." Yugi said. (btw: it little Yugi. Not Yami) "Spill!"

"Uh, uh, uh…BYE!!" the girls stuttered and then ran for their poor soon to be over lives. "TRY AND CATCH US BITCHES!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!" they were running so fast that dust was behind them.

"Did they just call us 'Bitches'?" Jesse asked pointing in the direction of the running girls.

"Yup." Everyone said at the same time.

This was going to be a long interrogation. Specially with a tomboy and a bomb happy pyro. Yup! Nothing wrong with what's going on there!

OOOOOOOO

Angel: yup. I did it! I sent Jaden to the Shadow Realm and there's nothing you can do bout it!

Meki: o really? (holds up pie that has a bomb in it)

Angel: you have nothing over me! What about what you did and will do in all of your stories?!

Meki: (laughs nervously and puts down pie)

Angel: HA! I'M NOT THE WORST!

Ani: but you are right now!! (pulls out a mace, and I mean the old middle ages one. Not the little pepper spray!)

Angel and Meki: GAH!! (hug each other and jump into bomb shelter) JUST PUT DOWN THE WEAPONS!!

Ani: NEVER!!

Like I'm giving you people sugar or something dangerous! PILLOWS IF YOU REVIEW!!

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T KILL ME!!! -Angel


	32. Fun With The Shadows

Angel: (has hands crossed over chest and is pouting) humph!

Ani: what's up with her?

Indi: really?! You don't know!?

Meki: that's just sad! (shakes head in shame)

Ani: what the hell is going on!?!

Indi: you destroyed her Radioactive Monkey Chicken earlier and she's mad at you!

Meki: and I loved that thing! T.T

Ani: HEY! She deserved it for what she did!

Angel: did not! Look at KyoxsSakifan/Kyo! (like I'm gonna type all that!) she had Haou take over Jaden and hurt Chazz! (didn't really mind that part) had Jaden go back to the Dark World, have Haou have evil things ready for him, have Haou totally take over, and have Jesse go in a try and save him! she left a cliffie so I don't got anymore for that! and that was all just one story!

Kyo: but I made it better!

Angel: once again! Cliffie!

Meki: you're a bad person!

Angel: don't get me started on you!

Meki: …Fair enough! Just do that damn disclaimer!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Kyo: while I'm here! (pulls out flamethrower that fires ice! Icethrower! And freezes all of the lawyers and then smashes them with a sledge hammer!) Angel only owns idea and most OCs and decks! I own Amber and somebody else owns Sarah!

Angel: HOLD UP!! Someone asked if Jaden loves Lex or Lay! And you'll find out by the end of the chapter! O! and this is gonna be a funny one after all of the gloom and doom that has come out of the last coupla chapters!

**Chapter 32: Fun With the Shadows**

"Jaden?"

"Yes Layla?"

"You're an idiot!"

"'sigh' I know that!"

"I don't mean just any idiot! I mean the king of all idiots!"

"HEY! That's Kyle! I know that I'm stupid! But not that stupid!"

"That's mean Jay!"

"You know its true Kyle!"

"Don't be mean to Kyle Jaden!"

"Sorry Tara!"

"You don't get to be mean for how utterly stupid you were!"

"Knock it off Layla!"

"NEVER!!"

"CAN YOU BRATS SHUT THE HELL UP?!?!" Ryu shouted.

"NEVER!!" Jaden, Layla, Kyle and Tara shouted. "IT'S FUN!!"

"For you maybe!" Zan shouted. "Can't you people just shut up for a few minutes!?"

"You don't have the right to complain!" Roy and Sano shouted. "WE HAD TO PUT UP WITH IT MUCH LONGER THAN YOU GUYS!!"

"You guys had fun I see." Layla said looking at a grinning Tara and Kyle.

"If only I had my Radioactive Monkey Chicken!" Tara exclaimed. "Then it would be a real party! But, I don't so this will havta do! BBBBBBLLLLAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"Was that really needed?" Kyle asked.

"It's me, Kyle."

"She has you there." Jaden said.

"This is gonna be a long while!" all four of the evil people said smacking there foreheads while the other four just grinned like the maniacs that they are.

OOOOOOO

"RUN FASTER SARAH!!" Amber shouted as she and Sarah were running around the campus trying to avoid the angry older people that were following them for answers.

"I AM!! IT GETS KINDA HARD AFTER RUNNING FOR AN HOUR STRAIGHT!!" Sarah shouted back. "TAKE THIS BITCHES!!" she went through her bag and pulled out a grenade. She threw it behind her, Joey stepped on it and out came glue. Everyone was frozen in the glue. Amber and Sarah stopped running, caught their breath, and walked back over to the people trapped in the glue. "And you said it would be bad thing if I became Tara's apprentice! Ha!"

"Ah! My bad my bad! Didn't know that we would end up in something like this! So, what do you want to do with them?"

"Depends. Which one do you have a crush on?"

"WHAT?!!?" Amber took a step back and looked at her cousin in shock. But, her blushing didn't help her case. "What have I said about reading my mind?! I don't read yours! So you don't read mine! We made that clear years ago!!" everyone was giving them a 'What the hell are these two crazy people taking about?!' look. "'sigh' let me explain! Sarah and I have control over the elements! Don't ask how! We were just born that way! I have control over Fire, Earth and Darkness, and she has control over Water, Wind/Air and Light. We can read minds. We can both heal minor injures and yada yada yada! We can also make portals. So, that is how we can get to the Shadow Realm."

"You could have just told us this before you stupid brats!!!" Chazz shouted.

"But then you would think we were freaks or that we're crazy!"

"We are crazy Amber!" Sarah said putting her hands on her hips. "Just look at our cousins! How could we not be crazy with them around alla time! Anyways, I think once we let these guys out, that we should head out and get Jaden and the others back! You agree with me, don't you Breezy?" Sarah asked looking over her left shoulder and smiling. Just as she said that, The Spirit of the Breeze appeared over her shoulder and nodded. "What does Maiden have to say about his?" Amber looked over her shoulder and there floated the Unhappy Maiden. She smiled and nodded. "Ok then! Get ride of the glue Amber!"

"TIME TO BURN THINGS!!" Amber shouted as she put her hand in the air. Everyone that was covered in glue got a nervous look in their eyes. "Just don't move if you don't want to be turned into toast!" she faces them, had her head slightly held down, eyes closed, and her hands clasped in front of her. "O fire's of hell! All things that are fiery and crispy! Heed my command! Burn the glue!" her eyes snapped open and she pointed to the glue. The glue was engulfed in flames and was gone. "Told you I wouldn't hurt you!"

"MY ASS! SHE BURNED MY ASS!!" Chazz shouted running around the area will whapping his butt viscously. It was a really funny scene to say the least. Everyone started to laugh at his pain. Cept Kaida, he just smirked and let out a chuckle. "STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!!"

"FINE!!" Sarah shouted as she put her hand over her mouth in a half circle and blew. A gust of wind went towards Chazz. The fire was gonna right away and Chazz went flying a good 10 feet away. "That was fun!" she grinned. "Shall we go to the clearing?" everyone nodded. They all ran to the clearing, worried about what the others were going threw, and once they got there, Amber and Sarah took opposite positions in the clearing. "We can't go in with you 'cause we havta hold the portal open! I should warn you, once our powers are running low; you guys will be pulled back! We can't hold it for that long! So make it fast! Ready Amber?"

"DUH!" Amber said rolling her eyes. They both held out their hands, closed their eyes and started talking at the same time. "O spirits of Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Dark and Light! Open up the portal to the Shadows Delight! Shadow Realm, OPEN!" they opened their eyes at the same time and a portal of swirling darkness opened up in between them. Everyone just stared in wonderment. "GO YOU IDIOTS!! WHAT PART OF 'CAN'T HOLD IT FOR LONG' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?! GO YOU STUPID MINIONS!! GO!!" they didn't hesitate and ran right into the swirling portal.

OOOOOOOO

(in the Shadow Realm)

"So this is the Shadow Realm huh?" Jim said. "Looks really, welcoming."

"Not for you!" someone said. They all turned around to see Ryu standing there leaning against nothing. "You came sooner than I thought. I'm quite curious to figure out how you got here. Mind explaining?"

"Where are Layla and the others?!" Jesse demanded taking a step forward.

"O! They're further that way!" Ryu said pointing down a random direction. "Doesn't matter if you know where they are or find them. You won't be able to get them out of the shadows! Cya!" he disappeared to let his words sink in.

"Well," Alexis said breaking the silence. "You heard him! And I don't care what it takes! We will save them! Come on you guys!" she started to walk away. Syrus, Jesse and Blaire soon followed. The others stayed for a few moments and then followed. They were walking for what seemed like for ever till they heard something that sounded like banging. "HURRY!" they all started running. They started to hear voices over the banging.

"WHERE'S MY COOKIE?!?" they heard Tara shout.

"WHERE'S MY PIE?!?!" this time it was Kyle

"WHERE'S MY FRIED SHRIMP?!?!" obviously Jaden

"WHERE'S MY ICE CREAM?!?!" and Layla

"YOU'RE HORRIBLE WAITERS!! YOU SHOULD BE FIRED!!!" they all shouted at once.

"MAKE IT STOP ALREADY!!" Roy, Sano and Zan shouted while they continued to hit their heads on nothing.

"I WANT A COOKIE!! AND MY BAG OF EXPLOSIVES!!" Tara shouted.

"I WANT PIE AND MY PRECIOUS FOG HORN!!" Kyle shouted as an echo.

"GIVE ME FRIED SHRIMP AND DUEL ME AGAIN!!" naturally said by Jaden.

"GIVE ME SUGARY ICE CREAM OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!" who is left? Layla that's who!

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US GO INSANE?!!?" the three evil people said stopping hitting their heads for a second and looking at the four annoying people that they captured.

"NO!!" they shouted in unison. "WE JUST WANT FOOD AND OUR STUFF!! AND TO ANNOY YOU!!" this caused all three of the evil people to fall over anime style and pass out. "FINALLY!!"

"I can see that you guys are having fun!" Yugi said as they got closer to the four. They all looked up to see Jaden, Layla, Tara and Kyle held up by darkness and all facing each other. They all grinned at his comment.

"Only you four could pull this off mate!" Jim said shaking his head back and forth. "Do ya want so help or do you have this covered?"

"As fun as this is," Tara said. "The help would be nice."

"YA!!" Kyle exclaimed. "MY BUTT HAS ITCHED SINCE I FIRST GOT HERE!!"

"That was really good information to know!" Chazz said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ignore that idiot and help us down dammit!" Layla almost shouted. She was in a really good mood!

"No!" everyone looked to see Seto walking toward right in the middle of where the four were hanging. "I told you not to duel! You got yourself into this mess, and you can get your own ass out of it! And we're not helping your friends either!"

"You're a real ass, you know that?!" Jaden shouted down at him.

"That's what I've been telling him for year's kid!" Joey said walking up to Seto and putting a hand on his shoulder. "But he doesn't have a say in this! So we'll get ya down in a sec!"

"You don't have a say in this either!" Ryu appeared out of nowhere and floated near Layla. Then he split in two so that there were two of him and the other went to Tara. "We need these four for our plans! And nobody is gonna stop us! Not even the great Seto Kaiba!"

"humph! What do you want with these kids anyways!?" Kaiba asked.

"S'not the kids exactly. More on the lines of what's inside the kids!" just then, both Ryu's stuck their hands into the center of both Tara's and Layla's chest. Both gasped in surprise and pain. They then started to scream. Jaden and Kyle just growled at the Ryu's. "And there's that power!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTERS!!" Jaden and Kyle yelled at the same time. Just then, Kaiba and the others were thrown out of the Shadow Realm and landed in the clearing. They all landed on their butts and as the portal disappeared, Amber and Sarah both fell to their hands and knees in exhaustion.

"You two Sheila's alright?" Jim called over to them. Sarah nodded and Amber blushed and then nodded. Jim then looked at the others and noticed the look of terror on Alexis' face. "You ok there Lex?" Alexis slowly lifted her hand, that was shaking madly, and pointed to where the portal just was.

"D-d-d-d-did Jaden and K-k-kyle just call Layla and Tara their, (gulp) sisters!?" she stuttered out. Everyone's faces dropped and they looked at the center of the clearing, almost expecting the answer to jump out at them.

What the hell was going on and who were Jaden, Tara, Layla and Kyle really?

OOOOOOOO

Angel: YIPE!!! (jumps into shelter again)

Everyone: 0.o WHAT THE FUCK?!?!

Angel: (calls out for shelter) I'M NOT TELLING JUST YET!! Hope you enjoyed the comedy in this chapter!

FLOAM IF YOU REVIEW!!

Don't ask what happened! Just review!! -Angel


	33. Some Secret Reveled

Angel: alright! Fay! Dude! As much as I love ya, GET SOME HELP GIRL!!

Ani: you're encouraging a crazy person to get help?! Who the hell are you?!

Indi: my best friend is going sane! Don't do it!

Meki: no! I just got back! You can't go to the place known as normal village!

Angel: I'M NOT GOING SANE!! Hell! I'm far from it sank you very much! But, Fay is! She didn't threaten me for the cliffie and said that my chapter was so good that it made her so happy that she did her homework!! And according to her, SHE NEVER DOES THE HOMEWORK!!

Ani/Meki/Indi: (fall over anime style)

Angel: I KNOW!! IT'S HAUNTING!! O! And there will be a story in this chapter that has to be the craziest thing in this story! And that be saying a lot! But BAH!! I can't take credit for it! As much as I want it, it belongs to the crazy lovable mind of Chaotic Blades! I did ask for permission to use it, she said yes so I'm gonna use it! I laughed so hard when I read it I REALLY fell out of my chair and couldn't breathe for like 5 minutes! It's that good! Try and find it! There's no point to the story so just sit back and enjoy it! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Angel: since I'm the only one awake, (pulls out a tank and jumps in) I've always wanted to do this!! DIE LAWYERS DIE! MWHAHAHHAHA!!! I WANT A TANK!! …enough of that for now! I only own most of my OC's and their decks! O and the idea of course! I got a fully loaded tank, you wanna find out what happens if you take them?

**Chapter 33: Some Secret Reveled**

"WHAT?!!?" everyone but Alexis, Amber and Sarah shouted. Amber and Sarah cause they were to busy trying to stay conscious from the lack of energy that they now had. And Alexis cause she was the one to point it out. "THOSE FOUR ARE SIBLINGS?!!?" scratch that! Not everybody! Kaiba and the others didn't really know Jaden, Layla, Tara and Kyle so they don't really care. Everyone else was just really surprised by what they had just found out.

"You two Shelia's better start explaining! Now!" Jim commanded looking at Sarah and Amber. "You two ok over there?" everyone stopped staring at the now closed portal and each looked back and forth between the two girls. They were on their hands and knees breathing heavily and sweating.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!?!" the girls shouted. "WE JUST KEPT A FREAKING PORTAL OPEN FOR AT LEAST 3 FRIGGIN HOURS WHILE YOU WERE PLAYING IN THE SHADOW REALM!!"

"We were gone that long?!" Syrus asked really surprised.

"Well, long enough for me and Amber to have a long conversation," Sarah started. "And for Jaden's old man to call and me tell him that Jaden was in the Shadow Realm and would be coming out soon! So, in short, we're tried and Jaden's pops ain't coming anymore! And I'm gonna pass out know!" Sarah fell forward and landed face first in the dirt.

"I swear if any of you try and take advantage of my cousin while she's out cold!" Amber said, not even close to hiding the venom in her voice. "O! And don't try anything on me either! And put me in a nice bed!" Amber fell forward and started a nice dirt nap. Everyone just sweatdropped at what she said before she passed out.

"I got Amber" Jim said threw a sigh as he got up and went over to Amber. He turned her over so that she was on her back and picked her up bridal style. "Who's gonna take care of the other Shelia over there mates?" he asked as he walked back over to the others.

"I'll do it soldier!" Hassleberry said jolting up and walking over to Sarah. He flipped her over and picker her up bridal style just like Jim did with Amber. But, before he picked her up, her looked at her face. '_She looks like an Angel!_' Hassleberry thought. '_Wait! What did I just think?! I don't like her that way! She's the Serge's, Generals, both of them, and the Corporals cousin! I can't think like that!_" he walked with Jim back to the Slifer dorms. The others following suit. They went into Layla's and Tara's room and laid them down on the beds that were there. "How long do you think the cadets will be out?"

"I don't know." Bastion said. "They said that they were keeping the portal open for at least 3 hours and that's a lot of energy so most likely at least 3 hours."

"That didn't make my head hurt for once!" Chazz exclaimed proudly. "Not that it ever has done that before!" he said as and after thought as he looked around nervously. My god! How stupid is he! O well!

"So… what do we do now?" Jesse asked.

"You could all tell me what the hell is going on here!" Kaiba demanded. "If I'm gonna help, then I deserve to know what has been going on recently! And I mean for the whole damn year!" all the DA students gave quick glances to each other.

"I guess we should tell you then…" Syrus said looking at the floor.

OOOOOOO

(if you really expect me to say what happened in the Dark World and before that, you must think I'm crazier than I am to do that!! …again!)

All of the DA students took turns telling all of the newcomers in the room of the events up until what was happening right then. Once Jim explained what happened with Haou, Kaiba got a quick look of pure anger in his eyes but shock it off. He may be an ass, but he cares for his students. So, once they got fully caught up, 2 hours had already passed by.

"So…all of that crap had just happened over the course of a few months?" Joey asked once they had finished. The group nodded in agreement. "Man! And I thought what we went threw was bad Yug!" he said sending Yugi a big grin.

"It was, just not as bad as this it would seem." Yugi said threw a sigh. "So, how do we take care of this problem?"

"Is there really a problem?" a voice said from the doorway of the lunch room. Everyone turned around and saw Amber and Sarah standing there. It was Amber who spoke. "We know how to get them back and we have famous duelists in the room! So, is there really a problem?"

"YES!!" all of the DA students yelled. The two girls just looked shocked at their outburst. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH JADEN, TARA, LAYLA AND KYLE!??! WHO THE HELL ARE THEY REALLY?!?!"

"Do you really wanna know?" Sarah asked in a gentle voice. They all nodded. "You can tell them Amber! You can explain it better than I can!"

"Will do!" Amber said jumping on a random table and sitting on it. "Gather around children!" she said in a shaky voice. "Grandma's got a story to tell ya bout the olden days! Now, this one is a gooden! So listen carefully!"

"Can you just tell us the damn story like a normal person?!?!" Chazz demanded.

"Fine! Take away my fun! Fun taker-awayer! Ok! Here goes! Once upon a time there was a pretty princess named Haou. He was actually supposed to be a king but his Aunt Tara told him if he became king the Cookie Monster would get him and turn him into a vegetable. To prove this point she used her magical powers to turn the Frog Prince into an asparagus. The Asparagus Prince hopped away. Since then Haou has been mortally afraid of green asparagus. Since all asparagus is green (except for the rotten type) he's afraid of all asparagus. Whenever he would see one he would run all the way to Australia, where he hid in Sakura's closet until exactly 85 minutes have passed. Then, to cheer himself up, he turns Luffy and Sakura into horses and rides them all around the continent twice, before giving them each a candy apple and disappearing in a puff of mushroom spores. The mushroom spores would make whoever came in contact with them fall in love with each other. So Luffy and Sakura fell in love and had 10 babies before it wore off. When that happened they were so ashamed they forced Jaden to raise the babies. He agreed because his parents were away again and he had nothing to do. While raising the babies, Haou took control and forced him to marry Layla. Jaden immediately got pregnant and starting getting cravings for peanut butter mixed with peach-flavored ice cream with vanilla wafer on top. Since Layla didn't want him to eat so much junk food, she immediately filed a divorce and became a single mom. Kyle, meanwhile, was forced to become engaged to Haou. They got married 4 years later and by then, Jaden had set up a babysitting course that included teaching the kids how to duel, as well as how to make peanut butter mixed with peach-flavored ice cream with vanilla wafer on top for when they all got pregnant. Ichigo and Haou tied Aunt Tara to a giant deck of cards and floated her all the way to North Academy, where she was forced to gather 40 cards and become the janitor and laundress for a school of boys who weren't potty trained. The only one that was was Ichigo and he was in Dark World, getting ready for his honeymoon to visit Yubel. Yubel was a successful Hollywood Actress who was engaged to Jaden and Hinata, both of which she loved so much, she gave up killing. And they all lived happily ever after! And that explains all!! So, any questions?" everyone just stared wide eyed at her for a few minute before falling back in their chairs, out cold. "That was fun!!"

"And funny!" Sarah said smiling. "How do you come up with this stuff?!"

"How do I know!? It just comes to me! So, what do we do know that they're all out cold?"

"Wanna grab some lunch?"

"SURE!!" the girls raced to the front of the cafeteria and got their lunches. They took their sweet time. And by the time that they were done, the others had been out for a full hour. "0.o I think that was a little too much for them!"

"Gee, YA THINK?!!?" Sarah then started to go threw her bag to try and find something that would wake the others up. She pulled out something that looked like a grenade, pulled the tab, put it in the middle of everyone, and grabbed Amber and ran out of the room. "This is one of my favorites!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!**

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SARAH!!!" everyone shouted. Amber and Sarah walked in the door to see everyone covered in spray cheese! Amber went up to Jim, and got some of the cheese of him with her finger and licked it. Sarah did the same to Hasseleberry. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!?"

"MY GOD YOU GUYS TASTE GOOD!!" the girls shouted. "And it was to get you lazy butts up! You were out for an hour!"

"Well if Amber over her didn't tell stupid stories!" Chazz shouted.

"So?! It was funny!" Amber grinned as she said that which just made Chazz madder and the cheese on top of his head started to sizzle. "Anyways, now Sarah will tell you what's really up with the others! Cause if I do it, it will just end up another stupid story! And as much as I want to do that, I can't right now! Sarah!" Amber moved back and let Sarah stand in front of her.

"Well you see," Sarah said in a gentle voice. "Once Jaden started to go to school, he would always get these high expectations from all of his teachers and everybody cause of who his dad is. He's a very famous business man if you must know. So, he had his name changed so that he could be just a regular kid just after he started 1st grade. Layla, Kyle and Tara did the same so that he wouldn't be alone when he did that. So, that was when they stopped being siblings, and just being friends that were as close as sibling could be if you didn't know that they really were. So it was just to help Jaden better! So that's why he had to lie to you!"

"That makes perfect sense!" Alexis announced. "So, what is their last name anyways? Their REAL last name?"

"S'not our place to tell!" Amber said moving in front of Sarah. "Jaden can tell you when he's good and ready! We told you all that we can that's in our boundaries! The rest is up to the others! Now! Go clean up!! You smell like rotten old cheese! And we can't go into the Shadow Realm with you people smelling like that! It would scare of a garbage can! Go shower! Now!" Amber pointed to the door with one hand, and held her nose with the other. Sarah mimicked her movements. "And knowing Sarah, she did use rotten cheese!!" that got them going. They all ran out of the cafeteria and into the showers. "How rotten was that cheese?"

"At least one month old!" Sarah said proudly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Amber ran out of the room holding her hand over her mouth as her face started to turn green. "THAT MUST BE A RAINBOW OF SMELLS!! I'M NEVER GONNA GET THAT SMELL OUT OF MY NOSE!! NEVER!!" her voice could be heard a little ways in the forest. That and the sound of throwing up.

OOOOOOO

"Everything is ready, Ryu." Sano said.

"Good job!" Ryu said with an evil smirk on his face. "Soon, all of the powers that these four hold will be ours!" above them were Jaden, Layla, Tara and Kyle all out cold, in the same place as they were before. "How are their bodies reacting to losing almost half of their souls?"

"Better than we had hopped! Their bodies aren't decaying or anything! They are all weak, but stable! I doubt that they will wake up anytime even close before we finish what we are doing!"

"That's good! I wouldn't want them calling their guardians or their other halves for help! Or even those stupid monster spirits! They are fully in our clutches and there is no way of stopping us now!"

OOOOOOOO

Angel: didn't plan on leaving it like that, but I wanted to explain, least somewhat, what was going on with Jay and the others. Though, it is very vague! And where the hell is everybody! (looks around and sees everyone rolling around in laughter) my god! That story was really powerful! Nicely done Chaotic Blades!

Chaotic Blades: just doing my job!

Angel: your name is to long and annoying to type! I shall call you… Chao! And you can deal with my laziness!

Chao: I seem to not have an option!

Angel: no you don't! o! and I just changed some names in her story! Other wise, it's pretty much the same thing that she told me earlier!

CHEESE IF YOU REVIEW!!

Please don't have died from the story! I was choking on my laughter! -Angel


	34. Losing

Angel: Chao, I think that your story killed a few of my readers!

Chao: no it didn't!

Angel: KYO COULDN'T BREATHE AND PASSED OUT!!

Chao: she's fine!

Ani: I read it more than once!

Chao: she's fine!

Angel: but her name is kinda animefreak!

Meki: that's true!

Angel: anyway! Onto the chapter! And I know that you'll all love it! it's a look into Jaden and the others past! Yes it be a flashback! That's mostly cause I don't feel like writing a duel today and I kinda wanted to put this in when the thought came into my head! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

vampwar22: I heard that lawyers could survive an atomic blast! I'm gonna test that! (launches boom at lawyers and there is a mushroom cloud) dammit! And I was hoping that they would live! I owe someone 10 bucks now!

Angel: that ain't my fault and now for the ch-AAAGGGHHHH!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!! THE LAWYERS!! THEY LIVE!! GET IT OFF!!!

Meki/Ani/Chao/Indi/vamp: 0.o they're dragging Angel away? That's just wired!

Angel: HELP ME DAMMIT!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE LAWYER LAIR!! (is now gone along with the lawyers)

Ani/Meki/Chao/Indi: (glare at vamp) Angel doesn't, er, didn't own anything cept most OC's and decks! You're evil vamp!!

Vamp: NOT MY FAULT!!

**Chapter 34: Losing**

"_You want to what?!!?" a man yelled. A mini version of Jaden was standing in front of him shaking with fear. Tara and Kyle were behind him, looking much more confident. Jaden had just asked their dad if he could change his name so that he wouldn't be treated like a spoiled rich brat. Tara had already done this. She was originally the heir to the business, but it was really obvious why she couldn't be it. And if you don't know, it was kinda cause she was crazy! Kyle was next in line, but he was crazy too! Tara was 11 and in her last year of elementary school, and Kyle was 9 and two years away from finishing. And they were already crazy! I don't wanna know how that happened! Anyways, Jaden was only 5 and was just starting school. He wasn't going to go the same private school that Tara and Kyle had started out. No, he was gonna go to a public school. "I already have two failures in the family! I don't want a third!" _

"_DON'T CALL US FAILURES!!" Tara and Kyle shouted. "It's not our fault that we like to have fun and you don't! and Jaden's gonna change his name to Yuki! And you can't do anything about it cause mom already agreed to it!" they both crossed their arms and pouted. Jaden just looked up at them in awe. He could never stand up to their father like that! He hopped that he could someday. But now he was just too small._

"_Why couldn't you guys have turned out like Layla!?" their dad said hitting his forehead. Yup! It was Layla that was going to inherit the business. It was surprising. Once Kyle was disinherited, he had moved right on to his second daughter and somehow took away all the fun that she had in her. She was the smartest of all of them and the most responsible. They hated what their dad had turned her into. She was going to go to public school this year too, just to see how she would fair, but she was keeping her last name. She was only 7 and she could run a business. That's not creepy! Least Jaden isn't up! Cause a 5 year old running something! (shudders)_

"_Why couldn't you have let Layla turn out like us?!" Tara demanded._

"_Cause somebody needed to take over! Now if you don't mind, I have to go meet with Layla about something." He had one quick glance at Jaden and walked away._

"_Jaden," Kyle said kneeling down to meet Jaden at his eye level. "I love you more than anything. But if you turn out like him, well, lets just say that crazy Kyle will be back with a vengeance! I mean the really crazy one that won't leave you alone!"_

"_It's ok Kyle!" Jaden said grinning. And SQUEAL!! Chubi Jay is way too cute!! I just wanna glomp him right now!! "I wouldn't want it any other way! Don't leave me alone and be mean to get the old me back if anything happens! I like being crazy! Do what you havta do!" he's gonna regret that in about 12 years._

"_I'll remember that!"_

_OOOOOOO_

_(time skip to mid October one day after school)_

_Jaden had just met up with Tara and Kyle and they were now waiting for Layla out front. Tara, Kyle, and even Jaden had been enjoying their school year! Jaden just plain loved it even! But Layla on the other hand. It was safe to say that she got bullied and pushed around just for her last name. People glared at her, hit her, yelled at her, she was not a happy 2__nd__ grader. (I don't care if the ages are wrong! Tara is in 6__th__ grade, Kyle in 4__th__, and Jaden in kindergarten by the way! I'm going by Japanese schools just to make this work!) Just then, they heard what sounded like chanting coming from the play ground. They all ran over to see what was going on._

"_GET HER! GET HER!!" they all said together. There was a big circle and most of the school was there. There was a boy in the center and guess who was on the ground on her butt. It was Layla. She had a bruise on her right cheek and dirt all over her clothes. "GET THE RICH SNOB!! GET HER!!"_

"_I'm sick and tired of you showing off that you're better than everyone that's not rich like you girly!!" the bully said, looking really mad. "My parents have to work their butts off and look! Yours just have to give orders!" he pulled her to her feet. She just stared at the ground. Not even bothering to fight back. Her friends were just watching in horror. They wanted to shout out for the guy to stop, but Layla told them never to do that. That it didn't concern them. "I'm gonna enjoy this!!" the boy held up his fist and sent it flying towards Layla's face._

"_What the hell is going on!?!" Kyle shouted. He was standing in front of Layla holding the guys fist. Tara had pulled Layla back and was holding her shoulders. "You beat someone up just cause of the family that they come from?! That's low!"_

"_Why are you defending her!?" the boy shouted trying to get his fist free from Kyle's grasp, he wouldn't let up his grip at all. In fact, he made it tighter. The boy winced in pain. "She gets things so easily! And I have to struggle just to get some food! How the hell is that fair!!?"_

"_It isn't." Tara said, still holding Layla. "But it's not her fault who her parents are! And it's not her fault that your poor or aren't a privileged as her! So stop taking out your frustration out on her before I take mine out on you! Now all of you! Get the hell out of my face before I break yours!! GET OUT!!" everyone scattered as fast as they could. Before the boy who hurt Layla left, Kyle gave him a little, good-bye present if you get my drift. "You alright Lay?" Tara asked now facing her. Jaden came out from behind the tree he was hiding behind and walked over to them. Layla's friends walked over too._

"_This wasn't your problem." Layla said, getting out of Tara's caring grasp. She bent down and picked up her stuff. She kept her head held down as she walked away. "Don't always think that I need protection like that! I can handle myself!" she stormed off._

"'_sigh' Man o man! Poor girl's in denial!" one of her friends, Scott said. She looked over her other friends and they nodded. She looked over at Jaden, Kyle and Tara and noticed their confusion. "She's saying that so that you won't be bullied too. That's why she won't let us help her either. She doesn't want us involved. And that's why she's like this."_

"_What do you mean 'like this'?" Tara asked._

"_You know how she has to take over the family business?" one of her other friends, Cole, asked. "Well, she's doing all of this for you guys. Specially you there Jay!" she smiled at Jaden when she said that._

"_What you talking bout Willis?" Kyle asked._

"_I'm talking about how that if Layla was deemed 'unworthy' to take over the business, then it would be up to Jaden and he would have to go threw what she's going threw. And if Jaden were to fail, she most likely thinks that it will go back to Tara. So, she's taking all of the responsibility off you guys and putting it on her. And she hates what she's doing but she's doing it for you guys cause she loves you more than she hates what she's become. We gotta go! Be sure to come tonight!" all of her friends walked off waving._

"_What's going on tonight?" Kyle asked._

"_Do you listen to the announcements ever?" Tara asked him. He shook his head. ""sigh' it's a singing composition. And Layla's in it with her friends. And I can't believe that she's doing all of this just for us!"_

"_So, it's our fault that Layla's like this?" Jaden asked, tearing up in the eyes. Tara gave him a loving smile and kneeled down to his height. _

"_It's not anybody's fault!" she said putting her hands on his shoulders. "She's doing this cause she wants us, and more importantly, you, to be happy! It just shows how much she loves ya Jaden!"_

"_I'll only be happy when Layla's happy!" Jaden said, pouting. Tara laughed and stood up. She grabbed Jaden's hand and they headed after Layla. It was going to be a fun night._

_OOOOOOO_

_(that night at the school in the auditorium)_

_Jaden and the others hadn't seen Layla since she left the school hours earlier. Her friends had come over to get ready for the show and they left for the school with Layla just after they came. Their father had come, wanting to see how well his daughter could sing. He had picked the song that Layla was going to sing and was looking forward to it! It was soon Layla's turn to sing. Her and her friends had set everything up and were just about ready to sing._

"_I __dedicate__ this song to my father." Layla said stepping up to the mike. "But I have to admit, there is a secret meaning to this song. Hit it guys!" the music started to play while the audience, including her family, tired to understand what she meant by that last comment._

"Are you aware of what  
You make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you  
Like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock  
My arms around you  
Why'd you turn away  
Here's what I have to say

'_This isn't the song I told her to sing!' her father thought. 'And what the hell does she mean?!'_

I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided...

'_Is this really how she feels?' Tara asked herself._

Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm startin to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone

'_Do you really feel alone?' Jaden thought. 'Even when I'm with you? How alone are you? I'll do anything to make you feel better!'_

Am I just some chick  
You placed beside you  
To take somebody's place  
When you turn around  
Can you recognize my face  
You used to love me  
You used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok

'_That's hitting the nail on the head!' Kyle thought. 'She was pretty much a replacement for me and Tara…'_

I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided...

Why should I care

Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone  
You need to listen  
I'm startin to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone

Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Open your eyes  
Open up wide

'_I KNEW I HEARD HER CRYING EVERY NIGHT IN HER ROOM!!!!' Jaden shouted in his mind. 'HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THAT SHE WAS SUFFERING!! FORGIVE ME LAYLA!!'_

Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone

Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone

Why should I care  
If you don't care  
Then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere

Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone

Why should I care  
If you don't care  
Then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere"

_OOOOOOOO_

_Layla and her band had won the contest hands down. And over the next few days, her father let up on her, a lot! The song was a real eye opener to him. Well, after Tara yelled at him explaining what had happened and what she meant. Layla wasn't just hating her life, she was losing her grip on it. And not just life, her grip on herself. Being all stuck up like that was going against her nature! And she was losing herself._

_She was disinherited._

_She was the real Layla after that. Once her father told her about it, and then explained what he had planned for Jaden, she jumped for joy and blew up her old wardrobe, which consisted of uncolorful sutiy things that business women wear, with Tara's stuff, and was dressed in cargo pants and tang top in no time._

_But with Layla not the next in line anymore: what was their dad gonna do with Jaden?_

_OOOOOOO_

"Ready?" Amber asked Sarah.

"Ready!" Sarah said cheerfully.

They were all standing in the clearing again. This time, Sarah and Amber were holding hands in the center of the clearing. They were going with them so that they wouldn't be trusted out of the shadows again. They were going to get them back no matter what! They then closed their eyes and started to chant.

"O spirits of Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Dark and Light! Open up the portal to the Shadows Delight! Shadow Realm, OPEN!" they opened their eyes, and held out one hand facing the opposite direction that the others were facing. "COME ON!!" they shouted. They all jumped into the portal. It closed right after the last person was in. They were headed into the shadows, trouble, to Jaden and the others, but most of all, the unknown.

OOOOOO

Meki: (hurls pie in vamps face) ANGEL WAS TAKEN TO THE LAIR OF LAWYERS AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!

Vamp: (covered in pie) no it's not! And was that needed?!

Meki: nope! And neither was this! (throws another pie in his face)

Ani/Indi: (laughing)

Vamp: don't laugh!

Ani/Indi: NEVER!! You deserve it!

Vamp: NO I DON'T!!

Meki: yes chu do! And you deserve this too! (takes out a frying pan, hits him in the back of the head, butt, head, butt, head, butt, and does that for 5 minutes) yay! Now I know how Angel felt when she did that to someone in my story!

Vamp: I THINK YOU BROKE MY ASS!!

Everyone: 0.o

STUFFED ANIMALS IF CHU REVIEW!! O! and the song was Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne! Yup! Angel sure loves her!

CYA PEOPLES!! –Meki, Ani and Indi


	35. The True Hiro

Meki: I despise you vamp!

Vamp: what did I do?!

Indi: YOU GAVE ANGEL TO THE LAWYERS OF DOOM!!

Ani: (puts on cheese armor and grabs whipped cream-launching bazooka and runs off)

Meki: ya that was just weird! Now, die vamp!! (drops an anvil on his head smushing him to pieces) yay!!

Indi: but how do we get Angel back! Wait, what is Ani doing?

Ani: (runs past with an unconscious Angel slung over my shoulder) HI GUYS!! (is being chased by lawyers) BYE GUYS!!!! (continues running)

Indi: what the hell?!

Ani: WAIT FOR IT, BETCHES! (has skidded to a halt)

everyone: (blinks) Uh...what exactly are we supposed to be waiting-

Ani: DIE LAWYERS!! MUAHAHAHA! (pushes big red button and all the lawyers drop into a pit)

Everyone: -for?

Ani: (walks over to pit and grins) I HOPE YOU LAWYERS LIKE THE RADIOACTIVE KITTY-CATS AND RABID HAMSTERS!

Lawyers: O.O0 (are cornered by giant, pink, glowing tigers and hundreds of snarling hamsters)

Ani: (puts down Angel and she has anime swirly eyes) found her in court where the lawyers were suing her. However, a few tomato bombs and shots from my whipped cream bazooka distracted them long enough for our escape. Unfortunately, they seemed to have friends. (lawyer's head flies past) will she be ok?

Indi: I don't know! And since the lawyers are trapped I'll just say it! Angel only owns idea and most OC's! o and their decks too!!

**Chapter 35: The True Hiro**

The group was walking in the shadows for a few minutes in silence. They had been walking for 10 minutes and had seen nothing cept for shadows and darkness. They didn't even hear the maniacal laughter of the others while they were torturing the Shadow Riders. That was not a good sign.

"This place is starting to creep me out!!" Blaire said suddenly. She was holding her shoulders to keep herself from shivering. "And why can't we hear Jaden and the others? Something is very wrong here!"

"Yes! But it is because you lot are here!" came a voice from the shadows. Everyone was looking around, trying to see who it was. They all turned to in front of them and saw none other than Sano. "I am here to duel one of you! If you win, then you can have someone back! But if you lose, then you lose your soul too! So, who's it gonna be?" Yugi was about to step up to challenge him, but Sarah stopped him.

"I'll do it!" she said pulling out her duel disk. "I haven't been able to duel for some time and I want a nice challenge that I can actually win! So I'll take you on Sano! And I accept your terms!" everyone gasped at her announcements.

"B-b-but Sarah!" Amber started to protest. "Let one of the pro's do it! They have a much better chance at winning than any of us! That's what makes them pro's!! Not cause they always lose! But cause they always win! Just let them do it!"

"No! I'm gonna save them! Plus, this guy is practically begging me to kick his ass! You can see it in his eyes! His eyes are saying 'please little girl! Kick my ass and take me down from my high horse!' I must answer that call!" she activated her duel disk and stood opposite of him "So, DUEL ME!!"

Sano was twitching violently from what she had just said. "You are one messed up girl! Ya know that?!" he shouted at her. He activated his duel disk. "I think someone should take you down from **your** high horse! Anyways!"

"DUEL!!" they both shouted.

Sano: 4000

Sarah: 4000

"Nonugo's first!" Sarah said as she drew a card. Sano twitched again. "I play Hero Kid in defense mode (**A: 300 D: 200**) And I lay two face downs and end my turn!"

"And I start mine!" Sano drew his card. "And I'll fuse my 2 Dark Wolves to form Twin Headed Wolf! (**A: 2400 D: 1600**) Attack the kid!" the wolf attacked the little monster and it was easily destroyed. "I use Defusion and my 1 wolf becomes two (**A: 1300 D: 1000** each)! Attack her directly my wolves!"

"I activate Hero Signal! It lets me summon a monster from my hand! And I choose my Wildheart (**A: 1500 D: 1600**)! So your wolf is destroyed!" Wildheart hit one of the wolves with his sword and it was destroyed."

Sano: 3800

Sarah: 4000

"Well I fuse another wolf from my hand to have my Twin Headed Wolf again! Attack the stupid hero!"

"Naw! I don't feel like losing my Wildheart! So I play my other trap! It's called Instant! It stops your attack and ends your turn! So I can start mine now! I sacrifice my Wildheart to summon my Dark Magician in attack mode (**A: 2500 D: 2000**)! Destroy his stupid Wolf!" the wolf went BOOM!! "And I play the card Star Slash! One of my monsters goes from a level 6 monster to a level 4 monster so I don't havta sacrifice! And I chose to summon my Dark Magician Girl! (**A: 2000 A: 1700**) Attack him directly! And I lay one face down and end my turn!"

Sano: 1700

Sarah: 4000

Sano growled as he held himself up by one knee. He didn't look so good. But then again, when you start to loose in the Shadow Realm, you start to loose yourself too. He slowly stood up a drew his card. He smirked when he looked at it. "I play the spell card Wolf's Call! If I have more than 3 wolf type monsters in my grave, I can summon any wolf from my hand no matter how high a lever it is! And I summon my Wolf Leader of the Pack in attack mode! (**A: 3000 D: 2500**) And he has an affect! He gets 200 attack points for each wolf in my grave! There are five! (counting both Twin head things) so he gets 1000 more points! (**A: 4000**) Attack her Dark Magician Girl!" the little magician was gone as the wolf tore her to shreds and she blew up. Makes total sense no? "I end my turn with that!"

Sano: 1700

Sarah: 2000

"Crap! My draw! I fuse my Clayman and my Bubbleman to form Mubballman! I then play the spell card Defense Swap! It switches the attack points of one monster of my choosing! And I choose my Mudballman! (**A: 3000 D:1900**) (once again! is a real card! just can't remember the name!)And I play the field spell Skyscraper! It gives all Elemental Hero's a 1000 point boost if their attack points are lower than your monsters! (**A: 4000**) Now! Destroy his Pack Leader!" the two monster collided and they were both destroyed. "Now! Dark Magician! Destroy what's left of his life points!" he lunged for Sano and hit him dead on. He fell to his hands and knees and started to breathe heavily. All of the holograms disappeared. Sarah had won.

Sano: 0! Zip! Nada! Nothing! He lost!

Sarah: 2000

"Now!" Sarah shouted over to him. "Give us back our friends!"

"I said you would only get one little girl!" Sano said as he fell to the floor. "If you want all of your friends: you're gonna havta beat all of us! You just got lucky! The duels get harder as you go on! You're not gonna get anyone else! MWHAHAHAHA!!" the shadows engulfed him and he was gone from all worlds forever.

"Dammit!" Sarah shouted out. "Who the hell did I win?And yes I know I make it sound like I just won an object, but do I look like I care?! I want my cousins back!" she broke down and fell to her knees. She had tears in her eyes. The strong girl that had come to warn Jaden was now falling. Falling from all of the tears that were forcing their way out from the back of Sarah's eyes. Amber walked over to her, kneeled down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Sarah put her head on her shoulder and let the tears fall slowly. "It's not fair!"

"I know Sarah, I know." Amber said in a quiet voice. Just then a hole, (or whatever you wanna call it. a rip in the space time continuum or something I don't know!) appeared about 10 feet in the air above them and out fell a shadowy figure. It landed with a loud _THUD!_ on the ground while smoke was all around it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!!?" Amber and Sarah stood up and joined everyone else in staring wide eyed at the smoke. As the smoke slowly started to clear, something started to rise out from the smoke. It was coming straight up and didn't look human in the least.

"_I LIVE_!!!" it shouted in a booming voice **(1)**. It then used one of it's clawed hands to clear away the smoke as it stood up. "(cough! Cough! Cough!) _Now that's what I call an entrance!_" the figure walked fully out of the shadows to revel a familiar face. He looked up at them and smiled. "_Well! Looks like the guardian needed saving huh? If you don't remember me, I'm Luffy! Kyle's ever so faithful partner!_"

"We know who you are you idiot!" Amber said annoyed beyond her limits. "The real question is, WHERE THE HELL IS KYLE?!!?" another figure started to moan in the smoke. Luffy turned around to see who it was while everyone else just stared in surprisement. "That would be my answer."

"LUFFY!!" the figure shouted as it came out of the smoke. "THAT WAS DISGUSTING!! THERE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SMOKE AND IT SURE AS HELL WASN'T ME!! I'M GONNA BE SMELLING THAT FOR A WEEK!! NASTY!!"

"_Well sorryyyyyyyyyy!_" Luffy said sarcastically. "_You know how I get when I eat Chili! And if you don't like it, then you can find your own transportation next time!_"

"There won't be a next time!" the figure was fully out of the smoke now and reveled that he was Kyle. But there was something wrong with him. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes; instead he was wearing clothes that resembled fire. His sneakers were a bright blue, and went into yellow at the bottom of his pants. That turned into orange as it went up. Then into red. But the thing that was most red were his eyes. They were the brightest red that you could find. They had a calming effect, but showing his fighting spirit inside. "Once Haou, Hisa, and Hinata are all free, we're never coming back here again! And you know that!"

"Kyle…" Blaire said in a quiet and gentle voice. "W-what's with the look and the eyes!?" 'Kyle' looked at her and his expression softened at the sight of her. She was shaking with fear, but once she locked eyes with him, that all faded away.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said. "But Kyle's not here right now. I am Hiro, Kyle's other half. So, all four of us have other selves. If you must know, I'm more calm then Kyle in most situations, but I can be more crazy than Tara if I want too!" he said giving them a heart warming smile. "And if you want, I can explain the other halves before we go on. I'm like Kyle cept more calm like I told you. Hisa is pretty much Tara cept with a shorted attention span and gets angrier easily and doesn't like explosions as much thank god! Hinata is pretty much Layla. But, she doesn't have as short a fuse and talks more gently. And Haou, well, what you saw in the Dark World wasn't **exactly **the real Haou. He can be an evil bastard, but he would never do that to people! It was mostly the Dark World's affect on him and Jaden's depression. Though, he's more bomb happy than Tara! So almost the complete opposite of Jay. But he can be caring if he forces himself enough. Or if Hinata forces him. So, any questions?"

"Ya," Jesse said being the first to speak up. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS?!?!"

"That's an easy question! Hinata and Ichigo are together, same with Hisa and Sakura and Haou and Yubel. But as for Jaden, Layla, Kyle and Tara, they're all trapped way up ahead. We were taken out of their souls by Ryu. So it's most likely that they're all passed out from the lack of more than half their soul. And that's why we havta get to them fast before they lose the rest of their souls!"

"_Unless you wamt empty shells for friends!_" Luffy spoke up. Everyone just glared at him, including Hiro. "_Try and lighten a mood and what do you get?! Bah! I miss Kyle! He would have made that work!_"

"I don't like him" Blaire said looking at Hiro and pointing to Luffy.

"Not a lot of people do!" Hiro said chuckling.

OOOOOOO

**(1)** guess where I got that and you win a cookie!

Ani: well, Angel's still getting over the whole, "Lawyer" thing, so we havta close for her!

Indi: get better Angel!

Angel: (still has the swirly eyes) lawyers everywhere!

Meki: I'm gonna kill Vamp for doing this to her!

Ani: well, I got to hurt Lawyers so I'm happy!

Chocolate pudding if you review!

KILL THE LAWYERS!! –Indi, Meki and Ani


	36. Spleen of a Hiro

Angel: I. Hate. Life.

Indi: why do you hate life?

Ani: or do you mean you hate lawyers?

Meki: but you killed all the lawyers!

Angel: my old man is a type of lawyers, so yes Ani I do!

Indi: what now?

Angel: parental unit being buttheads and me have a big headache and brothers and brothers friends playing saxophone, piano and I think a bass. Safe to say that my house is a bad place right now.

Meki: why do you have a piano?

Angel: actually, it's like our 5th cause I keep dropping them on people I hate. Speaking of which (takes out a remote, pushes a button and a door appears and Viper walks out of it)

Viper: what the hell am I doing here?

Angel: this (pushes another button and a piano falls on Viper)

Angel's mom: ANGEL!! DID YOU JUST BREAK ANOTHER PIANO?!?!

Angel's old man: THAT'S IT!! I'M CUTTING YOUR ALLOWANCE!!

Angel: yes I did and I don't get an allowance you idiot! Ok! To help my mood and head, I'm writing a comedy chapter! And it's your favorite! A flashback! Yay! But this one involves Kyle and hopefully explosions so you may like it. Or would you guys prefer another duel? Cause I'm being nice and not doing two duels in a row. Also, like hell I'm doing that research for peoples decks!! Anyways! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: (climbed out of the hole) SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Danni Lea: YES!! THANK YOU ANGEL!! (pulls out a giant mallet) fun time! (jumps into mob of lawyers and swings mallet around like the maniac that she is. All the lawyers are smushed like little pancakes) uh, eeeeeewwww!! LAWYERS BLOOD IS GREEN!! Angel only owns most OC's and all their decks! And the plot of course!

**Chapter 36: Spleen of a Hiro (enjoy my hero/hiro puns)**

_It was now summer in Domino City. Jaden's first year of school had just ended, and their time with Tara was drawing, sadly, to a close. That was her last school year with them. Next year she was going to a boarding school to try and get her de-hyperized. They were all sitting in the center of the park__. There were no paths or playgrounds so it was just them. (_it's the same place from when Layla duel Sano the first time and Haou was brought out. And just for the FYI: that was right after Layla, Tara, and Kyle finished school. Tara was off somewhere else while that was going on)

"_I give her 3 months!" Layla declared. She was wearing a jade shoe string belly shirt and shorts that went about 3 inches from her knees. She had on a matching jade headband, and of course, the necklace that Jaden had given her that she had just started wearing again only months before. For shoes she just wore blue flip-flops. O! And wow! She already has her blue streak that went down on the right half of her head. And her hair stopped just short of her chin._

"_I give her 3 weeks!" Kyle announced. He was wearing shorts that went down to about an inch past his knees and a messy orange T-shirt that looked older than him. He had a red baseball hat that he wore backwards. He was to "manly" to wear flip-flops, so he went for his yellow sneakers thank you very much. His hair was messy and wild as was just normal length. "You know that that'll happen that fast!"_

"_I say 4 months and 4 days!" Jaden chirped. He wore a black T-shirt that had a Flame Wingman on the front. His shorts stopped just at his knees. He wore brown sneakers. His hair was pretty much the same as when he was older, just shorter and less messy. And my god! I just love Chibi Jaden! He's way too cute!! And as much as Emo Jay is hot, they should show more of Chibi Jay in the show! SQUEAL!! Sowie. Done now._

"_You guys are enjoying this, aren't you?" Tara asked. She was wearing a bright pink skirt that went to mid shin. She was also wearing a shoe string belly top, but hers was pink. She also already had her pink steak in her hair. She wore purple flip-flops. He hair was in two pigtails that went to just above her chest. "So what is it now? Layla has 10 bucks and 3 candy bars on my getting kicked out of my new school in 3 months, Kyle has 15 bucks and 5 candy bars on 3 weeks, and Jaden has 25 bucks and 2 candy bars, and 4 lollipops on 4 months and 4 days. And all bets are off! Once I leave for school, you guys put the candy and money into a jar and I'll call once I get kicked out and the person who was closest to that amount of time wins! Unless their time had already passed! Agreed?"_

"_Agreed!" the other 3 echoed._

"_Uh, Tara?" Layla asked. "Hinata said that this is really wrong and that we shouldn't do it! What do you have to say to her?"_

"_Shut the hell up and enjoy the randomness!" Tara said. She looked up as if in thought. "And Hisa agrees with me! So Hinata, just stop trying to ruin our fun!"_

"_She's only trying to do that cause she's scared that Jaden might win. And the fear behind that is that Haou will get the sugar! And that he might somehow get his hands on explosives again like he and Kyle did last Halloween! You know that they blew up the neighborhood!"_

"_HEY!!" Jaden shouted. "That wasn't Haou! That was all me and Kyle!" Tara and Layla went wide eyed and fell backwards in surprise. "They didn't know that?" Jaden asked pointing to them and looking at Kyle. "And do they honestly think that I'm not that crazy!? I find that offensive! I'm very crazy and proud of it!!"_

"_That's my little brother!" Kyle said messing with Jaden's hair. "Or should I say little friend! And good god is it hot! I'm gonna go get some ice cream! Stay with Tara and Layla, 'k Jay?" he asked standing up._

"_Ok Kyle!" Jaden said giving Kyle a grin. He then grabbed a stick and started to poke Layla and Tara with it. They didn't move. "This is actually funnier than it looks Ky! I can see why you like to annoy people!"_

"_Yup!" Kyle then walked off toward the ice cream truck that was on the other side of the park. Once he was halfway there, Luffy came out of him. "What's up Luffy? Want me to get you some ice cream too? But you know what it does to your thighs!" he chuckled._

"Now's not the time for jokes Kyle!_" Luffy said rather frantic. Kyle cocked his head to the side and gave his protector his full attention. "_It is Sir Jaden, and Ladies Layla and Tara! Someone is after all of you again! And I can't seem to get into contact with Ichigo or Sakura right now! Something is most definitely wrong here! You must go back sir!_"_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE!?!?" Kyle shouted as he sprinted as fast as his 9 year old legs would take him. He got back to the place where he had left Jaden alone with Layla and Tara and low and behold, all 3 of them were unconscious with the shadows around them, and naturally floating in the air. "YOU GUYS!!" he stared at their captor. He wasn't Sano and he looked more menacing. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS!!??"_

"_I am Ryu!" Ryu announced. "And I challenge you to a duel! You win and you get your friends back! You loose, and I get all 4 of you! Do I have a deal?"_

"_Ya, ya have a deal!" Kyle pulled a duel disk out of thing air while Ryu just had the shadows make one for him. "What do you crazy freaking shadow things want with us anyways?!"_

"_You all have flip sides that me and my comrades have interests in!"_

"_1) I don't have a flip side! Just those three!" he jolted his thumb in the direction of the Layla, Tara and Jaden. "And 2) the 'interests' part makes you guys sound like pedophiles or molesters! Or both!"_

"_We are not pedophiles or molesters! We're just power hungry shadow people! Freaky shadow people!" Ryu said proudly._

"_Wait for it!" Kyle said grinning._

"_Wait for w- DAMMIT!! ENOUGH OF THIS!!"_

"_DUEL!!" they both shouted as their life points went up to 4000._

_OOOOOO_

_(10 minutes later)_

_Ryu: 3000_

_Kyle: 750_

_Kyle was on his hands and knees breathing heavily. "Dammit! Why do I suck at this god damn game!" he shouted to himself._

"_It's your move boy!" Ryu spat when he said 'boy'._

"_I take back what I said earlier!" Kyle announced, getting a smirk on his face. "And as much as it pains me to say, you were right! I can feel his presence in me now! And he's gonna help me kick your big fat stu_pid behind! I will not make this easy for you you stupid shadow freak! And so you don't confuse Kyle anymore by calling him that name, I am Hiro!_" Kyle's eyes were no longer amber, but a fiery red. _

"_That's kinda an ironic name you got there." Ryu stated. "Someone must have been picked on as a kid."_

"Maybe!_" Hiro said drawing a card and standing up. "_And I will save Hisa and the others! I must not fail them! Kyle is trusting me with their lives and I will not let him or anyone else down!_"_

_OOOOOOO_

_(after the duel)_

_Ryu's life points dropped to zero and the shadows took him back to the Shadow Realm. Jaden and the others were released from the darkness around them and fell to the ground with a loud THUD! Hiro then fell to his knees and then fell face first into the ground. The others woke up just after they were freed._

"_Why does my butt hurt?" Layla asked rubbing her butt. "KYLE!!" she shouted running over to Kyle. Jaden and Tara saw what was going on and followed suit to Kyle's side. "What did you do this time Kyle?!" just then Hinata, Hisa, and Haou all came out of Layla, Tara and Jaden._

"HIRO?!?!"_ they all shouted. "_HOLY CRAP!! IT'S REALLY HIRO!!!_"_

"_What's a 'Hiro'?" Jaden asked cocking his head to the side._

"And this is my gracious other half everyone!_" Haou said pointing to Jaden. He then got dumb slapped by Hinata._

"Bomb happy idiot!_" she muttered. "_And Hiro is Kyle's other half, Jaden sweety. We thought that we would never see him cause all of us had come out one way or another already and we hadn't heard anything from him yet."

"I think that bastard broke my spleen!_" Hiro said. Everyone just stared at him and then started to laugh really hard. "_A little less laughing a little more help before I pass out would be nice!_"_

"Sorry Hiro!_" Hisa said still snickering slightly. "_We just didn't really expect you to say something like that!"

"How?! I'm always doing that and so does Kyle! And further more-"_ no further more. He passed out._

"_GGGGGRRRRREEEEEAAAAATTTT!!!!!!" Layla said threw a sigh. "We havta carry him back! And with the way that he eats, he's gonna be heavy! Come on Tara! And you three, go back into our souls! And I swear to god Haou! If you torture Jaden, me and Hinata will gang up on you and make you wish you were never born!" the mini king went back into Jaden whimpering. Layla and Tara then put one of Kyle's arms around each of their shoulders and started to head back. "We will put him on a diet!"_

OOOOOOO

"And that's how it all happened." Hiro concluded. As they were all walking, Hiro had been telling them about how he first showed up and made himself known to all the others. They had all laughed at some parts of the story. "If you wanna hear a funny story, go to Tara and ask how Hisa first came out!"

"I'm a little scared knowing her!" Chazz said.

"Yaaaaaaaaa it's really funny though!"

"Really funny, or scary?" Syrus asked.

"It's kinda the same thing with this family!" everyone except Hiro, Syrus, Amber, Sarah, Syrus, Jesse, and all the professional duelist and Serenity face faulted. "They're gonna get a concussion cause of us someday!" Hiro stated shaking his head back and forth.

OOOOOOO

Angel: that took longer than I had hoped!

Ani: why?

Angel: finally bought the GX manga and wanted to read some of it! but the next one doesn't come out till November some I'm mad! O well! That's what the internet is for after all!

Meki: that's true!

Angel: the holiness that is manga and fanfic! God I read more than I should! O! and Meki, if you wanna do that thing you do for Guardians here, just ask! And specify what you wanna do!

My brain is dead so I can't think of anything to give ya! But can ya review anyways cause you love me? (insert Jaden Chibi puppy eyes)

LATER!! -Angel


	37. Radioactive Dragons

Indi: DEATH!!

Ani: what the hell?!

Indi: I'm describing Angel!

Ani: she's dead?!!? WAH!! T.T T.T

Indi: no! she's not dead! Just feels dead! Her damn headache won't go away!

Ani: o! I knew that! speaking of Angel, where is she?

Indi: I don't know! But Meki is gone too!

Jesse: Meki has gone off to get an author for taking some nonreal items from her and left Angel in charge. Meki brought a chainsaw and flamethrower so it won't be good! And Angel is just chasing another author around a pink room, trying to get him to put on a pink bow that matches his pink dress. Angel was about to kill the author cause he said "Not while I'm alive!" so she pulled out a bazooka and tried to kill him, but one of Meki's OC's stopped her so she started chasing him again. So they're both having fun!

Indi: but she's sick!

Jesse: knowing her, she doesn't care at the moment!

Ani: he has a point…

Jesse: she asked me to give this to you two (hands over letter and goes back to Meki's story to watch Angel)

Indi: it be a letter from Angel!

Ani: what does it say?

Indi: "Torturing someone! Be back soon! My headache is being held captive by medicine so don't worry! There is a new chapter in this letter so can you post it? and say sorry for the shortness! It's a duel chapter and I don't want to type a lot of it and blah blah blah! If they threaten me, tell them a flashback comedy is to be followed! And if that doesn't work, tell them it's a Hisa/Tara chapter and to shut the hell up! Be back once it get this damn bow on his head! CYA!! O! and Meki wants to do the disclaimer! Just say 'whack a mole' and she'll be there! –Angel"

Ani: lucky! I wanted to kill lawyers again!

Indi: whatever! DISCLAIMER!! Wait! Whack-a-mole!

Meki! YAY!! (pops out of nowhere)

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Meki: (pulls out mallet and puts all the lawyers in a box with holes and their heads pop out one by one) YES!! (starts to smack the lawyers and they all fall back into the box) Angel owns Idea and OC's! and their decks!

**Chapter 37: Radioactive Dragons (you read right)**

Everyone had been walking in the darkness for the past 25 minutes in silence. The tension around a few of the people could be…deadly if it went any higher. It was safe to say that they were getting annoyed just wondering around the darkness for a long time.

"This darkness, she annoys me." Hiro randomly said.

"Why is the darkness a girl?" Chazz asked annoyed at the thought of thinking that one of mteh most powerful dimensions is a girl.

"And what's wrong with the darkness being a girl?" Amber asked turning her head slightly to look at him. she had an evil look in her eye. "Is there something wrong with the Shadow Realm being a girl? Does it seem weak to you? Or that you think that girls don't like the color black and like all things bright and pink? Stupid sexist." Amber mumbled the last part as she looked ahead of her again.

"Does this place even have a gender?" Yugi asked sweatdropping.

"I don't think I wanna know!" Joey said a little franticly.

"You're all idiots." Sarah said threw a sigh.

"Yup! She's right!" Alexis, Serenity, Amber, Mai and Blaire all agreed. Mmmmmmm. No men were mentioned in that. I wonder why…

"O! And by the way: DIBS!!" Amber randomly shouted.

"What's she talking about?" Kaiba asked looking at Jim like he had all the answers.

"No idea mate!" Jim answered. Just then Shirley growled. And Joey, being right next to Jim, jumped back at her little out burst.

"GAH!!" he shouted afraid. "I'M NOT LUCNH!!"

"hahaha! She just said that someone was coming!" just then Roy came out of the darkness with a duel disk on his arm. "Looks like she was right!"

"I am here to stop the lot of you!" Roy announced. "Who will come forth and take my challenge?! And if you win, they you get someone back!"

"I'll do it!" Zane said taking a step forward. But Sarah held out her hand to stop him. "You're not dueling again! You may have gotten lucky, but that won't work a second time!" he snapped at her.

"I wasn't planning on it!" Sarah snapped back. "And anyways, Amber already called 'dibs'. So she gets to duel."

"But how did she know?"

"We have powers! Or did you already forget that?"

"Will you two knock it off!?" Amber snapped. "But Sarah's right! I did sense him coming and did call dibs! So, I get to duel this stupid stalker!" she took her place standing in front of him and activated her duel disk.

"What is it with you people and calling us things like that?!" Roy asked activating his duel disk. "First your stupid cousins and their name calling, and annoying the shit outta us, and now you?! We just can't get a break, can we?"

"O! You can get a break!"

"Really!?" he asked surprisingly over joyed.

"Ya! What do you want me to break? One of your limbs? Your skull? Or Mini Roy? Take your pick!"

"0.0" Roy then fell over. He then jumped back up and looked pissed. "HE'S NOT MINI!!**(1) **AND YOU ALL SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSULTS!! Now! Let's get this duel over with so that I can torture you!"

"FINE!!"

"DUEL!!!" they both shouted.

Roy: 4000

Amber: 4000

"Pyros first!" Amber said drawing a card. "And I play my Radioactive Dragon Chick in defense mode (**A: 500 D: 900**)" a little black dragon came onto the field kneeling. And it was glowing. "I play 1 face down and end my turn!"

"NOT ANOTHER WEIRD DECK!!" Roy shouted as he drew his card. "I fuse my Night Fox with my Night Wolf from my hand to form Night Beast! (**A: 2400 D: 1900**)! Attack her dragon!" the glowing little dragon was destroyed. "And now I play Defusion!" Fox (**A: 1300 D: 1700**) Wolf (**A: 1400 D: 900**). Attack her directly my beasts!" the two black animals started to fun towards Amber.

"REVEL TRAP!!" she shouted as her card flipped. "It's Dragons Call! With it I can summon another dragon from my hand! And I choose my Radioactive Red Eyes Black Dragon (**A: 2400 D: 2000**)!" a glowing Red Eyes came onto the field and destroyed both beasts.

"I regular summon my Night Duck! (**A: 1600 D: 1000**)! And I play its affect! If I cut its points in half, I can attack you directly! I play one card face down and end my turn!"

Roy: 1900 (he lost both monsters)

Amber: 3200

"My draw! I fuse my Radioactive Flying Monkey with my Radioactive Chicken to form my Radioactive Monkey Chicken! (**A: 2600 D: 2100**)" the o so love able mutant was back! Yay! "And I play the field spell Radioactive Den! This gives all dragons and mutants a 500 attack point boost (**A: 3100 D: 2100**)! Attack him Red Eyes (**A: 2900**)!" the dragon blasted fire from his mouth and the duck was engulfed in flames and was destroyed. "Attack him directly my pet!" the Monkey Chicken lunged for Roy.

"Activate trap! Change of Heart! Your mutant is now mine!" the loveable monkey stopped running and stood in front of Roy.

"GGGRRR! I play 1 card face down and end my turn!"

Roy: 600

Amber: 3200

"Now! Destroy her dragon my mutant!" the mutant lunged for Red Eyes.

"ACTIVE TRAP! Radioactive Reunion! If I have certain cards in my hand, I can summon them all! And I just so happen to have all of them! I play Radioactive Red Eyes Black Wife (**A: 2000 D: 2400**), Radioactive Red Eyes Black Kid (**A: 1200 D: 800**) and Radioactive Red Eyes Black Chick (**A: 800 D: 500**)! And thanks to my field spell, they all get a boost!" Wife (**A: 2500**) Kid (**1700**) Chick (**1300**). "And when the whole family is here, they Red Eyes gets a 1000 power boost (**3900**)! Destroy his mutant!"

Roy: 0

Amber: 3200

The holograms disappeared and the shadows engulfed Roy. A hole in the, uh, can I call that a ceiling since it goes on forever? but it was opening slowly. Very slowly. Just then, a loud BOOM!! was heard and smoke was now in the hole. The smoke moved in a way that looked like something was either thrown out of it or something jumped out of it. and on the ground in front of Amber was where they landed.

"_HISA!!"_ one of the things shouted standing up. It was Sakura. "_HOW SHORT IS YOUR ATTANTION SPAN!?!?!"_

"VERY!!" Hisa shouted jumping up. She wore a Blue T-shirt and the star was pink. Dark blue jean Capri's for pants, and blue sneakers. And the streak in her hair on the right side was a dark blue. "THAT STUPID HOLE WAS OPENING TO DAMN SLOWLY FOR MY LIKING! AND FURTHER MORE- HIRO!!!" Hisa shouted as her head shifted and she looked at Hiro. She sprinted to him and tackle hugged him to the ground. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"Sorry Hisa!" Hiro said threw a chuckle. "But can you get offa me?! Can't breath!"

"O! Sorry!" Hisa said as she stood up and got offa him. "I just haven't seen you in so long! So, our we gonna save the others or just go home! COME ON!!"

"She seems, eager!" Bastion said sweatdropping.

"That's Hisa for ya!" Hiro said as he started to follow after her. They others soon followed after him.

OOOOOOO

**(1)** an actual conversation between me and a guy friend. his reaction everytime is very funny

Indi: DEATH!!

Ani: STOP DOING THAT!!!

Indi: it's how she feels!

Ani: poor Angel! And yay! Hisa's back!

Indi: DEATH!!

Ani: stop it!

Cookies for reviewers!

CYAS!! –Ani and Indi


	38. How She Came Out

Angel: MWHAHAHAHHAHAA!!!

Ani: that is either really good or really bad!

Jesse: it's good for her, hell for someone else! (smacks forehead and shacks head)

Indi: what is she doing this time!?

Jesse: ask Meki! (points to a laughing Meki)

Meki: we blew up 2 authors and Angel just gave me a great idea on how to torture them! MWHAHAHAHA!!

Ani: how did you blow them up?

Angel: turned them into mice, put them in a maze, locked all of the exits, and blew up the maze a chapter later with them inside! MWHAHAHA!!

Jesse: and you guys don't wanna know what Angel suggested!

Indi: YES WE DO!!

Angel: ok then! I said that for one of the authors that we send him to a unicorn world that has Barney, the Teletubies, Barbie dolls and Swiss cheese that squishes people! And the other one is sent to the horrors of the 4 kids world! MWHAHAHA!!!

Ani: that's just evil!!! …I love it!

Indi: I'm so proud! (huggles Angel)

Angel: yup! Anyways! Sorry for the no chapter yesterday! I was busy with my other story and the Super Bowl was last night. Even though I didn't watch it! I also had evil Homework! Bleh! And my mom was pissed that the Pats lost! Damn her and her sports!

Indi: but your moms cool!!

Angel's mom: GOD DAMN PATS LOSING!! (starts to destroy house while all the authors and characters hid under Angel's bed) ANGEL MARIE!! GET OUT HER AND DO SOME CHORES!!

Everyone cept Angel: MARIE!?!?!

Angel: damn her! That's my middle name! hold it against me and I'll blow you up! Speaking of which! DISCIALMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Angels mom: ROAR!!! (tackles lawyers and they get flattened like pancakes) my little Angel (Angel: GAH!) doesn't own anything except her wonderful ideas and her OC's! now: COME OUT HERE!!

**Chapter 38: How she (BOOM!!!) Came Out**

_It was the Halloween afternoon and all the kids were at home getting ready to go out Trick-or-Treating. It was a Saturday so they didn't have to go to school. Layla was going as a Dark Magician Girl, Jaden as a Flame Wingman, Kyle as a Red Eyes Black Dragon, and it's only nature that Tara would go as her Radioactive Monkey Chicken! I mean come on! What else would she goes as? And it was still that fateful year that Layla was disinherited, and that (although later in the summer) Hiro came out._

"_I'M GONNA GET THE MOST CANDY THIS YEAR!!" Jaden chirped happily while jumping into a pile of leaves. Tara jumped in after him while Kyle and Layla just watched them and laughed at what they were doing. "I CAN'T WAIT!!"_

"_Yes you can Jaden hon!" Layla shouted. "And you know what?! DOG PILE ON TARA!!" she jumped in the air and jumped right on Tara. She was followed by Kyle and Jaden just hopped onto Kyle. "THERE IS NO ESCAPING OUR GRASP TARA!!"_

"_O you think so huh?" Tara asked, kinda not able to breathe. "Well how bout this? Look Jaden! Swiss Cheese!!" (I know I said that I happened in middle school, but that was when the cheese was stalking him. he's always had a fear of that product) _

"_GAH!!" Jaden shouted. "WHERE!!?!?! KEEP IT AWAY!!!" he then jumped in the air, which caused Layla to loose her balance, which caused Kyle to loose his, and they fell over and Tara was free. "THAT WAS MEAN TARA!!" Jaden jumped on her back and started to chew on her head. __**(1)**_

"_Jaden?" Tara said in a way to sweet voice that sounded a little to much like her I'm-going-to-act-sweet-but-I'm-really-trying-to-figure-out-how-to-kill-you-and-not-get-blamed voice. (sank you to Meki for that!) "Get off my head before I get the Swiss Cheese and eat you with it!!" she snapped. Jaden jumped off her head and jumped behind Layla's legs and held onto one of them for dear life while shivering in fear and crying a little. "Good boy!"_

"_Don't scare him like that Tara!" Layla shouted as she bent down and hugged the now sobbing Jaden. "She didn't mean it Jay! She would never eat you!"_

"_R-really?" Jaden asked whipping his eyes of the tears._

"_Yup! You would go straight to her hips and giver her gas for a week!" Layla said while grinning. "So don't worry about her eating you!"_

"_Do you think that we could get any crazier?" Kyle just randomly asked._

"_Knowing us, HELL YA!!" Tara shouted as she threw her hand into the air to emphasize her point. "And if any of us go sane, we must somehow fix it!"_

"_What if one of us goes emo?" Layla asked._

"_Then annoy them to death until they go back to being their crazy happy selves!"_

"_Layla?" Jaden asked tugging at her shirt. "What does 'emo' mean?"_

"_O! Don't worry about that Jayjay!" Layla said smiling at the mad face she got from Jaden by using her per name for him. "I doubt that you'll havta worry about that EVER! You'll find out someday! And not by experience!" that foreshadowing is so obvious it hurts my soul!_

"_Ok…" Jaden said slowly while letting her shirt go and looking at the ground. Layla took his hand and started to walk back to the house. "Where are we going Layla?"_

"_We're gonna find something to do till it's time to go out!" she said smiling. "Tara!" she hollered over her shoulder. "NO EXPLOSIVES TODAY!! GOT IT?!"_

"_Humph! How so you always know when I'm gonna do that?!" she said pouting._

"_I'm magical! Just don't! Save it for my science teacher on Monday!"_

"_What a role model you are" Kyle said following them with his hands behind his head. Layla blushed at his comment and glared at him._

"_S'not like you're any better there Kyky!" said using his pet name. He twitched at the name that she gave him. "You're always a butthead to cute little Jay!" she knelt down and picked him up as she said that. "I mean look at that face! Its way to cute!" she nuzzled his cheek and he laughed. _

"_Don't call me Kyky! And you spoil him by doing that!"_

"_By what? Loving him? Caring for him when lord knows that our father will? I'm the most responsible out of all of us by far! So someone has to watch Jaden! And since you would just corrupt his innocence by you and your perverted ways __**(2)**__ I havta do it! And don't you dare make that into one of your infamous 'bow-chicka-bowwows' on me__** (3)**__!" she said the last part when she saw that he was getting ready to say something. "Come on Jay! Lets go find something to do away from Kyle!" she walked into the house leaving a dumbfounded Kyle behind._

"_I think I just got powned!" he said after a few moments. And when he was inside, Layla was already up the stairs and he could have swore that he heard Jaden say "Layla? What does 'perverted' mean?" this was gonna be a long Halloween._

_OOOOOO_

_(that night)_

_Well. This is the moment that you all wanted to see! And for this part of the story, please don't question my sanity! Well, if you haven't already that is! (sweatdropps). Well, Ani knows what I mean by this! Yes! You guys get to find out what happened with explosives plus Kyle plus Jaden plus sugar! I have a feeling this won't end well!_

**BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!**

_And now you people see why I have that feeling._

"_YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD ONCE I CATCH YOU!!!" Tara shouted. She was chasing Jaden and Kyle up and down the street. They had been out for about 2 hours until this started. Those two idiots snuck candy before Layla and Tara let them and this was the result! 5 houses were already blown up, or at least had some sort of sign of explosives near there, and most of the road had holes in it. Tara stopped running to catch her breathe. She looked of at a street lap and saw Layla just standing there eating a candy bar looking board. "They're blowing up the neighborhood and this is all that you're doing!?" she shouted at her._

"_You really want my help?" Layla asked finishing the bar. Tara nodded viciously. "Fine! But this was getting funny! Hide behind a wall or something! They're coming!" Tara did a back flip and landed behind a wooden fence. Layla ducked between two houses and waited for the two sugar high boys to come closer. Once they were in the middle of the road, Layla made herself known. She jumped out of where she was and stood in front of them. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO IDIOTS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" she shouted. They stopped dead in their tracks and ended up falling on their butts in shock at the site of Layla. "THIS WAS A NIGHT TO HAVE FUN FOR ALL KIDS!! THE ONE NIGHT A YEAR WHEN WE GET FREE CANDY! AND YOU IDIOTS HAD TO RUIN IT!! NOW! MARCH BACK TO OUR HOUSE, AND LEAVE THE CANDY IN MY ROOM!! YOU HAVE LOST IT ALL!! __**GO!!**__" she yelled the last go so loud people in California could here it! The boys jumped up and ran away screaming like little girls. Tara came out from behind the fence._

"_My god!" she said her eyes huge at this point. "You scared them to death!"_

"_They have now seen the wrath of Layla!" Layla said proudly. "Lets get back! I want some of their candy! And none for you!" she said while grabbing Tara's sack full of candy. "You already lost your brain thanks to this stuff and George keeps threatening to leave! So stop with the sugar!" they started to walk back to their house._

_OOOOOOOO_

_(later that night in Tara's room)_

_Tara was able to get a little candy out of Layla. But only a little bit. Jaden and Kyle had a full time lecture from their father and were sent straight to bed as a minor punishment for what they had done that night. Tara was getting ready for bed and went to her closet. Her eyes widened and even filled with tears at the sight of her closet. Usually, her closet was filled to the brim with bombs, fireworks, other explosives, radioactive stuff, you know, the works. Now: it was empty. Nothing! Noda! Ziltch! Not even Radioactive Dust Bunnies! Someone was going to die for this._

"_JADEN!!!! KYLE!!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Even their dad quivered in fear at the tone in her voice. Well, the whole house did except for Layla. Nothing really scared her. She could take them all._

"_Looks like she found out were the explosives came from" Layla said calmly while flipping to another page in her manga that she was reading. She then heard stomping a few feet away from her door. She sighed and put the book on her bed and opened her door and grabbed Tara by the collar as she was storming by. She pulled her into her room and shoved her on the bed. "Don't kill those two!" she yelled at her. "They already got the lecture from our old man and are grounded for at least 2 months! You can get more explosives! We all know you can!" Tara took a deep breath and looked at her little sister in defeat._

"_Where would we be without you Lay?" she asked._

"_Dead in a ditch. Now, go to bed!" she opened up her door and ushered out Tara._

_OOOOOOO_

_(the next morning, uh, afternoon)_

_Layla, Kyle and Jaden were all outside raking leaves. Well, Kyle and Jaden were. Layla was making sure that they didn't have fun while doing it. But the fact that she had her ipod up all the way and was reading another manga didn't help much there. Jaden and Kyle were having a leaf fight that Layla "didn't notice" what was going on. Tara was inside talking to their dad about something._

_(inside)_

"_You're what?!" Tara shouted at the very hated man._

"_You heard me right Tara." He said in a calm collected voice. "By this time next year, you will be going to a boarding school and won't be living in this house anymore except when you have vacations. This is mostly to get you more calm and ready for the world. Since Layla is no longer going to inherit my business and she has been very…persuasive about Jaden, I am going to pick out of all of you! And since your mental state is…unstable, I have decided to send you to a place were it can be helped. You will be leaving once you finish this year of school. You may go now." Tara just stared at him for a few moments before she walked out to join her siblings. She sat down next to Layla with a shocked expression on her face. The others noticed it and went over to comfort her._

"_Tara, hun, what's wrong?" Layla asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Jaden sat down in front of her while Kyle put his chin on her head and hugged her. "What did the old guy say? Come on! Tell us sweety!" just then, Tara's face turned dark and she looked pissed off. Her eyes then started to turn back between blue and green. That was not a good sign._

"_GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" she shouted throwing Kyle offa her head and making Jaden fall back. "WHO DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS?!?! TELLING HER THAT SHE HAS TO DO THAT!!! I'M MIGHT JUST HAVTA KILL HIM MYSELF!!"_

"_Tara? What the hell is going on?!" Layla shouted. He eyes then turned to a worried purple. "Hisa?! That you in there?! My god it's been a while! It's me! Hinata! And what has got you and Tara worked so up about?"_

"_Ya it's me in here!" Hisa said. "And that bastard said that he was sending Tara to an boarding school once she finished grade school! GAH!! I WANNA BLOW HIM UP RIGHT NOW!! GAAHHH!!!"_

"_I see that we're just as bomb happy as usual!" Hinata said with a small smirk on her face. "And we all can handle their dad! Just let Tara back out so that we can talk to her!" she closed her eyes and opened them again and showed that they were Layla's. "Lucy! You got some splaining to do!" Layla said._

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!_" Hinata said from the back of Layla's mind. Hisa then did the same and then opened her eyes to show that they were now Tara's. She fell back, suddenly exhausted and hit her head on the door. _

"_Nice Tara nice!" Layla said as she saw the swirly eyes where Tara should have green orbs. "Why does all this havta happen to us?" she sighed while running her hand through her hair. "Least we weren't attacked this time! And wake up you pyro!" she hit Tara in the stomach and got no reaction. "I'm gonna kill that other half!"_

_OOOOOOOO_

"And that's how it happened!" Hisa said smiling. That did it. Everyone face vaulted to the ground. Well, not including Sakura, Luffy, Hiro, Sarah and Amber. "How are they not used to this by now?"

"Like we'll ever know!" Amber and Sarah said at the same time.

"_Do any of them have pulses?_" Sakura asked. Everyone looked at each other. O boy.

OOOOOO

**(1)** guess where i got that from and win a cookie!

**(2)** me and Indi and out friends are doing this to a girl who doesn't even know where babies come from. we have no idea why she hangs out with us when were all, for the most part, perverted buttheads

**(3)** a friends of mine does that when an inuendo is said. and if you don't know what that is, it's when a joke can be turned into something perverted. S'not that hard if you really try

Friend from school: bow-chicka-bowwow!

Angel: (smacks him upside the head) i don't like him when he does it to me! and don't say it!

Angel: that was fun! And long! Bah! Hate it when I do that!

Meki: but it was good!

Angel: but I type fast and ow!

Indi: then type slower!

Ani: then she can't get it up as fast!

Angel: whatever! Hope you enjoyed that! Next is , ugh! another duel! I'll try to make it as painless as possible! Really!

Ani: good Angel! Will it have Radioactive things?

Angel: there is a high possibility of that!

Meki: and explosions?

Angel: I would have it any other way?

Meki: …Touché

Muffins if ya review!

LOVE YA PEOPLES!! -Angel


	39. A Really Short Duel

Layla: Hello! I'm opening today! Angel is sorry! But she can't be here right now and is really sorry that this is late!

Meki: where is she now?

Layla: with Indi! And Indi's in a library studying for what they like to call the Science Mid Term of DOOM!!!!

Meki: SHE STUDIES?!?!

Layla: for a Mid term yes!

Indi: (voice can be heard from next door) AH SCREW IT!! (book comes crashing threw the wall and Indi follows) I'm done now!

Meki: so, where's Angel?

Layla: ask her (points under her and Ani is lying on the ground looking mad) she said something that she shouldn't have!

Ani: you can get offa me anytime! (anger mark on forehead)

Layla: but you broke Angel! (points to Angel unconscious next to her and is twitching like mad) her brain was fried from all the studying and you do this! Bad Ani! (thwacks her on the nose who growls in response)

Ani: I didn't know that this would happen!

Meki: I'm scared to ask this but, WHAT DID SHE SAY?!?!?

Layla: well, here's what she responded when Angel said that Jaden was innocent:

Ani: Who says that Jaden isn't simply promiscuous? X3  
Bastion: In other words: acting innocent when in reality he's a manwhore.

Meki and Indi: 0.o (fall over backwards)

Layla: you see?!

Ani: I didn't say it! it was Bastion!

Layla: don't blame this on him! anyways: DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: (lying on the ground dead and twitching)

Layla: 0.o Ani, DON'T SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!!!

Ani: I killed the lawyers! Ya! The now dead Angel only owns idea, most OC's and their decks! And wants you to know that this is a duel chapter and that she is sorry!

**Chapter 39: A Really Short Duel (and I mean it!)**

Uh, how do I say this without dieing… o well! I'll just come out and say it! Everyone was dead! There! I said it! And that's the end of the story! So go away! …Just had to do that! Anyways! Ya! They're not dead! Just out cold thanks to Hisa's little story. So, the only ones that were conscious were Sarah, Amber, Hisa of course, Hiro, Sakura and Luffy. Everyone else was out.

"And I thought that it would be a good thing if I told them that story!" Hisa exclaimed. "NOT KILL THEM!!"

"Apparently not!" Hiro said a little annoyed. "And how the hell are they not used to this by now?! They've been hanging out with Kyle and the others for god's sake! How?! How I ask you! How?! O well! They shall be used to it sooner or later! And then all hell will break lose! MWHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!"

"_Knock it off!!_" Sakura said hitting him in the head. "_So, what do you guys want to do till the others wake up?_"

"How about a duel?" a voice said from the shadows. The figure appearing in front of Hiro and the others and had a duel disk already on his arm. "So, who will be the one to duel me today?" it was Zan that came out of the darkness. "You are very bad halves for escaping! So I must be the one to take you back! Beat me and you shall be rewarded! Loose and you and your guardian come back!"

"I accept!" Hiro shouted having a duel disk appear on his arm and stepping forward. "Ready when you are dude!"

"DUEL!!!" they both shouted.

Hiro: 4000

Zan: 4000

"I'll start off!" Hiro said as he drew a card. He smirked when he saw it. "I have a feeling this will end in one turn! I play Red Eyes Black Kid in defense mode! (**A: 1200 D: 800**) Next I play a trap! Dragons Call! With it I can summon another dragon from my hand! And I choose my Red Eyes Black Chick in defense mode! (**A: 800 D: 500**) And when these two are on the field, I can summon up daddy if he's in my hand! So come out Red Eyes Black Dragon (**A: 2400 D: 2000**)!! Then I play Marriage of the Dark! If I get rid of half of my life points, then I can special summon a monster from my hand if it's a girl! And I play Red Eyes Black Wife (**A: 2000 D: 2400**) in attack mode!!"

Hiro: 2000

Zan: 4000

"How long is your turn gonna be you idiot?!" Hisa shouted from the sidelines. "I'm getting old over here!"

"Shut up!" Hiro shouted at her. "I'm trying to do this right!" he looked back at Zan. "And since I can't attack on my first turn, I activate Mischief of the Goddess of Time! It lets me skip your turn in order for it to become my Battle Phase once more! So I just skipped your turn! Attack him Red Eyes and Wife!" the two dragons blew fire at a very surprised Shadow Rider.

Hiro: 2000

Zan: 0 (said it was gonna be quick!)

Zan fell to the ground and was engulfed in the shadows. Just as he was being taken away, guess who finally decided to wake up! Everyone awoke with a moan.

"What the hell hit me?" Chazz asked, clearly irritated as usual. "And why do I have the sudden urge to kill Hisa or Tara….or both?"

"That'll happen hun!" Hisa said happily. "So, does that mean we get Ichigo and Hinata back? Or Haou and Yubel?"

"Wait!" Joey shouted. "Who dueled when and where!?" he seemed to be upset that he missed a good duel.

"I dueled Zan," Hiro said. "I won obviously, it was just now. I beat him in like 2 minutes, only on 1 turn by the way, and now we get our prize! I hope it's not Haou! I don't think I'll be able to handle him without Hinata! She's the only one who can control him! And by control I mean persuade. And by persuade I mean threaten till he screams like a little girl. I'm sure you've seen that by now?" Hiro raised an eyebrow as he said this and everyone nodded. Just then, another hole in the ceiling was formed and something came out.

"WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!" that something shouted. They landed with a loud WHAM!!! on the ground. Followed by the person was a guardian. "WHO PUT THE FRICKIN FLOOR IN MY FRICKEN WAY! AND I WAS ALREADY IN THE MOST GOOD FRICKEN MOOD! STUIPD FRICKEN LIFE!!" Hinata had her usual purple eyes. She was wearing the outfit she wore when she was all evil.

"'_sigh'. Lady Hinata, did you take your 'anger management pills' today?_" Ichigo asked her raising an eyebrow. "_Cause you seem extra mad today!_"

"I'm mad cause I just kinda fell like 50 feet onto a nice hard ground on my head!" Hinata said getting into a sitting position and rubbing her head as a tear fell down her eye (anime tear). "And lets not forget the fact that I'm no longer in Layla and that lord knows what they're doing to her and the others! And another thing! I'm not complaining or anything, BUT HOW IN THE 7 HELLS DID WE GET OUT!?!?"

"…_I'll take that as a 'no. I didn't take my pills today'. And look over there!_" he pointed at everyone, with there mouths gapping open. And I mean everybody! "_I would say that we were won once one of them beat a Shadow Rider._"

"Since I'm now a 'prize', does that mean I havta 'do' whoever saved me?" Hinata asked actually serious.

"_And why would you havta do that Lady Hinata?!_"

"Pay them back of course!"

"I won! Come here you!!" Hiro shouted running to Hinata. Hisa tackled him to the ground when he was about a foot away from her. "WAH!! THE HELL?!?!" he shouted up at her.

"Hey Hinata!!!" Hisa shouted at the other girl, waving with one had and grinning widely.

"Hi Hisa!" Hinata said, doing the same thing as Hisa. "And if I were to 'do' you, that would be sick and wrong on SO many levels! And thanks for sitting on him Hisa! So, what do we do know?"

"Smush Hiro more than go find Haou and Yubel?"

"That works. Now, move over!" Hisa made enough room for Hinata to sit on Hiro like she was. Everyone came and stood in front of them. "He had it coming" was all the Hinata gave as an answer to the obvious question from the look on their faces. "So, you guys wanna know what I saw while I was in wherever I was?" everyone nodded. "Ok! I saw Haou summon Barney using a cheese stick and then Barney cursed Jaden to make him turn into an omelet that sings 'I'm a Big Kid Now!' every time someone who's name begins with the letters 'J' or 'B' said something (sank you Chao!). It was really haunting!" and if you couldn't guess, everyone was gapping at her. Well, not Hiro, Ichigo, or Hisa. Everyone else just fell back. Ichigo cause he was there and expected her to say something like that, Hisa cause she knows Hinata all to well, and Hiro cause he passed out from lack of air. Hinata and Hisa noticed this and got off. "I ain't giving him CPR!!"

Things were finally returning to normal. Well, as normal as it could get with these people! Which isn't really a lot now is it?

OOOOOO

Ani: (picks up Angel, puts her in a giant pot of boiling water, closes the lid, picks up the pot, and drops pot into pit filled with radioactive weasels and acid)

Meki: what the hell is she doing?!

Ani: you'll havta find out next chapter!!

Indi: I think you killed her!

Ani: you'll see later!

Layla: I'll just say it since Angel is….busy right now. Angel didn't really feel like making the duel long and hopes that this works for you all! It was originally gonna be Jesse who dueled him, but after all the cramming she did for the Science Mid Term of DOOM!!! she really didn't feel like looking up his deck. Plus, it would have been much longer! So this works for everyone!

Meki: ya it kinda does! Yay!

Indi: and the next chapter will be a crack chapter cause the test will be gone and she'll be happy and hyper! Wait! We get report cards tomorrow and…0.0 o boy!

Meki: I don't like the sound of that!

BROWNIES IF YA REVIEW!!!

WISH LUCK AND NOT DEATH BY TEST!! –Layla, Indi, Meki and Ani


	40. The Explosion Chapter

Meki: YOU BITCH ANI! JADEN AIN'T NO MANWHORE! CHAZZ IS! JADEN AIN'T A MANWHORE (starts strangling Ani)

Ani: (is being strangled by Meki) GACK!!

Everyone else: 0.o

Ani: (pops like a balloon)

Everyone: O.O What?!

Ani: (steps out from behind wall and grins) Blow-up Ani doll! Never fails!! How else could I survive the reviews of my own fics whenever I leave an evil cliffhanger?

Meki: dammit! But you still killed Angel!

Ani: stop the glaring and let me explain! That means you Meki! Alright, two things. One, I don't kill fellow crazy people. That's like the "don't kill friends and family" rule. And two, if I wanted her dead, she would have been dead a LONG time ago. (timer goes off) She's ready! (opens refrigerator to reveal Angel brought back to life) TA-DA!! BEHOLD THE MAGIC OF RANDOM INSANITY! X3

Angel: what the hell just happened?!?! And where the hell was I?!?!

Indi: I don't think I wanna know!

Ani: just go along with it! It never makes sense!

Angel: works for me! Flashback chapter! So that means insanity of course! So! On with the show! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Meki: hoorah! (starts to strangle the lawyers) WHY WON'T YOU BASTARDS STAY DEAD?!?! ANGEL ONLY OWNS IDEA AND MOST OC'S AND DECKS! STAY DEAD DAMMIT!!!

**Chapter 40: The Explosion Chapter (yup! enjoy my crazy readers! cause this involves boom makers!) **

"_Tara?" Layla asked while flipping a page of her _Naruto_ manga. It had been 4 years since Tara had started going to boarding schools. 4 years, and at least 25 schools. At least. Jaden had won every single bet that they had made. He was a rich little 9 year old that had a lot of sugar! It was the first day of summer vacation and Kyle had just finished Duel Academy. At the graduation ceremony, Crowler had been dancing around the place for some odd reason…I wonder why? Anyways! Tara had come back from studying aboard for summer vacation and had just gotten back that morning, along with Kyle and Layla. _

"_Yes Layla honey?" Tara asked flipping a page of her _Squirrel Monthly Magazine_. They were siting on the couch in the living room. Tara was wearing a pink skirt that went to about knee length and a purple belly shirt. Since they were inside, she wasn't wearing any shoes. Layla was wearing Jade shorts that went to just past her knees and a blue shoestring shirt. And of course she had the necklace that Jaden had given to her around her neck._

"_What do you say to getting rid of something in the room?"_

"_I say we go for it!" they were talking about Jaden and Kyle. Jaden was clinging to Layla for dear life. He was wearing shorts that went to his knees and a brown T shirt that said _I may look cute and fuzzy, but I like to bite_ written in black. And Kyle was clinging to Tara for dear life. He was being his odd self and was wearing jeans and a black baggy T shirt. As soon as Tara and Layla had walked in the door this happened. They thought that it was cute at first, but it got really old really fast. They thought that it wouldn't bother them if they just sat around and read, but it didn't work. They each tossed their manga or magazine off to the side and put Jaden and Kyle into a head lock. "If this is what happens when we go away, I ain't coming back next time!"_

"_O come on! You liked it for a little bit!"_

"_But 5 hours straight! He even followed me to the bathroom! Little pervert!" Tara said that while she shoved soap into Kyle's mouth. Where she got that, not even god knows! And is it me, or did it have the words_Explosive Sugar Free Soap. Will Explode 10 Minutes After Contact With Liquids_ on it?!_

"_That's just wrong Kyle!" Layla said shaking her head. "Jaden took pity and waited outside the door for me!" she shoved a chocolate into his mouth and he smile while Kyle glared in jealousy at him. "Anyways! I'm way to stiff from sitting around and reading! Wanna go for a swim Jayjay?" she smiled sweetly at him and he nodded his head for his mouth was full of chocolate. "You wanna come Tara?" she looked at her sister as she said that._

"_Ok! Just let me get my bikini and we can go! And you!" she said looking at Kyle who still had the soap in his mouth. "Stay here till I come and get you! Got it!?" he eyes were filled with fire as she said that while darkness seemed to surround her and her voice became all dark and evil sounded. He nodded his head viciously. The darkness was gone and she turned back to her peppy self. "Good boy!" she said as she got up. Layla and Jaden followed after her._

"_Was that necessary?" Layla asked while they walked to their rooms holding Jaden's hand. "I mean, you could just have sent him to his room and said to meet him at the pool! But you had to make him stay there why?" Tara pulled out her cell phone and looked at the clock. _

"_Wait another 4 minutes or so and you'll find out. Jaden, go straight to the pool! Don't go near the living room on your way there! And hurry up!" Jaden nodded and ran into is room which they were just passing at that moment. Tara and Layla entered their own rooms and came out 2 minutes later. Tara was in a pink bikini and had a pink skirt over the bottom half that went down to her ankles and a summer hat on her head along with pink sunglasses. Layla had a jade bikni, but it already came with a skirt that only went to about 3 inches past her waist. Jaden only had red swimming shorts. They all rushed to the pool. "This will be good!" they were looking at the house._

"_Tara, what did you do?! And we forgot Kyle!" Layla said, scared of the result. Tara look at her phone again and Layla could have swore that she heard her say "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." And as she said '1' take a guess as to what happened. And if you don't know by now, shame on you._

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Of course something was going to explode! It's Tara!_

"_What did you blow up this time?" Layla said threw a sigh. Layla's eyes then widened and she looked at Tara with a shocked look on her face. "YOU DID NOT JUST USE OUR EXPLODING SOAP ON KYLE!!!!" she shouted. "THAT WAS OUR ONLY ONE AND IT WAS FOR CROWLER!!! AND IT TOOK US A MONTH TO MAKE!!"_

"_OOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!" Tara shouted as she plugged her ears. Layla had pretty much shrieked the last part and it sounded like a dog whistle. "I made another one! And it works just the same! So don't yell like that! I was prepared!" Layla calmed down and then started to laugh along with Jaden who was already rolling around on the ground in laughter. "So, you proud?" _

"_Yup! That's my sister!" the two girls hugged and looked back at the house expecting something to happen. "Do ya think that Dad heard that?"_

"_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they heard from the house._

"_I'll take that as a yes. So, shall we go to the beach instead? But aw! We left all of our stuff in the house!" Layla slumped and looked depressed. Tara then pulled out a backpack and two beach bags. The backpack was red and one bag was pink and the other Jade. "Someone came prepared!" Layla's face lit up at the sight of the bags. She looked inside and pulled out a random T shirt that Tara had packed. Jaden took the backpack and did the same, along with Tara. "Ready to go?"_

"_Yup!" the two other people chorused as the started to run in the direction of the beach. Not long after they left and were out of sight, their dad came out covered in soap. He looked really pissed and started to look around the yard._

"_She's gonna die for that!" he said in a menacing voice. "And she's gonna havta clean the whole living roOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" Kyle ran by and pushed him into the pool._

"_CYA POPS!!" he shouted back. He had on what looked like black shorts, but was really a swim suit but it was impossible to tell. He had the same shirt on as before and red sneakers. He had a backpack over his shoulder and started sprinting. He was gone before his dad resurfaced from the water. And when he finally did, he was glaring at air._

"_How I agreed to have children I'll never know!" he said getting out of the pool. His wife came out, oddly clean, and smiled at him. But then it darkened._

"_Honey!" she whinnied at him. "Why couldn't you have fallen into the pool__**first**__ and __**then**__ got covered in soap! Now! I don't want to smell the chlorine all day! Go shower! Now mister!" she pointed to the house while she said that._

"_WHAT?!?!" he shrieked. "You're not even mad at them for doing this to our house?! To me?!"_

"_Well, you deserved it for what you did to Tara and have been to Jaden! Wait! You don't havta shower now!" he sighed. Now he could go after his kids and kill them. "CLEAN THE DAMN LIVING ROOM FIRST!!" she shouted._

"_WHAT?!?! WHY?!?! IT WAS TARA!!!" _

"_Kyle wouldn't have been clinging to Tara if you hadn't done that and Tara wouldn't have had to have done that to Kyle if you hadn't sent her away for a while! Now! Go clean mister!" her husband gave a defeated look and started to walk back to the house. "You can never win with me, can you?" she chirped following him happily._

"_And I can't so 'no' to you either! Dammit! Why do I havta love you so!?" he said angered._

"_Cause that's the kinda man you are! And now you're a cleaning man! And if you go and try to find our kids before I inspect the living room AND your body, then you shall pay!" he gulped and followed his wife in._

_And while he was scrubbing his house, with what appeared to be a tooth brush, Jaden, Layla, Kyle and Tara were all at the beach building a sand castle to celebrate the first day of summer and the fact that Tara just blew up the living room, and Kyle who was somehow unfazed by the fact that a boom went off in his face, and that he was more than likely cleaning it right now! Yup! It was a good day indeed!_

_OOOOOO_

_(First day of school at DA)_

_It was now 5 o'clock at night and Crowler was just getting into the shower. The water had been hitting the soap for a good 9 minutes already. And when he was just about to grab it…_

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!/SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!**_

"_God help me I love this place!" Layla said from a tree just outside the blue dorm with a Shaman King manga. "I really do!"_

_OOOOOOOO_

_(somewhere in America)_

_Tara was at a random collage and heard a faint boom and shriek. _

"_That's my little sister!" she said smiling like the complete maniac that she was. "And that's my favorite toy too!"_

"_MS. KENSEI!!!!" the teacher shouted at her. "Pay attention please!" he heard a quick 'sorry' and went back to teaching the class on what happened in the 1500's. He then picked up a piece of chalk, only to have it explode in his face and it get covered in chalk. He fell back on the floor, out cold. The class then started to cheer and went up and shake Tara's hand. It was pretty obvious that this wasn't something new to the class._

OOOOOOO

"Why did you just tell that story?" Mai asked Hinata. After all the others had woken up, Hinata started to tell them a little bit off random stuff and that story was one of them.

"Cause it's funny and has a lessen!" Hinata said looking proud of herself.

"And that would be…" Mokuba asked.

"That Tara and Layla are dangerous with explosives and that ANYTHING can be made into one with their hands." There was a loud 'o' throughout the group.

As the old saying goes: Hell hath no fury like a woman with explosives.

OOOOOOO

Angel: that was fun!

Indi: and funny! I like explosives!

Ani: and who would have guessed that Angel did too?!

Meki: not me that's for sure!

PIE IF YA REVIEW!!

I LOVE BOOM MAKERS!!! -Angel


	41. A Slightly Longer Duel

Ani: LET ME AT HIM!! LET ME AT HIM!!!! (is held back by Hassleberry)

Hassleberry: WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO HER?!?!

Angel: 1 word: vampwar22

Meki: that still doesn't explain it

Jesse/Syrus: yes it does.

Indi: why….?

Angel: cause Vamp was saying that she should update more and it just pissed her off cause he was pretty much demanding it

Jesse: but you did that! and why doesn't she do that to you?

Ani: (calmed down slightly) cause she's a fellow crazy authoress and she is my friend and wasn't as mean.

Syrus: she kidnapped me!

Jesse: and then Ani kidnapped me!

Angel: but then again I did put her in my story and gave her a _Squirrel Monthly Magazine _which she fainted after she got it.

Ani: what can I say? I love squirrels just like you love monkeys!

Angel: (perks up) Monkeys?! WHERE?!!?

Jesse: you did that why?

Ani: cause I'm me!

Angel: anyways! New chapter! And time for the DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Ani: MWHAHAHAHHAHAA!! (pulls a chair out or nowhere and chucks it at the evil lawyers of doom and it explodes on contact with them) but wait! There be more! (vamp walks into room and Ani reloads her chair and chucks it at him and it explodes) THAT'S FOR YELLING AT ME BETCH!!! Angel only owns idea and most OC's and their decks!

Angel: sorry vamp!

**Chapter 41 (HOW MUCH LONGER WILL THIS BE!?!?!?): A Slightly Longer Duel (I really hate typing them and lost motivation to write them so you people can deal**)

The group was walking in the shadows in a random direction. Just walking along. Walking, and walking, and walking and walking and walking and zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**We are sorry. The author has fallen asleep. The chapter will end now.**

_**Ani: no it won't! (pulls out a Barney tape) less she wants me to put this on!**_

_**Angel: (shoots up) I'M UP!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!**_

**We now return to the fic.**

So ya. They eventually found something after walking forever! The shadows moved in front of them and out came Ryu. Who else did you people expect? Bob Dole? Anyways, he had an evil looking duel disk no his arm and an even more evil looking grin on his face. And by evil I mean creepy. And by creepy I mean pedophiles creepy. And yes my readers I am some what hyper at the moment.

"You people have been bad little boys and girls!" he said getting an evil grin on his face. "You must be punished for what you've done!"

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna be molested right now?" Hisa asked taking a few steps back. "I mean look at the gleam in his eye! I say we give him Kaiba! Anyone else for that?"

"Yup!" everyone except Kaiba said. "Take him and let us go!"

"There you have it Richie and molester pedophile! Go have fun while we get Haou and the others back!" she started to walk forward but some shadows blocked her path. "Get out of my way or I'll sick Ani on you after she's had sugar and has seen a squirrel!" the shadows were kind enough to move out of the way for some reason…

"How hyper is she?!!?" Jesse shouted.

_Very much so my smexy Jesse!_

"You spent the day with Indi, didn't you?"

_Yup! And we were very mature at the Children's Museum! _

"She scares me" Kaiba said pointing to the, uh, ceiling?

_Ya I'll do that to people! But not my Jesse! Just cause he's Jesse!_

"I am me!" Jesse said smiling. Ok! Enough of that for now! Anyways: "Give us back our friends!"

"What's a Children's Museum and why do I feel like I should fear it?" Ryu asked the air. ….I SAID ENOUGH FOR NOW!!!! "Fine! Anyways, who will challenge me! And the rules are the same: you win, you get someone back. I win, and you all come with me!!"

"Again with the pedophileness!" Hisa shouted throwing her hands up into the air. "Anyways I wanna duel! So get your game on!" she pulled a pink duel disk out of thin air and stood in front of Ryu.

"DUEL!!" they shouted.

"Squirrel suit wearer's first m'lady!" Hisa said as she drew a card. "And I play the field spell Nuclear Dump! And you should know what it does! And along with that, I fuse together my Radioactive Flying Monkey with my Radioactive Chicken to form my Radioactive Monkey Chicken! (**A: 2600 D: 2100**)" i just wuv my mutant!! And yes i had to put her in this! "But don't forget about my field spell! (**A: 3100 D: 2600**)" If you didn't see that coming then you don't know me at all. "I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Good! I play my Emperors Tokens! But they won't be staying for long! Cause I sacrifice them to summon my Dark Emperor! (**A: 3200 D: 2200**)" a man wearing dark black robes and a long red cape appeared on the field. "And when he's on the field, I can summon my Dark Empress! (**A: 2200 D: 2700)** Attack the Monkey thing Emperor!" the dark thing lunged for the Monkey Chicken.

"Nope!!" Hisa shouted. "Active trap! It's called Mutant Buddies! If my lovable pet is in danger, I can summon her best friend if I have her in my hand! Which I do! So come on out my Radioactive SquirrelMunk (**A: 2800 D: 2300**)!" yup! I know what I typed. A giant squirrel with the fur color of a glowing pink chipmunk came onto the field. "And lets not forget the boost she gets (**A: 3300 D: 2700**)! And when she's on the field, all attacks are directed at her! So your emperor goes byebye!" the emperor now charged at the SquirrelMunk, but she fired glowing acorns from her mouth at him and he exploded.

"I switch my Empress to defense mode and play a face down and end my turn." Ryu said.

Ryu: 3900

Hisa: 4000

"Good! I play Swip-Swop! It lets me switch the position of any monster I choose! And I choose your Empress so she's now in attack mode! And I play Twister! So say good bye to your face down! Now! Attack his empress my Monkey Chicken!" the Monkey Chicken chucked eggs at the Empress and destroyed her. "Attack him directly my SquirrelMunk!" and the acrons were fired at Ryu and made him go splody!

Ryu: 0

Hisa: 4000

"Dammit!" Ryu said as he fell to the floor. "You may have defeated all of us! But the incantation has already been cast on your friends! Their souls now belong to the Shadow Realm forever! And my only regret was that I wasn't able to get my hands on Hisa and Kaiba!" he faded into nothingness.

"I really don't like him!" Hisa said pointing to the spot that he was just in as the whole group had wide eyes and nodded. "So, where is my little brother?"

"BROTHER?!!?" Chazz shouted. "YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!!?"

"Actually, I have two!"

"Let me guess," Alexis said. "Haou and Hiro. And your sister is Hinata?" Hisa nodded. "It was really obvious that you were related. And where is he?" another hole opened up in the ceiling and something came flying out. "That would answer my question." Something else came out of the hole right after the first thing. They all looked at the spot where the first thing landed and saw that he was on his head.

"I think I broke my skull!!" Haou shouted as he got into a sitting position and held his head in pain. And no. he's not wearing that way creepy and annoying armor like before. Think gray blazer, black pants, and a bright red shirt. And of course the golden eyes to show that he was Haou and not Jaden. "Dammit Yubel! Did ya havta do that?!"

"_You called my Jaden a weak pansy and I hurt you for it!_" Yubel said floating over him her arms crossed and she looked really pissed. "_Just be lucky that I dropped you on your head and didn't make you fall while in a split!"_

"What kinda talk is that to a person that you love?!"

"_You're not the same Haou as before!_"

"I got a little crazier! So sue me!"

"SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!" shouted some lawyers as they ran into the Shadow Realm.

"WHY THE HELL DON'T THEY DIE?!?!? I'M GONNA KILL THEM!!" he pulled a bazooka out from behind him and blasted the lawyers to smithereens. "Who knew that there were so many lawyers in the world?!"

"HAOU!!!" Hisa shouted as she walked over to them. "I WANTED TO KILL THE LAWYERS!!"

"You can deal! I wanted to blow something up and they granted my wish! Less you want me to blow one of you up!" he pulled out a grenade to prove his point.

"So that and I'll go and get my exploding boxers and give you a wedgie with them!" Hinata said in a menacing voice. Haou whimpered and put the grenade away muttering some swears while he stood up. "Good boy" she patted him on the head and he tried to bite her hand.

"What haven't' you made into explosives?!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Some male parts. But I will sooner or later with Hinata, Layla and Tara." Hisa said like it was a normal thing. All the men in the room, out of pure instinct, covered down there and edged away from her. "Why do they do that?"

"Cause we're dangerous and explosives don't change that one bit." Hinata said putting her hands behind her head. "O and Haou?" he visibly twitched when she said his name. "Since you're no longer a part of Jaden at the moment and he can't feel what you feel and I'm still mad at you for before….GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!!" she shouted. He obeyed and was at her side in milliseconds. "Good pyro" she put him in a headlock and pulled out a knife. "So, what shall I cut first?"

"HINATA!!!" everyone shouted. All the boys backed FAR away at this point.

"WHAT?!!?"

"DON'T DO WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO TO HAOU!!" Hisa shouted taking the knife away from her. "You can't do that to your little brother! And shouldn't to any man!"

"I got that knife from you" Hinata said slightly narrowing her eyes at her sister who started to sweatdrop.

"And I said to never use it!"

"Cept on Layla's old man!"

"Is this Layla's old man or your little brother?!"

"My little brother" Hinata sighed. "Can I at least blow him up somewhat?!"

"That's totally fine!"

"WHAT?!?!" Haou shouted. Hinata pulled out a bomb from her pocket, and dropped it into Haou's pants. There was a low **BOOM** and then Hinata let go of his head. "MY ASS MY ASS!!!!" Haou shouted as he started to hit his butt while running around in circles. "I THNK YOU BURNED OFF MY ASS!!"

"That's my sister!" Hisa grinned.

"That's our brother!" Hinata pointed at Haou.

Hey! I made this a comedy for a reason you know! So you people can deal with the craziness that is me!

OOOOOOO

Angel: now that was fun! Funnier than I thought it would be!

Indi: where did that come from!

Angel: Ani updated Ice Cream Party and she put me in so now I'm happy cause it was awesome!

Ani: I was happy to do it!

Angel: and I got to punch Chazz threw a wall so it's all good! And lets not forget the other authors from Meki's story!

Meki: yup! Nobody gets any piece with us around!

Angel: that be true!

CUPCAKES IF YA REVIEWS!!

I'm totally not insane! -Angel


	42. O God

_**BOOM!!!!**_

Angel and Indi: AH!!! (hides under desk)

Meki and Ani: what the hell?! Since when are you two scared of explosions!

Angel and Indi: WE'RE NOT SCARED OF _**BOOM!!!**_ AH!!

Meki: tell us what the hell is going on!!

Angel: today it was raining, snowing and thunder and lighting at the same time, then it stopped, then a blizzard, and then it was sunny, and then it was snowing and now it stopped! …I think

Ani: 0.o WHO BROKE THE WEATHER!?!?!

Indi: either our friend Abby or Bonnie. Angel's not sure which.

Angel: I'll just hurt Abby tomorrow. Anyways: as far as I know, that be the last duel in this ficcy! Sank god! But like I plan to end it within the next 2 chapters! Maybe 3 and an epilogue but it will end soon!

Ani/Meki: dammit

Angel: but sooner or later a crack fic will come alone so don't fear! And I mean pure crack!

Ani/Meki: YAY!!

Indi: that could be bad!

Angel: o well! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: WE HAVE COME TO SUE YOU!!!

Chao: wow! They know another word! Anyways: (pulls out a basket of dynimate and chucks it at the lawyers) BURN MY PRETTIES!! BURN!! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! (looks at readers) I'm crazy so shut up! Angel only owns idea, most OC's and their decks!

**Chapter 42: O God**

_Kyle and Jay happy._

_Layla and Tara annoyed._

_Kyle and living room go __**BOOM!!!**_

_Tara, Jay, Kyle and Layla run for the hills._

_Come back hours later._

_Old man is mad and go __**BOOM!!!! **__with rage._

_In other words, he was no happy camper thanks to Tara for blowing up living room…again. And fact that wife made him clean it up didn't really help either. And what with bad gram thing? (_shakes head)_ Anyways, ya their dad was pretty pissed right now. But they found a way out of his wrath: having Tara and Layla on their side. It was a rather funny scene! Shall we watch kids?_

_Tara, Layla, Kyle and Jaden all walked threw the front door at about 7 at night after a fun day at the beach. And lucky for them, they forgot the whole reason that they were their. And the only way that they were reminded of it was when their dad walked up to them and had a face that made it look like he had a stick up his ass. Well, further up than usual anyways._

"_TARA!!!" he shouted when they walked in. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING EALRIER TODAY!?!?! THE LIVING ROOM WAS A MESS!! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED YOUNG LADY!!!"_

"_WHAT?!?!" Layla shouted at him. "She is so not grounded!! You are!! And do you know why? It's because this was all your fault! If you hadn't sent her away for so long, then Kyle wouldn't have gotten all clinging since he missed her so much and she wouldn't have gotten all annoyed! So, why don't you go to your room and think about what you've done while trying to get that stick that's been up your ass for so many years that it must be a part of it and that would give a hell of a lot of answers to why you always look constipated! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?!?!" she shoved her face in his as her eyes turned bright purple._

"_And the fact that you give me the money to buy said explosives that I use doesn't help either!" Tara included getting next to her sister while their brothers coward in fear against the wall behind them. "Also that I bought a chemistry set so that I could make more explosives! So most of the stuff we do is your fault! So go to your room! AND DON'T YELL AT US FOR NOTHING!!!" they walked away with a 'humph' and heads held high. Jaden and Kyle followed obediently afterward, still cowering. Their dad was frozen to the spot were he stood. His wife walked in and shook her head back and forth while leaning on a wall._

"_tsk tsk tsk! You should know better than to get on their bad sides dear!" she said. "Now, go change your pants and lets go and eat some dinner." He husband nodded and she walked over to him and started to pull them to their bed room._

_OOOOOOOO_

_It was the next day and their father was still avoiding Tara and Layla. My god! They can be way two scary for their own good! Scary crazy girls with short attention spans that are over protective older sisters that like booms and know how to make them. Nope! Nothing wrong with that! The four of them were outside in the open sun in the backyard. Tara and Layla were sun bathing while Kyle and Jaden were doing lord knows what and being idiots._

"_O!" Jaden suddenly said stopping dead in his tracks as he was chasing Kyle for saying something stupid yet again. He walked over to his sisters and took a seat at the end of one of their chairs. Layla and Tara opened their eyes and looked at him._

"_Jaden, hun, what is it?" Layla asked._

"_I think I'm becoming Tara" he said bluntly. Both girls anime fell and slowly got up to their chairs and gave him a 'what the hell do you mean and explain it?!' look. "You see, I was on the bus to school, having a funny daydream when one of my friends informed me I was grinning in a real wide, creepy way. I hadn't realized that I had been doing that and when he asked me what I was smiling for, I explained my daydream. I was dreaming that I had found a box of dynamite and was blowing people and things up with it. I was also setting stuff on fire and I think I killed a person or two somewhere along the line. But the main part of it was that I was daydreaming about explosions. And then a couple days later I was in a store and I saw a basket with something in it. I couldn't tell what so I reached in and took one of the objects out. When I looked at it, at first I thought it was a stick of dynamite. Then I realized it was just a candle. 'Oh…' I said. Would you believe that I sounded disappointed? And then the next day I went to an army store and bought some real dynamite to make up for my mistake. I'm becoming Tara!" both girls looked at him and blinked a few times and then fell over laughing as hard as they could._

"_GAH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS DAYDREAMING ABOUT EXPLOSIVES AND THEN BOUGHT THEM?!?!" Tara shouted holding her sides. "NOW THAT'S JUST PLAIN RICH!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"_

"_WHO WOULD SELL THAT TO A VERY YOUNG KID?!?!" Layla asked, also holding her sides._

"_I gave him my best puppy eyes and he agreed to it!" Jaden said grinning like a maniac. "He even gave me half off for them!" his sisters stopped laughing and looked at him. After a few moments they went back to laughing. "My eyes are a forced to be reckoned with!" he boasted._

"_To bad it doesn't work on us anymore Jay!" Kyle said walking over to them and lying back in Tara's chair. "And luckily it still works on our old man! Ha! That and the fact that if it doesn't then Tara and Layla will kill him!"_

"_We will kill him sooner or later!" Tara said standing up and brushing herself off. "And get outta my chair you idiot!" she shouted as she pushed her brother off her chair and sat back down in it. Layla got back in her chair but grabbed Jay and put him in her lap and he leaned against her. "AW! That looks so cute and kawaii!"_

"_What the hell is a 'kawaii'?" they heard a voice coming from behind them. They all turned around and saw their uncles. "And why do I feel that it could be something dangerous or really cool?"_

"_UNKI JOE AND MOE!!" the four of them shouted. Jaden got out of Layla's lap and ran up and hugged one of their uncles._

"_Why do you call us those names?" the same uncle that said something before, Joe, asked as he lifted up Jaden and put him on his shoulder._

"_For the 'kawaii'," Tara said standing up. "Because I'm like that myself. And for the name thing, your real names are way to long to say!" she said with a huff. "So, what brings you two over here? You don't visit that often!"_

"_Hey!" the other uncle, Moe, said. "We have jobs! Not all of us can blow up the living room and then run for our lives for fear of getting into trouble and then coming back and scaring the crap outta our dad!"_

"_It was a good day!" Layla said smiling. "And is he still scared of me and Tara? Cause that would just plain rock!"_

"_Ya you scared him straight alright!" Joe said smiling. "He's as white as a ghost and keeps jumping when he hears something! My sister called and told me about it, and I told him," he said pointing to Moe. "And we came to see if it was true."_

"_It's me and Layla!" Tara said. "Of course it's gonna be true!"_

"…_Fair enough Tara, fair enough. But I think that you over did it a bit this time."_

"_He deserved it." all four of them said. Joe and Moe looked at Jaden in surprise._

"_You two little buddy?!" Moe asked._

"_Yup! You know I don't like him one bit!" Jaden stuck his tongue out as he said that._

"_But you havta like him!" Joe said._

"_No, I havta love him. Nobody said anything about liking him!" Jaden said as he jumped offa Joe's shoulders and went to Layla's side. "And I do love him... somewhere."_

"_He has a point." Moe said looking at Joe._

"_Sorry to say that he does." Joe said through a sigh. "Is that how all of you feel?" he looked at the four siblings and they nodded viciously. "He must be the most hated man in Domino City!"_

"_Try all of Japan there Uncle!" Kyle said putting his hands behind his head a grinning. He started to walk back to the house. "I'm board! I'm gonna go play some video games! Come my Uncle Joe! I challenge you to a game of Super Smash Brother Brawl (I know that's not out yet, but GX, as far as I know, is in the future and they have it out by then)! So come! I wanna smash stuff!" _

"_You're on kid!!" Joe shouted following his nephew. My god! Is this whole family crazy!! …wait. I'm writing this aren't I? Then yes! Their whole family is crazy!_

"_Uh, Layla?" Jaden asked looking up at her. She looked at him with a confused look. "Can you let Hinata out? Haou wants to blow something up and last time he did that he almost blew up the school." Everyone sweatdropped at this. "O boy! Here he comes!" Jaden's eyes turned to gold and he got an evil look on his face._

"_HAOU!!" Layla shouted as her eyes turned purple. "NO BLOWING UP STUFF! AND WHAT DID I HEAR ABOUT YOU ALMOST BLOWING UP THE SCHOOL?!!?" Haou coward in fear and shrunk to a Chibi Haou. "You mister! Are getting a time out!" she grabbed him by the ear and started to drag him away._

"_How are you not wanted to blow up stuff too Tara?" Moe asked looking at his eldest niece._

"_I blew up a living room yesterday and yelled at my dad for yelling at me for doing that." Tara answered staring up at him. "So to answer your question: I really don't know! Guess I'll go up to my room and make some exploding stuff." Tara shrugged her shoulders while she said that and headed into the house. Moe sweatdropped as she said that._

"_I'll never know how my brother survived all of these kids all these years. And what I'll REALLY never know is how they're all related! That's just a plain mystery! Even to god!"_

You called?

"_Not you! The real god!"_

Like I said, you called?

"_I'm just gonna stop trying now_"

Good boy! I give you a cookie for that!

"_Yay! Cookie!" he at the cookie that magically appeared in front of him and looked really happy._

_Then screams could be heard from the house and Haou came running out with a grenade launcher strapped to his back and fired one at the house. He watched as it blew up and started to laugh manically. He then looked in a window and saw that Layla/Hinata was now dead._

_OOOOOOOO_

"HAOU!!!" Hinata shouted.

"WHAT!?!?" Haou shouted back.

"I WAS THE ONE TELLING THE STORY AND YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT BY ADDING THAT!! YOU'RE A BUTTHEAD!!" she punched him in the head. "That is not how it went!"

"I was just making things more interesting!" Haou cried in defense as he backed away from his pissed off sister.

"I'll make things more interesting!" Hinata said while she cracked her knuckles. Everyone else just sweatdropped at the scene that played before them. And by the way, does anybody remember what they were all doing? Cause they obviously don't and by now, neither do I!

OOOOOO

Angel: I would like to thank Chao for the daydreaming story and that's true! I really can't remember what this story was about by now!

Ani: now that I think about it…NEITHER DO I!!!

Meki: same here

Indi: I never did

Angel: ya this ain't good! Anyways: review please!

Cake if ya review!

Later ppl's!!! –Angel

Angel: WAIT!! NOT DONE!! Since this will be ending soon, I need to know something! I plan on writing at least one sequel to this, but not sure which one I want to do! One was gonna be a sequel to the sequel to this one, but I might just go straight for that one! If I do the two of them, not really a hundred percent sure what the plot will be! So vote!

A) First sequel to this that takes place just months after this one

B) Second sequel that takes place about 15-20 years into the future

Your answer depends on how I end the story! O! and if you vote for A, can you give me some ideas on what you want to happen? Sank you!


	43. Ultimate Guardians

Angel: 0.o 0.o 0.o

Meki and Ani: WHAT THE?!?!

Indi: Angel hun? What's wrong?

Angel: 0.o 0.o 0.o

Jesse: trust me, you don't wanna know!

Meki: why do I have a déjà vu feeli- ULTI-CHAN!!!!

Ani: …that was random!

Meki: what did he do?! Tell me or I'll blow you up!!

Jesse: Angel would kill you, and uh, Ulti-Chan, did something he shouldn't have in Ultimate Truth and Dare that caused this.

Meki: let me look (looks at chapter) 0.o MY GOD!!!

Angel: 0.o 0.o 0.o

Ani: what?!

Meki: (shows Ani chapter) that just ain't right!

Indi: what did that bastard do so that I can hurt him?!?

Jesse: he had Angel make out with another author!

Angel: 0.o 0.o 0.o

Indi: was he cute? (Jesse shrugs) I'll kill him!

Meki: I'm gonna help! DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Danni Lea: BAM!!! (points to lawyers and they blow up) Angel only owns idea and most OC's and their decks!

**Chapter 43: Ultimate Guardians**

Everyone ran as fast as they could towards a random direction, praying that Jaden and the others were in that direction. They had already defeated all of the Shadow Riders and had gotten Hinata and the others back. All that was left was their other halves. There were no Shadow Riders left to stop them. Right? So nothing should be able to stop them. But there was one thing that stayed on all of their minds: what did Ryu mean 'Incantation' before the shadows devoured him? Whatever it was, it wasn't a good thing. And that was why they had to hurry to find the others before whatever they had planned was able to go threw.

"_Look there!_" Yubel shouted. As they kept running, they saw four figures in the air, deathly still. "_IT'S THEM!! HURRY!!"_ if it was at all possible, they ran faster. Their legs were burning, begging for them to at least slow down so that they could get some kind of rest. They ignored the pain and just kept on running. But, once they got closer to them and they were just above them, they couldn't get any closer. It was like there was a wall right in front of them. Everyone smashed into it.

"I hate walls and doors" Hisa announced, her face still on the invisible wall. Everyone else pulled off it but Hisa being Hisa, ran into it so hard that she fell to the floor holding her head. "Haou, this is a rare moment: BLOW UP THE FUCKING WALL!!!"

"YES!!!!!" Haou shouted as he pulled a grenade launcher flamethrower. Eveyone gave him a 'where the hell did you get that!?!?' look. "I got board while waiting for you dumb asses to come and save me! So I made what I had on me at the time."

"Why did you carry all those weapons of mass destruction on you?" Sarah asked cocking her head to the side. "Never mind. I don't wanna know! Just get ride of the damn wall!!"

"I don't care what I blow up! As long as I can blow something up!" Haou put the grenade launcher flamethrower over his shoulder, backed up a few steps, and fired. As far as they could tell, it made some kind of hole that was the size of a pencil's eraser. "DAMMIT!! This thing has wronged me! I'm doing it again!" he loaded it up but:

"STOP!!" Hinata shouted just in time. Everyone looked at her. "Look at the wall!" she pointed to the hole and it looked like air was being sucked in to it. "That's really od-" she couldn't get her sentence out as she was sucked into the hole and came out on the other side of the wall. She was followed by Haou, Hisa, Hiro Luffy, Sakura, Yubel and Ichigo. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!!?"

"What did you do Haou?!?!" Hiro shouted glaring at his younger brother.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!" Haou shouted in defense.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THE DAMN HOLE!!" Hisa shouted at him. Shouting fest time I see. Just then some more shadows engulfed Haou and Yubel, Hinata and Ichigo, and Hiro and Luffy. Then herself and Sakura were engulfed too. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SUGAR AND EXPLOSIVE IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" she never got an answer. All eight of them were totally engulfed and the shadows meddled together and then separated into four parts. The four parts then flew up to Jaden, Layla, Kyle and Tara.

"Any idea what the hell just happened?" Amber asked pointing to Jaden and the others. Everyone just shook their heads, staring at the hanging siblings. "Good! I thought that I was the only one!" and look! More shadows started to weave in between the sibling.

"**Ryu and those fools did a good job of bringing me everyone that I needed!!!**" the shadows spoke. Ya. Shadows can speak! Didn't you people know that? "**With the old princesses and princes of the Dark World, or what used to be the Light World, and the heirs at my mercy, I will become whole again and destroy all of the dimensions for what they did to me! MWHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!!**"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!" Jesse shouted up to the shadows.

"**I have no name little boy! I have only been referred to as the Beast of the Light and Dark! I'm on no side and destroy anything in my path! If it doesn't serve me that is!**"

"And what do you want with Jaden and the others!?!?" Alexis asked frantic.

"**Their 'other souls' as you people call them, are actually their past lives from what you call the Dark World! Them and their stupid guardians fought me in a war for years! And in our final battle, they used up all of their life force to banish a part of me to each and every dimension! It was just recently that I escaped and came back to one body thanks to those idiots that you already destroyed for me! But long before that, I could tell that my old enemies had been reincarnated! So I sent after them before their old souls surfaced and told them about me! It seems they never did but they did resurface to protect themselves! And now is time for my revenge!**"

"And what do you plan to do with them now that you have them!?!?" Yugi shouted.

"**What is it with you hero's and always interrupting us evil peoples rants!?"**

"What is with you evil people and your stupid rants!?" Amber and Sarah said at the same time looking a little annoyed.

"**Cause its fun! And for my revenge: I will take out all of their remaining life forces and destroy anything and everything in my path! And when I say remaining, I mean every last drop of it! Last time they had just enough to eventually reincarnate themselves. But I'm gonna take it all so that that will never happen again! Say goodbye to your friends!**" the shadows then surrounded all four of them. It started at the feet and slowly went up to their hips.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?!?" Syrus asked terrified for his friends.

"What can we do!?" Bastion asked back. Just as the darkness reacted their chests around the area where their hearts are, Jaden, Tara, Layla and Kyle all started to glow light blue and all the darkness around them recited. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!??"

"**THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!! THE LIGHT!! IT BURNS!!"** the beast backed off and moved away from the siblings. As the light disappeared, and amazing sight was in front of everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT!!?!?!?" all of the teens shouted. Standing, er, floating behind Tara, Kyle and Layla were three magnificent beasts! And not just any beasts. "BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS!?!??" yup! Behind all three of them were one of the most rarest cards on the earth. Only three exist. And behind Jaden had something even more surprising; behind him was a Blues Eyes Shinning Dragon. They all roared in a protective way at the beast and he backed up more. Everyone looked back at Kaiba and the other pros. Kaiba had his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"What can I say?" he asked just looking at the monsters. "They liked my kids better than me and wanted to be with them instead of me. Getting dumped by your monsters. That just screams pathetic!"

"KIDS?!?!" and yet another question.

"Yup!" Serenity cut in. "Jaden and the other or our kids! And how many readers got that? it was kinda obvious if ya think about it. Anyways, all four of them were picked by the dragons for who would protect who. So the Blues Eyes picked them. And they have been a bit over protective of them from time to time! It seems that this is no exception!"

"But why would Jaden lie to us about this?!" Alexis asked looking hurt.

"I wanted to be treated like a normal person and wanted you to like me for me and not my family." They heard Jaden say. They looked behind them and saw Kyle, Jaden, Tara and Layla all awake and looking at them with kind and concerned eyes. "Would you have treated me the same if you knew?"

"I SURE AS HELL WOULDA YOU STUPID SLACKER!!!" Chazz shouted. "HOW DARE YOU BE RICHER THAN ME!!"

"You owe me ten bucks Kyle!" Jaden shouted looking at Kyle. "Told you he would be mad at us for being richer than him!"

"Dammit! How is it that you never loose at stuff like this?!?!" Kyle asked.

"Like I know! I'm a born gambler!"

"That's not a good thing Jayjay!" Layla shouted over to him. "And anywho: GET US THE FUCK DOWN!!!" the dragons sweatdropped but blew fire at the shadow chains and they were gone. As the four of them started to fall, their personal dragon caught them. They then placed them on the ground and smashed the barrier, simply by punching it. all the others ran to them Serenity reaching them first and glomping them. "MOM!! CAN'T BREATHE HERE!!"

"O!" she said letting go and watching them take gasps of breath. "I'm just so happy that you're all ok! And so is you father!"

"LIKE HELL HE/I /ISAM!!" the four siblings and Kaiba said.

"It was their idiocy that got them caught! So why should I care if they're fine or not!?" Kaiba asked. "They make it so clear that they hate me so I hate them!" his wife and brother in law hit him upside the head.

"Your own children man!" Joey said looking pissed. "And they told me a few years back that the do love ya! Just don't like ya! Isn't that right?"

"…Yup that sums it up pretty well." All four of them said. They were then glomped by their friends. "WHAT THE?!?!" Jaden was glomped by Alexis, who was crying at this point. Blaire glomped Kyle, Syurs to Tara, and Jesse to Layla.

"DON'T MAKE US WORRY LIKE THAT!!" all four of them shouted hugging them tighter.

"I love you Kyle!" Blaire said breaking the hug and looking up at him.

"Eh!" Kyle said shrugging his shoulders. "Why not?" he kissed her on the lips.

"SY-SY!!" Tara shouted hugging him back.

"TARA!!!" Syrus shouted back. He then got up on his tippy toes and kissed her on the lips as passionately as his little self could muster.

"Jaden…" Alexis said breaking away from their hug to look him in the eyes. "I was so worried! I-I-I I LOVE YOU JADEN!!!" Jaden looked taken aback by this but after a few moments of shock gave her a warm smile.

"I love ya too Lex!" he then planted one on her. At first she was totally surprised and then started to kiss back. They broke apart, looked into each other eyes, and then hugged again.

"OI! OI! OI!!" Layla shouted. Jaden and Alexis looked at her blushing. "That's my brother you're kissing! I haven't approved or your r-" she couldn't finish. Jesse had held her back, leaned down with her in his arms, and kissed her right on the lips. She was redder than a sunset right now. They parted lips.

"But then again, he hasn't approved of ours yet has he?" he asked smiling at her.

"WHAT?!!?" everyone shouted. "SINCE WHEN?!!?"

"Since shortly after we met! I said we kept bumping into each other and become close! Never said how close!" Jesse then lifted her up into a standing position and put his arm around her shoulder.

"GREAT!!" Sarah and Amber shouted annoyed. "All our cousins are dating and we're totally sin-" ya they didn't get to finish either! Guess who smacked who on the lips? Hassleberry just leaned in and kissed Sarah while Jim picked up Amber by the arms and kissed her. They looked at each other once they broke apart. Their faces were bright red. "WE TAKE IT BACK! YA HOOOO!!!"

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Bastion asked.

"Ya…what was it again?" Jaden asked.

"**ME!!!"** The Beast shouted as he tried to grab Jaden with weird tentacle things. But Shinning Blues Eyes protected him.

"DAMMIT!!" Jaden shouted. He broke away from Alexis and went to Amber and Sarah. "Can you two get them home?" he asked.

"We can but…" Amber said. "What about you guys?"

"We havta stay here and take care of him." Layla said walking over next to Jaden. "We can't risk you guys getting hurt. We're entrusting everyone lives to get back safely with you! Make sure you do it, alright? Cause if one hair on Jesse's head gets misplaced-" she was cut off by Tara.

"Just, make sure that they're safe." She said. The girls nodded and took their positions. "Tara then walked back over to Syrus and handed him a card. "Take my Watapon. It will protect you and make sure that you get home safe Sy!" she grinned and then hugged him.

"Blaire," Blaire looked up at Kyle and he put a card in her mouth. "Take my Red Eyes Black Chick! He may be weak, but he has a strong bite!" she hugged him as she took that card out of her mouth. Jaden and Layla pulled out their Winged Kuriboh and their Petit Angel. They didn't even get a chance to say anything. Jesse took the angel and Alexis took the Kuirboh.

"We know what you want and we're a stop ahead of you!" Jesse said smiling. He then pecked Layla on the lips. "Hurry back, ya here?" she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She then went over to Kyle and pulled a crow bar out of nowhere and plied off Blaire. She did the same to Sy and Tara.

"Don't do anything reckless!" Alexis said putting her hands on her hips and looking at Jaden. "Cause if you don't come back, then I'll think that you really didn't love me and that you're using this as an excuse to get out of our relationship!"

"Do you really think I would do that Lexi?" Jaden asked as he kissed her again. She shook her head 'no'. "Make sure you get back safe!"

"I should be telling you that!" she kissed him again and then moved away. Jaden, Layla, Kyle and Tara all faced the Beast together as the portal that Amber and Sarah made opened. They started to walk threw it.

"You better come back so I can ground you for being idiots!" Kaiba said as he walked threw the portal, not even looking back.

"Don't mind him! he means for you to come back in one piece so that he doesn't havta worry!" Serenity said.

"Keep telling yourself that sis!" Joey said grabbing her by the head and pushing her in. Yugi gave them a nod and walked in along with Mokuba. Mai didn't say anything and just walked in. their friends gave them one last glance and walked in, sure that they'll be coming back soon. Amber and Sarah hurried in after them and the portal closed.

"Ya think we'll ever see them again?" asked Layla as they command their monsters to come to their sides.

"I don't know sis" Jaden said looking a little sad.

"Hey! What the hell happened to all the optimism!?!" Kyle asked.

"For once he's right!" Tara added. "We'll see them soon! Lets just get rid of this freak first!" all their eyes changed color. Jaden to gold, Layla to purple, Kyle to red and Tara to sapphire. The beast charged at them and they ordered their dragons to attack back. The attacks collided and there was a bright light. When it cleared, there was nobody there. The place was empty and deathly quiet. Did they win? Or did they loose? But more importantly: will they ever been seen again?

OOOOOOOO

Angel: 0.o 0.o 0.o

Ani and Meki: WHAT THE HELL??!!?

Layla: well the votes said that they wanted there to be a sequel only months after, and that's the way that it was gonna end if it was gonna be that!

Meki: wait: THAT'S THE END!?!?

Ani: GAH!!

Indi: you realize she usually does an epilogue to stories, right?

Angel: 0.o 0.o 0.o

Ani: I knew that!

Meki: course ya did!

Ice cream if ya review!

SANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!!! -Indi


	44. Epilogue: Broken Ties, But Not Hearts

Indi, Ani, and Meki: YES!! MWHAHAHAHHAA!!

Chazz: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chao: (looking proud of herself) if anyone could do it, a crazy storyteller could!

Angel: I'm back from going sane! And yes I'm aware that the term is supposed to be 'back from going insane' but being insane if very fun and like I plan on stopping anytime soon! And sank you Chao for fixing me! Where would I be without cha?

Chao: going sane in your room or watching political debates on TV

Angel: I hate politics! Bleh! (sticks out tongue) o and Chao? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH THAT ONE!!

Meki, Ani, Indi: how?!

Angel: look at me stomach! (points to open stomach where a gut burst had obviously happened) my ribs even hurt after that one! I really thought I was gonna die! Or at the very least pass out!

Chao: my stories are a forced to be reckoned with!

Angel: and the fact that you updated Chosen You, Jaden Yuki right after I read that didn't help at all!

Chao: my bad! Didn't want you to die! Just save you from the horribleness that is sanity!

Angel: well, I be insane again so don't worry! And be warned! That will most likely happen again and you can sank my friend and fellow author Ut-Ut as I call him! I might just havta kill him sooner or later!

Chao: o well! Kill him later and end fic now! Wait! End! Gah! Just type!

Angel: hold it! disclaimer first! Enter lawyers!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!

Chao: hey! I freed her so I get to do it! (pulls out a can, shakes it, then pops top like a soda bottle and elephants come out of it and charge at the lawyers) Elephant in a can! Who knew!

**Epilogue: Broken Ties, But Not Hearts **

It had been 3 weeks already since Amber and Sarah brought everybody back from the Shadow Realm. And 3 weeks that they had seen Kyle, Layla, Jaden and Tara. Kaiba and the others had left, excluding Amber and Sarah. Not wanting to face their wrath once they got back. But it was obvious to some of them that they couldn't stand the sight of the last place, sides the shadows, that they would ever see their family and family friends ever again. It was the Dark World return all over again.

But the ones who were most affected by this, even more then their family was Jesse, Alexis, Blaire and Syrus. Their beloveds were out there somewhere, either alive or dead they did not know, and they couldn't do anything but sit around and mope over their loss. And that hurt them the most. If they just had a sign that they were ok…

But they didn't. No one did. Not even their monster spirits which they had given them moments before they were separated, maybe forever. Lex, Blaire and Sy may not have been able to see Duel Spirits, but for some reason they were able to see the ones that were given to them. They enjoyed being able to see the cute little monsters that had helped their love ones out. It was like they left a part of themselves behind to watch over them.

Ya ok! Enough dread for now! If I keep that up I might go sane! Gah! Way to serious for meh! Time for at least some fun!

"THIS SILENCE IS FREAKING KILLING ME ON THE INSIDE AND OUT!!" Amber shouted as she pounded her hands on the table in front of her and stood up. They were in the cafeteria eating lunch. She was next to Jim, and Hassleberry and Sarah sat across from them. Chazz, Bastion and Zane all sat at the same table while everyone else was spread out. They had obviously been eating in silence and Amber was totally fed up of course. Everyone stared at her. "I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD 'ROUND HERE! CAUSE I DOUBT THAT MY COUSINS WOULD WANT YOU TO BE GLOMMY!! Sarah! Inspiration please!" Sarah leaned over the table, as well as Amber, and whispered in her ear.

"Well if ya hadn't noticed," Syrus said. "We did lose our best friends here! How can you not be worried about them!?" Sarah finished her whispering and sat back in her chair with a smirk on her face. Amber just got an evil grin. "I can see my death again!"

"I am worried!" Amber said. "But I know them and they're always ok! This is no exception! So! Time for a story! (yup! This is what kept me insane!) Once upon a time there was a fairy ballerina princess named Atticus. All day long he danced like a pelican on a sugar-rush and ate star-dust coated grapes. Then one day a boy named Kyle Kii popped out of thin air to tell Princess Atticus that he was pregnant with the babies of Zane Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry, who had been possessed by Haou at the time. Haou used his magical powers of joy and made Atticus turn into a she-male. Atticus then married Chazz, the Duke of Sicily because he got angry at the two of them for not even telling him he wasn't a virgin anymore. Jaden, meanwhile, was playing hopscotch with Yubel when Haou appeared before him and told him he could have three wishes. Jaden wished that Haou would be a good person, love everyone around him, and have a day where he would shower the world in fried shrimp. Haou granted these wishes and instantly fell deep in love with Blaire and married her, only for her to cheat on him with Jim, who was cheating on her with Bastion, who was cheating on him with Dorothy. Sheppard and that North Academy chancellor, with their hearts broken over the loss of Dorothy, got married and had seven beautiful children. Sheppard was the mother. Atticus enchanted the children so they would be as charming as fairy ballerinas. All the kids grew up to be polities and lawyers, and used their charm and good looks to ensnare the minds of the masses. Seeing the evil that had occurred, Jaden leaped forth from his home inside an enchanted toadstool and called upon his magical ponies (named Joe and Bob) to bring him to the castle of Jesse, hidden deep in the potatoes shrine. When he found the castle he entered and got down on bended knee and explained the situation. Unfortunately, at that moment a butterfly flew by and Jaden got distracted. He forgot he was warning Jesse that the world was endangered from the evil fairy ballerina politician lawyers and decided to move into the castle. He never really thought of the enchanted toadstool as home. Kyle decided to join them and together they all created a kingdom filled with potatoes beyond compare. Soon afterwards the evil fairy ballerina politician lawyers had conquered the human world and were heading towards the fairy one. That's when Princess Atticus stepped in. S/he bellowed in rage and cried:

"How dare thee try to use your powers for evil?! I gave you your fairy ballerina powers and I can take them back!"

And so s/he did. The fairy ballerina princess skipped off to her/his castle to be with her/his beloved Chazz. Jaden and Jesse, after making their wonderful potatoes world next made a world of rainbows and continued making new worlds cause it was fun. No, they aren't gods but they're close enough. Kyle kept justice in the new worlds and beat the crap out of anyone who broke a law. The few fools who broke the law a second time were thrown in the same dungeon as the ex- evil fairy ballerina politician lawyers. Soon there were no crimes everyone lived happily ever after, even Haou, because he was forced to love everyone and therefore forgive Blaire for cheating on him. They even made a compromise by managing it a love pentagon. Thus everyone was happy. The end. Now was that so bad?" Amber asked finishing her story. Everyone blinked a few hundred times before falling over laughing, cept for Amber herself and Sarah who both looked proud at their work.

"MY SIDES!!!" Alexis yelled. "THEY BURN!! ATTY AS A PRINCESS!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!! THAT'S TO RICH! IT HURTS TO BREAHTE!!"

"I THINK IT FITS HIM PERFECTLY!!" Chazz shouted. He then tried to get up into this chair, but fell back down, but not before hitting his head on a table and passing out with 'x' for eyes. This continued for a good 20 minutes before everyone finally calmed down enough to breathe. Jim wrapped his arms around Amber and kissed her forehead. Same with Hassleberry to Sarah. Chazz was still out cold and did nothing but have his left leg twitch a little.

"I needed that!" Jesse said slowly getting up with help from the table while whipping a tear from his eye. "Where do you two come up with this stuff?!" both pointed toward the ceiling. Jesse looks up. "Ok then! Where do **you** come up with this stuff?!"

_It comes in dreams!_

"I meant really!"

_O! Well, it all started when my older brothers dropped me on my head when I was 2…_

"No life story please!"

_You're no fun! I don't even think that's true but felt like saying it! And I get most of it from the loser nut jobs I call my friends._

"That's so nice of ya ta say there!"

_According to Indi Losers is a complement! I forget why though! It don't matter! Besides them it just really comes ta meh! _

"Good ta know!" Jesse looked back at his friends. "That was a little odd but what isn't these days? I'm gonna go take a walk." Jesse stood up and left the room. He kept on walking till he got to the roof that he, Jaden and Layla all liked to hang out at. He lied down and put his hands on his head. Ruby appeared on his stomach and curled up. "It just ain't the same without cha Layla! You better be ok!"

OOOOOOO

(somewhere in the universe)

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!?!" Layla shouted at Tara, how just happened to be holding an Easter basket full of TNT. "We actually have work to do! So can you wait like me and Kyle to blow stuff up? It won't take long and you know it!" she was holding a clipboard and had bags under her eyes. Her hair was also a mess. She didn't smell that better either.

"Layla!" Tara whinnied. "We're in no total rush! It's ok to take a break every now and then! You're the only one who stays up most of the night and doesn't relax! Go relax or I'll blow you up or something!"

"She's right ya know!" Layla turned around to see Jaden and Kyle walking up to her. Jaden took the clipboard from her, looked at it, and then tossed it to some random person that was passing by. "Take a break dammit!" he ordered her. "All that stuff can wait till later! Go take a shower or bath or something to relax! We can take over for a little bit!"

"But-" she started to protest.

"No buts!" Kyle interrupted. "Buts are for sitting and in some cases grabbing! So, go sit on your butt! Go!" he shooed her out of the room and down a hall that led to her bedroom. He then turned to his other siblings who had their hands on their hips. "What?!"

"What about ass grabbing?!" Tara said cracking her knuckles. Well, least they were still them.

(with Layla an hour later)

Layla was just getting out of the hour long bath that she took and glad that her siblings forced her to rest. She had been working to hard since they got there and really needed it. She then dried off and put on a long jade shoe string night gown that went down to the floor. She had her hair tied up in pigtails that hung around on the front of her chest. She was still wearing the necklace Jaden had given her of course. She walked out of the bathroom, threw her room and out to the balcony threw a pair of large doors on the other side of the room. She sighed as she leaned against it and looked out at the setting sun.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now?" she asked herself out loud. "I hope Jesse and the others got back ok. Man I really miss them!" she sighed again and let the wind play with her hair as she closed her eyes.

OOOOOO

It was now around 6 o'clock and Jesse was still on the roof. He was now standing with Ruby perched on his shoulder and was looking out at the setting sun just like Layla was.

"I wonder if she remembers that song that we wrote together long ago. O well! I'm gonna sing it just incase she can here me wherever she may be!" he sighed and closed his eyes while he started to sing.

"_I wanted you to know that  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Layla was still on the balcony and could have swore that she heard Jesse right then and there. She could tell all to well what he was saying, or rather singing. She decided to sing the next bars with him. Even though she could tell that he couldn't hear her. 

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away 

Layla didn't say the next line cause she knew it was Jesse's.

You gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore  


Now it was Jesse's turn to not sing. And at first, he could just barley hear Layla, and then he could hear her like she was right next to him.

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

Jesse then joined in again. He got a huge grin on his face while he was singing, same with Layla.

_  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

They both stopped for a few moments and let the wind play with their hair a little more. After letting it dance, they started again.

_  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away... _

Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...  
You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore 

Petit Angel joined Jesse and landed on his head. She cooed (that what she does?) as she looked out at the sunset with Jesse and Ruby.

"You're right Angel" Jesse said suddenly. "I bet Layla's looking at the same sunset right now!" but as confident as his words were, they didn't stop the tear from falling from his eye. He looked to his right and his eyes widened. Right there next to him was Layla!

OOOOO

A Blue Eyes appeared in front of Layla, just lazily flapping its wings looking at its friend with a worried expression on its face. Layla saw this and smiled at the dragon and petted its nose gentle.

"Thanks for worrying about me!" she said as she smiled at the dragon. "But I'm ok! Really I am!"

"You so sure bout that sis?" she heard Jaden again and turned around to see all of her siblings. "Your tone makes me doubt that even you really believe that! It's ok to be sad about not being able to go home. I mean, we all are! And don't worry! We'll see them again real soon!" he gave her one of his million dollar grins. They all walked over to her and had a group hug. They then all looked over the horizon and saw dark clouds in the distance. "But not before we finish up here."

"We should get paid to do this kinda crap don'tcha think?" Kyle asked. "Cause we do this way to often for it to be charity or something like that!" Everyone nodded.

OOOOO

Jesse took a step back from where he was standing. He dared not blink for he didn't want the image to go away. It wasn't the real Layla. It was just a transparent her. His eyes then started to water and he was forced to blink. Only one millisecond of not looking and she was gone. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He then smiled after he finished rubbing them and saw nothing there.

"Curse you Layla Yu!" he shouted out toward the ocean. "You made me love ya so much I'm seeing ya everywhere! And why in plumb tarnation where you in a night gown at the time too!?!? YOU'RE EVIL!!!"

"_Ya! But that's one of the things ya love bout me Jess!_" Jesse whipped around at the voice. When he was fully around he saw nothing. Nobody was there.

"I really must be losing my mind!" Jesse put his hand to his forehead and sighed. He then started to walk back to the Slifer dorm. Another transparent Layla appeared watching his retreating back.

"_You're learning!_" she said while her hands were behind her back and a smile plastered on her face. "_Cause how could I love someone that was sane?!_"

"_Thanks a lot sis!"_ Jaden, Kyle and Tara all appeared behind them. "_Syrus seems pretty sane to me! And I'm totally insane! And Blaire and Alexis are totally sane! How come you're the only one who gets the crazy one!? That just can't be fair!_"

"_I got lucky! And you chose how you fell in love with! Not my fault that you picked sane people!_" Jaden and Kyle sighed and turned into particles of light and returned to their new home. Layla and Tara both turned to the ocean and saw Jesse walking toward the red dorm. "_I really am lucky to have someone like him waiting for me, aren't I?_"

"_I'd say you are!_" her sister smiled at her. "_And I approve! Now come on! I'm sending you ta bed!_" Tara then turned into particles of light and was gone. Layla took one last look and then turned into particles too. But instead of the particles just flying everywhere like with the others, hers floated up into a heart shaped and floated up to the sky like that.

Jesse looked behind him just in time to see the lights. He smiled at them. The lights slowly faded away as they just got higher and higher. But even though they were gone almost as fast as they came, Jesse just continued to stand in that spot and look up at the sky.

"I'm taking that as a sign Layla!" he said to himself. "A sign that we're meant ta be together! So you better come back in one piece! If not, I'm gonna havta put you back together!"

**THE END PEOPLES!!!!!**

Angel: and that was my attempt at fluff! Hope it didn't suck! and the song was Broken and it was sung by Amy Lee and Seether! I've wanted to put that in since Indi got me ta love it!

Ani: you better update the sequel soon!

Meki: or we'll hurt you!

Angel: I have been known to update slow when?

Meki and Ani: …touché!

Angel: SANK YOU PEOPLE FOR STICKING WITH ME TILL THE BITTER END AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY RANDOMNESS!!!

GOLD COINS IF YA REVIEW!!

I LOVE ALL OF YOU PEOPLES WHO SUPPORTED THIS FIC!! SEE YA SOON!! -Angel


End file.
